


Soul of Fire

by BubblyShip



Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned children, Angels, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Be scared, Bean is too powerful, Brother Feels, Cannibalism, Character Death, Completed, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Chara, Demons, End of the series, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Hell, Human/Monster Romance, Humor, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missing Persons, Multiple Crossovers, Mystery, New Family, OC children - Freeform, Parent Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Sans (Undertale), Purgatory, Sans gets too confident, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Temporary Character Death, Toby Fox is literally god, Violence, angel chara, but this time he really got kidnapped, dad left for the store and didn't come back, demon sans, i actually killed them yes, kidnapped Sans, papyrus gets better, ship children, the last books guys, they all get better, third of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 113,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: ( This is the third book to Sans' House Guests, you should go read that and Shadows of Remorse before you read this because you will be confused on what the heck is happening! This is an original crossover story between Undertale and CreepyPasta where Sans is the main character and makes some CreepyPasta friends! I own neither UnderTale or CreepyPasta, I just own this story and crossover idea! )17 years.It's been 17 years since Sans had last been heard from, and his old friends and family have grown to accept that he wasn't coming back. They made their mistakes, they pushed Sans out of their lives. It was only fair that he lived his on his own accord. And if Sans didn't want Papyrus to be included in that life, then that was fair.But it doesn't look like either have a choice when their lives clash again.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Creepypasta Character(s)/Sans, Eyeless Jack/Sans (Undertale), Jane Arkensaw | Jane The Killer/Sans (Undertale), Laughing Jack/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Everyone
Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649944
Comments: 189
Kudos: 211





	1. Credit and Info

**Here we are guys, third book of the series! Who's excited?**

**So first off, if you're new, this is the third book in the series, and you will be extremely confused. Like, confusion levels over nine thousand because it's a really complicated story that you won't understand unless you've read the first too. You can go check out the first book, Sans' House Guests, on my profile if you want to read my Creepypasta x Undertale crossover!**

**As usual, Undertale belongs to our lord and savior Toby Fox and I own no CreepyPasta unless stated. I think only one original oc of mine will be appearing in this book, and probably briefly if I even decide to include it.**

**But I do own all of the ship children, I created their designs and their characters! So you can't go stealing them around, I spent a hard couple of minutes contemplating each design and trying to give them some cool traits. Let me just say that Leonie was probably the hardest to get her design down, like I went through her hair style like twenty times guys seriously I had to enlist the help of my boyfriend just to get a style I liked.**

**And here come the warnings!**

**It's CreepyPasta. Murder, blood, organs, gore, mentions of rape, demons, religious references, and bad jokes will all be in this book probably. Be prepared.**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Guest

"... Murder rate has started to increase again, and officals are wondering if the previous murder epidemic might be repeating itself..."

The news in the background hummed through the air as warm water cascaded down slender bones of Papyrus' hand, carefully scratching a small chunk of food refusing to be cleaned from the plate. The morning sun crept through the window in front of the sink, the warm summer air lingering into the room. It would be a shame that summer was almost over, but Papyrus would enjoy it while he could.

The T.V report, though, brought a different emotion from the tall skeleton. When the monsters had first arrived to the surface, murder rates were high. It was becoming a problem, and Papyrus had experienced one of the killers in action. It had been terrifying to watch, he had been worried. Every night, he would go about to each window to ensure they were locked. The Great Papyrus wasn't as Great as he used to be.

During that time, he had tried to find Sans. Even if Sans didn't forgive him, Papyrus just wanted the chance to apologize to him, to tell Sans that he deserved better. Papyrus would make himself better, and he did. Papyrus was in a better place now, but it didn't matter. Sans was still gone, there hasn't been any word from him in 17 years.

The last mention of spotting Sans had been from Undyne, calling Papyrus in a frenzy about what she just experienced. Sans had been hurt, on the verge of death, and there were a bunch of CreepyPasta with him. Not just the few they had expected, they had even threatened Undyne's safety. Papyrus drove to her house as fast as he could, but it was too late. Sans and the Creepypasta were just... gone.

It was as if they suddenly disappeared. The murder rates gradually went down to more tolerable levels in the area, to where people didn't have to be scared about murderers breaking in any night. Of course, there were still murders, as there was no way to completely eliminate it, but it had decreased a good amount. It was as if Sans took the CreepyPasta and just disappeared with them, to the point where the unusual murders dealing with technology shot down from multiple a day to just once a month, than down to barely even once a year. The organ removals increased slightly, but the stabbings and candy body stuffings shot down as well.

However, it seemed this period of time had closed, as for the last week, murders suddenly shot up suddenly and randomly. Several houses burned down, bodies found with half chewed organs in them. It was so sudden and shocking that police were worried that what happened over 15 years ago might be repeating itself once again. Whatever was holding these killers back seems to be out of the way, and it's even worse than before.

A bit worrying, as Sans had been with them before. Did something happen to Sans, and that's why the CreepyPasta were going rampant?

Papyrus had originally tried to find his brother at first, but only found dead ends. He was just gone, there were no traces. Even the government came to the conclusion that they must have injured and killed the CreepyPasta during their break in so much that the CreepyPasta had retreated. Undyne made no moves to correct them, keeping the fact that she had healed the only one severely injured a secret. After several years of barely any activity, the government put the CreepyPasta search to a close, and Papyrus accepted that he wouldn't be seeing his brother anymore.

That was fine, if Sans didn't want to see him, Papyrus understood. It was his choice, Papyrus just wished that his brother would be happy in his new life.

And Papyrus had picked up his act and realized where he was failing in his training. He had been so focused on himself that he failed to realize what others needed, taking into consideration what other people said. Discovering the differences between constructive criticism and insults helped, and Papyrus finally got the nerve to open his own restaurant with that in mind. Now he was running a successful business and overall, was doing good in life. It was just the missing detail of his brother that kept Papyrus from achieving true happiness with life, the one small piece of family that was supposed to be there.

But as long as Sans was happy, Papyrus accepted this was their fate. He messed up, he knew that very clearly.

Undyne and Alphys had also improved their lives. Undyne was working with Asgore to ensure monster and human peace, and Alphys had become the head scientist at her field. The two lived with one another, but decided against having children, as neither of them really knew how to care for one.

Toriel and Asgore seemed to be doing alright, but they too decided against having any children. At least, anymore children. The two had gotten over their deceased children, but in the end, the scars were still there. As much as they loved children, having some more didn't appeal to them after what happened.

A small, almost silent knock broke Papyrus out of his thoughts, the skeleton looking in the direction of the front door. He hadn't been expecting any company, it could be another surprise visit from Undyne and Alphys. However, that knock had been too silent to be Undyne's, she usually pounded on the door, or sometimes just walked in without even knocking. Maybe Alphys?

Dropping the sponge into the warm water, Papyrus grabbed a nearby towel and made his way to the front door. Alphys probably was stopping by to hang out, as Undyne was no doubt still in work.

The doorknob felt warm as he pulled it open, looking out of the door expecting to see the small yellow lizard monster, only to find no one. The front porch was empty, there was no one in front of the door. Papyrus figured he might have imagined the knock, as it sounded rather light, so he moved to close the door.

That's when he noticed the figure.

They were across the street, peaking out at him from behind the telephone poll. Half of their body was hidden behind it as the other half stood out, hands gripping the edge. Although they were hidden across the street, Papyrus still noticed that the child was a monster.

A skeleton monster?

Papyrus blinked, but the child still stood there, real and alive and staring back at him with timid eye lights. There were only two skeleton monsters in the underground, and Papyrus had never had any children. That meant...

"HELLO?" Papyrus called out to them, taking a step out of his front door.

The child jerked from his sudden movement, moving slightly behind the telephone poll to hide more of their face. Long, magical purple hair flowed from their skull down towards the ground, almost brushing their feet. They seemed incredibly nervous and skittish, gripping onto the brown wood as if their life depended on it.

So that's why Papyrus decided a different approach, deciding to carefully proceed. He didn't want them to run away, this was Sans' child. That meant Papyrus' niece, this was his niece. A part of his family, someone he was related to. Although his head was spinning, Papyrus remained calm, going with a calm voice.

"Do you mind if I walk across the street?" Papyrus asked, in a more calmer voice.

No response. The girl remained stationed, staring at him. She blinked once, but that was the only reaction.

"I'm going to come closer, don't worry," Papyrus said, "Tell me if I get too close."

Papyrus took a careful, calculated step towards the girl, who continued to stare at him with her large eye sockets. Without any negative response from her, Papyrus continued forward, making his way slowly across the street after he checked for any traffic. Around halfway there, the girl had stopped looking at him and instead chose to look at the ground, fingers digging into the wood as she started to use the edge of her fingers to pick at it.

And at this distance, Papyrus could make out her better. Her skull resembled Sans', there was no doubt that she was his child. Round and big, large eye sockets with glowing eye lights staring down at the ground, flickering around nervously. Her magic hair was a gradient purple, going from dark to light. However, something seemed to be leaking from her eye sockets, and at closer inspection, Papyrus found this to be some sort of dark black liquid that had the consistency of syrup. Her clothing outfit was dark, a grey sweater covering her torso with black leggings, along with brown fur boots on her feet.

Standing a few feet away now, the girl refused to look at him, nervously digging into the wood with her boney fingers. She didn't make any noises, and she looked like she might run if Papyrus did anything too sudden.

"Are you the one who knocked on my door?" Papyrus asked her.

No response. Her fingers only quickened on the wood.

"How come you knocked on my door?" Papyrus asked.

Again, no response. A small indent was starting to form in the wood. The girl looked extremely nervous from being here, like she might burst out crying. Did something happen?

"Are... Are you Sans' child?"

Now that brought a reaction. The girl didn't look at him, but a small nod was there. Small, but definitely there. This was Sans' kid, he had a kid. Sans had a family.

Papyrus had a niece.

"Are you all alone?" Papyrus asked.

Again, another nod. Small, but there. What happened?

"Could you tell me what happened? Did something happen to Sans?" Papyrus asked.

The girl didn't respond, the picking at the wood quickening once again.

"Do you want to come inside?" Papyrus asked.

There was no response, but the girl stepped out from behind the pole, keeping her eye lights to the ground. She twiddled her fingers in front of her, avoiding eye light contact with Papyrus at all costs. It wasn't much, but it was still progress.

Progress towards answers.


	3. Chapter 2 - Silent Girl

Papyrus wanted to prove himself.

Not only to himself, but to Sans and his niece. He wanted to prove that he's grown as a person, and that he could handle this!

But it was... difficult, to say the least.

The little girl was skittish, constantly shifting from foot to foot and nervously picking on her fingers or clothing. She avoided eye light contact at all costs, and would stand in the middle of the room without moving go to sit down unless Papyrus would say it was alright. Papyrus thought he was alright with kids, but this proved him wrong instantly. His loud voice only seemed to scare her, making her jolt whenever he used it.

Additionally, she didn't accept anything he gave her. When he brought her a glass of water, the skeleton child just stared at it, but didn't move to get a drink from it. When he brought her some cooked food, she didn't touch it, even though Papyrus insisted on her eating it. Not even a bite.

The situation was unusual, so maybe Papyrus was just thrown off. He definitely hadn't expected this to happen, sure, but she wouldn't talk to him. Communication between the two was thrown out the window, as she never spoke. She looked to even be afraid of him, even though Papyrus tried to make it clear that he wasn't a threat.

Now, Papyrus knew that inviting too many other people wouldn't be helpful. The girl didn't seem to like himself alone as it was, too many might make her run away or start crying, which was the opposite of what he wanted. This girl was related to him, she was Sans' child, Papyrus wanted to get to know her! He wanted to learn about her, learn about his own niece. The same surge of emotions that had appeared with Sally before was here now, only more intense than before. Sans had a child, he had a family, he had a new life.

That Papyrus wasn't part of.

Was this how Sans had felt when Papyrus did the same to him? Was this his punishment for doing that to Sans? The feeling of hurt, knowing that his brother continued his life without himself, but Papyrus knew that he couldn't blame anyone but himself for this. Sans had the right to have children and a life without telling Papyrus.

But there had to be a reason why Sans' kid knocked on his door. Why she had come to him, and why she had nodded when Papyrus asked if she was alone. The child was alone, for some reason Sans wasn't with her. She came to Papyrus, there was a reason for that.

Now, Papyrus wanted to do this right, but he didn't think he could do it on his own. Of course, he had called up Undyne and Alphys to explain the situation to them, but insisted they didn't come over. Undyne did look a bit scary, and Alphys got nervous near children. There was one person, however, that Papyrus knew was good with nervous and shy kids.

"Where is she?" Toriel asked as she stepped in through the front door, looking around his home.

"She's in the living room," Papyrus explained, closing the door behind her. "I've tried everything, but she won't eat or talk, and she got here this morning."

"Around what time? How long has she been not responding?" Toriel asked, her brown eyes looking in the direction of his living room.

"She arrived here around seven, and she has just been... sitting there the entire time," Papyrus explained, "I don't know if I'm doing anything wrong, but she won't respond to me. I thought maybe you could help."

Toriel nodded. "Asriel did have some shy aspects, but you did say that she was alone... she might be scared because something happened. It may have been years, but Sans would never just abandon his family for no reason."

Papyrus looked to the side. Yeah, Sans never would. But Papyrus did.

That's why he wouldn't abandon his new family, no matter what.

Sure, skeletons could go for months without food and weeks without water, but it still hurt. Not eating for a day would cause the same hunger it caused others, she was likely in pain by now. But she wouldn't take anything he gave her, and skeletons couldn't exactly be force fed, as they could just let the food pass through their bodies if they don't want it.

It was frustrating, being unable to help someone. Papyrus wanted to help the child, but she wouldn't respond to him. Toriel, however, might be able to help ease her up. Toriel was excellent with children, she worked with them for most of her life and was a Mother herself. If anyone could help when Papyrus couldn't, it was Toriel.

The two walked to the living room, finding the purple haired skeleton in the same spot as Papyrus had left her. A glass of water and a plate of food had been placed on the bench in front of her, both remaining untouched. Papyrus had even made some cake, thinking she might just only eat sweets, to get something into the girl, but she didn't move for it, either.

"Hello, dear," Toriel said calmly from the large doorway of the room, "My name is Toriel, may I come in?"

No response. The girl kept her head down, fingers playing in her lap. Toriel and Papyrus looked at each other, both sharing glances of understanding.

"I'm going to come in, don't be alarmed," Toriel said, slowly approaching the girl on the couch.

The fingers in her lap started to pick at the bones of the other hand, both seeming to be in a battle with one another. Her eye lights remained down on the floor, focused on the bottom of the other couch.

"What's your name, dear?" Toriel asked.

No movement, no changes.

Toriel nodded before reaching into her bag, pulling out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. "Would you like to use this to communicate? Would that help?"

It didn't. The girl didn't move or respond, she didn't even try to grab the piece of paper. Toriel, however, didn't give up, and decided to situate herself at Papyrus' house for the night as she wanted to try and ease the child into a state of comfortability so she would talk. After calling Asgore, Toriel offered to turn on the T.V for the girl to watch and simply talked to her for the rest of the day. When the sun finally retreated behind the trees, and when Papyrus tried to bring more food, the girl didn't eat. Toriel asked, but she didn't budge.

14 hours. The girl had been sitting in the same spot on his couch for 14 hours without moving, eating, or even talking.

Were they doing something wrong? They were trying to be careful and calm for her, trying to ease her to at least say something, but she didn't budge. Papyrus was worried for the girl, she had to be starving by now. Why wouldn't she eat?

The night came and went, Papyrus bringing down pillows and blankets for the two. Finally, the child did move, accepting the materials before adjusting herself to a more comfortable position. Toriel decided to sleep on the other couch that night, continuing to talk to the child. Papyrus went to his room, and instead of sleeping, ended up tossing and turning with his worrying thoughts running around in his head.

The girl must have been terrified. Judging by how she was acting, she probably was. Something happened to her family, and she likely had no choice but to come to Papyrus. She reminded him of Alphys, as the lizard monster was also anxious and nervous, but not to this extent. Had something terrible happened to Sans, and that was why the child was all alone?

Did he...

Papyrus shook his head, turning onto his side in the dark of his room to look at the alarm clock. 4:20. Barely any sleep, he was too worried to get more than a few hours of rest.

No, he wouldn't think about that. No way Sans had died, Sans wouldn't leave his child alone. Not like that. But by the way the girl looked so scared and frightened...

No, no. Sans wasn't dead.

Right?

Movement downstairs could be heard, Papyrus glancing over towards the door in confusion. Was Toriel awake already? No, she usually was up for her work at 5, and it was Sunday morning. There would be no reason for the goat monster to be awake.

The front door closed, Papyrus sitting up fully in his bed. That movement had been the front door opening, someone was inside of his house. Undyne and Alphys always at least made sure to call him before they headed over.

Acting quickly, Papyrus threw himself out of bed and walked out of his room and down the stairs, looking at his front door as he walked down, due to it being located almost in front of the stairs. From what he could see, there was a pair of feet at the edge of the front door as they stood there, doing something.

Wait, those were brown fur boots. And he could see the long, magic purple hair.

As he guessed, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he discovered the small skeleton girl standing inside of his house. She had just entered through the front door, and she had pulled up the edges of her sleeves up to bunch over her hands as she wiped them across her face. Another footstep from Papyrus finally alerted her of his presence, the girl snapping her head up to look at him with fear and anxiety coated in her eye lights.

But Papyrus wasn't staring at that. Oh, no, he was staring at the blood.

That's what she had been trying to wipe off, blood that clung to her skull and was smeared on not only it, but her clothes as well. Even a small chunk of flesh was stuck to the front of her sweater, making Papyrus freeze at the sight.

But the most blood was on her teeth. Staining the bones, some of it even dripping through a small crack.

Did she...

Did she kill someone?


	4. Chapter 3 - Undyne and Addy

Undyne narrowed her yellow eyes at Papyrus, her hair thrown up into a lazy ponytail behind her head. She didn't seem happy, and she wasn't.

After encountering that, Papyrus wasn't sure how to react. She had likely killed someone, if the blood was anything to go by. She had snuck out of his house in the middle of the night, used a scalpel to kill someone, then tried to sneak back in and hide the evidence.

He didn't know how to feel. It was a little girl, it was Sans' child, and she had done that. Was there a reason, was it just because? How would she even know how to do that, or how would she even be able to? Papyrus couldn't exactly report her to the police, and he didn't want to. Instead, he forced down his worries and offered to start up a bath for her to wash it off.

Washing the scalpel in the sink made him sick. Washing the blood soaked clothes was hard, especially when Toriel had awoke to find that.

And here they were, the next day. Papyrus couldn't hide this from Undyne, but maybe he should have tried. Undyne didn't go and report this to anyone, thankfully, but she had come over. Which Papyrus didn't want to happen.

They had all watched the news that morning. A woman, who lived down the street from Papyrus, had been murdered that night. The report detailed how her throat had been slit in her sleep before her stomach had been cut open, some of the organs removed and her liver having a bite out of it. Toriel and Papyrus had both looked at the girl when this report came on, and she hadn't looked back.

Did she... eat her organs?

Papyrus didn't want to think about it. He really didn't.

That was why Undyne was there. She had been the one sent to ask around the town for any sightings, which she had done earlier. The fish monster had asked everyone earlier, but she wouldn't be asking Papyrus. No, she was at his house for a different reason.

Everyone had already agreed with one another that this girl wouldn't be ratted out to anyone except for their circle. No other monsters or humans would know she existed until Papyrus knew the situation, and no one would talk about her being bloody, either.

"Why can't I at least see her?" Undyne asked.

"You might... you know, scare her!" Papyrus explained, "She's already scared enough as it is, and you look kind of... frightening. That's why I'm not bringing Asgore, either, because he might scare her, too."

"You know I'm not just spears and fighting, right?" Undyne asked, "Kids even like me, they say I look cool. I don't think I'll scare her. I don't want her to run as much as you do, but I should at least be allowed to help instead of you kicking me away."

Papyrus groaned. "I-I just... you know! I really want to do this right, I want to help her!"

"And you a-are!" Alphys said, "But y-you can't do this all y-yourself. Let us at l-least try to help!"

Papyrus glanced back to the direction of his living room. He just wanted to help the girl, to understand her. If he accidentally screwed this up, as he did before, he would have failed not just her, but Sans too. Papyrus didn't want to fail, not again. He wanted to help her, he really did, but he didn't know how. If she talked to him, maybe he could understand, but she wouldn't.

The only two reactions he had really managed to see from her was when he asked about Sans and from the news that morning. When watching it with her, the girl had first looked away when the bit about organs came on, but when there was a report of a dead body found covered in candy wrappers, she had looked back eagerly at the T.V and even started clapping.

"Fine," Papyrus sighed.

Allowing them to enter, Papyrus walked them to the living room, where Toriel had been talking to her about how she liked her hair. It was nice magical hair, only girl skeletons obtained the gene.

The girl immediately reacted when Undyne stepped into view.

Her eye sockets widened when she glanced at her, her body plopping from the couch onto the floor as she scurried out of her seat. Papyrus was afraid that Undyne had actually scared her, and was about to turn around to shoo her out, but was proven wrong when the girl instead walked towards Undyne.

Grabbing her hand, the small skeleton pulled at it a few times, looking up at Undyne with a pleading look.

"I don't... what?" Undyne asked.

The girl than shifted her pull as she pulled at Undyne's hand to the side, trying to lead her out of the room.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Undyne asked.

The skeleton nodded, pulling further on her hand. Undyne gave a look to Papyrus of confusion before she decided to follow, leaving the room and leaving them all in silence.

"I guess U-Undyne _is_ good with kids," Alphys muttered.

~~~~~~

Undyne didn't expect this.

Standing in the small room down the hall, the child had turned towards the door to slide it closed behind them, making sure they hadn't been followed.

She recognized the black liquid from the girls eyes, she would remember that anywhere. It may have been so many years ago, when Undyne's house had been invaded by those CreepyPasta, but she would never forget it. That blue mask, with that leaking liquid. It was the same liquid as was leaking from the girls eye sockets.

This girl, she was the child of him, wasn't she? Undyne could still remember that day, clear as could be. How the man had carried Sans tenderly, had watched him being healed carefully. He loved him, it was obvious now. Sans and him had a child together.

Just then, the girl turned around to face Undyne, Undyne straightening. How come she had led Undyne out of the room? Was there a reason? Why Undyne of all people?

Undyne didn't know much about the girl, but no one did. They didn't know her name, and they could only guess as to why she came to Papyrus.

"I..." The girl started, her tone light and fragile.

She was talking? She hadn't talked for over a day and now she wanted to talk to Undyne?

"Um, well, hi," She squeaked out, "I uh, can actually talk to you. W-Well, I could talk to everyone, maybe, if I was comfortable with them. Uh, probably not. Well, um, kinda... yeah, I can't really talk to people."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Undyne asked.

The girl looked timidly up at her. "I uh, kinda forgot what is was called, but I can't talk to people. I mean, I did want to. Like, a lot. They all seem nice, but sometimes it just feels like I uh, can't really. Kinda yeah, I wanted to talk to Miss Toriel, but it just... doesn't happen. But I can talk to you, uh, a bit."

"How come you can talk to me if you can't talk to them?" Undyne asked.

"Um, well," The girl rocked back and forth on her toes and heels. "I dunno what it's called, um, something about mutism, it makes it hard to talk to people unless I feel comfortable with them. Or, um, if they, you know... kinda killed someone before."

Undyne blinked. Was she suggesting...?

"O-Oh, uh, so pretty much talking to normal people like, uh, them is hard for me. Usually I-I can if I feel like, comfortable with them, like some of my family. But Mr. Papyrus and Miss. Toriel I can't really like, talk to, sorta. And I can talk to you because, well, uh, you've... did- wait, done it before. Um, like, kill."

Silence filled the room. Undyne felt uneasy with the girl looking up at her, asking, "How could you tell?"

"I-I didn't mean to uh, like, offend, or something," The girl said, her face filling with worry. "I just, um, can tell? Sorry, uh, I'm not saying that's wrong or anything, that you've done that. I can't really talk to other people unless they've killed, so um... yeah."

Undyne wasn't exactly one who liked to talk about it much. It had been so long ago, in the days of the underground. It was how she lost her eye, she had been careless. Humans were stronger than she originally thought, and that lesson had taught Undyne why she couldn't rush into battle without being careful and without a reason. Sure, the fish monster tended to be loud sometimes, but losing her eye helped her realize where she went wrong before. And it taught her just how desperate someone could get when their and others lives were on the line.

"So you can just look and tell?" Undyne asked, "And that's why you couldn't talk to Toriel and Papyrus, because they haven't killed anyone before."

"Kinda, yeah," She said, rubbing her wrists. "It's uh, kind of a problem. They're both really nice, uh, the people out there, I mean, but I can't really talk to them. Um, yeah."

Undyne nodded. The girl looked a bit nervous, but she didn't seem as frightened as before. Not only that, but she was also talking to Undyne. And if she could tell that Undyne had killed someone before at first sight, then the kid probably wasn't lying. And Undyne couldn't really interrogate some kid, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's your name?" Undyne asked, crouching down to her level.

Her soul hurt from the memories of the battle. She didn't want to think about it, not now. The eye patch over her eye felt like dead weight.

"Addy," She said, "And you, Miss?"

"Call me Undyne," Undyne said, "And you're a skeleton, so that means you're Sans' kid, right? Papyrus told me."

Addy looked to the side. "Uh, yeah, he's my Daddy..."

"Why did you come here?" Undyne asked the girl, "You came for Papyrus, right? Did you know he was your Uncle?"

"A bit, yeah." Addy seemed more nervous, twirling a piece of her purple hair between her fingers. "Um, Daddy didn't like to talk about him much, though. Uh, I just came here because... I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked, "What about your Dad, Sans?"

"U-Uh, he just... didn't come home one day," Addy explained, her voice trembling. "We waited and w-waited... and he just, um, wouldn't reply to anything we sent... then the bad people came and uh, um, I'm... a-alone."

Undyne narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what to say. So Sans just disappeared one day, then bad people came?

"Who are the bad people?" Undyne asked.

"I didn't, uh, see them," Addy mumbled, "I just heard noises and, I mean, it was scary... Dad, my uh, other Dad, gave me my scalpel and told me to run while he went back to go help... then he didn't come back, a-and..."

Then she burst out crying. Large tears rolled down her face as she hiccuped, burying her face into her hands. Her crying was loud, wails filling the room as Undyne froze, unsure of what to do. She wasn't good with comforting crying children, usually Toriel was. Undyne wasn't a kid person!

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright," Undyne said quickly, resting a hand on the girls shoulder. "We're going to find your parents, don't worry."

"B-But everyone is gone, and I-I can't even talk to people!" Addy cried, "I just wanna see D-Dad again!"

"And you will, don't forget you have us here to help," Undyne said, "We're going to find your family, trust me. Can you tell me how long ago that was?"

Addy hiccuped. "Daddy went away t-two weeks ago, and the bad people attacked, um, a few days after."

Undyne stared at her with shock. This child had been on her own for over a week, with no one to turn to?

"Did you find anyone you know?" Undyne asked her.

"No, I saw Mr. Papyrus and I figured he was, uh, y-you know, my Uncle... and I followed him here..." She explained, "I know Daddy told me to s-stay away from him but... I was so scared, I-I just wanna see my Dads again... or anyone..."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Undyne said, "We'll find your family and stop those bad people, okay?"

"P-Promise?" Addy asked, sniffing again.

Undyne nodded. "Promise."


	5. Chapter 4 - Sister

Papyrus had a new understanding to the situation now.

Undyne had explained everything to them, explaining that his niece's name was Addy and that someone had attacked her family and that she had ran. Not only that, but that Sans had disappeared two weeks ago. Judging by the timeline Undyne told him, the reported murders make sense. So Sans had disappeared two weeks ago, and shortly after, all of the CreepyPasta had been attacked and had to run away, which would be right around the time murders suddenly started to pick up.

He glanced over at his niece, watching the girl hug her knees to her chest as Toriel talked to her. Undyne had even told him that Addy did want to talk to them, but she just couldn't, that she found it difficult. Undyne also told him that Sans told Addy never to see Papyrus and basically that Papyrus was bad news.

Yeah, okay, that was fair. But at least Papyrus knew he wasn't doing anything wrong. Addy did want to talk to them, she even liked them.

However, there was the topic of Sans going missing that bugged Papyrus, and even the idea that someone had attacked their home. Was Sans okay? How would Papyrus even get in touch with him to tell him that Addy was with him? What about Addy's other Father, were was he?

It was a difficult situation for everyone. Papyrus was tired.

Undyne had asked Addy for any phone numbers, but she could only remember Sans'. Calling it just gave these weird, glitched sounds before it automatically hung up. The poor girl must have been terrified, she had every right to cry in this situation. Papyrus wasn't sure that he could give her a hug, though. Would he even be welcome to it?

And there was still her... eating habits they were uncertain about. Undyne had taken her into a side room later that evening, and Addy had confirmed it. Her father that Sans had married ate organs, and she received that from him. Eating other food made her throw up and made her sick, so they couldn't feed her normal, home cooked food. Papyrus wasn't sure how to feel about that. He himself didn't have any organs, but... still, it was uneasy to think about how she could so casually eat organs everyday. And so _casually_ kill people, without even thinking about it. Without any regrets, any fears. Addy had only looked nervous when Papyrus had caught her, so that meant she had probably grown up killing and eating people.

But did Papyrus have any room to judge? Addy didn't have a choice, she had to eat them. They were the only food she could handle. It wasn't a choice, it was a need.

Then again, could he look away when innocent people were being hurt? He had sworn to protect everyone he could, sacrificing a large amount of them to feed one person didn't seem ideal. But then when he looked at Addy, he knew that she was his niece, Sans' child that he no doubtedly loved with every fiber of his bones and just-

It was hard, Papyrus felt like he could throw up. He wasn't prepared for this, he didn't expect this to even happen. He liked the little girl, he really did, but the idea of killing others just to feed herself felt so different. Living, breathing people with hobbies and interests, with defined personalities and things they like to do. People with lives and family that would miss them, people who had futures.

But it wasn't Addy's choice! She _had_ to eat!

Papyrus didn't notice that the spaghetti he had been cooking caught fire until the fire was almost at his height, the skeleton quickly turning off the burner before a repeat of Undyne's house happened. He moved to go grab some plates for his friends, looking back at the purple haired skeleton again.

She was just a kid. A kid shouldn't have to be forced to kill someone just to be alive. No one should.

It was unusual to call her his niece, even though he didn't really know her. But here she was, his own blood and bones, coming to him for help when she had no where else to turn. And he wanted to help, he wanted to be there for her. It was just... difficult to process this specific situation.

Papyrus and the others had talked about it, and they weren't sure who the 'bad guys' were. If it had been the government, Asgore and Toriel would have been alerted that the humans found the CreepyPasta after so many years. But they didn't, in fact, the government had already said before that their search was over. The murder percentage had dropped to where it was before the sudden spike, things were safer. Not entirely safe, but back to lower rates.

Undyne had been pulled down by Addy, who was whispering something into her ear. Undyne then glanced over at the window, lips pressed firmly together.

"Yeah, I see her."

Hm?

Everyone else was looking over, but then Undyne squinted at the window, Addy staring out of it with a large smile.

"Huh?" Undyne remarked, bending her neck to try and see more.

"What's wrong?" Toriel asked.

Addy, now with a large smile on her face, practically jumped off of the couch and rushing to the glass screen door.

"There was someone outside, they just... how did they just disappear? I was looking at them?" Undyne muttered, focusing on the same spot.

Alphys let out a surprised yelp, jumping back onto the couch. She had been looking at the glass door, of which was being opened by Addy. Everyone looked at the glass, expecting to see nothing there, but-

Someone was there.

Standing on the other side of the door was someone a couple of inches shorter than Papyrus, and they were looking down at Addy. Well, at least he thought they were, as they had no face. None. It was just skin, with indents where eyes, a nose, and a mouth should be, but weren't. The girl was wearing a plain pair of black overalls that were pulled over her shoulder, with a simple blue t-shirt underneath on her torso. The girls skin was pure white, matching the color of Papyrus' bones. And her limbs were long and slender, too, her body long and frail. Papyrus could see the skin stretched over the bones, as if the girl had been starving herself. Her arms went farther past what length they should be, going down near the bottom of her legs. Thick, white hair was pulled into a firm and even ponytail on her head.

Addy seemed to have a positive response to the girl, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands to hold it. The female looked around the room for a moment before her head was facing Papyrus' direction, not reacting for a great amount of time. It made Papyrus uneasy.

"Oh."

The voice came from her direction, but nothing on her body changed as she spoke. Unusual, but not unnerving. The voice itself, however, was a different story. Rough and deep, unusually deep for a female.

"Hello," The female decided to say after a moment of silence, her head moving ever so slightly. "You're house is four centimeters too far on the right."

"What?" Papyrus asked.

"It's uneven, I've been staring at it for two hours now. It's been bugging me," She said, "Also, you're T.V is an inch off from being in the center of the room."

"Do you know Addy?" Undyne asked, "She pointed you out to me, so how do you know her?"

"I should likely explain, I apologize for the rude introduction," The female said, "May I come in? I wouldn't want to intrude if you feel uneasy because of my looks. I've discovered that some people may find my appearance makes others uncomfortable."

"No, please, do come in," Toriel said.

"I'll refrain from eating in front of you, just in case," She said, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "Also, your glass door is slightly lifted to the right. It's crooked."

"Okay...?" Papyrus asked.

"Wait, do you eat... you know, what Addy eats?" Undyne asked.

"Organs?" The girl asked, "Well, technically I _could_ , but I find them unappealing. Just as you guys could eat organs, in a technical sense, but eat more human and monster food. Cherries are rather good."

"So what's wrong with eating, why did you mention it?" Toriel asked.

The girl looked at her. "I believe we should avoid that subject for now, as you still seem uncomfortable with the idea of Addy eating humans, judging by your tone. Oh, my apologies, I should have introduced myself better. My name happens to be Silky, and I have come to believe that I am related to that skeleton."

"You mean you're... ?" Papyrus asked.

"I am one of the children of Sans, yes," Silky said, "So you would be my Uncle, by typical family functions. It is... acceptable to meet you. It would have been a pleasure, but you're house is very... _uneven_."

Addy pulled at her sisters hand, lightly leading her away to the couch. The two went to the living room before sitting down, everyone else deciding to follow.

"I should thank you for taking care of Addy, that was very kind of you to do." Silky placed her long arms in her lap formally, keeping her feet against one another and her posture straight. "Ever since we were all separated, I decided the best course of action would be to find Addy first, as she's the youngest and can't talk to most people."

"Do you know what happened?" Papyrus asked.

"Ah, that's a bit of a sticky situation. We had been living in the same, secure location for years before suddenly... Sans just disappeared. He had been going to the store with our brother, however neither of them came back. A few days later, it seems whatever took them was coming for us as well. At least, that's what I've come to the conclusion of. We all had to effectively split up and scatter, as our home had been compromised. And due to the sudden departure, and no planned safe meeting place as a back up, none of us have the plans or resources to gather quickly. As far as I'm concerned, everyone has been split up wandering around, and I do believe a few of us have also been taken. I followed the news, and saw the recent organ eating near here, and decided to come by."

"Do you know who attacked?" Undyne asked.

"My species is a special one, as I take more from my other Father than I have my other, Sans," Silky said, placing a hand against her chest. "And my species is born with the knowledge that both of my parents have. Although I've never come into contact with them during my own life until the attack, I am aware of them. I'm not sure why they would come for us, but I do know what they're capable of."

"What are t-they?" Alphys asked.

"Demons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Papyrus tried to call Sans, all he got was the sounds from when you tried to use your phone in deltarune. That's pretty much all I wanted to say.
> 
> And man is this book going to get complicated guys, get ready. Haha end me I've been working on stuff for this book all day and now it's really complicated. Fun stuff, man do I love quantum physics am I right?


	6. Chapter 5 - Shopping

_Parental instincts._

_That had always been an aspect of Sans' life. Sans was a parent, he always cared for children and loved raising them. That's why he didn't mind having so many, he loved all of them dearly. Always wanting to do the best for his children, wanting them to live the happy lives that they all deserved. That's what being a parent was about, working your hardest to make sure they could be happy._

_Even with their special 'circumstances'. Children of serial killers would have a hard time living a comfortable life, but Sans managed to pull through. The underground had actually been the perfect place to raise them, running to the surface only to buy things that they would need. Underground, his children didn't need to be afraid or hide who they were. It was open and large, perfect to raise his family in._

_But Sans did set up some rules about going to the surface. None of his children could ever go up there alone unless they got permission from Sans, and even then they could only go to certain towns that Sans had deemed 'safe'. Sans had to find the locations of all of his old friends and list those locations as 'never visit' for his children and his friends. Some of his children took on his skeleton gene, they could recognize them immediately. Towns with large police forces were also added to the no visit list, for obvious reasons. Other than that, as long as they had their phones on them, Sans sometimes let his children go out and see a movie. He didn't want to deny them from the surface, after all. They were kids, teenagers, they should experience their teenage lives. A few of them even made a couple of friends, which he was proud of. They just couldn't ever invite them over or tell them about their parents._

_And Sans often took his children out with him. Going out for birthdays, or just tagging along for shopping trips were all things they did. Sans did start using more resources from the underground, like starting a garden and having Laughing Jack summon some stuff._

_It had just been a normal, late night trip to the store with his son. One of his daughters had ate his snacks, again, so Sans decided to take him to the store to buy some stuff. Usually Sans would have just sent his children to go alone, but the last time he did, poor Hewey had ended up in a ditch._

_And they had to buy a new wheelchair._

_Pushing his sons wheelchair down through the store, Sans glancing at the shelves full of food. At first, Sans had been worried for his child. Seeing the baby be unable to even wiggle his legs, unable to crawl and run, Sans was scared. Scared that his son just... might not make it. Thankfully, a few lookovers from Eyeless Jack, and a lot of research gave more insight. He was paralyzed from the waist down at birth due to a spinal defect, he couldn't move anything below his waist. He wasn't going to die._

_It wasn't as if that would stop Sans from loving him any more. Hewey was his own child, just because he had to use a wheelchair didn't mean that Sans would disown him. It just meant that Hewey's siblings like to roll him down large hills. Very, very long and large hills. As a result, Sans was mainly the one who pushed his wheelchair when Hewey didn't want to. Hewey could move his own wheels, but Sans didn't really want to send his son out alone in public when he couldn't defend himself._

_Hewey was Tim's kid, a 15 year old with the personality of some old detective who has just seen everything he already could. That was the best description for Hewey. It probably didn't help that everyone made jokes about him being paralyzed, Hewey had just heard everything by that point and was just tired of everything. He got that from Tim, and he got his talking skills from Sans. He was witty and quick with his tongue, and did not accept any sh*t from anyone else. Even though he couldn't attack anyone, he would be able to retaliate quickly with simple words. And if that didn't work, he just threw something at them then ran over them with his wheelchair. It worked enough. There was nothing like waking up one morning at 3 AM to find Hewey running over his other child._

_"How about some cookies?" Sans taunted, slowing near some shelves fully of chocolate chip cookies._

_"I hate you," Hewey groaned, eyes trailing over the snacks._

_"Love you too, sweetie," Sans had said, pointing at some more chocolate items on the shelves. "How about those? I know chocolate is your favorite."_

_"Dad, I will do the Kennedy assassination on you, I swear," Hewey snapped._

_Sans grinned at him. Relocating themselves in the chip aisle, Hewey finally grabbed some chips to satisfy himself of his lack of snacks. It didn't take long before they were out of the store, Sans grabbing a few packets of gum on the way out. Their conversation had consisted of simple topics as they exited the store, continuing out onto the dark street._

_Now, Sans wasn't sure exactly when it happened. One moment everything had been normal, the conversation continuing normally. But then the next moment, the air went cold. Something was just wrong, the air chilling._

_He heard it before he saw it. The soft humming of a vehicle in the distance, the sound emerging from the darkness down the road. There was a sudden chill to the air, and his chest felt heavy. As if something didn't belong._

_"Dad..." Hewey had said quietly, one of his hands reaching up behind him to grip onto his Fathers arm._

_"I felt it too," Sans muttered._

_It was a different feeling, one he had felt throughout his life. The feeling of being watched, the feeling of something not belonging. But it was much more intense, more there, he couldn't zone it out as he usually tended to. Before, he usually forgot about the feeling of being watched by something that didn't belong, it was so normal since he came to the surface. But now, it was concentrated, filling the air and making a weight in his chest._

_Then came the source of the sound._

_The headlights shot through the darkness, flickering and broken. The bus containing the lights was old and rusty, shuttering as it drove towards them.The outer red and orange paint was chipping, scratches and dents littering it as if it had just been attacked. The inside was almost pitch black, Sans couldn't see through any of the windows. When it started to approach them, gears started to grind together as it slowed, signaling that the breaks were having pressure applied to them._

_"Should we...?" Hewey trailed off._

_"It might be another Creepypasta," Sans said, a narrowed gaze watching the bus stop in front of them. "But it might be something else."_

_As the bus stopped in front of the two, the loud screech made both of them shiver where they were, a sense of unease filling the air. When the doors slowly pulled open, they creaked and groaned in protest from the movements, slightly hanging off of the old model of a transit bus. Although the bus was creepy and old, it somehow had a sense of welcoming to it, as if drawing him in. The feeling washed over Sans as he gripped onto his sons wheelchair tighter. Everything about the bus screamed bad, but he really, really felt like he should get on._

_"I don't like this..." Hewey said in a hushed tone, pulling at his Dad's sleeve._

_The darkness seemed to clear slightly inside of the bus, as if retreating down from the front allowing for Sans to see who was the driver. Hushed whispering seemed to drift through the open door, Sans unable to determine what they were saying. Everything felt so creepy and wrong about this, yet his legs felt as if he needed to get onto the bus. His bones felt tense, his soul screaming something, almost deafening out the whispering. It had felt as if the whispers themselves were somehow wrapping around his soul, trying to drag it forward into the dark trap before him._

_"Dad, dad, dad!" Hewey hissed repeatedly, his voice trembling as his body did._

_The driver simply sat, staring down at Sans. Looking at them made his skull go foggy, he could barely orientate what they looked like. Black or brown hair? Whips of hair was there for sure, but the color and length just seemed to slip from his mind. Black clothes, yeah. Definitely black, maybe some red? Or was that green? He felt like he might faint, his legs were wobbling. All he could tell for sure was that there was red eyes, with eyelids peeled back and a grin folding over their face in ways it shouldn't. Skin pulled back, twisting and folding in such painful ways Sans was glad he didn't have skin. It looked like their skin was cracked, sticking out in different places, an uneven terrain of pulled flesh and bulging eyes._

_His voice felt choked. Hewey was starting to breath quickly._

_"Dad dad dad-" Hewey repeated over and over again, voice cracking as he frantically pulled at his Dads hoodie. "Dad dad dad dad-"_

_Sans' grip tightened further. "Stop it."_

_Hewey finally managed to tear his eyes away from the thing in front of them and looked at Sans, but his father hadn't directed that at him. Oh no, he was directing it at the driver._

_"Stop what you're doing," Sans forced out._

_His teeth started to clatter. His chest felt heavy with a sense of fear, fear that managed to keep his legs rooted against the floor. The whispers insisted that he boarded, tugging at his soul. They were welcoming him, pressing further and further into his mind until it was as if he could only hear them._

_"I said stop, you're scaring Hewey," Sans hissed._

_The driver reacted, tilting their head until the crack of a bone could be heard. They continued until their head was at a perfect angle, bones snapping, each break sending another shudder down his spine. The whispered became slightly louder, and Sans started to recognize them. He felt tears start to creep up as the voices persisted._

_"D-Dad, that's... that's the o-others," Hewey choked out._

_His kids, his own d*mn kid's voices. His husbands and wife, his friends, all of them. All of them insisting that he board the bus, pulling him forward. Begging him, that's what they were doing. Begging for help, Addy's little voice crying out. Saying they needed him. Begging him for help._

_But there was just something wrong about their voices. They sounded the same, but hearing them didn't sound right. At this point they were drowning out Hewey, whose face was flushed white and had trembling lips._

_They continued, the voices did. Saying how they needed Sans, saying they would die._

_It was obvious at this point. The driver wanted him to get onto the bus._

_"If anything happens, Hewey, I'll use a shortcut," Sans said, voice wavering. "Stick with me kiddo."_

_It was okay, Sans had the backup plan of his magic to get him out of sticky situations. It would always be his last ditch effort, only the void itself could really cancel out the powers of his own void powers. Sans couldn't just turn away when something could have happened to his family, and his legs felt like they wanted to walk forward._

_Looking down at the stairs, he found that the scraping sound hadn't been just from the door. A stairs had folded up into a ramp for the wheelchair._

_The driver wanted both of them to get on._

_"Hold my hand, okay," Sans whispered, reaching down to grab his son's trembling hand._

_His legs were all too willing, the voices begging and encouraging. It was a silent threat, and both of them knew it. His family could be in danger, they wanted him to enter the bus. It was no mistake that they had put out a ramp and parked in front of Sans with the voices of his family, for all he knew one of them could be on the bus. Sans couldn't risk leaving with that threat looming over his head. With the taunting of his families voices, and the red eyes watching, Sans had no choice._

_They climbed onto the bus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Sans got on was because it was sort of a silent, unsaid threat by the driver with the voices. Kind of like saying either "we have someone you care about" or saying "we know the people you care about, get the f*ck on or they might get hurt". So yeah, Sans got that and knew he could put up a really good fight, and knew that he could get Hewey outta there at the first sign of trouble, so he decided to play along at that point. I won't explain anymore because it'd be spoiling, so I'll keep it to why Sans got on the bus with his son, because they both knew it was a silent threat and Sans knew he could teleport out at the first sign of danger. And Sans is a little confident, which he quickly learns he shouldn't have been.


	7. Chapter 6 - Religion and Science

"My other Father had encountered them before," Silky explained, "I'm not sure how, as I don't receive their memories upon birth, but I do know that he has somehow discovered them previously. That would likely explain as to why he's remaining hidden, because they already know he's a threat and would be targeting him first."

"Demons are real?" Undyne asked.

"Of course," Silky said, "There are creatures born from everywhere. Humans and monsters are born from the world, and creatures like myself are born from the void. Demons, as one would suspect, are born from the underworld. And angels are born from heaven. They serve their purposes just as we do. My Father and I were born to kill, humans and monsters were born to breed and prosper, and demons and angles were born to manage the afterlife."

"Does that mean god is real?" Toriel asked.

"I'm not a priest, but this is more scientific than religious," Silky said, "I know nothing of a god, but I doubt anyone does."

"How is r-religion scientific?" Alphys asked.

"It's simply different layers of reality," Silky said, "As time and space are different layers with the void between them, the afterlife is one of these layers. A layer of existence, where souls are brought to when their physical bodies cannot exist anymore. When their souls have perished, they are dropped down to the layers of afterlife, as they cannot exist in the present layers of reality. From that very bottom layer is where the afterlife resides, accepting souls that drop down. The idea that heaven is in the clouds and hell below is wrong, as they coexist side by side instead of one on top of the other. Father had never been there, but he knew of this. Although one couldn't exactly go around with the knowledge of life after death, as it would likely destroy most people and their beliefs. And it's difficult to get there anyway, as there is a large amount of the void itself to keep people from being able to go down so easily. If there wasn't enough void, souls detached enough from their bodies would simply drop down, so sick people would be dying at a more rapid pace. But if the void gap was too large, than people would still be walking around in rotting bodies."

"The void?" Undyne asked.

"It's e-everything and nothing, j-just a source of power," Alphys said, "I-I saw notes on it before, I d-don't remember who wrote them."

Silky nodded. "It's where my species originated from. The void is incredible in what it does, but there's a reason why people alive don't understand what happens when you die, as the souls disappear from the dimensions. It's impossible to track souls after they die as they travel to the afterlife through all of the dimensions and each layer of the void between them as well, and since the soul isn't connected to the dimensions by a body anymore, we couldn't track it. Impossible to do without connecting it to our dimensions, thus stopping the process and keeping the soul bound to our world. I usually wouldn't tell people about this, not even Sans knew about this, as it could destroy their world views and there is no way to prove it without access to the underworld, but I do believe it is necessary in this situation. Demons were the ones who attacked our home, I do believe their intentions were to collect us and forcefully bring us down to hell. I'm unsure of their reasoning for this, but it would explain why Sans suddenly disappeared. They likely aimed for him first before attacking us."

Papyrus sighed. It had felt like he still just learned what CreepyPasta were before suddenly demons and hell were bring thrown onto him.

Toriel was the one who asked the question plaguing their minds. "So how come Sans was the first target?"

"I've hypothesized some reasons, and there are a few reasonable ones that would make sense," Silky said, "The most logical one is that Sans is our connecter, per say. He was the reason we all came together and could peacefully coexist, he was the link between us. With him out of the picture, you can see how we have all ended up. Seperated, beaten, alone and confused."

The female shifted in her seat, Addy moving to lean against her while holding her hand. It was obvious Addy liked to hug and hold people, judging by how she had held Undyne's hand before, and now was holding onto Silky's. Silky returned the affections by holding her hand back, even rubbing a thumb up her little sisters hand as a way to calm her.

"Another reason would be because Sans is powerful for a monster. He's got quick reflexes, good amounts of magic, and is incredibly tricky and cunning. He would be the first card anyone would aim for if they wanted the CreepyPasta out of the way, as he's not only what keeps us together, but he and Slender are the biggest threats power wise, along with Laughing Jack. All three of which are gone. There was a reason the demons aimed for the three most powerful, and although I may not know the reason, this could be bad."

"What do you mean, Sans is powerful?" Papyrus inquired.

Addy and Silky looked at him with confusion, as if it should have been obvious. But it wasn't, Papyrus didn't understand.

"Uh, he had one H.P," Undyne butted in, "I mean he was smart, but that's like saying Alphys could kill someone. She's smart and I love her, but she cannot exercise for the life of her."

"I-It's true!" Alphys butted in.

"Undyne's right, Sans wasn't the strongest monster when we knew him," Toriel said.

"However, that was 17 years ago, keep in mind," Silky said, "As I said, I don't retain the memories of my parents, but if you believe he wasn't powerful when you knew him, he had a lot of time to grow. As of now, he's certainly one of the strongest of us. One time on thanksgiving, he had fought all of us off while he cooked, he's capable and easily fearsome in battle when he wants to be. He may have been lazy before, as you guys believe, and he still is from time to time, but he was with the CreepyPasta on the run from the police. If he was weak then, there was no doubt he had to grow stronger."

Everyone stayed silent. She was right, it had been over 17 years. That was more than enough time to get some good skills in, and even start a good family. They knew absolutely nothing about him, and it was somewhat frustrating. Papyrus just wanted to be with Sans again.

"Anyway, I believe we have no other choices but to regroup and proceed from there," Silky said, "Which was why I started my search with Addy first. Even if I do find proof that Sans had been taken by demons to hell, there would be no way for me to travel there without forcing death upon myself, a situation that wouldn't be ideal. I apologize for the way we have met, I'm sure coming over for a better introduction in the past would have been the best way to meet your nieces and nephews, but it seems that this is how we had to meet. Thank you for taking care of Addy, it was smart of her to come and find you. I know my father and yourself have had some... negative interactions within your relationships, resulting in us never meeting you, but you have to understood why he disallowed us to meet you."

Papyrus nodded. Yeah, it was all too clear to why Sans wouldn't let his children meet him.

"So, you don't even know for sure if Sans was even taken to hell or not?" Undyne asked, leaning forward.

"Indubitably." Silky ran some fingers through her hair.

"... I don't know what that means," Undyne muttered.

"Uh, w-without doubt, certainly," Alphys said, "Basically she w-was agreeing with you. She had n-no idea where Sans is for s-sure."

"We are unaware if the demon attack was related to Sans' disappearance or not, tracking him or Hewey by their phones have proven pointless. Calling it only emits unusual sounds before it automatically will end the call. Trying to travel through the electronic only results in failure, as if the link suddenly cuts off. It doesn't help that everyone has been split apart, thus making our resources even more limited. It's very fortunate that we managed to find you guys, even though your house is an abomination that deserves to burn. As I mentioned before, we had no backup plans to our house, so once it was discovered we all scattered with no specific residence in mind. If you wouldn't mind, this location would be a good place to recollect everyone, if you wouldn't mind letting serial killers into your house again."

"Again?" Toriel asked.

"I thought that was unspoken with Addy and myself," The tall female said, "We both have killed before, we were raised that way. And no, before you make any judgements, I do have to point out that they simply taught us self defense. They allowed us the free will to kill if we so desired, or to live as normal children. Don't think for a second that just because we're children, that we're automatically innocent and stupid. We were raised by CreepyPasta. Never forget that."


	8. Chapter 7 - Welcome To... Hell?

_Hell looked... different than he thought._

_During the bus drive, Sans made sure to hold Hewey close to him. His son was obviously freaking out, not liking the situation. The boy demanded why Sans would climb onto a creepy bus like this in the situation._

_"Hew, you should really have some faith in your Dad," Sans said, watching the bus driver carefully. "I know what I'm doing."_

_"Okay, I know that our family is mostly CreepyPasta, but that doesn't mean you should trust all CreepyPasta!" Hewey said._

_"But that does mean I know how to deal with CreepyPasta," Sans said, "And if this bus wanted to kill us, they would've tried to do so already. It doesn't, it wants to take us somewhere."_

_Sans could feel the void around him, it felt unusual. This was another forced point of the void, the bus itself. The bus was using the void to drive, Sans could tell._

_"Then why would you bring your disabled kid onto a CreepyPasta bus?" Hewey groaned._

_"It obviously wanted you to come on too, why else would it have a ramp?" Sans asked, "It's best that I go on now when I can control the situation, rather than the bus finding your siblings or your parents and trying to use them as blackmail. The bus is using the void, I'm not letting anything like that around my family when it knows who they are and can use their voices. Stick close to me, and I'm going to find out what they want."_

_"I think it's a bit unfair to push a disabled kid up into a bus without his permission," Hewey muttered, "I know the store was a bit far from the house, but you could have teleported me halfway there."_

_"And let a disabled kid roll up a mountain alone? In the dark?" Sans asked, "Especially when I couldn't see you try to roll up only to roll back down?"_

_Hewey frowned at him, about to retort only to be stopped by the sudden jerking of the bus. The void suddenly started shifting around them, doing something. Sans could feel the pull of the power as it was used, washing over him. But this was different than normal, Sans didn't know what the void was doing. It was doing something else, Sans couldn't feel their location shifting on the world, instead-_

_They were being pulled from the world._

_"Huh," Sans muttered as the outside of the windows on the bus became black._

_"If I die, I want to be reborn inside of a wheelchair so I can come hunt you down and run over you," Hewey said._

_"You aren't going to die, Hew, don't worry about it," Sans said, "I'm not going to let that happen. Have some faith in me, I know what I'm doing."_

_"But what are you doing?" Hewey asked his Dad, his eyes pleading._

_"Protecting you, always," Sans said, rubbing his back. "Always know you're safety comes over mine, kiddo. If anything happens, I'm going to make sure you get out alive."_

_The bus suddenly jerked as red light filled the windows, it slowing gradually before coming to a complete stop. Sans could hear the creak and hiss as the door pulled open._

_The bus driver was gone._

_Sans stood up. "Guess we reached out stop, eh kiddo? We bus-t be able to get off with that ramp still."_

_Hewey sighed, wheeling his chair down the aisle towards the front. He looked around the front to try to find any keys, but finding none, he decided to turn and wheel down the ramp off of the old transit bus. Sans followed closely behind, taking in the interior of the bus as he walked. Old worn seats, the floor dirty and dusty. It was as if the void was wrapped around the bus, preserving it in time, instead of the void being connected to the bus. The bus driver likely was using the void to wrap around the bus, in a sense, and to use it to transport him from one place to another. If it was a him. Sans really couldn't tell._

_Stepping off the bus was really what made this experience different from normal CreepyPasta. The street was dark, feeling cold beneath his feet. Around the bus was darkness, surrounding them like a blanket wrapped around the area. The road seemed to continue in both ways until it disappeared into the oblivion surrounding them. The only light was coming from a single building in front of them, the light reaching a certain distance from the building before it was suddenly consumed by the shadows. The building seemed to go on forever, Sans couldn't see the top of it. It looked like a simple office building, with white walls and blue windows. A large sign was hanging on the front, the red words glowing slightly._

_'Hell'_

_"Um," Hewey muttered, looking up at the sign._

_"Well then," Sans said, "Let's go inside!"_

_"Dad, what?" Hewey hissed, turning his head._

_"Well, there's no other buildings, and the bus is gone," Sans said, "Like I said, that person wanted to bring us somewhere, not to hurt us."_

_"This is a lie, right?" Hewey asked, "I mean, we're not actually in hell, right? Either you went above and beyond for a prank, or we died."_

_"We didn't die, our souls are still with our bodies," Sans said, walking forward._

_The two walked and rolled forward a few feet, looking up at the looming building. No other signs, nothing. It just said 'Hell'._

_"Wonder if Gaster's here," Sans muttered, walking next to his son who was wheeling his own chair._

_They went up to the front door before Sans opened it, letting Hewey pass him as he entered. The interior looked like a regular office building, with a receptions desk and some potted plants. However, all of the potted plants were wilted. The walls were a plain white, an image of a burning dog in a picture frame on a wall._

_Two people stood at the receptions desk, neither of them seeming to notice Sans or Hewey. One of them was behind the receptions desk while the other was standing in front of it, both of them talking loudly. Their voices sounded deep and demonic in a sense, a tad bit raspy._

_"... and stop sh*tting in the plants, if I find out that you did that again I will reach up your a** and pull your intestines out. I've done it before don't test me." The man with his back to them said._

_Sans couldn't see much, but he could see this guy wasn't human. He was tall, about as tall as Slender, with black skin and large horns sticking out of his head. A dark red cloth was hanging from his shoulders, likely a cape. However, it didn't hide the black tail that lay limp on the ground, with spikes growing out of it. Sans could see a pair of glowing red teeth on each arm._

_"It wasn't me sir, I-I swear," The person behind the counter sounded absolutely terrified, their voice shaking._

_"Just keep an eye out for him, alright? If I found out he arrived here to see you sh*tting in a potted plant, I will f*cking kill everything you love. Wait until he gets here, and then send him up! It shouldn't be that f*cking hard, are you a limp d*ck?"_

_"I'm a-a woman!" The other said._

_"No excuses! You and I both know men are just as disappointing as women!" The man yelled, "You're job is simple, just make sure he f*cking gets to my floor and that he doesn't go into the oblivion or anything."_

_By then, the woman behind the counter noticed him, her red eyes widening. The two stared back at her before she looked up at the man._

_"He's right there," She said, pointing at the two._

_"I feel like she just sold us out," Hewey said._

_The man then turned around, revealing that-_

_Yeah, definitely hell. That was a demon._

_It was the classic looking demon. Red, glowing eyes pinpointed onto Sans and Hewey. He actually had two pairs of horns, two smaller on his forehead with the two larger on the sides of his head. His chest and arms were covered in red glowing mouths, sharp teeth in each, all smiling twisted smiles. It looked like what a demon would look like, with the sharp teeth, red eyes, and overall appearance._

_"Uh, the girls running," Sans said, pointing at her._

_She was. As soon as the demon had turned, the blond haired female was sprinting for a door behind the receptions desk._

_"Please, excuse me one moment," The demon said, smiling at them before he turned to quickly run after her._

_The door closed behind him, Sans and his son listening. All they could hear was a thud, the girl screaming loudly before she was suddenly cut off. Silence followed before the demon stepped out, adjusting his cape. The woman didn't follow._

_"I assume you had a cup of tea with her to discuss her work performance?" Hewey commented, leaning against one arm._

_The demon stared at him, than Sans, than Hewey again._

_"You know, I had everything f*cking planned out in my head," The demon huffed out, pressing a hand against his head. "I was so ready, I rehearsed it all morning... I was going to turn around in my desk when you got to my floor... well sh*t, I had it all planned out! Can we redo this?"_

_"Uh," Sans said, "Redo our meeting?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, it'll be really quick," The demon said, walking over to an elevator and pressing the call button._

_"The sign on the elevator says out of order..." Hewey whispered into his hand._

_Even though the sign on the elevator said out of order, it still dinged and pulled open. The demon gestured for them to walk on, and with a look to one another, Sans and Hewey decided to get on._

_The inside of the elevator was different. The walls were red and black, and were covered in buttons. The demon pressed one of the buttons on the wall before the doors slid closed, specifically the last button '666'._

_"This is so edgy," Hewey mumbled._

_The entire ride up, the demon was muttering to himself in annoyance. He obviously didn't like how they met, complaints about their encounter being whispered out. Stuff about how he had rehearsed, and how he had been so f*cking ready. Hewey looked up at his Dad, and Sans reached down to grab one of his hands to reassure his child. The demon looked over as they did._

_It was awkward, walking out of the elevator with the demon. The hallway they walked into was decorated with pictures of burning things, weirdly most of the pictures were of burning dogs. Did this guy hate dogs or something?_

_Maybe he was more of a cat person, as there was a cat that they walked past. Actually, there was a lot of cats in that hallway._

_"So, you a cat person?" Sans asked him._

_"No no, we can't talk until we remeet!" The demon said, "I f*cking planned this out for weeks, we're going to see it through!"_

_Okay then. Guess they were going to see it through._

_The group reached the door at the end of the hallway, the demon turning to them. "I need you guys to wait a minute before you open the door, I have to get prepared."_

_He didn't even give the two a moment to respond before he was pulling open the door and rushing inside, closing it behind him. The two could hear him rustling around in there as they turned towards one another again._

_"Told ya they wanted to bring us somewhere," Sans told his kid._

_"Why is hell an office building? Are we even in hell?" Hewey groaned._

_"I'm not sure," Sans said, "But... I'm a bit worried."_

_"How come?" Hewey asked._

_"I-I... I can't teleport out. I can still use my magic, but I can't sense the surface or the underground." Sans felt uneasy without the ability to teleport back home. "I can teleport around here just fine, but I can't feel our world."_

_Hewey stared up at him with wide eyes. They couldn't get out. "Is there-"_

_"It feels like a barrier, yeah," Sans said, "I'll figure something out, don't worry. But uh, yeah, I can't get us out of here. I think this might actually be hell."_

_"How did a bus take us to hell?" Hewey asked._

_"How did I end up dating so many people. Life's greatest questions," Sans said, rubbing his head. "There's obviously a reason we're down here, but teleporting back home is out of the question."_

_Hewey tried to reply, but the man from the other side of the door called out of them, saying, "Come in now!"_

_"Remember to stick close to me, kiddo."_

_Sans carefully pushed open the door, taking in the design of the room. It looked like an office with a more emo twist on it. There were a lot of pictures of burning dogs, folders with weird things on them sitting around randomly. There was a large desk on the other side of the room, the chair behind it turned. Sans could see the man's horns sticking out._

_"Your horns-"_

_"Hello there," The demon said, interrupting Hewey by turning in his seat. "Welcome to hell, son and grandson."_


	9. Chapter 8 - Man of Science

_Slenderman wasn't the only one who traveled underground before the barrier was fully formed._

_Zalgo wasn't even aware of the existence of the barrier at first. All he knew was that all of the monsters had traveled underground and they couldn't leave. It was when he went to the underground himself that he discovered the barrier. He could feel it, looming over the monsters. Just a little bit more, and it would even seal him in or out. Zalgo made sure to keep note of that._

_Even though the monsters were in a difficult situation, they were monsters. It had always been harder to convince monsters to sell their souls to him, they were more aware of their souls than humans were. He knew that even if he could break the barrier in exchange for a soul, most of the monsters would say no. They knew not to trust demons._

_However, there was one._

_A man of science. W.D Gaster, who looked at him with interest. He didn't care about breaking the barrier, he was a selfish man. He wanted knowledge, utter knowledge. Data and experiments is all the man cared about. However, what he needed was more than just knowledge, for he was already rather smart._

_Gaster needed experiments. Live, functioning experiments. The man said he cared not if they were kidnapped monsters, but he just needed alive monsters to experiment on to his pleasure. The man couldn't do it himself, he would easily get caught. But if a demon were to get him the experiments, no one would suspect the scientist. The scientist had already tried to use his own body to recreate a soul, but it was impossible. Only two souls could create another soul._

_That's where Zalgo stepped in. Instead of kidnapping people, somewhat of a chore for him, Zalgo could instead give the scientist what he needed to recreate monster souls. It wasn't as if Zalgo hadn't managed to give people children before, it was the whole point. By giving people children, he would be able to create demons born on earth. The ultimate power._

_As demons were born in hell, they couldn't leave hell. It took a lot of power to cross into the void, but only a select few from those able to leave hell could even walk among the earth. In all of his time, only two others than Zalgo could walk the earth, both of which perished with time. But if a demon were to be born on the earth, it would be powerful. Zalgo always aimed to give people children in exchange for their souls._

_It was a simple process. Usually Zalgo would just put a piece of demon power into the child's soul to make them half demon, but Gaster had no interest in loving the child as the others did. The man didn't care for loving them, he just needed test subjects. He wasn't like the other people Zalgo had given children, infurtile mothers begging for a child, but it would work the same. Carving out a piece of the mans hand, they warped his DNA with Zalgo's magic to create a child._

_A baby skeleton. Half demon, half skeleton._

_The deal was on. Gaster would be allowed to experiment with the boy until the barrier was almost done fully forming, of which Zalgo would make his return to collect both of them. Gaster would sell his soul, and Zalgo would collect his child._

_Yes, his child. Gaster had already made it clear that he did not want this child, so it was more of Zalgo's child than Gaster's._

_It had been years later before Gaster was calling for his presence again, asking the demon for help in creating another soul. The first child, Sans, was doing excellent in the studies of determination. That meant the child was half demon and could also have the advantage of determination and powerful monster magic. There was no doubt this child would be powerful when he grew up, even if he didn't fully realize his half demon soul. The scientist never told the child of the demon, instead informing him Gaster alone had created him. It was fine with Zalgo, he still had time before the barrier would fully close._

_The second child was supposed to be different. W.D Gaster didn't want him to be as demonic as the first was. Even though Sans had no knowledge of his demon origins, Gaster was afraid it might interfere with the experiments. With another piece of his hand taken out, Zalgo gave less of his magic to the child. Just to replicate the idea of another parents magic to help him grow, not enough to give him demonic aspects of a soul. The second child was overall just a normal skeleton monster compared to the first. But the deal still stood, just slightly changed. Right before the barrier would close, Zalgo would collect both of the children and Gasters soul._

_When it came time to collect, however, was when his plan was unfoiled._

_The lab was empty, Zalgo couldn't sense the Doctors soul. The man hadn't died, or else Zalgo would have had his soul from their deal. But he wasn't alive either, no one even remembered him. He had been wiped from existence._

_The children were both also gone._

_Zalgo didn't have enough time to search the entire underground for them. The barrier was about to close, he had to leave before he would be trapped. The children were both still alive, so Zalgo wouldn't be able to get their souls._

_Due to him being located in hell, Zalgo didn't often keep up with the surface world. The only times he did was when he was summoned, which happened rarely. But he did find out that the barrier had been broken, years later than it had happened._

_That created a difficult situation. Zalgo couldn't approach his children, they didn't know about him. So he sent in some of his own proxies to watch them, learning about their lives. The seemed to have been separated, but when Zalgo learned that the eldest was with his enemy, the CreepyPasta, he wanted to vomit. The CreepyPasta had always been at odds against him, especially Slender. They had a few encounters in the past, and it didn't help that the man was dating his son! There was no way Zalgo could approach Sans directly, especially when he was always with a few of the CreepyPasta. That's why he had to wait, years on years, watching his son start having grandchildren with the enemy._

_The opportunity came, years later. Whenever Sans went to the store, he had always brought one of the CreepyPasta with him. But this time, it was just his son, and Zalgo's grandson. Zalgo sent his bus out to go collect the two, to use force or threats if it had to. Slender wasn't watching Sans, none of the Creepypasta were near him. This may be his only opportunity._

_He now had his son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't you wondered why Sans got sick every time after he touched blood? It wasn't him being sick, it was his body reacting and his magic preparing for a fight. Monsters don't regularly react to blood that way.
> 
> But demons do.


	10. Chapter 9 - Half Demon

_"So you and Gaster made a deal?" Sans had asked._

_"Pretty much," The demon answered, "My plan was to wait for right before the barrier would close, then go and take what was owed to me. I didn't exactly expect you to start killing so early on."_

_"Eh," Sans said, "But uh... yeah, I'm kinda trying to wrap my skull around this. So you're technically my Father? As in, Dad that left for the store like 30 years ago but never came back, but in this case it was more of 'Dad who made me with a hand'."_

_"I didn't intend to leave you, it's very rare for me to be able to have children on earth. I wanted to get you as soon as possible." He said, adjusting in his seat. "But instead I found an empty lab when I went back, I didn't even get Gaster's soul."_

_"I may have sorta scattered him across space and time," Sans said, "But I'm actually half demon?"_

_"Half demon, half monster," The demon answered._

_"So how come I've never noticed?" Sans asked, "I got my Gaster Blasters and bone attacks from Gaster, and the determination is what really makes me more powerful. I never grew any horns or tail or experienced anything 'demon-y'."_

_"It was a part of the experiments, Gaster wanted to suppress your demonic powers to not interfere. The experiment was to see how determination affects monsters and how it could increase their strength, if you were a demon the results would be tainted, even if half demon. So we decided to exchange another deal. I would allow him to repress your demon side, then when I would come to collect you, I would simply release it. That's likely why you never noticed, as it's still repressed."_

_Sans was silent for a moment, rethinking over everything he's ever experienced. Sans used the determination and the monster magic to fight, he never had any snippets of any 'demonic' powers._

_But..._

_"I always thought I was 'allergic' to blood," Sans said, "My magic would act up and increase, acting wildly. I always thought my magic just didn't like blood and dust, but that isn't the case, is it?"_

_"Aw, you're so smart!" The demon said, "You're right, you never were really sick. It was your demonic side of your soul reacting to the blood, demons react to that kind of stuff. That's why you became more powerful and magical after you touched blood. You weren't sick, your demon side was preparing you for a fight, trying to wiggle it's way out."_

_"Wait, wait," Hewey said, holding out his arms. "I have a very important question. Is his demon side like, alive? Where it had its own mental thought process, and it's basically just an edgy-ier version of my Dad?"_

_"That's what you're asking about? Not about how you just found out your Dad is part demon?" Sans asked._

_"Have you seen our family? I figured some parts of us were probably demon," Hewey said._

_"No, it's still his soul," Zalgo said, "Sans is still Sans, there's no alternate personality."_

_"Darn it, I wanted to see some Bleach anime stuff where you two would fight over the body or something," Hewey mumbled._

_"I thought you hated Bleach," Sans said._

_"Leonie made me watch it with her," Hewey said, "And you can't blame me for wanting to see an edgy version of my Dad. That sounds awesome."_

_"It does!" The demon said, "With horns and a tail, red eye lights."_

_"And then he'd have sharp teeth like you do, be wearing red and black," Hewey continued._

_"I have to write down a note to dress him up like that," The demon said, "But it took actual years to get you here, you have no idea. Slender and I don't see eye to eye on some things-"_

_"He doesn't have eyes," Hewey muttered._

_"Well, underneath his skin he does have this weird looking pair of eyes," Sans said, "You haven't seen it though."_

_"He usually only pulls his skin back fully from his face whenever he's p*ssed, and if I even walked near you he would f*cking obliterate me," Zalgo said, "Well, at least he would try. We've been enemies for longer than electricity was created."_

_"Okay then, that is a very long time," Sans said, "So I'm part demon... oh man, not sure how to react."_

_"Congratulations, it's a boy," Hewey said._

_"That's what I said to Gaster when you were born," Zalgo said._

_"Fun," Sans said, "Yeah, okay. So you're my Dad, my actual blood Dad?"_

_"I gave more than Gaster did when you were born, so you and I are more related than he and you were. But you're here now, that's what counts! It took years, but I finally got you here!"_

_Sans sighed. He wasn't really sure how to react to this. So this demon guy was his Dad? And he was part demon? Sans was trying to keep his cool, but it was growing increasingly difficult._

_"Okay, okay, let me just... okay," Sans said, "So you're my Dad."_

_"Sure thing," The demon said, "Sorry for that introduction, I had planned it more cooler... there was supposed to be fire but when I was practicing my curtains caught on fire and now I need new curtains. You're my child, and he's my grandson. Which is awesome, because I've never had grandchildren before!"_

_"Am I like your first kid?" Sans asked, "I thought you said that you've had more."_

_"In the past, yeah," He said, leaning back in his chair. "Before I did, but they were more human than demon. It also didn't help that people liked to burn others at the stake, that killed off a lot of them. Then technology improved, so people asked for children less, it really bummed down my numbers. Right now I only have three kids because of how few people are willing to make deals with demons. I've had to change tactics just to get souls. Sure, a girl won't give her soul to be fertile with a child, but she's all welcome to giving her soul away just to beat that one jump on that minecraft parkour she was playing on. You and Papyrus weren't even results of someone wanting a child, either, all he cared about was science. I still get souls regularly, but children? Nope."_

_"What's so important about making deals to have children?" Sans asked._

_"Nothing about demon children in general, but being born on earth? That's different," He said, "A demon with a demon just produces a normal demon, nothing special about it. But if you have a child with someone on earth, that connects that demons soul to the dimensional layers. Most demons aren't powerful enough to even leave hell, and those that are can't have a physical form on earth, they have to steal one. Possessing bodies or dolls, the bus for example. Weaker demons can be summoned by those awful games you guys like to play, the one board one."_

_"You mean the ouija board?" Hewey asked._

_"That one, yeah." The demon pointed at his grandson. "Hell itself has somewhat of a barrier around it, like you monsters had, but it's different. The purpose of it is to more so sort through the souls that pass on through, to make sure their dead, and to keep angels out."_

_"Does that mean we're-"_

_"No, you're not dead, that's just silly," The demon said, "You guys were brought down here on the bus, that demon is a special one. They use the void to collect souls from earth and forcefully bring them down here. You guys still have a physical form, but dead souls and demons are only souls here. No physical forms for on earth."_

_"So you guys are sort of like Sally, where her physical form is her soul?" Sans asked._

_"Ah, the child." The demon crossed his legs. "She's different, she was supposed to die. She is somewhat like us, yes, but her determination forcefully kept her connected to the earth. That's what gives her the ability for her soul to be her physical form. Demons can't do that. We have no abilities to physically walk amongst humans and monsters without using a pre-existing body. That's kinda why you're important to my plans, because you can walk in both hell and the earth. Well, not yet. You're demon powers are still repressed, and you don't know how to cross the hell barrier."_

_"The hell barrier just sorts through souls?" Hewey asked, "Is there a special way to pass it?"_

_"It also acts as a way to keep things in, just as much as it acts to keep things out," The demon said, "Keeps those annoying angels out, and it keeps the undead souls in. Some demons can't even pass it, they aren't powerful enough. You have to have a somewhat decent demonic power to cross the barrier surrounding hell, and even after that only a select handful of those demons are powerful enough to possess something on earth without being summoned. But half demons like my little boy-"_

_"I don't think I know you enough for you to call me that," Sans said._

_"Well, I missed out when you were younger!" The demon said almost exasperated, "But fine, half demons like squishy cheeks over there both have the physical form to live on earth, but the demonic powers to cross through the barrier in hell. That's why I try to make as many deals as I can with humans or monsters, it really helps boost those numbers."_

_"Then how did you get to Gaster to make the deal, if half demons are the only ones with the physical form?" Sans asked._

_"The void," Zalgo said, "Demons that cross the barrier could go through the void overlapping your world to watch what happens. That's why people sometimes get a chill in certain areas, that's usually where we're standing. We use the void to visit the earth, but it's more like we're watching from a different level of a floor. We can see what happens, but most of us can't interact with the lower floor unless we went down there ourselves, in the form of possessions. I used a coffee table."_

_"You... you talked to Gaster through a coffee table?" Sans asked,_

_"So your Dads are basically a hand and a coffee table," Hewey said, looking up at Sans._

_"Your Dads are a half demon and some guy who wears a mask with makeup, I don't wanna hear it," Sans joked._

_"How did you two exactly... have me?" Sans asked._

_"He took out a chunk of his hand for the physical form and DNA, and gave some of his magic. I filled in the rest by giving my magic," Zalgo said, "We can still use our powers in the world, that's why some people think their houses are haunted when we close doors with our magic, or move things around. It's mostly just us being bored.'_

_"So why did you bring me down here?" Sans finally asked, shifting on his feet._

_"A lot of reasons," The demon said, "But first and foremost you were brought here for introductions! Which we just did."_

_"We still don't know your name," Hewey pointed out._

_"My bad," The demon chuckled, "My name is Zalgo."_


	11. Chapter 10 - Jar of Organs

Addy and Silky seemed to get along rather nicely. Well, they should, they were siblings. It reminded Papyrus of when he and Sans were younger, they had always been rather close. Well, they had been. Before the surface.

Silky was a rather formal person. She sat straight, and had really good manners. Extremely good manners. The girl offered to do the dishes, and cleaned the house without any prompt. However, she was obsessed with things being 'even', causing her to often be disgusted by certain things. She spent an hour reorganizing everything just to make it a little more even and organized. Addy liked to hold onto her hand, switching from holding Silky's hand to Undyne's. Silky asked Papyrus if he had any reading material, as Addy liked to be read to before she went to bed. Sans used to do it before he disappeared.

That's why Papyrus took it upon himself to read to her. Silky had explained to them that Addy had selective mutism, she couldn't talk to people she didn't feel comfortable with. She could only talk to her family, and weirdly, anyone who killed someone else. It was an unusual twist on selective mutism, but Papyrus didn't really care. The little girl had gone out to eat organs anyway, why would he even be surprised by another quirk at this point?

Silky was extremely helpful for the situation. His niece explained a lot about everything, giving them the information they needed. Not only that, but she was open to helping them with anything they needed. Papyrus had to keep declining her help, as she was his niece and she shouldn't be doing the cooking for her.

The two girls eating habits were unusual. Silky would take a plate of food and disappear to another room to eat, returning with an empty plate and thanking Papyrus. They had asked, but she said her way of eating was unconventional and tended to scare off people who watched. And she deemed it impolite to eat in front of her 'hosts'. Sometimes she took Addy, as Addy had watched Silky eat her whole life and was used to it.

Addy's eating was different. Silky and her would disappear in the middle of the night, returning with blood stained clothes and with new reports on T.V about a person with missing organs found dead. At least the murders weren't very local anymore, going to other towns. Papyrus inquired her about it, and Silky explained that she helped Addy to make sure nothing happened to her. She assured him that even though they left in the middle of the night, the two were capable and didn't need him to stay up and make sure they made it back safely. That didn't stop him from staying up to make sure the two returned anyway.

It had been a few days since Silky's introduction, and they had been looking around to try and see if they could find any of her other siblings or family members.

Papyrus had been cooking some pie with Toriel when he opened the fridge, almost gagging when he looked inside.

A jar. There was a jar of human _organs_ in his fridge.

"Papyrus?" Toriel asked him, glancing over at him from the counter.

"Oh, I apologize," Silky said, looking up from the computer she was on. "It requires less murders if we save the excess amount of organs we get during one kill. I did make sure to use a jar that you don't use, I'll be sure to wash it when we leave."

"Ah..." Toriel said, her voice wavering as she caught sight of what was in the fridge.

"When you leave?" Papyrus asked.

Ever since Addy had come into his house, he's kept his voice on more of a quiet tone to make sure not to startle her.

"In a few days, yes," Silky said.

"Did you find any of your family?" Papyrus asked.

"Not yet, no," Silky said, "But I believe we have come to overstay our welcome here. After all, you all seem rather uncomfortable with what Addy eats. I would have placed it elsewhere to keep it concealed from you all, but that is the only fridge you have. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable, but we'll be taking our leave soon."

"You guys don't have anywhere to go, though," Toriel said.

"I don't think you all are very suited for our situation, though." Silky placed the computer to the side. "As much as I appreciate you letting us into your... very _uneven_ home, and letting me fix it a bit, normal people aren't suited to live with us. You may be our family, but you're still rather normal. Addy and I aren't suited to live in normal housing with normal people. I understand the situation is difficult, and you guys have been open to letting us stay here, which we are very thankful for. But I don't believe you are suited for hosting killers, family or not."

"We can't let you out there all alone," Toriel said.

"But you left my Dad alone, didn't you?" Silky asked.

Silence filled the room. Papyrus felt like he was going to cry,

"I tried to hold back from mentioning this, as you guys have been nice to us, but I know what happened," Silky said, "I'm not one to judge for past actions, but we do have to take into account who you are. Addy and I require people who are willing to host and live with killers, people who aren't afraid of blood and things that can scare them. Sans fit that. My Dad even cooked with organs, he learned because he cared and loved for both Addy and her own Father. You guys may be letting us stay here, but who knows how long you will be able to hold up until you can't stand the sight. We haven't even eaten in front of you, and you're uncomfortable by our eating. The incident between you and my Dad occurred over 17 years ago, so I believe that has been plenty of time to change, and it was none of my business. I won't judge for that. What I will look at is your current actions, although nice, may not hold up when we need you the most. What we need are killers, just like ourselves. People we can eat in front of without fearing their reactions, people we can fall asleep with and not worry that our presence scares them. You all have been very helpful in opening your home to us, but I think, as I stated earlier, we have overstayed our welcome."

"B-But you can't go... I just..." Papyrus trailed off, "I just got a piece of my family back..."

"Silky, you're situation is rough, nothing a child should be forced to go through," Toriel started, "You guys shouldn't be left alone. We're here to help, let us help. This is a new situation for all of us, we didn't even know that you both existed until just recently. Let us make this right and help you."

"That's the problem I see with this situation," Silky said, "Are you all helping us for our own good, or out of regret for what you did to Dad? If you never knew that you had a brother, would you have even let Addy in and help her simply for her being family, or would you have turned her away or called the police when you saw what she needed to survive?"

"I... Listen, okay," Papyrus said, "The Great Papyrus hasn't been so great lately, and frankly, I don't have any idea what I would have done. Everything has just been confusing recently, I have no idea how anything is going to go anymore. I will admit I didn't expect Addy to eat organs, and of course I'm a bit freaked out by it..."

Papyrus looked at his niece. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to turn and just let you guys live on your own. I honestly have no idea what's been going on with my life, but you guys are the first sign of a family for... well, you know, since Sans left. I made a bunch of dumb mistakes because I was so focused on myself that I didn't see when my family needed help, that's been pointed out very clearly to me over the years. I don't care if I have to crawl through a ditch, or even watch Addy eat the organs... I'm going to help. I may be a little freaked out, yeah, sure, but I don't care about being the Great Papyrus again. I just want to be the family member I should be, I want to be there for you and help you guys. Please don't go, I-I know I'm freaking out but I'm not going to abandon you guys. Not now, not ever."

Silky silently watched him for a moment, folding her hands and resting them on her lap.

"... That was rather emotional," She said, "I usually don't like doing emotional, do you need a tissue?"

"I-I'm good," Papyrus breathed out.

"I didn't mean to bring up your past encounters with Sans, or make you go onto the verge of tears. I tend to analyze situations and look for the best outcome for myself and my family," Silky explained, "But if you can't handle this, you won't be suited for what other things our family deals with. Demons are a very good possibility to appear in the future, not to mention how we have to find our other parents and siblings before we continue. If you cannot help only us two, you may end up breaking under the pressure the rest of the family brings. You are all lovely people, but you're normal. That's the problem. You aren't equipped to deal with serial killers, and that's fine. We've always just depended on our close family, we've never had any external help. We're used to it. We can find a place to stay and regroup from there."

"Just because we're normal doesn't mean we can't and don't want to help," Toriel said lightly, "Even if I'm not related to you both, you two are lovely young girls who just want to be reunited with your family. I can't just standby and let children be forced to live through this on their own."

"You didn't, and we're thankful for that," Silky said, "You do understand what that means, though. We can try to be as polite as possible, but that can only go so far when it comes to CreepyPasta. You all will have to be prepared for that, physically and emotionally. And are you okay, do you need a tissue... or... toilet paper?"

Papyrus blinked back his tears. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm just worried..."

Silky nodded. "But detailing what is expected of you to continue down this path, I will point out what we've been raised knowing what to do to traitors. We kill them. I'm giving you a way out now if you aren't emotionally prepared for this, but if you insist that all of this is worth putting your lives at risk, then we can stay here. Keep in mind that I did give you the option to back out, but there's no turning back."

"Even if there was any option to turn back, I wouldn't," Papyrus said, "But you guys need help, and I'm not going to go away. I'm going to help you guys, no matter what!"

"I see," Silky said, "But it wasn't very much you I was worried about. Actually, I was worried about Toriel."

"Me?" Toriel asked.

Papyrus glanced over at the goat woman. Why would Silky be worried about Toriel?

"Indeed," Silky said, "I know Papyrus is willing to help his family, but you... I feel as if you're insistent to connect to children. As if you lost some of your own. Am I correct?"

Toriel paused, looking to the side. How could Silky tell?

"A long time ago, but yes," Toriel said, "Two of my dear children."

"Ah, as I suspected," Silky said, "I watched how you acted around Addy, and I couldn't help but notice your attitude. I was worried that you wanted a child to replace your own, but if we grew to be too much, you would turn and give up. But if you lost your children a long time ago, it didn't happen recently. Which means I was incorrect in my assumption, once again, I apologize. You just care about children, don't you?"

"Children are the hope of the world, and if one needs my help... I can't decline," Toriel said.

"That's good, I was afraid that you were simply using Addy as a coping mechanism to deal with grief. But instead it's just you being compassionate... interesting."

Silky suddenly reached for the computer again, clicking on a few things. "I apologize, once again, I had a false idea about the residents in this household. Even if the house is awfully ugly, the people inside do have the right mindset. Now that I'm sure, we can continue."

The girl then scrolled down on the computer before rotating it around, showing a recent news report. Papyrus and Toriel looked on it, finding that the article was about a recent stabbing where camera footage caught sight of a hooded person with black hair and a cut smile.

"You have met him before, yes?" Silky asked.


	12. Chapter 11 - New Sibling

Apparently it wasn't very hard to find the killer.

Papyrus hadn't really participated in finding him, though. All the skeleton had really been was the ride. Silky looked at the news and determined where he would likely stay and what he would do next, quickly directing Papyrus to the location. Once there, Silky said it would be best if he stayed in the car, as Jeff didn't really seem to like Papyrus in the slightest. Understandable, as he was the one in the mall that day.

His purple haired niece also insisted on attending, well, not directly to him by words. Instead, she pulled at his sleeve when he tried to leave and wouldn't let go until he agreed that she could join them. Though, when he said she could, she then held his hand and walked to the car with him. Papyrus had a giddy smile on his face the entire time. She held his hand!

Addy remained inside of the car too, which made waiting for Silky just slightly awkward. Trying to engage conversation with her to make her feel comfortable didn't work, and Papyrus wasn't great at making jokes. That's why he decided to instead just talk to Addy about simple things to take her mind off of the situation.

"I had almost broken my ribcage in 4th grade," Papyrus was saying to her, "We were playing snail ball in school, it's a monster game that's kind of like a game of tag with a ball. There's a lot of snails in the ball so if you held it for too long, they would get out and crawl on you and then you were out, so you had to try and pass the ball onto the next person quick enough so the snails wouldn't touch you. But there was this one other kid, Aaron, who was really strong so he accidentally smashed the metal ball directly into my chest, I had to go to the nurse. They changed the game to have plastic balls instead, it was more fun that way. But they broke more often."

Addy silently stared out of the window in the back, legs lightly swinging back and forth. It was hard to tell if Addy was even listening to him or not, but from what Undyne told the rest of them, she liked listening to them.

It was hard, knowing that she couldn't talk to him. Papyrus wanted to make her feel comfortable around him to ease her out of her mutism, but he wasn't sure if he was even doing it right. How could he? The skeleton didn't know how to help mute people talk, but he would keep trying until he learned.

There was suddenly a thud, Papyrus and Addy both snapping their skulls up to see something with white hair fall to the ground in front of his car. Silky was standing a few feet back, staring at the object on the ground. Someone in a grey hoodie was looking down at the ground too, a pale white hand pressed up against where their mouth was as their body shook. They were laughing.

Did someone... run into his car?

Papyrus watched as a teenage boy stood up, ruffling his fluffy white hair was a pale white hand. The three then approached the car before he was opening up the back door and sliding into the car.

He was around average height, with thick white hair untamed on his head and with black eyes, large white eyelights focusing on Papyrus. His white, pale cheeks were slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"Shut it," He hissed at Papyrus.

"I didn't even say anything!" Papyrus said.

"You got hit by a parked car," Silky said, climbing into the backseat next to him and Addy, who was eagerly hugging him from the side, the boy returning her affection.

"He didn't get hit," A familiar voice said, climbing into the passenger's seat. "The idiot walked right into it."

Jeff. Even though Papyrus had only heard his voice so long ago, he could remember it clear as day. It was the same person from the mall.

He looked older, taller and more lean, with a more defined face. Of course, it had been years since Papyrus last saw him, and even though he had his hood up, Papyrus could still see he aged since then.

"At least someone hit me up, you're like 100 and still single," The boy objected.

"Seatbelt," Silky told him.

"My car, my rules," The boy said.

"It's not your car!" Silky said.

Jeff suddenly looked over at Papyrus, blue eyes piercing him with an intense stare from the darkness under his hood. "Silky told me about the little situation, so I'll keep my knife back for now. One wrong move and it's your head."

"Can I kill him?" The white haired boy asked from the back.

"Maybe later," Jeff said.

"Put on your seatbelt and be polite," Silky said, flicking the boy.

"Sure thing, sprinkle t*ts," He said, giving a wide grin at her.

Papyrus could recognize that smile. Wide, pulling his cheeks to each side in a round grin. That was Sans' signature smile, the one his brother would pull after a pun.

"Bo got sprinkles on me _one_ time," Silky sighed.

"You... You're Sans' child, aren't you?" Papyrus asked.

The kid gave him a look that could only be defined as 'Oh, really?' in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah, no sh*t."

Though he may look somewhat like Sans with his smile and eyelights, he seemed a bit different. His body was well kept, he probably kept himself in healthy shape. He looked really healthy overall.

"By the way, you can't be my Uncle, Uncle Jeff already claimed that title," He said, "And he's cooler than you."

"That's a fact," Jeff said to him.

Silky sighed. "I apologize for my brothers and Uncle's rudeness, but we do consider Jeff as to be Sans' brother and thus, our Uncle. My brothers name is Cole, and he is rather... inappropriate."

"It's called I ain't afraid to say the truth," Cole said, looking from his sister to Papyrus. "By the way, you're a c*nt. A massive f*cking c*nt."

"Cole!" Jeff said, "You can't just say that!"

"Oh, right," Cole said, "You're also a d*ckbag of bones."

"That's better," Jeff said.

"This is why your Mother doesn't like you," Silky hummed under her breath.

"Go eat someone's a**," Cole snapped.

It was obvious that Silky and Cole didn't seem to see eye to eye on some things. Cole felt like a younger Jeff, it was obvious that Jeff really liked the teenager.

"I apologize for his behavior, although he has a good Mother and Father, he takes more after Sans and Jeff instead of his Mother," Silky explained. "Cole does have good intentions, he just has poor impulse control."

"Uh, I'm Papyrus," Papyrus introduced himself to him.

"Do you have nachos at your house?" Cole suddenly asked.

"Uh, no," Papyrus said.

"Then I don't care," Cole said.

"Be. Polite." Silky hissed, with each word jabbing her elbow into Cole's side.

"Fine," Cole hissed at her, "Papyrus, thank you for making my Dad depressed."

"I swear our family usually doesn't insult you like this," Silky said.

Papyrus looked up at the mirror back at them. "I know I made mistakes, it's fine. But if you like nachos, Cole, we can go get some. It's no problem."

"Are you trying to buy him liking you?" Jeff asked, "Sans already did that before with me, you aren't allowed to copy him."

"Yeah yeah, shut up, I don't care, let me be bribed," Cole said, waving away Jeff. "How much nachos? Could we get ketchup?"

"It's the only thing that can seemingly calm him down, I can help make them," Silky said.

"That's fine Silky, but I can make nachos if you'd like," Papyrus told Cole.

Suddenly, the red scarf around Papyrus' neck was being pulled away. He looked around quickly to see that Cole had taken it from behind him and was wrapping it around his own neck.

"Cole, give him back his scarf," Silky said.

"That's okay, I have more at home, he can borrow it if he's cold," Papyrus said.

"It isn't his scarf anymore, mine now," Cole chuckle, holding up a wallet. "And so is his wallet."

"I- How did you-?" Papyrus asked, looking down at his pocket.

"Once again, apologies for Cole's behavior." Silky snatched the wallet from Cole's hand and gave it back to Papyrus. "You may want to get a chain for it. But we should get down to business. What happened to you two during the attack?"

"Cole and I were watching football together when it happened," Jeff explained, "We thought it was Sans at first, but when I recognized the Scarecrow girl, I booked it with Cole."

"I dropped my hotpocket," Cole mumbled.

"You mean the black haired woman?" Silky asked, "I saw her too."

"I had encountered her once before I met Sans, I was chasing a farmer down a road before she took my kill, then started chasing after me," Jeff said.

"She is a proxy for a demon," Silky explained.

"Yeah, I figured that out rather quickly when this other chick with a lot of mouths said something on the lines of how they worked for demons and needed to get Cole."

"Needed to get Cole?" Silky asked.

Jeff turned back towards her. "They were aiming for the kids, not for me. That's why I grabbed him and ran like hell, because they were after him and I wasn't going up against the scarecrow chick again. Best to get him outta there before we both would have gotten hurt."

"I didn't notice they were after the children alone," Silky said, "Interesting. So they claimed to have been after Sans' children?"

"They might've been the same f*ckers that took Sans, like hell I'm going to standby as they try to take his kids too," Jeff growled.

"I've come to believe they are, as Sans has likely been taken by demons too," Silky said, "Do you know where anyone else is?"

"Flowey got caught, they yanked his weeds out of the ground," Jeff said, "They also started chasing after SeedEater, I'm not sure if he got away. I'm pretty sure we managed to get all of you kids away, but I heard Slender scream like a b*tch. You know, that angry growl-y thing he does when he's p*ssed."

"Was he hurt?" Silky asked.

"I don't know, I just heard that and then we left," Jeff said, "I tried to anyone else, but it's kind of hard when we're all really good at hiding."

"Except for you guys, it was rather easy to pinpoint your location," Silky said, "So you both have no idea where anyone else is?"

"Nope," Jeff said, "I found a house where I think Wayne was staying, but he probably left. Can't stay in one place too long."

"Which is helpful for keeping them hidden from the police and enemies, but for finding one another it makes it more difficult," Silky said, crossing her hands on her lap. "No matter, I'll figure something out."

"How did you find us, anyway?" Jeff asked.

"I tracked the news first, and saw an article about some man that was spotted stabbing a police officer, then saw the location and went from there. This is also the close to the Nacho House restaurant down the street, so naturally Cole would be in this general area."

"Nachos are beautiful," Cole said, "They give me a will to live."

"So does all other food, you'll eat anything," Silky said, "Don't think about eating the entire fridge tonight, I will be watching. We're his guests, we will not steal everything he owns."

"You're no fun!" Cole whined.


	13. Chapter 12 - A Book

Cole was more of a combination of Sans and Jeff. Papyrus didn't know who his Mother was, but he could understand why she would find Cole a bit difficult to handle.

One problem was that he had some sticky hands. The boy loved to steal anything he could, from anyone he could. It wasn't like Cole had anywhere to take it to, as he was staying in Papyrus' house, so Papyrus would have to go down to the basement to ask for his items back. Cole didn't even try to fight him, he'd just give him back his stuff. But he kept stealing it and hiding, which led to Papyrus discovering his items in the weirdest locations. At least now the boy seemed indifferent on his opinion with Papyrus, not hating him, but not liking him either.

That was different with Jeff. He made it very, _very_ clear just how much he didn't like Papyrus. He didn't directly try to kill Papyrus, but it felt as if he was always on the verge of grabbing the nearest weapon and ending him.

Papyrus wasn't going to let this hold him back. Silky had explained that Jeff was practically Sans' brother at this point, which it did hurt a little to know that he had been replaced. However, Jeff made Sans happy.

That's why Papyrus had approached Jeff first. He wanted to do it before he put Addy to bed by reading her a story, to talk to him. Jeff had been sharpening his knife when Papyrus walked into the room, not stopping as he brought his blue eyes to look directly at him. His hood was down, revealing the cut smile onto his face. It had been such a long time since Papyrus saw him, he wasn't a teenager anymore.

"I'm going to just get straight to the point," Papyrus said when he walked in, "I... I just want to thank you."

"Huh?" Jeff grunted, looking at him.

"You were there for Sans when he needed you," Papyrus said, sitting next to him. "While I was being an idiot and goofing off, you saw what he needed and you were there for him. You held him while he was crying, you just... you were a better brother than I was. You deserve to be the children's Uncle and Sans' brother more than I do. Thank you for keeping him happy."

Jeff stared at him while Papyrus tapped his hands against his lap awkwardly, seeing if he would respond. There was none.

"Uh, okay then, I'll just go now!" Papyrus awkwardly said, standing up.

"Hey, sh*thead, get back down here," Jeff said.

The black haired male pulled on Papyrus' arm, yanking him back down against the couch. Papyrus looked over in surprise.

"I'm going to tell you a few things, so listen up," Jeff said, "First off, I want you to know how Sans and I had met. I had been a serial killer since I was 13, so I was well into killing when I met him. My original intent was to kill him, I wanted to see what it was like to kill a monster. I had been trailing him for a few days, and he was the perfect target because he was alone. You're fault, but when I broke into his house and held a knife to him, he didn't scream. There wasn't even a struggle. He just offered me a sandwich."

"I-"

"All you had done before was talk, so shut up and listen now," Jeff said, "The guy had just given up on everything. He didn't care if I had killed him, he actually made me a sandwich. At that point I figured out the guy was depressed as balls, and stalking him for those couple of days had proven it. He was alone, talked to no one, and didn't think he was worth anything. So yeah, you guys were idiots. He took me to the mall that day because I'm not able to go out in public on my own, you know, big fat smile here freaks people out. At that time, I was just some kid with no home and a knife. Sans saw that and showed me what it was like to f*cking _live_ again. He did that for all of us, because he wasn't afraid of us. He felt like he had nothing to lose."

Papyrus listened silently, recalling back to that time so long ago. It still felt clear as day, those experiences. The mall, the dinner, the hospital.

"I never considered you guys as villains, you guys never had any bad intentions," Jeff admitted, "That was always my job, to be the bad guy. It was weird, suddenly being flipped around. I was always the villain, the guy others would scream and run away from. But suddenly, with Sans... I wasn't. I wasn't Jeff the Killer, I wasn't threatening to him. I was just Jeff, his friend, his brother from another Mother. It made me feel, well, it made me feel alive again. I didn't need to kill just to feel happy, I didn't need to taunt people and scare them. I was just me with him, and it was great. We all could just be ourselves, and just be with him, and I loved that. And Sans took care of us, made sure we were happy, because he cared, which made us care. To him, I wasn't a killer first, he didn't look at my smile first, or my knife. He looked at me first, because he knew I was a person."

"I'm sorry, but... I don't understand why you're telling me this," Papyrus said.

"Because," Jeff said, looking over at him. "Just now, when you sat down... you didn't look at the knife first."

Papyrus blinked. He didn't really acknowledge the knife, he had already long accepted that Jeff was a killer.

Jeff set aside the knife. "Most normal people are idiots. That's why I am the way I look today, it's why I started killing. They don't understand life, the desperate need to survive. They don't understand what true pain is, and in turn they act stupid. I fix that, well, I used to. When he took us away, he showed us that we didn't need to murder just because. Of course, I still made sure I could use a knife for self defense, but I didn't need to kill everyday like before. I had a home, I had a family, we were happy. But... I can understand when your judgement is clouded, and you make bad choices. That's why I don't blame you for the hospital, because I did the same thing. Did the fish chick tell you about the whole healing thing?"

Of course she had. Undyne had called in a hurry, telling Papyrus that Sans had been hurt!

"Yeah," Papyrus said.

"That was my fault," Jeff said, "I was a bit too f*cking confident. Ben was taken by the government, and I figured since we were CreepyPasta, we would be fine! So I had ignored the plan Sans had set out already and just ran in, alerting the entire government that we were there. I didn't really think about the consequences, I just figured we could kill all of them no problem. But there was a lot, and I forgot that I was a teenager with a couple of knifes... the whole plan was to be in and out, and to try and avoid getting caught for as long as possible. I threw that out of the window, and Sans got hurt because of it. That's when I learned that even though someone could have good intentions, it could be flipped on their head and just ruin someone else's life. That's when I realized you guys weren't bad people, you were just idiots who couldn't think for five seconds and acted in the moment. Like the party, if you guys had taken the night to think it over, I doubt you would've called Sans a pedophile."

Jeff was right. They had acted in the moment at that time, they hadn't considered the full story, such as it was Sans they were talking about. Sans would never hook up with a kid, he just liked taking care of other people! He had always talked about how much he liked raising Papyrus, and how he wanted a family when he reached the surface. The skeleton loved children because he had always liked taking care of them and raising them, just like Toriel did. Of course Sans wasn't a pedophile, he just enjoyed taking care of Jeff. But Papyrus didn't consider that, none of them did. They all just jumped to conclusions and acted irrationally, over and over again.

"Sans had always been good in stepping back and analyzing the situation before he acted," Papyrus mumbled.

"You still have a long way to go before we'll even consider you family," Jeff said, "We're Creepypasta, we're always going to be killers. You don't kill, and I heard that you're still freaked out over the organs thing, which you really need to get over... but you've been treating us like people first instead of killers, and you're taking care of the kids and even letting me stay here. You aren't at the stage yet where you're one of us, but you treat us like people. You still have a long way to go, since you still treated him like crap, but I can tell you're trying. Not just for Sans, but for the children too. Don't think this makes us friends, but it means that you're already better than before."

"I wouldn't expect you to become friends with me," Papyrus said, "Not yet, anyway, we still have awhile to go, and we barely know one another. But thank you again for being there when I wasn't, and for giving me a second chance."

"I don't give those out very often, Jane has yet to even get one," Jeff said, "And she's married to Sans, so you better be on your f*cking best behavior."

Papyrus nodded, standing up before grabbing a book to read to Addy. He made his way to the guest room where she had been staying at, Addy already ready for the story. It was the only time she would be able to look at Papyrus, as long as he was focused down on the story. If he looked up, she would squeak and quickly look to the side away from him. He would always smile when he could catch her watching him, body leaning forward in the bed as she absorbed the story. It was obvious that she loved storytime before bed, just as Papyrus had when he was younger. No wonder Sans made sure to read to her, just as he did for Papyrus.

Addy was always in bed by then, eagerly waiting for the story. Undyne was more of their translator, since she was the only one Addy could talk to, so it was nice to hear that Addy preferred Papyrus reading to her.

"You ready for story time?" Papyrus asked her, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

There was never a response, but he knew she was excited. Papyrus was starting to understand how to read her hands. They played a lot when she was nervous, picking into her fingers or other things. When she was excited, she would stretch and bend them. She was stretching her fingers right now.

"I just grabbed this one off of the top of the box, I think we might run through those books soon and..."

Papyrus glanced down at the cover of the book, his voice going silent. He had just pulled out a box of books from his basement before to read to Addy, he always would grab a new book from the top each night to read to her. The skeleton hadn't been paying attention when he grabbed this book from the top of the pile.

"Uh..."

Cole's voice crashed through his thoughts, Papyrus and Addy glancing over at the door to see Cole there. He was wearing Papyrus' scarf again, the boy seemed to actually like wearing it. There was a silence in the air for a moment before Cole spoke.

"So uh, you're doing storytime with her..." Cole mumbled.

"Yeah, I read to her every night," Papyrus told his nephew.

"Ah, cool, cool," Cole muttered out.

He stood there in silence for another moment before speaking in almost a whisper. "C-Can I..."

"He wants you to read to him too," Silky said as she walked past the room behind Cole, basket of laundry in her hands.

"Silky!" Cole screeched, face red.

"I could read to both you and Addy if you'd like," Papyrus told him.

The white haired boy sputtered on his words, blush increasing. "I-I don't want to be read to like a f*cking kid! That's dumb!"

Even though he said that, Cole made his way into the room and climbed into the bed behind Addy, pulling her up onto his lap and hugging her from behind. He then shot Papyrus a look.

"Shut up."

"I still didn't say anything!" Papyrus objected, "I'm just going to read the story now."

"You do that," Cole said.

Papyrus glanced down at the book in his hands, sighing to himself. "Well, I'm going to be reading... it's called Fluffy Bunny."

Just looking at the cover made memories rush through him. This book had escaped from his memory, he forgot he had owned it. Papyrus probably had placed it into the box and put that box into the basement. It had been years since he looked at the cover, it was somewhat worn, but it was still overall well kept. It wasn't the original copy, Papyrus had forgotten it when he moved to the surface. He had bought this copy a week after, when he and Sans were still talking before Papyrus got distracted. The original was more worn, and somewhere still underground.

"Oh, we've actually heard that one," Cole said.

"You have?" Papyrus asked, looking up.

"Well, the first half," Cole said, "Dad had started reading it, then for some reason he started just crying and then he threw the book away. I hadn't heard the ending."

Papyrus glanced down at the book again. His chest hurt.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't find a voice.

"Is the book sad or something? You look like you're going to cry too," Cole said.

"How about I go get a different book? Yeah," Papyrus said, standing up and rushing out of the room before either of the children could react.

He couldn't do it.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Cats

_Sans pushed aside yet another cat, walking down the hallway with Hewey in front of him. Zalgo was showing them around now, eager to introduce his son and grandson to what he owned. Apparently Zalgo was the boss demon, keeping the others in line while also keeping track of the dead souls._

_But there was just cats everywhere._

_"Dude's swimming in p*ssy," Hewey whispered to his Dad, Sans snorting at the response._

_"Ah, sorry, all cats come down here when they die," Zalgo explained, picking up one and setting it onto a nearby table. "They aren't sinners or anything, they just come down here to watch."_

_"Makes sense," Sans said, "So you're more of a cat person?"_

_"Cats are perfect creatures, dogs should burn," Zalgo muttered, "They're always my worst enemy. Born perfect and die perfect, always happy! How do they do it? Everything but dogs have flaws and it's annoying, always perfect. Stupid god favoring his stupid favorite animal."_

_"What about dog and cat monsters?" Sans asked._

_"Same with dog monsters, they always go to heaven because their dumb god picks favorite species," Zalgo growled, "Cat monsters are like normal monsters. It depends on their sins."_

_"Okay, that's cool and everything, but can we go to the surface now? Visiting hell was great and all, but I have things to do," Hewey said, resting his head on his fist._

_"No, I just started showing you guys around!" Zalgo protested, "And I'm not letting you guys leave anyway, so..."_

_Zalgo opened up a room, showing the two inside. "This is where you guys can stay! We can do whatever family stuff people do!"_

_"Bean likes to steal my wheelchair and ride it down hills," Hewey said, "When I'm still in it."_

_"That's not family stuff," Zalgo said with what could be a concerned look._

_"No, no, it is," Sans said, "Once they all climbed onto it and just went down a hill. It broke under all of their weight, they all ended up just tumbling down the hill and crashed together at the bottom. I had to go make sure none of them got hurt, well too hurt. It was a family moment."_

_"I'll show you guys around the floors first, since I've always wanted to brag about how we torture people!"_

_Zalgo then led the group to the elevator they took up to the top floor. Sans glanced around it again._

_"So uh, why so many buttons?" Sans asked._

_"Amazing question, Daddy is so proud of you!" Zalgo cooed._

_"If you say 'Daddy' again, I will actually vomit," Hewey said._

_"So will I, Hew," Sans said, looking at Zalgo. "I don't think I've known you long enough to call you Dad."_

_"Aw, pooey," Zalgo muttered._

_"Is he pouting?" Hewey quietly asked, eyes wide._

_"I worked so hard to kidnap you, and you don't even call me Dad," Zalgo whined, "You're just like your sister, she still won't call me Dad either."_

_"Sister?" Sans asked._

_"You'll meet her later, I got her a year ago and she still doesn't call me Dad," Zalgo said, "Just because I convinced her Mother to do suicide. I'm not sure why she hates me."_

_"I can think of a few reasons," Hewey said._

_"I forgot to answer your question!" Zalgo suddenly said, perking up as he looked at Sans. "Sorry! There's a lot of buttons because there's a lot of floors. The top 666 floors are where us demons work, the basement floors are where we torture the sinners. Thus why they're conveniently colored a bright red."_

_Sans looked to where Zalgo was gesturing to. There was a small section of the buttons that were colored a bright red instead of the white as the others were, rings of black surrounding them._

_"The ten layers, you know the story of Dante's Inferno actually got it right when he wrote it. Each floor deals with different sinners," Zalgo said, "The top floors are just where us demons work. Paperwork, numbers, new technics on how to torture, training, that kind of stuff. Specific demons get specific floors where they live, only I'm allowed on the top floor. Except for you now, you both can get up there no problem."_

_"You guys live in this building? Isn't there any others?" Sans asked, "I mean, it seemed pretty open out there."_

_"That's one of the ways we make sure dead souls can't escape, actually," Zalgo explained, pressing one of the red buttons. "Sometimes a person could sneak past our defenses and get out the front door, but once dead souls leave the light from the building, they're trapped in the void."_

_"So... what?" Hewey asked, "How are they trapped? Can't they walk back?"_

_"It's basically just an endless field," Sans said, "It's a trap, a final step to making sure souls don't leave from being tortured. Once someone leaves the light from the building, they're stuck in the field. The void is used, it's basically like that corn field from that one horror movie you watched with the pregnant chick, except for it's the void doing it."_

_"Hell itself is practically alive, it uses the void to twist and confuse souls that try to escape," Zalgo said, laughing. "As if they could get past the barrier anyway, but it makes sure they're still being tortured."_

_"So if someone manages to get out, they're basically just stuck in a field forever?" Hewey asked._

_"Isolation and exhaustion torture, removing hope from them," Sans suplied an explination now._

_"It always goes the same, sometimes I even let people escape. They get out, and then they try to run away from the building as far as they can go. They run for maybe an hour, then start walking. After a day or so, they get a little desperate, and start calling out for any response."_

_"But they can't, because the void cuts them off from other life," Sans said, "Man, that is a good way to drive someone insane."_

_"It is! Torture for trying to leave!" Zalgo said, "After a week or so, they become really desperate so they try to come back to the office. But it's too late, they're trapped! Everyone goes really crazy and insane, it becomes their new form of torture. If they're level one, we usually leave them in there for a week before we pull them out. Anyone lower than that stays there permanently."_

_"Level one?" Sans asked._

_"Like I said, Dante's Inferno got some of the facts right," Zalgo said, "Well, during his time anyway. We call basement one sinners level one, basement two sinners level two, all the way down to 10. The level one sinners are people who just didn't believe in god and couldn't go to heaven, but were overall decent people. Sometimes they can redeem themselves to go to heaven, so once in awhile I'll send a batch of them to heaven. But every lower level belongs here. The lower they are, the worse they are. We're going to basement 10."_

_"Isn't that the worst lev- dude, really?" Hewey asked._

_"Hewey may have been raised with killers, but if it's the worst level, I don't want him to see it," Sans said._

_"It's the worst one, filled with the worst people," Zalgo said._

_The elevator continued to hum as they descended._

_"This is the newer level, Dante was way before we set this one up, it's more recent," Zalgo explained, "We always have to adjust as times change."_

_The elevator suddenly stopped, Sans and Hewey looking at the door with different expressions._

_"I really don't think Hewey should be seeing this," Sans said._

_"I want to go back home, I really don't like this!" Hewey said._

_"Don't worry, they may be the worst people, but they aren't hard to fight," Zalgo said as the door opened._

_A somewhat decent sized room was set up for them, another door placed across from the elevator on the other side of the room. The room was rather empty, only two chairs and a single water machine being the only furniture. Two demons were standing on each side of the elevator, glancing inside to see what was going on._

_"Oh, hey lord Zalgo!" The female said, giving him a wide sharp smile._

_"A-AH- L-Lord Zalgo! Hello!" The male said fearfully, adjusting his grip on his bag._

_"Moxxie, Millie," The demon said, "This is Sans and Hewey. If you kill them, I'll kill you."_

_"Sure thing, Lord Zalgo! It's nice to see your son, you've talked a lot about him!" The girl, Millie, said._

_Sans couldn't see, as Zalgo was standing a little bit in front of him, but he must have given Millie some sort of face. The demon retreated back a few feet, her face dropping in utter fear._

_"I-I mean you're still terrifying and everything, I-I just meant you seemed really passionate about your son, Lord Zalgo please don't kill me!" Millie begged, holding her hands out in front of her face._

_"I-I think what Millie was trying to say," Moxxie said, "Was that S-Sans sounded amazing when you briefed us on him coming down to hell, as you're a strong and terrifying demon Lord!"_

_"Thank you," Zalgo said._

_His demeanor from before had suddenly changed. Zalgo was standing taller, and looked like he was absolutely ready to pounce and kill both of them at an instant._

_"Isn't he just adorable?" Zalgo suddenly squealed, grabbing Sans from the side and pinching his cheek._

_Nevermind._

_"Y-Yes Sir!" The two stuttered._

_"Anyway, I'm just showing him this floor, make sure none of the souls escape," Zalgo said, "And if even one of those b*tches behind there even so much as grazes him, or my grandson you both and your Helluva Boss business are dead!"_

_"Of course!" They both yelped, pulling out two long spears._

_"I can handle myself, but it'd be helpful if you told me what was out there!" Sans said._

_"The worst kind of people, I hate going out there," Millie muttered._

_"No one does, we just let them torture themselves, it works pretty well," Zalgo said._

_The two demons made their way to the other door, Zalgo walking out of the elevator._

_"Can I wait in the special lift that'll take me away from that," Hewey said, "I love watching things, but I'm not risking the worst types of sinners."_

_"Since you can't teleport, it'd be a good idea," Sans said, "Don't leave unless someone's running at you and I can't save you."_

_"So like whenever you go to bed and my siblings were still up, yeah," Hewey said._

_"It'll only be for a few moments, your sister stays down here anyway," Zalgo explained._

_"Is she in there?" Sans asked._

_"She works with the sinners, she believes she can make them worthy of heaven," Zalgo said, all of his mouths turning up into grins. "So far, no progress. These people were too far gone anyway. I have a fun time watching them torture each other. I sometimes think they were just demons born into human bodies without any of the powers."_

_And with that, the door was opened._

_The two demons stepped in first, Zalgo following with Sans in toe. It looked just like..._

_The inside of a store?_

_The shelves were filled with syringes, globes, children clothing... really weird and random things. The store seemed to stretch off for as far as Sans could see, he couldn't see the end. He could hear distant chatter and yelling, most of it sounding from woman._

_A woman who had been standing there turned, black hair whipping against her face._

_"Do you work here?" She demanded Zalgo, walking towards him._

_"Well, technically, yes," Zalgo said._

_"Good, I demand to speak to your manager!" She snapped._

_"Oh my..." Sans whispered._

_No way. This was too golden._

_Reddit would be so proud._

_"This is where we keep the more recent sinners," Zalgo said, "Karens, anti vax parents, flat earthers. They're all here. The worst of the worst"_

_"This... this is actually beautiful," Sans whispered, turning around. "Hewey, you have to get in here! It's amazing!"_

_"Oh, I should also probably mention," Zalgo said, "Once we find your sister somewhere in here, we're going to bring in your kids."_

_"Hm?" Sans asked, turning back around._

_"I'm going to kidnap your children next."_

_"Wait, what?"_


	15. Chapter 14 - Frisk

Ever since Papyrus opened his home open for Addy, it's been completely changed.

Before he knew that he had nieces and nephews, his house was always empty. Silent. A bit lonely, which was why he tended to not stay inside too much. But now, his house was constantly bustling with activity. Silky would always be working on chores or taking care of her siblings, she was extremely helpful and understanding.

Addy was actually opening up to Papyrus. She didn't talk to him yet, sure, but she now looked at him and often reached to hold his hand if her siblings were out of reach. It was adorable, she was a sweet child.

And Cole was like a mini Jeff and Sans crossover. He took care of Addy, and liked to be read to, but he liked stealing still and he often carried a knife on him. At least he seemed more open to Papyrus, since Papyrus made sure to pick him up nachos every night.

But maybe he should have warned Frisk to not come over.

She was in her early 20s now, her hair had grown a bit longer since the underground and she stopped wearing striped sweaters recently. She was in college still, but she still stopped by for visits when she could.

Everyone had been over when she visited, Toriel quick to hug her. Frisk didn't know about the situation, none of them wanted to distract her from her studies. It wasn't like they could have kept it from her forever, because she was the one who had almost died by a CreepyPasta.

"Hello Frisk!" Papyrus said, approaching her to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to be over, the drive was worth it!" Frisk laughed, hugging him back. "But you guys told me over the phone that something happened that had to do with Sans?"

"Uh, yes, it's complicated though," Toriel said.

"Do you guys have a guest?" Silky called from the laundry room.

"Who was that?" Frisk asked, looking at the laundry room door.

"We have a couple of people over, and they happen to be... Sans' children," Toriel explained to her child, "Something happened to Sans and their parents, so they're staying with Papyrus until we can find the rest of their family."

Frisk blinked. "Wow, I was not expecting that... you said they, how many kids did he have? Did you guys talk to Sans?"

"I can explain so you don't have to," Silky said, stepping out of the laundry room into the hallway while straightening out her clothing. "You see, my Dad, Sans, went out to the store with one of my brothers and never returned. A few days later, we were attacked at our house by some creatures I believe to be demons. As a result, our family scattered, but a few of us managed to find Papyrus and decided to stay here until we could get a firm grip on the situation and be able to reunite with our families."

Silky then approached Frisk and stuck out a hand to shake hers. "I'm Silky, one of his nine children. Sans is polyamorous, so he has many relationships to not confuse you. As of right now, both Sans and my brother remain missing, so Papyrus has yet to make contact with him, nor have we. Most of our CreepyPasta family is scattered right now, so far only a few of us have managed to regroup. Also, your hair is uneven. The left side is longer than the right."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you," Frisk said, shaking back awkwardly. "And thanks?"

"I don't like uneven things," Silky said, "But I do believe you have been informed of our family, yes? CreepyPasta? You were the one who survived Laughing Jack, no?"

"Yeah, the clown?" Frisk asked, "Did they tell you."

"No, but I'd recommend that you make sure to stay away from carnivals and clowns," Silky said, "He was not very pleased with a survivor, and he's made several death threats towards you. No one has ever survived his poison before and it frustrated him. So this is a warning, you may want to tread lightly, because he will try again the moment he sees you."

Frisk's face flushed white. "Hah... nice..."

"Don't worry, he's not here right now," Silky said, "I haven't seen him yet, but it's a warning for in case we do find him. You're fine, though. He isn't here, you're safe from him."

"Okay," Frisk said.

"I think you might have scared her a little," Toriel said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not good when telling emotions, it was just a pre warning in case anything happens," Silky said, resting her long arms by her side. "But it is okay to meet you. I could prepare a drink if you'd like."

"There's no need, she's my guest, as you are," Papyrus told Silky.

"Okay then, thank you for coming over," Silky said, "I have to go finish the laundry."

As Silky walked away, Frisk turned to Toriel. "She reminds me a bit of you, she's very polite."

"She is," Papyrus said, "There's two more of his kids, then there's Jeff from the mall. The CreepyPasta that Undyne and I had saw before."

"Oh, that Jeff," Frisk said, "I really didn't think we'd honestly see any of them."

"Neither did we," Toriel said.

The two led Frisk to the living room, Alphys and Undyne quick to wave and say hi to her. Addy had been sitting between the two, playing on a game on Undyne's phone. Cole had been talking to Jeff, the two stopping to look up at Frisk.

"Oh, it's the kid," Jeff said, "I remember you from the carnival. You still look like a b*tch."

"I can see it," Cole said.

"That's Jeff, and that's Cole," Papyrus said, "And the little girl is Addy."

"Hi guys!" Frisk said, "I'm Frisk."

"Yeah, I don't really care," Cole said, looking back at the T.V.

"Cole is rather... judgemental, and Addy is mute," Toriel explained to Frisk, "Silky is really the only one we can all talk to without insults or silence."

Addy was staring at Frisk for a moment before she was pulling at Undyne's hand, Undyne leaning down to let Addy whisper into her ear. After a few moments, her eyes widened as she stared at Frisk.

"Frisk..." Undyne said slowly, "Did you... have you ever..."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"I... ugh, crap, are you sure?" Undyne looked over at Addy.

The skeleton nodded. Undyne sighed, standing up.

"Screw it, I'm just going to say it," Undyne said, "Addy says you killed someone before. Is that true?"

Frisk froze, their face falling from a smile. Instead of answering Undyne, they looked over at Addy.

"Did Sans tell you?" She asked, "That was a long time ago, I-I... "

"Frisk didn't have a choice, this was before she even fell underground," Toriel said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Papyrus demanded.

"Oooohhhh snap," Cole chuckled.

Frisk crossed her arms, biting her lips. "It was before I went underground, why do you guys think I've always liked monsters more than humans?"

"This just got so much better," Jeff laughed, leaning forward.

"Hold on, you knew?" Undyne asked Toriel.

"Frisk said never to say anything, it was a form of self defense anyway," Toriel said, "An accident, even."

"I can understand not telling us some stuff, but that?" Papyrus asked Frisk, "You know we wouldn't have judged you! Why didn't you tell us? Do you not trust us?"

"I just don't like talking about it, okay?" Frisk snapped.

"Nah nah, let's talk about this," Cole said, waving his hand before he rested his chin on his fist. "I f*cking love killing stories. What type of weapon? How much blood was there?"

"It was nothing big!" Frisk said, "It was a long time ago, I can barely even remember it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

"The whole reason Sans left us was because of this!" Papyrus said, "Because we didn't communicate with him!"

"No, it's because you were so obsessed with the 'Great Papyrus'!" Frisk yelled, jabbing a finger at him. "It wasn't just communication, it was you always putting yourself first. Can we please just drop this?"

"Yeah, I know!" Papyrus snapped, "I know it was me that really screwed things over, but I fixed it! Haven't you noticed at all? I haven't called myself great, I don't put myself above others! I've even stopped talking in a loud voice!"

The loud voice. Before, Papyrus had used it to put more attention on himself. To gain the eyes of the room, to focus everyone on him. It became such a habit, Papyrus used a loud voice to show how great he was. After awhile, though, it had become how he spoke naturally.

But he didn't do that anymore. Not since Addy came into his life. He didn't try to showcase himself out, he was focusing on other people. On taking care of others, listening to them and making sure that Papyrus was putting them first. Even though Papyrus wanted to join the Royal Guard before, he didn't want to save people, he just wanted the fame that came with it.

However, now was different. Papyrus didn't want any fancy titles, he didn't want attention. He just wanted to make his family happy, and help those around him.

Papyrus was now blinking back tears. To think that Frisk had kept this from them, that she didn't trust them enough to tell them?

"I don't understand why you guys are blaming me for killing someone," Frisk mumbled.

"We aren't," Undyne said, "We aren't blaming you for anything! We're just asking why you haven't told us."

"We would never blame you for killing someone, you're our family," Papyrus said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but how come you told Toriel, and not us?"

"I'm not sure, it just happened," Frisk said, "We had a talk about it and that was it. I was going to tell you guys, but... I dunno, I just forgot."

She forgot. She forgot to tell them something important. Like how she killed someone.

Or about a marriage.

Was this how it felt like to be on the receiving end? To know that someone he trusted wouldn't tell him an important detail of their life? No, Sans probably had it worse. And this had happened a long time ago, before Papyrus had even met her. Did he even have the right to demand to know?

The conversation just seemed to end there. Undyne sat back down next to Addy in defeat, Alphys reaching over to comfort her. Toriel sighed, Cole and Jeff giggling to themselves over the situation. Papyrus felt like he was going to cry, again.

Suddenly, he could feel something poking at his side. Looking down revealed Addy standing there, having gotten up from the couch and walked over. The girl didn't say anything, instead opening her arms to give him an awkward side hug around his legs due to her short height.

Papyrus leaned down and returned the hug, holding the back of her skull. It felt like forever since he had been hugged.

It was nice. Really, really nice.


	16. Chapter 15 - The Art Store

"Eat her p*ssy like groceries," Cole hummed along to the song.

"Could we change the music?" Silky asked Papyrus, "This is rather... inappropriate."

"No!" Cole said, "This is my jam!"

"You don't even like woman, you have no sexual interest!" Silky said.

"Just because I think dating is trash doesn't mean that songs about it are trash," Cole said, "Screw you, I can do what I want. Like I said, it's my car now."

"I don't understand why I can't drive," Jeff said.

"Silky warned me about your driving skills, I'd rather not take the chance," Papyrus sighed.

Once again, they were inside the car, hunting for another child of Sans. Papyrus was starting to feel like an escort at this point, constantly driving them around places. Silky had told them that she was able to drive, but Papyrus insisted on driving. He wanted to spend time with them, and help them anyway he could. This was one way.

It was still very uncomfortable, driving with Jeff, but at least Papyrus knew he wouldn't try to kill him. None of them hated him now, so that was progress! It also helped that Papyrus constantly made them homemade food with Toriel to keep them calm.

The CreepyPasta really, _really_ liked food.

"Is this the art store?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, you can park right there. We know the owner," Silky said.

They had pulled up to a small art shop that was actually a few towns away from Papyrus, it was a long drive. And during that very long drive, Papyrus got to experience first hand just how everyone interacted with one another in enclosed spaces. Silky and Cole went back in forth in arguing, but they never let it go over the top, and even agreed to stop arguing when they both grew bored of it. Addy just sat silently in the back while watching.

"You guys went here a lot?" Papyrus asked Silky.

"It was for one of our Dads, he liked art and this was a small good art shop, he bought most of his brushes here," Silky explained, "We started getting all of our materials from here, to avoid large crowded stores. We spent a lot of time in here, so we know the owner rather well. Our parents preferred smaller, less crowded stores away from large towns. There is a small grocery store on the other side of Mount Ebott that we like to visit, the owners are a nice elderly couple that let us stop by anytime. Of course, we still went out and did things like watching movies, but specific towns were off limits. Ones with more police, and your town are an example."

"I snuck out to get the nachos from you town anyway," Cole chuckled, "It's not like you'd be able to tell I was your nephew anyway. We just weren't allowed to go to any towns with monsters Sans knew to make sure we wouldn't be recognized. F*cking dumb, but whatever."

"I think it was for the best," Papyrus admitted, "If I had seen one of you, especially Addy, in town... I would have definitely approached and maybe even scared her."

"Eh, never saw you anyway," Cole said, "I got my nachos, and Dad never knew."

"He found out countless times, he told you to stop every single time," Silky said.

Cole had been in his town before? To think that his own nephew was right there all along, and he never knew!

"Sans is like a lie detector or some sh*t, seriously," Jeff said, "You're lucky he never beat your a**! Instead he just went for me because I helped sneak you out!"

The group climbed out of the car, looking around. The small parking lot was empty, no other cars parked, but the store itself was decorated brightly with different posters and art designs.

Papyrus opened the door for them, letting everyone inside before he followed them and closed the door behind them. Inspecting the interior, he found that it was a rather small, yet cute, art shop. The shelves were filled to the brim with different materials, and edges black with a sign that said 'draw ahead!' pasted with an arrow pointing to the black edge. A few drawings were already drawn on the edges, one of them looking like some potbelly man with a large nose with the name 'Schmeple' drawn next to him.

The woman behind the counter perked up at their entrance, the dragon monster swishing her deep blue tail. She had indigo scales with bright blood red eyes, large wings tucked and folded up against her from her back.

"Addy, Cole, Silky, Jeff!" She said, smiling at them with a soft smile, sharp teeth peaking out. "It's great to see you all again!"

"You too, Equanox," Silky said, walking towards the counter. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old," Equanox said, flicking their wrist. "Visiting Sky in the hospital, poor thing is still in a coma."

"Sorry to hear," Silky said, "Has there still been brain movement?"

"Yup, she's alive but not moving," Equanox said, "How about you kids? How's the parents?"

"We've been recently split up," Silky explained, "That's why we came here."

"Yeah, Leonie actually told me about it, she's been staying with me for the time being," Equanox told the group.

"Leonie?" Papyrus asked.

"Who's this guy?" Equanox asked, pointing at him with narrowed eyes. "Did Sans pop out another kid?"

"No, thank Toby Fox," Cole muttered.

"We recently discovered our lost Uncle, and we've been living with him as we reunite our family," Silky said, "His name is Papyrus."

"Nice to meet a new part of the family, Sans is always expanding it at this point," Equanox said relaxing, "Boy pops out children like I pop my popcorn. I don't think I'd be suited for kids, let alone nine of them. Thankfully you guys aren't mine, but I still enjoy when you visit. Kids are great when I don't have to take care of them!"

"We have spent a lot of time in this store," Silky said, glancing around. "You said Leonie was here?"

"Yup, she's in the back if you'd like to go get her," Equanox said, "But I'm not letting your Uncle or Cole back here. I'm not having a repeat of the p*nis incident."

"The what now?" Papyrus asked.

"Shut it!" Cole yelped.

"I dared them to play the p*nis game in the back, the game where you see who shouts the word p*nis the loudest, and whoever does is the winner." Equanox was holding back her laughter at this point. "But Cole didn't know what the game was so he thought it was comparing them, and I happened to walk in to find him unzipping his pants. He almost whipped it out in the back of my store when he was like nine or something. Scary."

"Shut it!" Cole yelled again, covering his blushing face.

"You didn't even win, surprisingly Silky did," Equanox said, looking down at Addy. "But do you want to go back sweetie? I have some of those crayons you really like back there, you can grab some on the way."

Addy eagerly nodded seeming to whisper something to Equanox who smiled and nodded back, the dragon monster moving to open the door to let her through. The small skeleton happily walked back towards the back, Equanox moving back to talk to them, and completely ignoring the fact that Addy could talk to her.

"You know, most of the art on the shelves is actually from them," Equanox pointed out to Papyrus, using her tail to pull the door closed again. "The kids loved to draw on the shelves since they were younger, Schemple is a popular drawing. I actually have a sheet in the back that I was going to install this weekend, where it would cover a wall so the kids could draw on the entire wall."

Papyrus glanced at some more of the drawings. There was a lot of them, some pretty good and some lacking in the art department. The Schemple guy was pretty popular, and sometimes it seemed they even wrote some notes to their siblings. Some of them were crammed tightly together as there was a lot of writing. Most of it was about how gay they all were. There was also a really defined picture of Waluigi with abs, with the caption ' _You must shower Cole_ ' written next to it.

"Ah, that picture! I've actually made sure not to erase that one, it's maybe a few years old, I've even had to retrace it a few times to make sure it wouldn't fade," Equanox said, smiling again. "Cole was doing a shower strike because Sans had grounded him with no nachos for a month."

"I managed to last two weeks before Dad dragged me into the bath," Cole said, "You have to admit, it was a great record."

"It was an awful two weeks," Silky muttered, looking at Cole.

"I had to say it was the best revolution ever," Jeff laughed.

She didn't even have a face, but she already looked so done with him it made Papyrus hold back a laugh.

"The kids are mostly memesters, it's great, like watching Reddit sh*postings," Equanox said, giggling lightly. "They're very fun to watch, especially when a few of them are good with art and imagination."

Suddenly, there was a thud from the back, followed by a teenage girl Papyrus didn't know screaming out, "NO, MY BEE MOVIE SCRIPT!"

There was some more thuds before Equanox looked at Silky with another smile. "She might need some help back there, sweetie. Leonie had been working on that for a long time now and might be a little angry to be forced away from it."

"I figured as such," Silky sighed, disappearing where she stood.

Papyrus still wasn't used to her sudden teleportations, he still found himself blinking a few times to make sure she really disappeared. The skeleton looked to the side to find Cole crouched down next to a shelf, chalk in hand as he drew an imagine of a weird looking face. There was another thud from the back before Silky walked out of the door, Addy under one arm and another skeleton girl under the other.

The girl was on the shorter side, sharing the same type of skull as Sans had. She had the same type of magical hair Addy did, but shorter, the magical dark blue hair passing an inch past her shoulders. The skeleton girl looked up, revealing large white eyelights that looked up at Papyrus. A plain blue button up shirt hugged her chest, with a light yellow skirt thrown on lazily. Light blue flip flops dangled from her feet.

"Excuse me, I was still writing the Bee Movie script on that banner for the wall, I was almost done!" She yelled, wiggling in Silky's grasp.

"How far were you?" Cole asked.

"I was on the trial scene," The girl answered.

"Oh, that is pretty far," Equanox pointed out.

"Yup, memorized the script, pretty proud of myself," The girl said, being set down by Silky.

"You memorized the entire Bee Movie script?" Papyrus asked.

"And you haven't?" She made a questioning face at him.

"Leonie, this is our Uncle Papyrus," Silky said, "Papyrus, this is our sister, Leonie."

"I didn't know we had an Uncle other than Jeff," Leonie said.

"He's only related by blood," Jeff said.

"But we're still family," Papyrus said.

Leonie stared at him for a moment, chewing on a piece of gum. "Nah man, family is people you know. Wasn't that our whole motto? Like how we weren't all related but we were all family? And I don't know you. Stranger danger dude."

"Well," Papyrus said, sticking out a hand, "Then let's work past that. My name is Papyrus, I'm Sans' brother and I'm here to help you guys."

"'Ight," Leonie said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I'm Leonie, I'm your niece, I guess."

"Aw, family bonding!" Equanox cooed and giggled from the counter.

"Nice to see you again," Cole said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How you been doing nugget?"

"Same old, just been writing my fanfics and drawing Schmeple," Leonie said, "Have you guys found Dad yet? Or anyone?"

"All we found is everyone here," Silky said, setting down Addy before patting her head. "So far Jeff is the only adult from our CreepyPasta family side, we haven't found any of the others. What about you?"

"I just came here and asked Equanox if I could stay here, I've been trying to reach out to you guys on your phones but none of you answered," Leonie said, "I mean, I managed to contact Ben and Sally through the phone, but they're trying to find the others as well. We're all over the place apparently."

"At least you managed to find Ben, I was meaning to use Cleverbot soon," Silky said, "Could you ask him to come out when he comes back to the house?"

"Sure," Leonie said, chewing on her gum loudly. "We can watch Shrek at his house, right?"


	17. Chapter 16 - Leonie the Cat

Oddly, Leonie reminded Papyrus of a cat.

She was a very picky eater. Very picky. Apparently, she had specific ways to do everything. A small spoon, bowl of coco pebbles poured first _before_ the milk was added to until the coco pebbles would slightly rise, then eat that bowl before using the remaining milk in the bowl to eat a second, smaller serving of coco pebbles. The second time, she poured the cereal on top of the milk. Not enough milk for the first time, Leonie would get upset because there wouldn't be enough milk for her second bowl. Too much, and it would be too much for her second bowl. And that was just her breakfast.

Computers were her main source of entertainment, and a little bit of an addiction. As soon as Leonie saw that Papyrus had a computer, she claimed a corner chair in his living room and decided to sit there all day. Papyrus hasn't gotten his computer back since. One time he came downstairs for a midnight snack and Leonie was still on there, playing minecraft. When Papyrus walked into the living room to tell her to go to bed, Leonied up and _hissed_ at him. Silky explained the next morning that Leonie likes to play games and write fanfics, and she didn't like being distracted when she was busy doing one of those things. Apparently Leonie was also competitive, she even played soccer. It was the only game that could get her up. Sans had taken her to different teams in different towns, and she wasn't allowed to go to any games in any of the 'off limits' towns.

But Sally and Ben were different.

When they had arrived, Papyrus almost dropped his jaw. The two still looked the same age as before, still as young as ever. Sally still a young girl with big green eyes, and Ben still having blond ruffled hair. They didn't age a single day, but that was expected. They had died before Papyrus even met them the first time, they haven't aged since then.

And the two did not like him at _all_.

They likely remembered how he treated Sans, just how Jeff did. Jeff managed to calm Ben down from attacking Papyrus, but Sally was a different story. She didn't directly attack him, but Sally did intentionally make his life harder. Kicking his legs, pointing out more needed things for Cole to steal, it was difficult to keep her in his house. Sally didn't like Undyne either, even going as far as to flush her wallet down the toilet when she came over.

"We have to talk to her," Undyne whispered to Papyrus.

"Dude, I've honestly lived with that kid for my entire life, like she held me when I was born and sh*t," Leonie said, not ceasing her typing on the computer. "And she's stubborn man. Like, really set on her ideas. You guys won't be able to talk her down like Jeff, you'd have a better chance getting Cole to go to school than getting Sally to back down considering your current standing with her. I dunno what you guys did, and I don't really care or listen to that kind of stuff, but she and Jeff were like '#1' against you guys. Jeff's more grown up, so I can understand why he's trying to make it work with you guys, but Sally isn't going to have any of that. She doesn't listen to people she doesn't like, she may be like 40 or 50 at this point but she's still a kid."

"Could you talk to her for us?" Undyne asked Leonie, "She'd listen to you, right?"

"She'd listen to me, yeah," Leonie hummed, not looking up from her computer. "But I'm busy. Ask me again never."

"If you're going to be on the computer, can I turn off the Bee Movie?" Papyrus asked, looking at the T.V. "You aren't watching it."

"Yes I am! Don't turn it off!" Leonie objected.

"Background noise," Silky answered, looking over from the kitchen, her long arm stilling as she paused washing the counters. "And she is correct, if either of you tried to talk some ease into Sally it would only further upset her. Jeff accepted you as a person of his own accord, and even now he still doesn't like you very much. You might have to let Sally accept you, just as she did Sans."

"I was wondering," Papyrus said, "Jeff told me how he met Sans, but I don't know how Sans became one of you guys... how did it happen? How did he meet everyone else?"

"That's a rather complicated topic," Silky said, "He actually met my Father when he was a child. You were there."

"I was?" Papyrus asked.

Silky nodded, her white hair slightly bouncing with the movement. "That's what they told me. Sans had recently left a certain... situation before he met my Father, and then they encountered one another later after he left the mental hospital."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Dad was in a hospital," Leonie snorted, "Love that story. And right, you were the one who threw him under the bus."

Papyrus looked to the side. "Yet another reason to hate me, I guess."

"Most of us actually don't hate you, you know," Leonie said from her computer.

"What?" Papyrus asked.

"Like sure, you screwed our Dad, but we didn't really know ya," Leonie said, "Cole didn't even hate you, he just likes insulting people. We just don't know you, like you've never spit in our face or anything. You're just that awkward family member who we've been warned and told about, but we don't really know. It was mostly our parents that trash talked you."

"Especially Jeff and Sally," Silky said.

"O-Oh, that kind of m-makes sense," Alphys said.

"So we don't really hate you, really, you guys are just 'those people' to us. We grew up most of our lives without you anyway, so you guys never really had a big effect on us," Leonie said, "And to be honest, I'ma say it now, I don't think we even talked about you guys much. Like, we just learned about you guys, why we couldn't see you, then move on. Sometimes there'd be a reference here and there, but we didn't sit all day talking about you guys. We had our own sh*t to do man, like me finishing this fanfic."

"F-Fanfic?" Alphys perked up.

"Yeah, you've probably never seen it though," Leonie said, "The anime isn't that popular, Dad found a copy in some lab or something. Mew Mew-"

"YOU'VE WATCHED MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE?"

Alphys had sprung up from her seat, her eyes practically glowing as a large smile grew over her face. Undyne giggled as the lizard monster practically ran towards Leonie, peering at the screen.

"Uh, yeah!" Leonie said, her voice rising with excitement. "It's my favorite anime! But the first one is though, the second one is a desperate play for money."

"I feel as if w-we're going to get along," Alphys said, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Who's your favorite character?"

"I mean, I know Mew Mew is the main character and everything, but I have to go with Brushy. The scene with the candles just made him absolutely my favorite, hands down."

"The ice cream shop episode? Yes!" Alphys sad, "Where there was the whole debate on friendship with the snail ice cream, only to reveal that Brushy liked to eat candles. It was so funny and emotional!"

The two continued ranting about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, the computer being adjusted so Leonie could show Alphys what she was writing.

"I should probably go grab Cole and take him to get his nachos now," Papyrus said, standing up.

The tall skeleton made his way out of the room, trying to think of where Cole and Jeff would be. Apparently Jeff was practicing knife throwing with Cole, so that meant they were probably either in the basement again or training outside.

Cole was always making sure he was fit. He asked Papyrus for a map of the town so he could run every morning, and he was always doing pushups and training with his knife. It explained why Cole needed to eat so much, he needed more calories.

But on his way to the door, Papyrus didn't hear a nearby conversation going on.

~~~~~~

Addy had to wait to talk to Sally.

When the girl had been helped out of the computer by Ben, Addy was ecstatic! Sally was one of her closest siblings, even though they weren't related, Addy still liked Sally. They played doll together, and had a lot of sleepovers. So when Sally came out with Ben, Addy quickly drew her into a hug, hoping desperately that her voice would finally speak up. But she couldn't, because Papyrus was there. She still couldn't talk in front of him.

It was hard. Addy didn't know why she couldn't talk in front of people who she didn't know, but she just couldn't. It felt like there was pressure against her mouth or something, refusing to let her speak. Addy hated it. She wanted to talk to people, she wanted to explain and help! But she couldn't!

But after watching Sally interact with other around the house, Addy had other plans when taking Sally to the side.

"What do you mean I should be nice?" Sally asked.

"Well, you tried to uh, push Papyrus down the stairs... and um, well, I kind of like him!" Addy said.

"But he's... he's a meanie! He hurt Sans! He made him cry! You weren't there, but I was! He made Sans upset, then acted like Sans was the one at fault!" Sally said, "He cried so much, b-but he's happier now! I don't want those meanies to come back and ruin what he worked so hard to have!"

"But he's different, he's nice and pays attention to us," Addy said, "He let me in when I didn't know where else to go!"

"Meanies like him and my old Uncle don't deserve to be treated nicely, not after what they've done!" Sally said.

"Then does that mean, well, that we don't deserve to be treated nice?" Addy asked, "Um, we've kinda killed."

"It's not the same!" Sally said, "I just... he was really mean to Sans! Like, really really mean! Everyone was to him, they all treated him like he was just... not worth it. Like he was a kid that didn't understand what was good for him, I... I hated it."

Sally shifted on her feet, biting her lip. "You weren't there, but it was bad... really, really bad..."

"But Papyrus changed, he's looking out for... for us!" Addy said, "He let us all in, isn't that was Sans did for you guys?"

"Sans let us in because he wanted us to be happy, because he saw that we were good people and he wanted to help us live happy lives," Sally said, looking at the door as Papyrus walked out and stepped out of the front door. "Papyrus let you in because he's trying to redeem himself. He doesn't care about any of us. Us CreepyPasta have to stick together, Papyrus doesn't understand like Sans did. He never will."

**(OKAY WARNING**

**So basically the next part references Sally's backstory as a Creepypasta, and if you don't know, it contains sexual abuse and actual pedophilia, along with incest. So uh yeah, kinda just watch out.)**

~~~~~~

_"D-Daddy...?"_

_Sally had thought that coming back would be better. They could have been a family again! Her Uncle that did those awful things was gone, now it was just Daddy, Mommy, and Sally again! Just like it had meant to be._

_"You have to go, Sally," Her Father choked out, "You've died, you have to move on."_

_"But we're a f-family again, we can-"_

_The man before her shook his head, face twisting with confusion and fear, along with grief. The same facial responses that he had when he found her body._

_"You aren't Sally! She's dead, she was taken from us when my brother raped and killed her!" He choked out, "You're just taunting me for my failure of not being there for her! Let me grieve in peace!"_

_But that was wrong. She was Sally, she was! She was just not fully herself, as the constant bleeding from her head proved. The final wound from a rock that ended it all._

_"Just... Just go away!" He cried out, tears rolling down his face._

_Then there was the fire. He really thought it would destroy her, as if she was bound to the house. But she wasn't, she wasn't haunting the house. She just stayed there to be with her family, she came back to try again!_

_Surrounded by flames, Sally stood on her toes as she watched her parents run away into the night with one another, she realized something._

_They had lied._

_They weren't her family. They didn't believe her when she told them her Uncle was bad, that he was making her play games she didn't like. They didn't believe her until the cops had arrived, telling her parents of their tragic tale of their beloved daughter. Raped before being smashed over the head with a rock, one blow resulting in her demise before the body was thrown into a ditch. But when Sally came back, they kept denying it was her. Calling her demon, yelling at her to stop, trying to get an exorcist to get rid of her. As if she wasn't their daughter._

_Sally didn't know where to go, remaining in the old, burned down house for years upon years, waiting. Her parents would come back, she was sure of it. They wouldn't leave their little girl to die, right?_

_The first visitors had excited her at first, Sally hadn't talked to anyone but her teddy bear in years. He was her only family, good ol' Charlie, always there for her. So she brought Charlie with her, eager to greet them. But the visitors were loud teenagers that screamed and ran, but Sally didn't want to see them go!_

_After awhile, murder became easy. And she soon grew to understand that her parents would never come back. They weren't her family, they were just like her Uncle._

_A few other killers stopped by. A yellow eyed man, a girl with white skin and black hair. Jane returned a few times, talking to Sally._

_That's when she met Sans. He was different, he was normal but he didn't care that she was bleeding. The conversation just felt right, like he cared about her. The skeleton offered her a place to stay, a home, a family. And he even said Charlie could come along!_

_And Sally would protect her family._

_No matter what._


	18. Chapter 17 - Current Hell

Sans had been in hell for a little less than a month now, and he had already made a large impact.

First off, the idea of Zalgo forcefully kidnapping his children made Sans land a solid punch to his face that had Zalgo crying in a corner for ten minutes. He wasn't hurt physically, just emotionally, upset that his son decided to attack him. Sans had to crouch down and explain why this upset him, hoping to call back Zalgo's earth proxies from attacking, but he said he couldn't. He needed to bring them down here for some reasons he didn't tell Sans.

But at least Zalgo wouldn't lock up Sans. Well, he tried to keep Sans limited to the top floor, but Sans could still teleport down here. It didn't matter how many doors he locked, Sans could just teleport Hewey and himself a few floors down and just walk away.

And it turned out Zalgo had talked about him. A _lot_. All of the other demons instantly recognized Sans, and they introduced themselves and talked to him. Apparently Zalgo loved having kids, and he often bragged about what Sans did. About how Sans managed to tame CreepyPasta and practically make a small army from them.

Zalgo was rather nice to Sans and Hewey, even though Sans landed a good blow to his face (which he didn't apologize for). The demon gave them their own room to have, and told Sans that he was allowed to go anywhere he wanted in hell. If any of the other demons gave him trouble, he also had permission to kill them on the spot. Or report them to Zalgo, and he would kill them.

After the 'attack' on his family, Sans was happy to hear that all of his kids managed to scatter and run for the hills. That meant they were safe from Zalgo at least, Sans didn't trust him, not yet. Zalgo obviously needed them all down inside of hell for something, as Zalgo said he couldn't continue his plan until his whole demon family was inside of hell. When Sans asked about the plan, Zalgo changed the subject.

There was something he was hiding, and there was likely more to bringing all demons related to him than "I just want to see my family". Zalgo needed them down there, all of them, for some sort of plan. Snooping provided nothing, as most of the paperwork was on dead people. How they died, what they did in life, things like that. However, scrolling through those files provided a lot of entertainment to Hewey, as he read up on some interesting things. Hewey enjoyed watching people fail and commenting on it; that's why Hewey liked watching bad movies. And also why he liked watching his siblings just do basic things.

However, the attack hadn't been a complete waste for Zalgo, apparently.

He got three of the CreepyPasta.

Sans honestly wasn't surprised to find out one of them was Splendor. The guy was just a big hugger, he probably went up to them and tried to hug them.

SeedEater was the second caught. Sans suspected that he hadn't run fast enough, only to learn that he ran too fast and ended up slamming face first into the bus and went unconscious. Of course he did.

But the one Sans wasn't expecting to see was Flowey. "They forcefully ripped me out of the ground and shoved me into a bag," Flowey had explained to Sans, an upset scowl on his face from the loss. "It hurt, and before I could even attack they knew me onto his bus and I was suddenly in hell with tall smiley and stinky fur."

And just like that, Sans had them to hang out with in hell. Zalgo said he didn't want them roaming about like Sans, though, as they weren't related to him. So they were 'imprisoned' on a different floor. What it really meant was that Zalgo asked them to kindly not leave because he didn't want CreepyPasta loose in hell, but mainly Splendor and SeedEater. Flowey was allowed to be with Sans if he wrapped himself around his arm at all times.

So Sans hung out on their floor a lot, and even made some new demon friends. There was a girl named Charlie who was working on a floor to rehabilitate sinners to go to heaven, and she had a girlfriend that was protective, but nice. Then there was this one demon, Alastar, who spoke with a radio voice and honestly was a lot of fun to talk to. He was one of the stronger demons, so he often was on the higher floors and sometimes was called with Zalgo to go "do stuff". The stuff they did involved the plan, thank Toby Fox, because the way they first said it to Sans it sounded like they were going to go f*ck. He just found out Zalgo was his Dad, if he had to call Alastar his Dad too Sans might blow his skull open.

Hell was interesting. Everyone knew Sans and Hewey, but they were all terrified of Zalgo. That made trying to get out more difficult, as the demons who could refused to do so for Sans because of his Dad. No amount of sweet talk or threatening would get him anywhere, Zalgo had his grip on all of the demons, they were all so scared of betraying Zalgo that it wouldn't work.

That meant Sans had to figure out how to activate his demon side to get out. None of the attempts worked. Focusing really hard did nothing, and that was all he had. It was like those humans who tried to move pencils just by staring at it really hard, that's practically what Sans tried. But what else could he do? Sans had no idea how to get his demon powers running!

Saving his kids by escaping was a bust because Sans couldn't, and trying to pry the plan from Zalgo didn't work because the demon wanted to 'surprise' Sans once it was done. Looking around for information didn't work, there were too many files to go through. The best Sans could do was sit around and wait, which he hated doing because he had no control over the situation.

At least Sans still had some advantages. His powers still worked in hell, so trying to contain and attack him was pointless for the demons. And he still had his smart mind and quick witty humor, so Sans could easily talk his way to some decent information. If Zalgo didn't have a hold on the demons, then maybe Sans might have gotten some good info from them. However, he did, so Sans could only do so much.

Hewey was oddly in his element here. Sitting back in his wheelchair, he just watched the demons act before he would simply comment on them and laugh silently to himself. Hewey even tipped in to Zalgo that one sinner might have more torture being put with the Karens, as their file suggested towards their hatred of them. Being surrounded by them would make anyone insane, really.

It was during one of his usual visits to the CreepyPasta floor when Zalgo came to Sans, the group turning towards him. SeedEater watched blankly, while Splendor waved happily and Flowey huffed and turned away.

The flower was still upset over being caught.

"Hello Father in law!" Splendor giggled.

"Please don't call me that," Zalgo said, narrowing his eyes at Splendor.

Zalgo didn't like any of the brothers of Slenderman, he's made that very clear. Splendor had even said the two met before, and Zalgo had tried to kill him a few times. The only reason he was holding back now was because Splendor was married to Sans and they had a kid together, and Sans would kill him if Zalgo tried to hurt Splendor.

"Sans, Sans, Sans," Zalgo repeated, "I got some good news!"

"You're going to let me go?" Sans asked.

"That's not good news," Zalgo said, "But since I'm going to try and kidnap your children again-"

"Again?" Sans asked.

"Later today, yeah," Zalgo said, "But I got you something to make you feel better! An old friend of yours!"

"I swear to Toby Fox-"

Zalgo physically cringed at the mention of the name.

"-If I find out it's Gaster, I'm going to throw up."

"No no, I have no idea where he ended up," Zalgo said, waving the idea away. "But you guys used to play all the time!"

Sans looked at the demon in confusion. Sans never played with anyone when he was a child, he was always doing the experiments.

"Hey," Zalgo said, turning towards the door, "You can come in now!"

Sans almost choked on air when the door opened.

Brown hair with a tint of red bounced with their steps, large red eyes focusing in on Flowey and Sans. Of course they did, as they had history with the two.

"C-Chara...?" Flowey asked, his voice shaking.

Her pink cheeks pulled back into a smile, Chara crossing her arms.

"Hi Asriel."


	19. Chapter 18 - Outside Giggles

Silky heard it first.

It was the middle of the night, the dark shadows looming around the room. Silky slept on the living room couch, a thin blanket thrown over her as she took her time to rest. Her species usually didn't need sleep, maybe once a century, but she did take Sans' need to sleep. Not the naps, thankfully, but she needed sleep every night still. A requirement she didn't enjoy, Silky didn't understand why Sans liked doing it so much.

But since she was on the couch, she heard it first. Zalgo's proxies took after Zalgo, loud and obnoxious, sadistic. They couldn't contain their giggles, that's what alerted Silky the first time.

And that's what alerted her now.

Slenderman was good at listening for signals of Zalgo, and by extension, so was Silky. The loud footsteps, the soft giggles and whispers. They were creeping outside of the window, Silky sitting up immediately. It was unlikely of them to give up, especially Zalgo. Slenderman would have pulled back his proxies, went over ideas and plans, but Zalgo would just keep sending them out until he got what he wanted. That's the problem with Zalgo. He was more childish, more on the frantic "I have to have that because I want it" mentality. Slenderman had taken this to heart, as had Silky. He had his battles with Zalgo before.

Now, it was Silky's turn.

Silky was up in an instant, untamed white hair falling onto her blank face. Oh, it probably looked terrible. That was another problem with sleeping, she hated waking up to find her hair in a mess. It was disgustingly uneven, pieces sticking up randomly. As long as she avoided a mirror, Silky should be fine.

But she knew it was messy in the back of her mind and it would bug her-

No no, issue first. The hair would be messed up in the fight anyway.

Soft footsteps were taken as the tall female approached the kitchen from the living room, the knife drawer in mind as she tried to think of the best ways to deal with this. Silky herself didn't use weapons, but the others would need some. They couldn't just run away again, it would be too risky to draw attention from the police on the surface. There was no safety of the underground to fall upon, Jeff was the only CreepyPasta adult with them, but he didn't have any backup plans either. Papyrus was their unintentional last resort. Where would they go? If they all ran again, it wouldn't just be from the demons. It would be from the police, too. They would have no home, no plan, nothing. And the demon wouldn't give up until they were there.

Silky was calm, yet worried. This was a difficult situation, and although they were all trained, they were still children. Sans and Slender were usually the leaders of the CreepyPasta, they usually made the plans. But both are gone, and everyone is scattered. The best option is to fight back, even with their small numbers.

It wasn't like the proxies were doing much better. Silky could already tell their fighting conditions as she drew out some knives from the drawer. They were tired and blood lusting, they already burnt most of their energy finding them, and were too set on capturing them to even bother to get backup. It was just a couple of proxies blindly following their trail, the children could likely take them.

Leonie was passed out on the couch, her form thrown back onto the couch with the computer still on her lap. She had fallen asleep awhile ago, passing out playing minecraft. Her computer had turned off by then, not having been used in a couple of hours. Well Papyrus' computer, but Leonie had more than claimed it as her own at that point.

"Leonie," Silky whispered, lightly shaking her.

Leonie was a light sleeper, stirring almost as soon as Silky touched her. The female's eye sockets blinked open, focusing on Silky before she groaned and turned on her side.

"No, it's my computer now," Leonie mumbled, closing her eye sockets again.

"Not that, although we should discuss it later," Silky said, holding a knife by the blade, the handle facing towards her sister. "But we have some unwanted guests."

"Can't you guys just handle it, I was dreaming about a house with buff legs, and I'd like to return to that," Leonie groaned.

"It's the demon proxies, it's not the police."

That finally drew Leonie's attention. She sat up, blinking a few more times as her magical blue hair rustled with the movements.

"All of them...?" She asked quietly.

"Only two," Silky answered, "By the side of the house, they haven't entered yet, but it won't be long until they do. Wake up Cole and Jeff, I'll get Addy and Pap-"

"Wait, the Uncle dude?" Leonie asked, "No no, he's not a CreepyPasta."

"He's still trained in fighting and knows some decent magic, he should at least be awake to be aware of the situation," Silky said.

"But we don't... how can we trust he won't make a deal with the proxies, or just run?" Leonie asked.

"Because he won't," Silky said, "If he wanted to, he would have already."

"But... it's just always been, you know, us," Leonie said, motioning between the two girls. "Us kids, our parents and family. It's never been us and some random dude we just happen to be related with. Like humans share a lot of DNA with bananas, but they don't carry them to battle. Which I'm kind of jealous of, I'd love to be related to a banana."

"We're related to Cole, they have about the same mental capacity," Silky said, glancing at the window. "I'm unsure of Papyrus' fighting abilities, but I am aware that Undyne has trained him before. He should be able to do something."

"Something doesn't mean helpful," Leonie muttered, "Like I said, I don't know the guy, stranger danger. I stick by that."

"And I don't blame you for it." Silky gave the knife to her sister. "As I don't fully trust him as well. We've been raised that way, after all. But we should test if he is willing to help us now, rather than when we have no choice."

"So you're just going to run him like a guinea pig?" The skeleton looked at her with a face that said 'really?'. "Throw him in front of some demon proxies and sees if he helps or screams like a baby?"

"It's only two of the proxies, compared to the many we had to deal with before," Silky said, "He won't be in any danger if we all fight together. But if he bails on us, he may be in some danger."

"Holy sh*t, you're f*cking testing him out," Leonie laughed, "I thought you liked him."

"Liking someone's personality is different than trusting them," Silky said, "After all, I don't trust just anyone with my and my siblings lives. He may house us, and I know he won't throw us out to the police, but there's nothing like a real test to ensure he can be tested."

"I knew there was something else, you never trust anyone you don't know," Leonie said, "I was wondering why you'd stay so willingly at his house without even doing a background check."

"I did that before," Silky said, "All he has to do is fight with us, it won't be too hard for him. I'm just making sure what he said before is true, that he'd do anything for us."

"That's f*cking wicked, dude," Leonie said, "I may not trust him, but f*cking hell, playing with his emotions like that? Playing him to fight for us?"

"Don't tell him about any of this, we want to make sure we have good results," Silky said, watching the trees sway softly through the window. "I do enjoy his personality and company, but that all means nothing if he's not willing to put himself out there and fight with us."

"And if he runs away?" Leonie asked.

"Well, we can't get rid of him," Silky said, "We still need his house and his cover, but who's to say that we need some of his friends?"

Leonie blinked. "I forgot you always have double intentions."

Silky turned her head towards Leonie, and the skeleton could practically sense the smile hidden under her skin. "Naturally."

Perhaps Silky hadn't been fully truthful with Papyrus over the course of her stay. One thing she made sure he was unaware of was their previous home of the underground. That was private information, she made sure we didn't know it. Silky gave him _enough_ information, that was it. But she didn't fully trust him, only enough to keep her and her family there without fearing them getting caught by the police. However, Silky had never seen Papyrus stand up for them. He never battled for them, risking life itself. This battle wouldn't risk his life, it was just two demon proxies, but it was still enough to see what he could do with his magic, and if he was willing to fight for them.

Silky wasn't ashamed to admit she was testing him. After all, trust was something she had never given to anyone outside of the family just for saying they would protect her and her siblings. Equanox had to prove herself, just as Papyrus would.

It should be simple. All he had to do was fight with them, that was it. It wasn't as extensive as Equanox's test to see if she wouldn't betray Silky.

The extent of Silky's trust only went to a verbal level. Silky would tell Papyrus as much as he needed to know.

But physical? If he stood in the kitchen with a knife, Silky wouldn't trust that he knew how to handle it.

After all, that's why she helped cook dinner.

And that's why she always used the knife.

Of course Silky was courteous as a guest, but she always had double intentions. There was no point in going into a situation with an action, she tended to stand back and know the battle before she fought it. That included social conventions. Being kind was respectful, while also allowing for her to gain information on other people.

And she had enough information about this situation to continue. She already knew the two proxies outside, along with her siblings. But she didn't know what Papyrus would do. Even if he ran, the kids could handle them together. Then she would go and drag him back for running away.

Papyrus was easy to shake awake. He sat up, looking at her through the dark in confusion.

"Silky, why are... why do you have a knife?"

"It's not for you, but the people who attacked our home are back," Silky said, "There's two of them outside."

"What?" Papyrus was fully awake now.

Silky nodded. "I usually don't wake up people while they're sleeping, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"No, no, not at all," Papyrus said, climbing out of his bed. "Where are they? Have they tried to hurt you guys?"

"Not-"

A sudden crash of a window occurred downstairs, the sound of Ben and Leonie yelling could be heard.

"Okay, now they've probably tried to hurt us," Silky said.

Papyrus was out of his bed in a flash, Silky standing back and watching. It took no time before he was running downstairs, Addy rushing out of the room she was sleeping inside with Sally in tow.

"What's going on?" The two asked.

"Do we have to, um, run away again?" Addy asked, eye sockets wide with worry.

"No, there's only two of them," Silky said, holding out a knife for Sally. "Not the amount we had to face last time. We should be fine together."

"What about Papyrus? Is he going to be okay?" Addy asked.

Silky looked down at her sibling. Addy was a naturally caring person, and it seemed like she grew a little attached to Papyrus. Oh, she would be crushed if Papyrus ran away.

Papyrus did claim that he would protect them, but words were different than actions.

It looked like he was making the right actions.

Teleporting them downstairs, Silky found that Papyrus was already attacking the two proxies while also trying to talk to them. To convince them to back down.

He had the right spirit, and his attacks were decent. Much less powerful than Sans, that was for sure. Also, the talking was obviously pointless. They were proxies for demons, they didn't care about 'the right thing'. They could possibly be talked down, sure, but not by those means.

"If only Daddy was here..." Addy mumbled, hugging her arms against her chest. "He always knew what to do."

If only. He did, Sans always knew how to talk down killers. He was one of them, he knew how they talked and how he could convince them to step down. Right now, Jeff probably had the best chance to talk down the demon proxies, but he didn't know how. Even if he did, he might not even do it.

The first proxy was a scarecrow. Her body was stitched together at random places, straw sticking out in clusters from between the stitches. With each swing of her old and worn scythe, some of the straw would flutter down to the floor. A large grin was stitched into her face, the black eyes drawn onto her void of any emotions but glee. It was unlikely she even had a soul, as Papyrus found out when his blue soul magic didn't work.

The second was wearing a hood and cloak, the black cloth covering their entire form. The only thing that set them apart was a long, silver chain that dangled from their neck and went down to their ankles. They were using a standard spear, nothing special about it.

"We don't have to fight, leave the kids alone!" Papyrus was saying, using a bone to push back the scarecrow from him.

Yeah, that'd work on proxies for a demon that sold their souls to him. Sure.

At least Papyrus was trying to fight back, and he was getting some good damage in. He wasn't extraordinary, but above average. It was obvious he trained.

"Hey dude, I don't wanna yank your chain, no thanks man," Cole said to the cloaked man, going in for a swing with his knife.

Silky simply stood back and watched the fight while everyone else fought, taking in the details. Papyrus, Sally, Addy, and Ben were all on the scarecrow girl, while Jeff and Cole were handling the man. Leonie was drinking a chocolate milk on the counter while she watched.

"Cole, you look gay doing that," Leonie announced.

"No, I look bada**!" Cole said.

"Hah, you never look bada**," Leonie snorted.

Cole's face turned red. "Shut it, yes I do!"

"He does, 'cause he's kicking a**!" Jeff laughed.

Sally climbed onto the counter next to Leonie before jumping off, managing to snag onto the Scarecrow's back and hang on for dear life as she repeatedly stabbed her. Addy ducked down and used her body to trip her, causing her to topple over onto Ben and knock the two down.

If only they had handled the demon proxies like this before, but there had been too many. Silky could remember looking out before she left to see three of them chasing one of her brothers. They had been outnumbered probably 5 to one, and without Sans, and Slender's sudden disappearance as well, they didn't have much leadership.

However, just because the Creepypasta had the advantage in numbers doesn't mean the proxies were going to be defeated so easily. The Scarecrow continued, even though a large portion of her stuffing was spilling out onto the floor from her wounds. And the man seemed to be affected by some stabs, one even hitting directly into his heart, but he kept going anyway.

"Sh*t!" Cole screeched, slipping on a pile of hay and crashing to the ground.

"Wait, wait, Cole!" Leonie yelled, trying to throw a knife at the cloaked man.

Silky snapped her head towards them, noticing that Cole had dropped his knife on the fall and cloaked man was above him, spear in hand ready to thrust down into Cole's chest.

He's about to get _stabbed_!

And just like that, Cole was suddenly being pulled out of the way before Silky could react, a gloved hand grabbing onto Cole's red scarf and pulling it backwards out of harms way.

Did...

Did Papyrus just save Cole?


	20. Chapter 19 - Window

Light muttering filled the air, being overpowered by the sound of the screwdriver coming to life. The sun crept in through the window, flooding the kitchen with the afternoon warmth of the natural sunlight. The Spongebob Squarepants movie played in the background from the living room, the dolphin loudly announcing the current scene. However, that was lost from Papyrus' mind, instead turned towards Toriel.

"All day?" She asked, the goat woman glancing at him with large brown eyes.

"All day," Papyrus confirmed, concerned eye sockets focusing on his niece.

Last night had been the attack, having resulted in a broken window and a messed up kitchen. Those were the least of Papyrus' worries, having instead been focused on the safety of the children.

They were fine, all of them. They were well trained, and rather strong, even matching and exceeding Papyrus'. The only reason Cole ended up in a harmful position was because he slipped on some hay, but it only took that single second of slipping to almost kill him.

That was the problem with fighting. It only took one slip up, and it could result in harm. Undyne had always made that clear for Papyrus, that fighting wasn't a game. One moment of not paying attention, or one single miss could end everything. All it took was one good hit to a person, and they were down. No amount of training or power could save someone if they weren't careful.

Cole was still a teenager, even if he had been raised killing, it was understandable to make that mistake. Papyrus himself had almost slipped on the hay, but he had managed to catch himself. Even though Cole had been likely trained to fight, the two people they fought weren't normal. They didn't die by deadly hits, they lasted for a longer time. With the group it was easier, but even then Papyrus couldn't blame Cole for it. Cole was more excited to fight than the others, judging by how eager he was to land some good hits on the enemies, just as Jeff was. But Jeff was older, he had more experience, so he knew to back away and take a look before going for another attack. Cole didn't.

It was obvious that the tone of the house had shifted after what Papyrus did. As if the barrier separating the others and Papyrus was just... gone. That morning had been different. Ben didn't look at Papyrus like he hated him, Sally didn't even give him one glare. Cole even came up that morning with a large bundle of stolen items, giving them back to Papyrus. The boy tried to return his scarf, but Papyrus wouldn't let him. He told Cole to consider it as a gift.

Then, there was Silky. Something was wrong with her.

She wasn't composed.

The entire morning had been spent by her trying to fix the window. And she succeeded, many times. Silky would install the new window, mutter to herself, then dismantle it and retry again. It was a constant cycle of installing, muttering, then uninstalling. No breaks, no food, only annoyed muttering and work. Papyrus tried to talk to her, but she only continued muttering to herself as she tried again and again on the window.

Undyne and Alphys had been over as quickly as they could to make sure everyone was alright when Papyrus told them about the attack. The children were all tired and a bit shaken from their brother almost dying, but other than that, they had been fine. Silky, on the other hand, didn't seem fine.

"Do you think it was because of the attack last night?" Toriel asked.

"I think so, yeah," Papyrus said.

It wasn't as if her behavior didn't go unnoticed by her siblings. Addy and Sally, who were both in the living room, kept glancing over towards her. Cole had tried to talk to her earlier, to tell her that he was fine, but that didn't work either. Leonie remained on the computer.

"I can try to talk to her, I actually think I know what this is," Toriel said, putting down her bag onto a counter.

Papyrus had tried talking to her, but he wasn't sure how to handle this. Silky had always been rather bland, except when it came to things being even, and during those times Silky remained calm and contained. It was weird seeing Silky so... out of it.

"Silky dear, how are you?" Toriel asked.

At first, there was no response. Silky continued with installing the window, muttering not ceasing in the slightest.

"Silky-"

"No, no!" Silky suddenly snapped, making both Toriel and Papyrus jolt. "It's not- it's- ugh!"

The tall girl pulled the window out from the frame and tossed it onto the counter, letting it fall off with a loud clatter onto the floor. The glass was protected by the frame, thankfully, so there was only the clatter of the wood against the kitchen floor. She then sank down against the counter to the floor, long and thin fingers digging and tugging into her white, tangled hair.

"It's so uneven! It's so ugly! I can't make it even, no matter what I do!" She yelled, skin seeming to stretch further over her face.

Toriel watched for a moment, soft and caring eyes looking down at the teenager. After a few moments of thought, she slowly approached the girl and crouched down next to her.

"Is the window troubling you?" Toriel asked softly.

"I don't- ugh, it's so ugly! The window isn't even, it'll never be even! I can't control it, I can't control myself, I fu- agh!"

Silky dug her fingertips into her skin, a line of blood dripping down her face. Papyrus took a step forward, planning on intervening, but Toriel held out a hand for him to stop.

"Silky." The woman turned back from Papyrus to her. "This isn't actually about the window, is it?"

The wind softly pulsed in through the open space where the window should have been. The faint sounds of the forest could be heard.

"I was supposed to have control over the situation, I was supposed to step in if anything happened! It's always been that way, I've always had a grasp on the situation! That's what Silky's for, Silky's for control and order!"

From the background, Papyrus could hear Cole say, "Oh d*mn, she's going into third again."

Leonie mumbled afterwards, "Yeah, she's really losing it again. Like the hoodie strings."

"But instead, Silky can't do that. She can't-I-she-aah!" Silky groaned, shoving her hands down onto her face to cover it.

"Silky dear, listen to me," Toriel said, "It's okay to not have control over a situation. That's the problem, isn't it? You can't control what happens, and you can't predict what's going to happen, and I'm guessing that's why you are upset."

"Silky is supposed to understand everyone and everything, that's what Silky and Father are for. Order and class, that's the point. But Silky couldn't predict that the demon proxy had hay, she couldn't fu- freaking protect her brother when he needed it! During her own experiment. Silky isn't for that, Silky is supposed to protect family! Silky didn't have control, she-"

Toriel rested a hand on Silky's shoulder, causing Silky to look up and part her hands from her face from the sudden physical contact. From where he was, Papyrus could see her skin on her face pulling and shifting over her body. It was a bit unsettling.

"I..." Toriel paused, likely having noticed the skin too. "I understand how you feel. Knowing someone you cared about could have gotten hurt from your own ignorance and lack of control over the situation. You weren't able to protect Cole, and that's okay."

"No, it's not!" Silky objected, "Silky is strong, Silky has powers and can fight and protect family! Silky is able to protect brothers and sisters! But she couldn't, and she can't do anything now! Silky is utterly useless!"

"Silky helped find all of her siblings, didn't she?" Toriel asked.

"Silky didn't find all of them, only some."

Toriel smiled softly at her. "But that doesn't mean that you're done. You found almost everyone here by yourself, just by understanding your family and going to where you know they would be. You've been helpful around the house, helping all of us when it comes to your family. You explain things, and help connect the line between us and you guys whenever we don't understand something. You've been there for your siblings this entire time, and you've protected them when you could."

"But Silky could have protected her brother when the demons attacked, she could have helped kill them. Instead, Silky stayed back and watched just because she wanted to test if her Uncle would help or not. Silky never gave him full information, Silky never trusted him when she should have."

Papyrus paused, processing her words. What did she mean?

Toriel seemed to have the same thoughts. "Full information?"

"Silky only told Papyrus enough, she didn't tell him everything because she didn't trust him," Silky explained, "There's things he doesn't know. Silky never fully trusted him, she doesn't trust people much. So Silky did an experiment to see if he would help us or not, she planned to kill his friend if he didn't help fight. So Silky didn't enter fight, she instead just watched, and hurt her brother in the process. Silky didn't predict the hay would be slippery."

"It wasn't," Leonie mumbled from the background, "Cole's just an idiot."

"Am not!" Cole hissed back, "And shut it, Silky's busy being emotional for the first time!"

"I... I am sorry," Silky said, "I usually have control over situations." She pulled back her hands and look at them. "I always have. I've always been able to tell what people would usually do, but ever since the demon proxies have come, it feels like I've lost that sense of control and power. Like I can't save my Dad, and I can't save my siblings and protect my life. I guess Cole almost getting hurt because of my experiment really set me off."

"So you were experimenting with Papyrus?" Toriel asked.

"Like I said, I don't like trusting people I don't know," Silky said, "I trusted him enough to stay at his house, but I didn't trust him in battle. When lives are on the line, people tend to act differently. I was testing out Papyrus to see if he would be willing to protect my siblings."

"I've already said I would, no matter what," Papyrus said.

Silky snapped her head up to look at him. "Words are different than actions. They always are. Anyone can say anything, but acting on it is different. Someone can say they'll fight then run away at the first sign of danger. People are unreliable, it's always been just our family."

"I... I am your family though," Papyrus said, a hand pressed against his chest.

"Through DNA, sure, but as Leonie stated before, we don't know you. I didn't know if you would fight by us or not. I didn't plan for Cole to slip, I didn't think I would even be needed in the fight because I was too busy watching you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, and Cole isn't hurt," Toriel said, "It's no one's fault. You did what you thought would protect your family, by being careful and trying to protect them in your own way. Everyone has their own ways to protect their families, and you did your way. And your way didn't exactly fail, as Cole never got hurt. Because he had Papyrus watching out for him. You know why?"

Silky shook her head. "I don't."

"It's because Papyrus was protecting his family, just as you were." Toriel said.


	21. Chapter 20 - Dropped Cup

"Are you feeling better now?" Papyrus asked, looking over at Silky.

"Quite," Silky said, "Once again, I apologize for my outburst. I am usually more in control of my emotions."

The two were standing over the sink, both working on cleaning the dishes from lunch. After Toriel had managed to calm Silky down, both Papyrus and her worked on installing the new window before Silky went around to do chores. She said that chores helped keep her calm.

"It's alright, everyone loses control of their emotions sometimes," Papyrus said.

"It's okay for people like yourself to lose control, yes," Silky said, looking at him. "But we cannot. My species is supposed to have control over our emotions generally, especially myself and my Father."

"I was wondering," Papyrus said, putting away a cup, "You keep saying your species, but what do you mean by that?"

"Ah, that is difficult to explain," Silky said, "But I promised you full information, so I will try. You know my Dad, Sans, your brother. But my Father isn't of this world, exactly. He is not an alien, per say, but he's not a natural born earth creature either. He's an entity that came into existence through the void, along with his three brothers. Our species don't exactly have a name, but we are natural born CreepyPasta. Unlike the others, who end up as CreepyPastas, we are born that way."

"It's been such a long time, but I still don't understand what CreepyPasta are," Papyrus said, looking at her. "I know it's horror stories online, but how does that happen?"

Silky paused for a moment, thinking over it. "We aren't exactly sure."

"You aren't?" Papyrus asked.

"I know how my species was born, but CreepyPasta overall is just a name given to us to explain and classify what we are. Uncontained killers."

"But why not be called normal serial killers then?"

"Normal serial killers are humans and monsters who kill just for it, who just so happen to be serial killers," Silky said, "Creepypasta are more unique. People who don't fit in at all, who don't belong on the earth. The unexplainable killers. Children who don't die, monsters who aren't monsters. Creatures with no souls who kill just to feel, people who lived the worst lives and want revenge on the world. That's a CreepyPasta. We aren't normal serial killers, we're much more than that. More complicated and powerful. We have stories that scare people, we're the people who makes even the government shudder. Normal serial killers don't amount to our levels, and we pride ourselves on that. And normal serial killers don't know others, while we're all a family. CreepyPasta are always in it together, even if they hate each other, they're always on the same team. The world screwed each and everyone one of us somehow, and we wanted revenge."

"Then how are you a CreepyPasta, if you have no revenge?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm the part of CreepyPastas that were born into the roll. My Father, SeedEater, things that kill that shouldn't even exist. There's multiple ways to become a CreepyPasta, birth one of them. All of us are CreepyPasta, as we were all born into the roll. Sans, on the other hand, became one. He wanted revenge on the world for hurting him, and that resulted in him killing people."

"After I abandoned him, I know," Papyrus sighed.

Silky looked at him again. "I said I would be completely honest with you on information, so I will. Papyrus, Sans was a Creepypasta before you were even born."

Glass shattered against the floor.

Papyrus had dropped the glass cup he was holding, the glass effectively shattering onto the ground below the two. The sound of the object breaking was deafening, before silence fell upon the conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Toriel called from upstairs.

"Yeah!" Papyrus yelled back quickly.

"You said what now about Sans?" Undyne asked from the living room, Alphys perking up.

Silky looked around, her hair on her head lightly dancing around her face from the movement. "I find the surprise rather unusual, I thought that was rather obvious."

"I don't... what?" Papyrus asked, "How did he... since when...?"

"Dude's been killing since he was younger than Addy," Cole said from the living room.

"Yeah, something about a lab or something." Leonie's teeth smacked loudly with each chew of her blueberry gum. "Took us there I think."

"He did," Silky said.

"W-What lab?" Alphys asked, voice wavering with uncertainty and fear.

"It has nothing to do with your studies, but I did read some of your old papers," Silky said.

"Underground? Y-You mean my notes left underground?" Alphys asked.

Silky stepped away from the sink, carefully navigating her way over the broken glass. "It couldn't even fall in an even pattern," She muttered to herself before she turned to Alphys. "And yes, Mount Ebott. That's where we lived. After living on the surface, the CreepyPasta realized they could utilize the undergrounds lack of life and simply moved down there."

The white haired boy glanced over again. "It's where we grew up, pretty much."

"I-I don't... wha..." Papyrus stuttered, at a loss for words.

They had been there. Underground, no barrier or anything. Papyrus could have drove there, he could have found Sans all this time and-

That was the point. It was such an open and obvious spot that no one would check there. After all, why would anyone want to go back underground? No one thought to even look there, least of all Papyrus. It was the perfect hiding spot for someone running from their family and the police. Already housed, already farmed, already furnished. All it needed was a few hands to maintain the core and a small group of people could essentially live down there forever and never come to the surface. It was a perfect place.

That Papyrus never even considered.

"He took you all underground?" Undyne asked Jeff.

"Yup, it was right after you had healed him," Jeff said, gesturing to Undyne. "Our place had burned down and then he said he had been thinking of it for awhile. He took us all there, showed us around, then we set up our homes and boom, that was it. We came out every once in awhile to do things, but really we stayed there most of the time."

"The underground was our home overall, it was how we managed to avoid the police for so long." Silky grabbed the broom and started sweeping gently at the glass shards. "It was also where we were attacked."

"But what about S-Sans and the lab? About him being a C-Creepypasta?" Alphys asked.

"I don't understand... I thought..." Papyrus said.

"I believe it would be best if we went and simply showed you what happened, just as he did," Silky said, "He took us there one day and explained to us what happened, and it would be helpful if you saw as well. We could also explain everything else, and possibly find more ways to track our siblings and family."

"Yeah, BoBo's down there." Leonie continued her loud chewing.

There was a pause as Silky looked over at her sister. "Excuse me, but what?"

"BoBo, he's underground. Said he's been hiding out there with a few of our parents that managed to regroup," Leonie said.

"And you never said this before, because?" Silky asked.

"We're playing bedwars right now," Leonie said.


	22. Chapter 21 - Barren Underground

The underground was barren.

Entering through where the barrier once stood, it felt so different. The throne room had been abandoned for so long, the flowers having long spread with the absence of control. Vines and overgrowth had crept along the stone walls and floor, practically devouring the room. The throne remained old and dusty, having been unmoved in so long. However, the doors to the throne room that led to the rest of the underground were now laying upon the flowers. There was no vines of signs of growth surrounding the doors like every other object in the room. The doors had been recently broken.

Walking down the grey sidewalks, it memories from the fateful day had come rushing back. Running down these halls, barely appreciating any of his surroundings as he rushed to help Frisk and to meet Sans. His brother had said he would catch up that day, not in any rush to arrive in time.

That single day felt as if it had been a dream compared to the harsh reality he was facing now. They had all been together as friends, staring off into the distance. Frisk had been an innocent child then, and Sans had been happy. They all had been happy and together.

Now, the group had changed. Silky and Cole led, Leonie walking behind the two while texting on her phone. Undyne was holding Addy's hand, walking the child with Alphys on her other side. Jeff and Ben walked next. Sally in tow. Papyrus was dead last, watching his surroundings.

"Wait, wait!" Cole yelled.

The group stopped, Cole jerking his head to the side. Carefully, he approached an uneven tile before lifting it, sighing with relief.

"Oh thank Toby Fox, it's here!" Cole announced, pulling out a container.

"Cole, stop thinking about nachos and please focus," Silky said, "And that's at least over two months old."

The boy ignored her, continuing his action of pulling back the lid and peering inside. His body covered his actions, preventing Papyrus from seeing the inside of the container.

"No!" He yelled.

He turned, face red with anger as he held up a small yellow sticky note with writing on it. ' _As if I wouldn't find it sucker -Bean_ '.

"She took my nachos, I hid them all the way over here to keep away from her!" Cole groaned.

"Sorry for your loss," Leonie said, half paying attention to the conversation.

Silky moved her head to look down the corridor, hands resting on her hips. "We should stop being distracted, we have to find everyone else." A glance was taken back at the group. "But we should make sure to go to the lab, there's multiple reasons for going there."

A mutter of annoyance was heard from Cole. "Just go ahead and take my nachos, it's not like I'd care at all."

Papyrus looked between the two, feeling familiar beats about their relationship. The two were polar opposites, and often disagreed over things. They pushed and pulled against each other, and what happened earlier seemed forgotten. It reminded Papyrus of his and Sans' relationship, how the two had been such opposites. They had different ideals and beliefs, different attitudes over the world.

What was different, however, was that neither put up with the other's crap. Silky and Cole tugged and pulled, always arguing and never letting the other control them. They spoke when they were upset, and talked with one another about everything. After Silky had calmed down, Cole had been the first person she talked to.

Because they communicated. Nothing was a secret between the two. Even though they fought, every night they bid each other good dreams and sibling love. They were open about their love, and they had to be. When they fought, sometimes they could forget that the other loved them.

That's where Papyrus had went wrong. Their relationship proved all of the beats he missed with Sans. When he grew older, he had assumed that saying 'I love you' was childish, and ceased to do it. But Sans never did. Every night he had done that, until Papyrus told him to stop because he wasn't a child anymore. Silky and Cole were both teenagers and still insisted on doing it; Leonie even participated, bidding her siblings a good night before she would return to the computer.

The elevator wasn't big enough for all of them, so a few of them got on first. Addy, Undyne, Papyrus, and Jeff all got on first while everyone else would stay behind and get on the second time. Silky would wait until they boarded to make sure everyone went down before she would just teleport to the lower floor.

"It feels weird being down here with you," Jeff told Papyrus as the elevator hummed downwards. "Really weird."

"It does," Papyrus agreed, watching the number change.

As soon as the elevator opened, there was a gunshot on the wall next to him.

He yelped, stumbling backwards against Jeff in surprise. In front of the elevator, from a short distance away, had been standing three masked men, one with a gun in hand that had fired the warning shot. The man with the gun was wearing a light yellow jacket with a bright white mask with painted lips and eyes on it, baggy jeans covering his legs. Next to him stood another white masked person, dried blood painting a smile onto their face. The third masked man had a dark blue mask pressed against their face, black liquid dripping from his empty eyes.

Just like Addy.

Before anyone could respond, Addy was running out of the elevator straight towards the three masked men. And for the first time, Papyrus actually heard her speak.

"Daddy!"

The blue masked man was now kneeling down, opening his arms for her impact. They collided, Addy quickly wrapping her arms around his torso to hug him. The man responded the same way, enveloping his daughter in a hug as close as he could get. Their hug remained as he lifted up her small body, hugging her close to his chest as he held her there.

"You're okay, I'm here, we're both okay," The man whispered to them.

He then pulled back, keeping his hold on her as he looked at her. "Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?"

Addy was quick to shake her head no, glancing back at Papyrus before she looked back at her Father.

"We can talk about it later," He said, hugging her again. "But I'm really happy you're safe."

The man with the gun had it lowered by this point, tucking it out of view from the group. "Sorry about that guys, we thought it might have been those people from before."

"No prob, it just spooked Papyrus there," Jeff laughed, walking out from around Papyrus.

"I recognize you guys, all of you," Undyne said, looking around.

"... Been awhile."

Now that the blue masked man was talking to Undyne, he seemed more distant in his speech. More uncomfortable, hugging his daughter by his side.

Everyone stepped out of the elevator, letting it close behind them to go pick up the others from the floor above.

"Have you guys managed to find any of the kids?" Jeff asked.

"BoBo is the only one we managed to find, it's been just us four," The bloody one explained, "We told him to stay back in the underground in case the proxies showed up again."

"And what's with, you know, him," The third man said, gesturing towards Papyrus.

"He's with us now, not the best guy, but he actually saved Cole's life and has been helping us out. He actually took in Addy when she was alone." Jeff walked up to them, resting an elbow on the blue masked man's shoulder. "So he's alright now. Not best friends, but on the 'no kill' list. Addy really likes him too."

The man looked at his child. "Is that true?"

Addy nodded quickly, pulling at the front of his shirt. He sighed, turning to Papyrus.

"If that's the case, then thank you," He said.

The elevator dinged open behind them at that point, the rest of the group stepping out. Sally quickly waved to the three men while Cole grinned, Leonie shooting finger guns at the bloody masked man.

"Eyyyy, Dad!" She said.

"Oh, I didn't expect them to be here so quickly," Silky said after she had appeared.

"Leonie, you alright?" Her Father asked, walking up to her to hug her as well.

"Papyrus didn't have an emulator, I couldn't play pokemon on his computer," Leonie whispered, "It was terrible."

"We'll go grab your computer," He said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll introduce everyone," Silky said. "Papyrus, this is Masky, Bloody Painter, and Eyeless Jack. Obviously Eyeless Jack is Addy's Father, while Bloody Painter is Leonie's."

"Did anyone touch my switch while I was gone?" Leonie asked.

"No," Bloody Painter said, "But since you guys are here, we can set up base down here and try to regather everyone else."

"It's... actually not a good idea," Silky said, "To station ourselves where the proxies and demons know we are. We've been staying at Papyrus' house for the time being, and it's actually proven to be a good hiding spot. We were only found once by demon proxies, and that was only from luck they had managed to track us."

"I hate that you're right," Masky sighed, placing his hands into his pants pockets. "We've already been chased down twice down here, and we had to hide three times when they came back."

Silky glanced around at everyone. "This is all we've managed to find. Hewey and Sans remain missing, but Papyrus and the others have agreed to help us. And as I said, he did save Cole before and let Addy in before he even knew of our situation, so we know he's trustworthy."

"I was wondering why you brought him here," Bloody said, "How much does he know?"

"All of it, really," Jeff said, "I still really, really don't like him. Let's make that clear. But he's helping us, and he's got the right mindset when it comes to us CreepyPastas."

Papyrus watched them all talk, feeling awkward. What was he supposed to say? He didn't really know these people, but they were all married to Sans. They were all so close with Sans, and he barely even knew their names.

Everything felt so different now. Being underground with these people, watching them talk about him as if he wasn't even there. They didn't seem to hate him, the three new people, they just seemed more uncomfortable by his presence.

"So, where is BoBo?" Silky asked.

"He's back near in Waterfall, you know he really likes the flowers there," Masky explained.

"I'll go get him," Silky said, "But I did tell them all I would show where Sans had become a CreepyPasta."

"You did what?" Bloody asked.

"I- We-... Silky, why?" Masky asked.

Papyrus glanced from each person to the next. Why was it such a big deal? How did Sans become a CreepyPasta?

"Dude, the guy saved my life, that's pretty chill in my book," Cole said, shrugging. "And Dad's been okay with it, like he even sometimes makes jokes about it."

"I promised I would give all of the answers, that they could know everything about Sans and us," Silky said.

Masky went silent for a moment. "And a promise is a promise..."

"Always hold your promises," Eyeless Jack mumbled, hugging Addy again.

"I understand why you guys don't want me to know," Papyrus said, "I know I hurt Sans-"

"It's not because of that," Masky said, "Bloody and I had met Sans after that whole ordeal was practically over, we only heard about what you did. And that was like 17 years ago, we both know personally that people can change."

Bloody nodded. "It's because you aren't a CreepyPasta. We don't know you."

"Bingo." Leonie snapped her fingers and pointed at her Dad, using her other hand to text on her phone. "Told him that."

Addy made a soft noise, lightly pulling at her Dad's shirt. Eyeless Jack glanced at her, watching for a few moments in silence.

"You want to?" He asked.

A nod was her only response.

With a sigh, Eyeless Jack set down his daughter to the floor before turning to Papyrus. "She wants to take you three, if that's alright."

Addy nodded firmly, reaching up and lightly tugging on Papyrus' hand. "Mhhm!" She hummed.


	23. Chapter 22 - Scientific Entries

Flashbacks of past experiments echoed in the back of Alphys' mind as she walked into the lab after her wife. It should have been empty and dark, just as she had left it, but it wasn't. Instead, the lights were on, and the electricity was humming through the air.

Every trace of Alphys was gone. New furniture was placed throughout the room, the walls barren of any of her posters. Of course they were gone, she took most of them to the surface. Alphys had just left the stuff she wouldn't need, like her copies of anime.

Different experiments and items littered nearby tables, most of which Alphys could never recall ever owning. This wasn't her lab anymore, she had left it like she did the underground. It wasn't her property anymore, Sans had taken advantage of that.

Alphys picked up a nearby piece of paper, looking over the calculations. Sans had always been smart, but these...

These were on the next level.

More papers were grabbed by the lizard monster as she looked at the writing in awe. These were likely what Silky had talked about, the void. But the papers varied, not all of them were just about the void. Some were on the core, blueprints laying out upgrades to make it self functioning. There were designs for new machines, and calculations for different types of weapons. Some papers even contained recipes for different types of foods, theorizing what food items could be replaced by human organs and other things. Likely for Addy.

Instead of her anime posters, simple lined pieces of paper now were scattered around the walls. Looking at them, Alphys found random drawings. Some of them looked like they were drawn by younger kids, with stick figures of some people Alphys didn't recognize. There was a weird symbol on a lot of them, along with the repeating image of a tall man with a white face and tie. It seemed to be prominent theme of most of the more childish looking drawings, the tall man and symbol appearing in most of them. Some were more creepy looking, but others had him standing next to drawings that looked like Sans and hooded people, doing other things. One picture even depicted him wearing a pink apron.

"Are these drawn b-by you?" Alphys asked Addy, pointing to the nearest picture.

Addy shook her head, looking to the side at the pictures.

"By your siblings t-then?" Alphys asked.

This time, she nodded. Addy walked up to the wall and pulled down a drawing Alphys hadn't seen, turning to give it to Alphys.

It was a bigger picture, with a lot of people drawn onto the paper. There was a giant heart surrounding them all, with the words 'Happy Father's Day!' written on the bottom.

"Did... y-you draw your family?" Alphys asked.

"Mhm!" Addy hummed, nodding before she tugged on Undyne's hand.

Undyne glanced over and leaned down, Addy cupping her hands around her teeth before she whispered something into Undyne's ear.

"She said it's not done, because... because she found some new family she'll have to add to the picture." Undyne repeated.

Alphys glanced at Papyrus. The skeleton looked like he was practically glowing from his smile.

Oh, that was adorable. It was the first time Papyrus had smiled like that in a long time.

They ended up moving towards the elevator in Alphys' lab, Addy gesturing for them to follow her. It was the same as Alphys remembered it, the button to the basement taunting her memories of her mistakes. Her girlfriend took notice of Alphys' unease, looking at her.

"You alright? We can stand outside if you want," Undyne said, "Papyrus can tell us later."

"I-I'm... no, no, I'm good," Alphys said, pulling at her sweater.

Instead of reaching for any of the current buttons, Addy instead put her hand against the wall below the two current buttons on the wall. Her fingers dug into the wall for a moment before pulling back, bringing the wall with her.

There was another button below it.

No, that couldn't be. Alphys knew the lab front and back, there shouldn't be another floor. There was only two floors, the true lab and the top lab. There wasn't a third one.

"I-I don't..." Alphys stuttered.

Undyne looked at her. "I thought there was only two floors."

"There should b-be!" Alphys stuttered.

Papyrus glanced between the two before he took his gaze back to Addy. There was no reaction from him, silence lingering as he lost himself into his thoughts.

The young girl looked back at the three for a moment before pressing the button, the elevator starting to hum as it traveled downwards past the second floor.

There was a beep as everyone froze, watching the doors slowly slide open. A large, barren grey hallway waited for them on the other side.

"What is this?" Undyne asked Addy.

Instead of a response, she instead opted for the use of actions to display her intentions by walking forward. It felt a little difficult to walk out of the elevator, memories of her mistakes tainting her mind.

But this had nothing to do with her. Her mistakes from before were accounted for, Alphys had told everyone what she had done. This wasn't dealing with the experiments she preformed.

The footsteps behind her ceased, Alphys turning around. There stood Papyrus, his skull turned as he looked at a door to his left. There was a name on the door.

'Papyrus'

Of course the skeleton walked towards it, carefully pushing the door open. After all, why would a door in a lab say his name?

Alphys quickly followed him, the other two females noticing the two and going towards the door as well. Papyrus stood in the doorway, simply staring into the room with a silent and analyzing gaze.

It was empty. Just as the hallways were, with barren walls lacking any decorations. There was a single piece of furniture to give the room life, and even that was simply white. The baby carriage was old, extremely old, one of the legs broken from age to tilt it at an angle. The entire room was filled with dust, including the baby carriage. A single bone attack lay resting next to the object, it too covered in dust from age. The only place that lacked dust was the area by the door, suggesting that it had been opened after dust had formed.

"Why did it say my name? Is this..." Papyrus trailed off, looking over at Addy. "Was I born here?"

The girl glanced to the side, nodding slightly.

"Did Sans tell you that?"

Another nod.

Alphys looked back at the carriage in wonder now, eyes wide behind her thick glasses. This was where Papyrus grew up? In a small, cold room underneath a lab? In that small, uncomfortable baby carriage?

"Do you remember this at all?" Undyne asked, turning to Papyrus. "Do you remember anything about this?"

"No, I don't," Papyrus admitted, shaking his head. "I never actually knew where I was born, I just knew that Sans and I had moved into Snowdin when I was just a baby."

"That would explain the baby carriage, you probably didn't stay in this room for long," Undyne said.

"B-But why would Papyrus live i-in a hidden lab?" Alphys pointed out.

It didn't make sense. Why would there be a hidden button to a secret lab? Why would that level of secrecy be used by the previous Royal Scientist to hide a lab? And why would Papyrus even be down there?

Wait...

Who was the last Royal Scientist?

Alphys didn't know them. She had never heard about them, only gaining her knowledge of their studies and creations from what was left for her. The core and the determination machine, and the intentions behind those creations. The persons name remained blank, unknown from the documents.

None of this made any sense. How would this even tie in with Sans being a Creepypasta? Did he live down here too?

There was too many questions, each question bringing an onslaught of new ones that had yet to be answered.

Addy waved her hands to get their attention, backing out of the doorway before she pointed down the hall. They had more to see.

There was a few more rooms, one of them even labeled 'Sans'. It looked just like Papyrus' room, except for the baby carriage was absent, and there was a key shoved into the keyhole of the room from the inside. Had he been locked inside?

The other few rooms contained more evidence of a scientist being down there. Machines Alphys couldn't recognize were broken down, torn apart and destroyed by some sort of magical attack. There were burned and torn apart notes scattered across the floor, destroyed so much that the calculations were unreadable. A few saved words Alphys could find were written in some sort of font she couldn't translate, and even then it was a few select pieces of information that would prove useless if she did manage to translate them. Whoever destroyed the notes made it so they couldn't be used, and they had succeeded. There was a railing on the left side of the room, piping going down past directly towards the core itself. This was probably where the heart of the core was.

The most horrifying thing was the machine in the last room.

It didn't look like the others. Needles and vials stuck out in random places, straps adjusted to the table. The machine looked more like a twisted abomination due to the damage inflicted upon the machine. However, even with the destroyed metal, she could still tell it wasn't a machine of good intent. The straps on the table and the gag proved just that, along with the vials with tints of red droplets of determination staining the glass.

This machine was meant to hurt people. Badly.

The machine didn't seem to be the focus of Addy's attention. Instead, the skeleton girl walked past that to a filing cabinet in the corner, pulling back a drawer before reaching inside for an object. She then produced out a disc, holding the small object between her fingers as she moved to a nearby monitor on a desk.

"What's that?" Undyne asked.

Addy didn't answer, as expected. Instead, she pressed a button that opened a slot before sliding the disc inside. The screen came to life at that moment, displaying a video.

There was a man, one Alphys couldn't see. His face was glitched out, in fact, his entire body was. Every part of his body that wasn't clothing was covered in glitches, as if he himself were the cause of it. His clothing, however, wasn't. Alphys could see the lab coat and the black pants, suggesting he was a scientist.

The original Royal Scientist.

He moved, the glitches perfectly following his body as if they originated from his body.

 _"Entry #1._ " His voice was jumbled, glitched and uneven with words. " _I will not be stating my previous studies, as they had been documented in their folders accordingly. This disc will be observing the physical reactions of the subject who had become resistant to determination, nothing more. This is simply for documentation of physical responses to each test, the research and amounts itself will be contained, once again, in the correct files accordingly. Subject has been administered three doses previous._ "

The man then moved, showing the same machine as in the room. That machine was more in shape, however, more kept and cleaned than the one currently sitting behind them. The vials were filled to the brim with determination, the substance lightly glowing.

" _Although the King had rejected my research on live test subjects, I will continue to persist through making my own test subjects through scientific means. King Asgore is not aware that I have created this subject. The test subject will live only for scientific research and experiments, it serves no purpose other than that. Thus why I must keep its presence unknown to other monsters, as they would object to the study upon his body simply because he is young. I did attempt to gain its approval to the testing, as it would make experiments easier. However, due to the nature of this experiment, the pain received from the injection of pure determination erases all attempts to gain its willingness to experiment. And due to my objection to calling the subject a child, nethertheless my child, the subject remains disproving of both myself and the experiments. Thus, more dramatic measures must be taken to ensure participation._ " The man moved again, writing something down onto a nearby paper. " _This includes both physical and mental means of degradation and harm, as long as physical constraints to prevent struggle and escape. A necessary procedure for injecting determination into the subject._ "

Alphys' head spun as she listened to everything the man said. Asgore was never aware of this? That would explain the hidden room; the experiments were illegal. It had to deal with determination, a dangerous substance that could kill any monster. The only reason Alphys herself got permission to test on monsters was because they were already on the verge of death, they had nothing to lose. It had been a last ditch effort to save them, nothing more.

"Test subject...?" Undyne muttered, "This guy f*cking was experimenting on a kid in secret? No wonder he had to come to some creepy basement to do it, that's wrong! And he knew it!"

"He said it was painful, he... he was doing that to a child and it hurt them..." Papyrus whispered, "He had to use force to force them to do it..."

Addy stayed silent, watching the group silently. The disc had likely already been seen by her, she already knew what was on it. But why would she show them this?

There were only two rooms down there...

Both of them had names labeled onto them...

The rooms looked like holding rooms for prisoners...

Alphys suddenly pieced it together within her mind, mouth dropping with the weight of the shock. No. This man couldn't have, but the pieces were all there. If he was hiding subjects from the King, he would likely hide them down on this exact floor.

The exact floor where two rooms were on.

The exact floor where Papyrus had been born.

" _Subject #1, also referred to as 'Sans', please come forward._ "

That single line made everyone's souls drop.

Just like that, Sans was walking onto screen, but he looked different. Younger, barely even a child. With a small body, big eye sockets that stared in utter horror at the machine. He was wearing a thin green dress that went down to his knees, one that took on the design of a hospital gown.

"Sans...?" Papyrus' voice was quiet, shaking with surprise.

" _I don't wanna go on that again,_ " Sans said on the video, hugging his small arms against his chest.

" _Get onto the machine, Sans._ "

The younger Sans was obviously terrified of the machine, while the man lacked any empathy for the young skeleton. He instead reached for Sans, who jerked away fearfully from the mans touch.

Alphys had never seen that look on his face. It wasn't the one of sorrow he gave them before, or the look of anger and satisfaction of revenge from the hospital. It was one of fear, eye sockets wide as his bones started shaking.

Sans was terrified of the man.

Sans had been the experiment with the determination.

The world started to spin as Alphys felt her soul fill with utter disgust at the scientist, knowing he was intentionally causing Sans harm and fear just for experiments. As a scientist herself, she knew not to do that. Hurting people wasn't worth the knowledge, it never was.

" _Can you at least lower the dosage?_ " Sans asked on the video, drawing her attention towards it once again.

" _No._ " The man had no remorse, instead using the straps to trap Sans down against the table.

" _Can... Can I please be allowed to cry?_ "

" _No._ "

Alphys gasped, pressing a hand against her mouth from shock. He was asking permission to _cry_ , as if it wasn't allowed. Why would this man even say Sans couldn't cry?

"This guy is f*cking sick," Undyne hissed out.

Papyrus remained silent, staring with wide eye sockets at the screen. His hands trembled.

"Do you r-remember any of this?" Alphys asked him.

"... No," Papyrus said, not looking away. "But this... Sans shouldn't have to ask... he... had to ask, and the man said no... this shouldn't be happening..."

Addy watched Papyrus, glancing back at the screen.

" _I am about to insert the determination,_ " The scientist said, drawing their attention once more. " _No objects will be given to the subject to prohibit the likeliness of that object interfering with the results. Items like stress balls for pain or gags for screams will not be used._ "

Suddenly, Addy's hand was on the keyboard, clicking on a button to start skipping through the video. Undyne reached for her but stopped, drawing her hand back after a moment of hesitation. There was probably a reason why Addy was skipping through the next part.

And Alphys saw why. Due to the video being sped up, they couldn't hear any sound from the disc anymore, but they could still see the picture. The needles had pierced Sans, the scientist standing in the background with a folder in hand, writing down things.

On the video, once the needles had injected Sans, he started flailing. Eye sockets wide as his teeth were pulled open, body shaking violently as he fought against his constraints to try and distance himself from the needles. Since it was sped up, his screaming and flailing looked even faster, only enhancing just how desperate he was to stop the pain.

Suddenly, he slumped against the table, going limp. The scientist could be seen walking around the table before Addy played it at normal speed, resuming the video.

" _-And has passed out from the pain, such as he did the previous two experiments,_ " The man was saying, clicking his pen closed. " _Screaming remained just as usual, and subject was unable to hold back crying. However, he did stay awake longer than before, showing that he is developing a slight resistance to pain. That type of development would be good for an object of war. I will focus on increasing the pain next experiment to develop that further._ "

"He's making it hurt on purpose, he was training Sans to be a weapon!" Undyne growled.

Alphys couldn't respond, her voice having left her. How did Sans not melt? That was a lot of determination, that would have killed any other monster. Alphys had expected him to somehow break free, but he hadn't. His body had took the determination, he shouldn't have survived.

And the scientist was absolutely disgusting with his attitude. He wasn't just experimenting on Sans, he had been working on turning him into a weapon to use against humans. The man didn't care about Sans in the slightest, just treating him as some test subject with no emotions.

" _Entry #1 summary,_ " He said, approaching the camera. " _Subject has passed out, but will be trained further to grow resistance to pain. It will also be punished for crying, so the increased pain will serve for double purposes. Subject will need to learn resistance to emotions and how to hide them if it serves in a future war, to prevent exploiting of said emotions._ "

The screen then went black for a moment before cutting to the next clip, barely allowing the three to process the information before moving onto the next entry. Addy once again started to skip through, likely just wanting to show them the important parts.

The group watched as a few entries came and went, each depicting a usual cycle. The glitched scientist would stand and speak before Sans would enter, climbing onto the machine and being strapped down before he would be forced to take determination. At this point, he had already long exceeded the amount of determination Alphys had ever tested with, so she had no idea what this would leave to.

" _Entry #46._ " The man was standing in front of the camera. " _Subjects dosage has been increased again. Subject has requested pillow for head when experimenting; the request is pending at the moment. Subject has shown incredible improvement in their ability to hide and manipulate their shown emotions, at a speed above average. This was unpredicted, but origin of subject can give explanation into this. The origin of how I created the subject, however, is not disclosed within documents. This information will not be disclosed anywhere, as the means to create life may be discovered and lead to the ceasing of current experiments. Thus, the information is not disclosed within any forms and will not be in future entries. However, it does impact current experiments and may impact lower due to his creation within the lab itself. I may have to create a second life form with more solid procedures to secure better experimentation. Subject 1 will remain tested on, even if I do create a second subject. The second subject will serve as more of a control to see if my hypothesis is correct. As of now, I will retain my one subject and continue normal experimentation._ "

"I-I hate him," Papyrus spat out, voice trembling. "I hate him so much. He's not a monster, he's just evil."

"We're right there with you," Undyne said.

Once again, Addy skipped through the video. This time, Alphys had caught on why, glancing at Addy. Not only was Addy showing them the important parts, she was skipping over the actual experiments. Not for their benefit, but for her own.

That was her Dad, on there, being tortured until he screamed and cried. Addy probably hated listening to that. That was understandable, Alphys probably wouldn't be able to stomach her lunch if they listened to that.

" _Entry #107_ ," The scientist said, " _Subject has complete control over their visual expression of emotions. They are able to maintain a constant smile even during extreme pain and are growing resistant. Subject is able to fake emotions at an upmost perfect level of deception that creates their mood unpredictable. I have grown unable to tell what they are feeling unless inflecting large amounts of pain upon their body, and even during those times the subject is able to maintain a smile for a long duration of time. I am growing to believe this origin of their abnormal abilities to study and manipulate others around them are the side effect from their creation within a lab. The aspect of only myself being near them their entire existence can be a supporting factor, as they may have studied my behaviors and learned how to manipulate their emotions around me. I do believe I have no choice but to create a second life form as a control subject, with less influence from what the original subject has. The subjects creation may interfere greatly with experimentation, as they seem to exhibit abilities from their creation. The next subject will be the control to see if they have the same signs as the first. However, the first subject still shows promising signs as a weapon of war. Subject is able to summon large attacks of mass and has already shown signs of possibly bypassing the King himself with his magic. I will increase dosage again of the determination to make them more powerful._ "

Addy skipped through more entries after that, skipping through experiment after experiment of pain and torture inflicted upon Sans. It was horrifying to watch at this point, as Sans was smiling throughout each one. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, and he still shook from pain, but a large smile was plastered on his mouth during each injection. Why Sans was smiling was lost on Alphys, as he was still obviously in pain. But he persisted, keeping a large smile on his face with each experiment.

" _Entry #138 summary,_ " The scientist said, " _Subject #2 has been showing healthy signs of growth, and are currently being confined from Subject #1. He is unaware of their current existence, as I cannot predict how they will react to the life of another subject. It may cause him to lose control from anger, which would likely result in the death of myself. On the other hand, it may grow attached to the other subject and thus interfere with current experiments. This decision to keep the two apart will last indefinitely. I will proceed with normal experimentations of determination with Subject #1, and continue with monitoring of Subject #2 as of now. I do plan to further increase the determination injection, as a certain... deadline is approaching in a few days. If I could harness the power of Subject #1 to use when that deadline arrives, I may be able to bypass a future incident and continue my research furthermore. It had been my original intention from the start, and if I can increase the determination dosages to daily, Subject #1 may be able to pose a threat._ "

"Was he going to overthrow Asgore?" Undyne asked.

"I... I could believe it," Papyrus mumbled.

" _Subject 1,_ " The scientist called out off camera. " _You may enter the room again._ "

" _I still don't get why you kick me out whenever you do your work, I have literally no one but you to talk to,_ " Sans said, walking into the room and into view of the camera. " _It's not like I could tell anyone else._ "

" _The knowledge isn't for you,_ " The man said, " _I need you to demonstrate your powers to the camera._ "

" _Nah_ ," Sans said, leaning against a table.

" _That isn't for debate, do it,_ " The man growled.

" _Hm, no._ "

The change from before was obvious, Sans just seemed indifferent on the threats now, able to bounce back every intimidation contact by the scientist with a smile. It seemed as if Sans wasn't scared of him anymore, as if he suddenly gained confidence.

But that was how he looked. Alphys didn't know how he truly felt. It was unlikely Sans managed to suddenly overcome his fear of the scientist when the experiments obviously became more painful.

What had changed was what Sans displayed.

The scientist grabbed his arm and looked down at some notes, muttering light, unintelligible words to himself. Sans glanced to the table he had been leaning against before looking up at the scientist, keeping his head focused on him as his hand reached for an object on the table. Sans then pocketed a small key, keeping his smile consistent and hiding his movement by using his body.

The key looked like the same one in the door, down the hallway.

" _The next dosage will have increased determination as a punishment for your misbehavior,_ " The scientist said, dragging Sans off camera.

Addy started skipping through again, however, she only skipped through a few minutes before the scientist appeared within the room again. After he did, Addy started skipping and playing, switching between the two. She was looking for a specific part.

The scientist was hunched over a table, working on some papers while mumbling to himself. He seemed a little desperate, a few words catching the camera about how he was running out of time.

" _-Might not be able to fight..._ " He had been mumbling.

Sans came into view.

He crept into the room, body more lower to the floor. His smile that had been on before was gone, leaving a determined look of pure blood lust on his face. A bone was summoned in his hand, his pace slow and calculated. The scientists didn't look up or react, as Sans made no sounds to indicate he was there.

The scientist probably didn't know he was there. Sans wasn't going to just go for a scare, he was going to kill him!

That shouldn't surprise Alphys. After what she had saw from those entries, it was obvious the man deserved it. He did nothing but hurt Sans his entire life, judging by how Sans had been born down there. But still, it send a shiver down her spine knowing what Sans was about to do. He was so young in the camera, just a small child that shouldn't have ever been involved with this type of experiments.

Sans pressed forward before he was right behind the scientist, hands stilling as his eye lights focused on the back.

That's when he attacked.

It was sudden and fast, a quick and pinpointed attack straight into the back of his ribcage. The attack was on the next level, one that wouldn't be seen from a child. When the scientist screamed and fell down, Sans was already on him, attacks summoning rapidly as he let loose on the man.

There was no hope for him. Sans had determination on his side, along with the hatred that everyone watching possessed as well. The scientist managed to kick Sans off of him and stumble backwards onto his feet, but it seemed as if Sans already predicted it. He was already weakened from the attacks, so the scientist only managed to stumble up before Sans was shoving him backwards against the railing with another bone in hand, directly piercing his chest.

That was a deadly blow. Even Alphys knew if the man wasn't healed soon, he wouldn't have made it.

Sans didn't seem to care that he already had landed a good hit, his body hands reached forward to shove the scientist backwards. His injured body complied with the force of Sans, making him tumble back over the railing.

And he fell directly into the core.

The group watched in silence as Sans stared down over the railing, blood staining his clothing as the scientist screamed from fear and pain on the way down. The room suddenly shook violently for a moment before everything stilled, the mans screams cutting off.

Just like that, he was gone.

Sans turned back, blood staining a part of his small skull as he walked towards the camera, hand reaching forward. Not a single glance was even given to acknowledge the fact that the camera was recording him, his gaze instead focused on turning off the camera.

The screen went black shortly after, leaving the group standing in silence with the now empty screen taunting them.

They had a lot of information to process.


	24. Chapter 23 - Excited Boy

What was around them was the remains of experiments. Wrong experiments, ones that had hurt Sans all of those years ago.

Experiments that Sans never told him about.

Not only was Sans and Papyrus created in a lab, Sans had killed someone. The fact of killing someone wasn't what bothered Papyrus, the scientist deserved it. What did bother him was that Sans never told Papyrus any of it. Didn't Papyrus deserve to know?

Or... maybe Sans had been protecting him. This kind of experience would leave someone shaken, there was no doubt that this knowledge would have made Papyrus second guess everything bout himself as a child. It would have interfered with everything, making him question his own existence.

Papyrus could only stare at the screen with an expression of surprise, no words left in him. What could he even say? Everything about his life and his own brother had been a lie, right down to his birth.

This entire situation made his head swirl with confusion and grief. Sans had been a murderer this entire time. He had been suffering in silence his entire life, and Papyrus did absolutely nothing to help.

If only Addy could talk to them. Papyrus wanted to ask her questions, but she simply watched them during the silence. Everything hurt for him, he felt like he was drowning in an ocean.

Everything was a lie. Everything.

Walking back felt longer than walking in, the doors taunting the tall skeleton as he walked past. If Sans hadn't done that, what would they be like now? Would he still be in pain, being tortured everyday by that faceless man? Or would Papyrus have stepped up, ending the man himself?

If Papyrus was in Sans' situation, would he have done the same thing?

As a child, Papyrus had always claimed that killing was wrong. No matter the situation, Papyrus would say there was an alternative to killing, that anyone could be a good person if they just tried. He had always associated killing with bad people, thinking that only bad people could hurt others.

But now, that belief had been thrown out of the window. There wasn't good and bad people, that was just a label people used. No one was truly good or evil, and not everyone had choices to be either way. What Sans did wasn't wrong, even though he had killed someone, he did it for self defense. It was obvious that the man wouldn't be swayed with words. If Sans had to ask permission to cry, then be denied of a natural right such as that...

If Sans hadn't killed him, Papyrus couldn't deny that he may of.

This also explained why Sans never really used his magic around Papyrus. It had always been small bits and pieces, never using any attack or defense magic. If Sans had been given that much determination, that meant he would probably be powerful. Just as his children confirmed. And if Sans had used that power without any known sources, Papyrus and other monsters would start pushing questions that Sans wouldn't be able to answer.

It all finally made sense. Why they never had any parents, why Sans never took any scientific jobs even though he was good at it. He had only taken one when Papyrus was in high school, and even then it was one over the computer where Sans didn't have to go to the labs. At the time, Papyrus had pegged it as his brother being simply too lazy to leave the house, but now he could see it was a more deep seeded fear of the lab.

Papyrus didn't have all of the answers. He had no idea how they had been made, or some of the things the man was talking about. He seemed adamant over some approaching deadline, and some other things he said made no sense. But he had enough to get a clear picture of the truth lingering under the fabric of lies the world had woven during his lifetime.

Just looking at the door labeled Sans made vomit build in Papyrus' lack of a gut.

That was where he probably spent most of his time. On the cold floor, with no one to hug or even talk to. That could have been Papyrus too, if Sans hadn't saved him.

All of that time, and Papyrus had owed Sans so much. His brother raised him, took care of him, protected him from the truth to their origins.

And Papyrus had turned him away when Sans needed him the most.

Addy must have noticed Papyrus' thought, as a small hand suddenly grasped his. And sure enough, there she was, quietly encouraging him with a large smile.

At least Sans had found happiness with a new family. That was something that brought Papyrus comfort.

"Heeeeeeellllllllooooo gays!"

Now, Papyrus wasn't really sure where this boy had come from. One moment the group had been walking out of Alphys' old lab in silence, and the next there was a tall boy with a big smile frantically shaking Papyrus' free hand.

The new person resembled Silky, with tall and lean limbs, his arms stretching down well past how long arms on a person should be. Pure white skin was pulled over his thin muscles and bones, and he was rather tall.

However, he had a different style from Silky entirely. His overalls were a bright blue with his shirt a mint green color, a bright red bowtie stuck to the front of his shirt. Colorful yellow smiley face pins were stuck to the edges of his sleeves, pinned in through the mint colored fabric. A large pair of round glasses sat on his nose, pressed against his large eye sockets. Glowing white eye lights barely even scanned Papyrus as the boy rapidly shook his hand, a pitch black mouth pulling back into a large smile.

"Hi, hi, hi!" The boy said, eagerly shaking his hand. "It is so fantastic to meet you that I'm going to throw up! Excuse me for one second because I'm going to do just that!"

He suddenly turned, grabbing a nearby trashcan stationed outside of Alphys' lab and pulling it into his chest before he instantly started throwing up inside of it. It was especially awkward for Papyrus, who the boy continued to shake hands with while he used his other hand to hold the trashcan. After he was done, the boy simply tossed the trashcan over the railing into the lava below before he turned back to Papyrus.

"Hiya Addy!" The boy giggled when he took notice of her, waving at her with his free hand.

Addy quickly let go of Papyrus' hand before running up to the new boy, pulling him into a hug.

"Aw, you look so adorable in your little new sweater! You have to let me braid your hair later!" He giggled before he glanced back up at Papyrus. "But hiya there, it's so fantastically great to meet you! You're Uncle Papyrus, right? I just know you are! You're also gay, by the way!"

"Are you BoBo?" Papyrus asked the boy.

"Yesaroo! You're so smart, it's awesome to be related to you!" BoBo said, finally letting go of his hand. "Who are these two lovely lesbains?"

"I'm Undyne, and that's Alphys..." Undyne introduced herself slowly, "She's my wife-"

"I knew it! Aw, you two look so cute together! You're practically soulmates!" Bobo gushed, his eye lights practically sparking. "You guys repressed your feelings towards one another, because you were both afraid of rejection! That is so romantic and cute, I can't handle it! I might throw up again!"

"P-Please don't," Alphys muttered.

"How come you can tell that all of us are gay and lesbain?" Undyne asked.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" BoBo said, "I can tell sexuality on sight, it's just my thing. Anyway, would you like a smiley face pin? They're adorable and cute and shiny."

"I'm good," Undyne said.

"Aw, okay." He sounded disappointed. "But that's fine, because I already know that I'll be living with you guys because Silky told me so I'll just put them on while you sleep!"

"What?" Alphys asked.

"Silky told me everything just now, and Leonie told me some things while we were playing bed wars." Bobo played with Addy's hair as he spoke before he moved a hand up to his shirt pocket, pulling out a bundle of colorful bracelets. "I also made friendship bracelets!"

"That won't be needed right now," Silky said, appearing next to BoBo and Addy.

BoBo gasped, looking at his sister with offense. "Friendship bracelets are _always_ needed!"

"It would be better to save them for a later time, such as when we arrive back at their house. Leonie has collected all of her electronics, so it would be best if we left as soon as possible. The demon proxies may have the underground on watch, so it would be best to leave quickly."

"Okay, but I have to tell you guys so much since I've never met you before!" BoBo said, clapping his hands together. "So, it started on the day of my egg hatching..."


	25. Chapter 24 - Chara and Sans

Flowey had refused to go anywhere near her.

However, Sans could understand why. This wasn't exactly a happy family reunion, as the resets had proven neither of them were necessarily good people to the other. Of course, Frisk had just been a host for the two to enact their torture onto the other, so it wasn't as direct.

That's how Sans and Chara ended up walking through the halls together, the tense awkward emotions so thick Sans felt like he could suffocate from them.

"So, uh, hell," Sans said, "How's that been working out?"

"I actually was placed in purgatory when I first originally died," Chara said, "Since suicice is technically a sin, but I did it for the freedom of the monsters I cared about, so they both balanced each other out. I was average in the sin and good department, really."

"That would make sense, yeah," Sans said, "How come you're here?"

"When Frisk fell underground, her determination caused my soul to be forcefully dragged from purgatory," Chara said, running a hand through her brown hair. "You know the story from there, though. Frisk started their cycle of resets, and their determination forced me to stick around them."

"I also knew that somehow, you managed to destroy the underground after their genocides," Sans said, "I could always feel it after death, but then... I always woke back up again. How did you manage to do that?"

Chara looked to the side, averting her red eyes from Sans. "Almost everyone was dead anyways, so i had thought it was a good plan at the time. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm not mad at you," Sans said, sticking up his hands. "Really, I'm not. We both know it was Frisk who had done those things of their own free will."

"But I didn't stop them," Chara said, looking back at him. "I could have talked to them, told them they were wrong and that it was wrong. But I just stayed back and watched you get killed over and over again."

"Could you have even done anything though?" Sans asked, "Frisk was determined to see all of the possible paths, even those that included death. Their determination and curiosity together allowed for them to reset so many times before they finally let time continue. If they would rewind an entire species of monsters lives over and over again just for their own curiosity, they wouldn't have listened to you. I tried while also kicking their a**, and they didn't budge. I know the power of determination, trust me."

Chara chewed on her lower lip. "The determination was how I managed to destroy the underground. I managed to use Frisk's against her to destroy the resets and loops, I thought... I thought if I could manage to steal her soul, then I could use it for my own. Go back and go one final run, get to the surface and try to live my life again. But when Frisk gave me their soul, it just reset. I tried again and again, but it never worked. Eventually, Frisk did free the monsters for good, and I wasn't able to stick near them anymore."

"When Frisk went to the surface, their determination wasn't enough anymore," Sans said, hands in his pockets. "It had been enough before to pull you from the afterlife into the underground, but on the surface they couldn't do that anymore. The resets were gone, and so was their useful determination."

They continued walking, cats skittering by their feet. The hallway was rather empty from all other life than the cats and two people.

"That's why I'm down here now, because I'm not bound to purgatory anymore," Chara explained, "I couldn't get back in, I ended up just drifting through the void until some demon found me. They took me back here, and this is where I've been staying. Not being tortured, since I'm still technically an 'okay' person. I ended up just doing paperwork and things, offering torture ideas. Then Zalgo suddenly came to me today and said I knew you and that he wanted me to meet you to help fit you in hell."

"I highly doubt that was his entire reasoning," Sans said, "Zalgo may act silly, but I know he has something planned. What does he really want you to do?"

Chara was silent for a moment, looking at Sans' face before she sighed. "He really wants me to help convince you to do what he wants."

"And what is it that he wants?"

"He wants to start training you to become a demon."

Sans nodded, glancing back towards the door that they had left from. It was a bit obvious that Zalgo wanted to unlock Sans' demonic powers. After all, imagine just how more powerful Sans would be if he had demon powers with everything else he was already capable of. Having that kind of powerhouse on Zalgo's side would definitely boost his power, and having Sans' family held captive would give Sans motive to use those powers for Zalgo.

Or... what if Zalgo was trying to unlock his demon powers for another reason? The man was planning something he needed Sans for, that part was pretty clear. And all of the other demons were terrified of Zalgo, unable to disobey the demon lord. It might be within their nature to follow the demon leader. If Sans became a demon, would those instincts kick in and force Sans to follow Zalgo?

"I actually have a question, one that I don't trust Zalgo enough to ask him," Sans said, looking back at the deceased human. "Do you know about that bus that took us here at all?"

"I do," Chara answered slowly, unsure of where he was going.

"Do you know what it's capable of at all?" Sans asked, "It was how I ended up down here. I mean, it used the voices of my family and kids, and I just suddenly had this... compulsive urge to get onto it."

"I know what you mean, I've been near it," Chara said, "It's supposed to do that. Anyone that gets near it hears the voices of people they care about on there, and they feel like they _need_ to get onto it. It's how Zalgo gets more souls down here, he uses the bus."

"I got on because of the voices, but I don't think the urge thingy really helped," Sans sighed out, "I'm really upset at myself for doing that."

"You're fine though, aren't you?" Chara asked.

"I haven't seen my kids in over a month, I have no idea how they're doing." Sans gave her a look. "And I was always fine with not knowing how I was created. Knowing now is just making things more difficult. I don't want to be a demon or anything, I was fine the way it was before. Just me, my family, and just a few dead bodies laying around. It was perfect then."

"But if you become a demon and you learn how to use your demon powers," Chara said, red eyes sparking with an idea, "Then you could use them to get back to the real world. I could help you, Zalgo said he wanted someone you already knew to help you. He'd let me."

"Do you even know how to use the powers to leave?" Sans asked.

"Well, no," Chara said, "But I can help. I know my way around here, I know what demons to talk to. We can work on getting you to be able to bypass the barrier, then we can both escape."

"That's your goal out of this," Sans said, "You want out."

Chara laughed faintly. "I never do anything without at least getting something out of it."


	26. Chapter 25 - With BoBo

"Your hair is super pretty!" BoBo giggled to Undyne, "It's so silky!"

The teenage boy sat on the couch behind Undyne, his long fingers carefully twisting her hair around itself to braid it. Alphys sat next to him with Addy on her lap, the two watching.

"Uh, thanks?" Undyne asked.

"That child is certainly... outgoing," Toriel said to Papyrus.

After managing to get everyone back to his house, it had become a little more easier to handle the children due to some of their parent figures being there. Bloody Painter and Eyeless Jack not only handled their own children, but the others as well. And they actually listened! Well, most of the time anyway.

But, at the same time, they too were not very fond of Papyrus. They didn't do anything to him, thankfully, but they didn't really treat him like they did each other. When Eyeless Jack talked to Bloody Painter, the two laughed and shared some jokes even. However, when Papyrus entered the conversation, Eyeless Jack fell down to fewer worded sentences. He still talked to him, it wasn't as extreme as Addy's, but it was still obvious that he needed to be comfortable around someone to talk more.

"You two are just so adorable, I love your relationship so much!" BoBo said, "How did you two meet? How did you guys get married. Oh, wait, nevermind about that last part. But how often do you guys go on dates? What kind of dates do you two go on? Do you guys like my friendship bracelets? Oh, oh, do-"

"That's too many questions, BoBo," Silky said from the kitchen.

"It's BoBo, what did you expect?" Masky asked her.

"I'm busy kicking Cole's a** over here on mario kart, so uh, shut up please," Leonie said.

"Ben, stop default dancing in the video game! Get out of the T.V!" Cole yelled.

It was certainly more crowded and frantic within his house now that all of these people were here, that was for sure. How did Sans manage to handle all of them?

"It may be bothersome with this crowd," Silky started with Papyrus, sitting down next to him on a stool, "To properly plan out any possible ways to retrieve the rest of our family and to see if my Dad is in hell or not."

"How about this?" Toriel asked, looking at the two. "I can take the kids with Asgore into town to do some stuff, while you guys talk to their parents and make some plans? It'll help clear out the house a little, and I do feel like they need some fun in their schedule, after everything that's happened."

"We could do that," Papyrus said.

"What's your interest in taking them out into town?" Silky asked the goat monster, leaning forward. "It seems rather out of the blue. Also, did you notice that your right ear is slightly more furry than your left?"

"I- Wait, is it?" Toriel asked with surprise, her hands quickly grasping onto her ears.

"YOU FAGGOT!" Cole's voice suddenly screeched from the living room, making both Toriel and Papyrus jump while Silky remained unaffected.

"It is," Silky said.

"Well, ah, I'll deal with that later," Toriel sighed, lowering her hands. "Ever since Frisk left for college, I will admit it's felt a little lonely with only Asgore around. I do miss taking care of children, so it may be fun for all of us if we did it. And it would give you a break just to sit down with their parents and have a discussion over possible plans. Also, I would be taking Silky along too."

"Excuse me, but no," Silky said.

"You've been working very hard for everyone, but you're still just a teenager. This is hard for all of you." Toriel smiled at her. "You deserve a break and some fun, too."

"I find other things to be fun, things that do not include public or other people," Silky said, "Such as chores. They are simply fun to do for me, compared to other options."

"It's still good to get out," Toriel said.

"I will, but simply because I have my doubts in your ability to control my siblings. I do respect you, but my siblings are practically wild beasts when their parents are absent, as Papyrus has grown to learn."

"Oh, thanks," Leonie said sarcastically from the living room.

"If I'm a wild beast, can I be a cute kitty cat?" BoBo asked.

Addy made a sound, leaning over and lightly pushing him.

"Okay, you can be the kitty! I'll be a puppy!" BoBo said.

"BEN I SWEAR TO THE LORD HIMSELF I WILL EXECUTE YOU!" Cole yelped as he lost his video game.

"Keep your voice down," Jeff said, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Everyone, we've actually made a plan for today," Toriel announced to everyone, "I'll be taking the children out into town to have some fun."

"But... I can't play the wii away from the T.V," Leonie said.

"She makes a valid argument," Bloody Painter said.

"It's okay, we can go see a movie or go to an arcade," Toriel said, smiling at her.

"This isn't for debate, we're all going," Silky said.

"But... her hair!" BoBo whined, bouncing Undyne's hair in his hands. "It looks so pretty, I have to finish braiding it!"

"You can finish braiding, then we will leave," Silky said to him.

"Can I finish watching shrek real quick?" Leonie asked.

"You haven't started watching shrek."

"Let me just do a quick run through of all of the shrek movies, then we can leave."


	27. Chapter 26 - Museum

"So, where do you children want to go first?" Toriel asked them as she drove down the street.

"Mhm, sure," Leonie hummed, not paying attention in the slightest as she was on her phone.

The car was a bit crowded, due to Toriel's being a smaller car than Papyrus' car. Her car only had five seats, which was a slight problem, as there was five children. Silky sat in the front, while Addy, Leonie, and BoBo sat in the backseat. Cole, on the other hand, was laying directly across their laps without being buckled.

"I still feel uncomfortable with you laying like that, Cole," Toriel said, looking at the backseat through the mirror. "Are you sure you don't want to just sit in a seat and have Addy sit on your lap?"

"Nah dude, I'm posing over here," Cole said, resting his head on his propped arm. "Leonie, draw me like your shirtless Waluigis."

"Sorry, I can't," Leonie said, finally looking away from her phone. "Waluigi is sexy when he's shirtless, and if I drew you shirtless I'd have to draw a trashbag."

"I said draw me, not yourself," Cole retaliated back.

"Don't use that word!" Toriel said, "Sexy is inappropriate."

"Trust me, I've tried to make them more decent," Silky told Toriel, "It's a hopeless cause."

"No one is hopeless!" BoBo objected, "And is there any pet stores-"

"NO!" All of his siblings suddenly shouted, looking at him fearfully.

"What?" Toriel asked.

"BoBo isn't allowed to visit any pet stores since the 'great escape'," Silky explained, "I do believe it was on the news. It occured four years ago if I'm correct."

Toriel thought for a moment, squinting at the road. "Oh, that's right! I do remember that, all of the pet stores suddenly lost all of their pets, it was this whole thing."

"That was the result of BoBo," Silky said, "He went to a pet store that day and decided he wanted to adopt one. Then another, then the entire store. Then he proceeded to rob every pet store of every animal that he could until my Dad found out. I had discovered BoBo had taken every pet to the underground by waking up with a snake coiled around my neck. A very unpleasant morning for most of us."

"I had to save them by adopting all of them!" BoBo said, "It was so sad looking at them behind cages, they needed to be free!"

"There was dog sh*t everywhere," Cole said, "Actually everywhere."

"Okay, I understand." Toriel laughed. "No pet stores for BoBo. But there are plenty of other options! We could see a movie, go to a park... there's plenty of options."

"I mean, I could have been playing on my D.S, nintendo switch, phone, game cube, xbox one, xbox 360-"

"We get it, you're spoiled rich," Cole said.

"I think we all are," BoBo said, looking down at him while patting his head.

"-Play station 3, Wii, Playstation 4, 3DS, Super nintendo-" Leonie continued.

"Does she really have that many gaming consoles?" Toriel asked Silky.

"She has every game console ever made," Silky said, "And most of the games ever made for each one."

"I did know that Sans wasn't lacking in the money department, but how did he manage to get her that many devices?"

"Some of them he bought, but some more of the rare ones he got through illegal means. Some black market, some robbery, and a few hints of stumbling onto them when getting dinner for Addy and her father."

"Ah."

Toriel would have to admit the thought of eating organs still did make her uncomfortable. It might be easier for Papyrus to adjust to, as he has none, but not Toriel. She was unaware how Undyne and Alphys dealt with it, but it still made her slightly queasy. Just knowing that the poor child had to eat it without any choice...

At least Sans didn't force his children into the Creepypasta lifestyle. Silky had explained it to her, telling the goat mother that their parents never forced them to kill. All they had learned was self defense and skills to hide from the police due to their parents, but they weren't forced to kill. If it made them uncomfortable, then they didn't have to. And Sans even made organs into some normal looking recipes just to make Addy and Eyeless Jack feel more comfortable with their forced diet.

"Oh sh*t," Cole said, rustling in the backseat. "I may have accidentally stolen your wallet and house keys, goat lady."

"You did what?" Toriel asked him.

"That's mean, Cole! Give the straight back her keys!" BoBo said.

"The straight?" Leonie snorted.

"Does that mean I get to keep the wallet?" Cole asked, riffling through it. "There's a lot of pictures of that Frisk person in here. Toby Fox woman, I know you like your kid and all but my Dad a doesn't carry around 50 million pictures of us in his wallet."

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in hell, Sans was showing Zalgo some pictures.

"Oh, oh!" Sans said, grinning as he pulled out yet another picture of his children out of his wallet. "This was a picture of Cole when he was 6 during his birthday party. The curtains caught on fire because he kept using the candles on the cake to try and burn down everything."

"He's so cute!" Zalgo cooed.

"Sans, I thought we were going to train!" Chara objected, crossing her arms. "How many pictures do you even have?"

"But baby pictures!" Sans objected, pulling out another photo. "I'll train in a little bit, just after I show Zalgo these millions of other photos."

"Oh my gosh!" Zalgo squealed at the next photo. "Is that toddler Hewey wearing a tutu?"

"DAD!" Hewey screeched.

~~~~~~

After some debate with the children, they finally settled on going to a museum. Silky liked learning new things, BoBo was happy to go anywhere, Cole said he liked looking at dead things, and Leonie didn't care in the slightest. Addy couldn't speak her opinion sadly, but BoBo said that Addy didn't mind going to a museum.

Surprisingly, it was actually a little crowded. Groups of children stood near adults, being told about an exhibit nearby. A school must have been on a field trip.

"Don't even think about it," Silky hissed at Cole.

"What?" Cole asked innocently, smiling the usual grin at her.

"Aw, look at all of the young gays!" BoBo giggled, wrapping his hands together. "Only a few of them know, I can't wait until they come out! That teacher is very accepting."

"The gaylings," Leonie snorted to herself.

"Asgore said he would be here soon, so we can wait for him before we head in," Toriel said, glancing down at her purse before she started rummaging around inside of it. "Oh dear, where did I place my phone?"

"I might have stolen it," Cole said, feeling around in his pockets. "I never can keep track at this point if I steal things or not- Oh yeah, there it is."

"Stealing is mean!" BoBo said, pouting as he held Addy's hand.

"It would be helpful if you didn't rob me dry, Cole," Toriel joked, accepting her phone back from him.

"I just do it at this point, sometimes I don't really pay attention," The white haired boy said, shrugging. "Sometimes I just reach into my pocket and pull out random things I didn't even know I stole."

Leonie glanced up from her phone. "I'm pretty sure he'd go through withdraws if he didn't steal anything for awhile."

"Let's just make sure everyone stays close until- where did BoBo go?" Toriel asked, frantically looking around.

One moment, he had been holding Addy's hand. The next, he was just gone! Toriel loved children, but it hadn't even been five minutes before she lost one of them. How did Sans manage?

"Excuse me," BoBo's voice rang from the distance, "I just have to say you're hair is adorable."

Toriel quickly turned to find him standing in front of a woman on the other side of the large room, complimenting her long brown hair.

"Oh, thank you," She said, "Uh, I like you're... bowtie?"

"Aw, there's no need to compliment me back! I already know I look adorable!" BoBo giggled, handing her a pin. "Have a smiley face pin!"

"BoBo, no," Silky said, suddenly appearing next to him as she grabbed his wrist.

BoBo pouted, protesting with a quick, "But her hair is so fluffy!" before he was dragged away back to the group.

It didn't take long for Asgore to get there, but it felt like an eternity when it came to watching the kids. There was only five of them! And Sans had nine apparently, how did he manage to deal with all of them? It didn't help that they were children of Creepypasta, though. That could explain why they seemed more erratic than normal children, as Frisk was always more behaved. Or it could just be a difference in their personalities.

"Asgore, hello," Silky said when she saw him approaching, reaching to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance again."

"It's good to see you too," Asgore said.

"He has a beard! That's so cool!" BoBo said, pushing Silky to the side before he grabbed Asgore's hand. "Hiya, I'm BoBo and you're bisexual! That's cool!"

"Huh?" Asgore asked.

"He can tell sexuality on sight, and he likes to announce it to everyone he meets," Silky explained.

"The girl with the fluffy hair is straight," BoBo said, smiling at Asgore. "But you're King of monsters, right? That's super cool!"

"It's not that interesting," Asgore chuckled.

"Can you kill people? Like, execute them?" Leonie asked him.

"It's still a no, the same answer I told you before," Asgore said.

Leonie sighed. "What's even the point of power then?"

"And we lost Cole!" Silky said, looking around.

Indeed, Cole was nowhere to be seen.

How did they disappear so quickly?

"We have to go find the two before some priceless artifact gets stolen by Cole," Silky sighed, looking at Toriel. "I can go look for him while you two take the others about."

"Nonsense, we can all look for him together," Asgore said, smiling at her. "We can go look at the exhibits while also looking for him."

Silky stared at him. "This is Cole we're talking about. You do understand what that means, right?"

"It means he's probably taking a sh*t on some famous painting," Leonie said.

"He is not!" BoBo objected.

"How about we at least split up and go look for him, while happening to look at the exhibits on the way?" Toriel asked.

The kids together was too much to handle, and she could see why Silky had warned her previously. If she only had to deal with two of them, then it could be a little easier.

"I want to go with Mrs. Toriel!" BoBo said eagerly, "And Addy can come!"

"And I myself don't mind looking for Cole with King Asgore with Leonie," Silky said, glancing to her sister. "Would you mind using more appropriate words when in the presence of the King?"

"Hell nah," Leonie chuckled.

"I tried," Silky said, "Anyway, it's time to go judge the museum for how uneven everything is. The columns are inches apart, it's so obviously unbalanced and I might have to bring it up with the owner."

"Well I think it looks beautiful! Just like Mrs. Toriel!" BoBo said, smiling at her. "No wonder you landed the King himself, your fur is so smooth!"

"Aw, thank you child, you're going to make me blush," Toriel said, smiling back.

"Wait, wait," Leonie said, holding her phone up to Asgore's face. "There's a pidgey here, I have to catch it."

"Come on, let's go!" BoBo giggled, grabbing Toriel's and Addy's hands before he started pulling them down. "We have to go compliment people, look at all of the artifacts, compliment more people, look at pretty things, then compliment even _more_ people!"

And just like that, they were off.

BoBo was obviously the most outgoing one of the three, Cole barely on his mind as he overreacted to every exhibit. It was as if he never ran out of energy or happiness, it didn't very much feel like Sans' child. While Cole shared the same grin and prankster attitude, and Leonie shared his 'I don't care about anything around me' attitude, BoBo felt as if he was from another planet entirely. The child was sweet, yes, but rather draining. However, Toriel couldn't help but smile and grin when he was near; his presence had some positive aura around him that made people smile. It could be seen in others around them, who always seemed to perk up a little when he walked into a room.

Addy, on the other hand, was more reserved. It was likely the selective mutism, as Undyne said that Addy liked to talk a lot. The girl clung to Toriel's hand, backing away from large crowds of people whenever they drew near. She also sometimes switched from holding BoBo's hand to Toriels, but she never walked alone. At this point Addy was willing to look at Toriel's face without breaking eye contact, so there was progress. Not as much as Papyrus', but it was there.

It wasn't long before security started watching BoBo due to how close he got to artifacts, his excitement getting the better of him as he would lean closer to the glass than necessary. One of the security guards approached Toriel and asked for her to keep him under control, Toriel apologizing to them. However, it wasn't long before BoBo started talking to the security and even becoming friends with them, too.

During the time, Toriel had to excuse herself to retreat to the bathroom. BoBo and Addy were both people that didn't need to use the bathroom, so neither of them really needed to use it.

When Toriel left from the room, she found that BoBo wasn't where he was last. Instead, he was on the other side of the room, sitting on a bench and talking to a couple of men she didn't know. Addy stood next to the bathroom door, waiting for Toriel as she probably didn't feel comfortable near men she didn't know.

This was where Toriel was a little worried. BoBo was outgoing, too outgoing. The men he could be talking to could have been kidnappers, or some dangerous people who wanted to do bad things to him. The boy poor was too trusting, she was a little worried for him.

So Toriel approached quickly, intending to pull the boy away as quickly as she could. When their conversation was audible, however, Toriel slowed down.

"... And it's okay to be bisexual, I'm bisexual too," BoBo said, "It's okay to like both boys and girls, you don't have to choose one."

"I guess I was just worried over Bryce thinking I wasn't satisfied with our relationship," The first man said, looking at the other man. "I thought if I came out as bisexual and poly, that he would think I wasn't satisfied by him in bed."

"I would never think that!" The other man said, "I don't mind bringing other people to bed if you want to."

"Being polyamorous isn't about having multiple partners for sexual intercourse," BoBo said, smiling at them. "It's about loving multiple people in a romantic way. It's about accepting that you want to share your heart and soul with more than one person, and that you want to love multiple people and have multiple relationships with people that you care about. If you two want to introduce a third person into your relationship, and you both love that person as you love each other, I think you guys will do great. I know some people can't handle too many relationships, so you guys should make sure you love this girl if you want her to join you guys. And make sure she loves both of you, too. I know you both are polyamorous, so I know you both can handle the time it takes to love two people. Just ensure that you three love each other very much and never forget that. My parents are polyamorous and they always make sure to spend time with one another, and although not all of them love each other romantically, they all make sure they're okay with it and spend time together. I know you two would be adorable with a third, so take it slow and I know you guys will do great!"  
  


"Thank you, I'll text her and see if she wants to go on a date with us tonight," Bryce said, pulling out his phone.

"You two have such a cute relationship, I hope she says yes!" BoBo said, "And I'm sure she will, you two are fantastic bisexual men who deserve a happy relationship. Here, let me give you guys some pins."

BoBo pulled out two pins colored with flags made from pink, purple, and blue from the inside of his shirt. After a moment of looking at them and nodding to himself, BoBo handed one pin to each of the men.

"Those are bisexual pride flags!" BoBo said, "I have polyamorous flags too, but some group in Texas created a new flag, but I've had some people say they like the older one, and some say they like the new one. Do you guys want the original, or the newer one? Know what, I'll give you guys both since you two are such sweethearts!"

BoBo reached under his shirt again, producing four more pins that he handed to the two men. After that, he noticed Toriel standing there with Addy, waving to her.

"Well, my other other mother is here!" BoBo said, standing up. "I got to go, but it was so amazing to talk to you both! I bet the date is going to be romantic!"

"Thank you BoBo!" The two men said, waving goodbye to BoBo.

"No problem, you guys have a fantastically great day!" BoBo said to them, waving excitedly to the two.

"What was that?" Toriel asked him.

BoBo simply smiled at her, clapping his hands together. "Just a couple who needed a little push, that's all."

~~~~~~

"So, like, can you even force anyone to do anything?"

"I can give orders, yes."

"Do people call you a tyrant?"

"I don't think so."

Leonie had a lot of questions for Asgore, obviously screwing with him. Silky at first attempted to keep her sister under check, but it didn't work very well. Leonie persisted through the entire time, asking him questions about being King.

"Haven't you had any sort of thought about abusing your power? Like, at all?" Leonie asked him.

"No," Asgore said.

"If I was ever Queen, my Kingdom would die in five days because I wouldn't care enough to try and run it," Leonie snorted, pulling out a piece of gum. "I gotta hand it to you, it's probably hard and all of that, but being a 'goody two shoes' King had got to be even harder. I don't buy it, I seriously don't. Not even one moment of abuse of power?"

"I would never abuse my power on my subjects," Asgore said to her, "Their safety always comes first. Why are you so interested in this?"

"I've always wanted to meet a tyrant! It sounds awesome!" Leonie said, "Like, not have to deal with them or anything, but just meet one then go back onto my computer."

"If you want to meet a tyrant, look around us, we're in a museum where history of tyrants have been stored!" Silky said, spreading out her arms.

"But I don't, like, get to meet them," Leonie said, chewing on her gum. "At all." The girl then pointed to a nearby picture of a person from history. "Imagine meeting this guy. Sitting back and watching him screw over his Kingdom? Dude, tyrants are so funny to watch. Hewey and I could sit back and just watch them for hours to be honest."

Silky looked at her sister, saying with a tired voice, "That's a picture of Abraham Lincoln."

Leonie paused, looking back at the picture. "Oh."

"GUYS!"

The scream was sudden and sharp, pounding footsteps of running shoes echoing throughout the room. The three turned to find Cole sprinting at them, a panicked look on his face as he was being chased by security guards who were yelling at him to stop.

And there, balancing on his shoulders, was a massive skeletal structure of a dinosaur. Dinosaur fossils.

He was stealing an entire dinosaur fossil.

"RUN!" Cole yelped, running even faster.


	28. Chapter 27 - Lonely Bed

At first, it had been okay.

When Sans first entered hell, it was okay. He knew he shouldn't have stepped onto the bus, but it had still been rather okay. His family was safe, and he could watch over Hewey and protect him from the demons. The demons didn't even want to hurt him, so it was fine!

But now, it had been over a month. And it was really starting to set in how _lonely_ he felt.

When Sans woke up, he would reach over to find the bed empty. Ever since they had moved to the underground, that had never been the case. There was always someone there, always sleeping next to him. Sometimes it was Laughing Jack, who would like to wrap himself around the skeleton to 'protect his little potato from the nightmares'. Other times it was Toby, who would kick out his legs while he slept and take up the entire bed. It would make Sans flop onto his stomach in retaliation, the two sleeping like that. And sometimes it was even two or three of his spouses, all of them cramming into the same bed. A few times it would be his children, their young faces pleading to sleep with Sans because of nightmares.

The lack of a bed partner first went unnoticed, as Sans was too busy being distracted by their situation to really pay attention to how lonely he felt sleeping. However, it soon set in. Every single night Sans would reach for someone to hold, finding the bed empty.

He hated it.

Absolutely despised it.

That, of course, made Sans starting thinking of how this happened. It wasn't a question of 'if' this would have happened, no. The moment he was born, Zalgo was already after him. Even if Sans hadn't got onto the bus then, he doubted Zalgo would have stayed away. After all, the demon said he couldn't continue his plans until everyone he needed was in hell. Sans had done pretty well distracting his 'Dad' from going after his children, but he knew it wouldn't last for long before he managed to find them and do another attack. Zalgo had briefly mentioned once that he couldn't find Sans' children at all, which made him a proud Father. His kids were doing great hiding from the demon proxies, he was so proud of them!

Sans was trying to figure out where they could have went. If the underground had been attacked, like Zalgo had said, then they wouldn't be able to stay down there. Maybe Equanox's store, sure, but all of them wouldn't be able to hide in there, it was a rather small store. Sky's house was another option, but she had went into a coma the last time Sans heard about her. Those two were the only people that the family had trusted enough to reveal their CreepyPasta tendencies.

Oh, Sans just hoped none of his children went into the towns marked off limits. He really did not want to get back to find someone like Grillby talking to his kids, someone that he used to know in his old life. That Sans had been a lie, and he liked being free of those chains. Before, he always had to fake a smile and lie, Sans had barely been happy before! But after meeting the Creepypasta, Sans never had to lie. With Papyrus, if he felt upset, he would just fake a face and say he was fine. But with the Creepypasta...

~~~~~~

_Sans kicked open the door, Helen looking up from his book._

_"I feel like sh*t!" Sans announced to the room, "I want to cuddle!"_

~~~~~~

Well, they actually communicated and made progress.

Sans pushed aside the room door, glancing back at the other bed where Hewey slept. He was a little glad that he brought Hewey instead of leaving him with his siblings. Although he literally brought him down to hell, and although Hewey was a rather independent teenager, he was still bound to a wheelchair. Sans never did like letting Hewey go out alone or with his siblings, as they always found ways to incapacitate Hewey. Every _single_ time.

It wasn't like Hewey was weak, no, it was the opposite. Hewey was cunning and quick with his words, just like Sans was. His comments were always spot on, and he was always quick to point out things he notices around him. Just because he couldn't walk didn't mean Hewey couldn't kick someone's a**, the boy made sure to work out his arms. But when it came to his siblings, they always found ways to somehow break his wheelchair. Sometimes it was Cole, who accidently would steal a part of the wheelchair that it would need to function, other times they ended up crashing it. One time Tondra had used it to try and summon something, and ended up blowing it up. How? Sans had no idea, but she still did.

So, for now, Hewey would be sticking by Sans until they could figure out how to calm his siblings down. The wheelchair destruction had gone down with age for the most part, but he was still cautious.

It wasn't hard to find Chara's room. Of course she wasn't asleep, she had already died before. Demons didn't need sleep either, apparently, as they only kept beds for decorative and comfort purposes. Sans had learned that when Zalgo woke him up three times in the middle of the night to ask him random questions. It was a bit like Laughing Jack, as he didn't need sleep either, but the tall clown willing slept because he wanted to.

"You're awake?" Chara asked when Sans stepped into her room, looking up from her papers.

"Could we train now?" Sans asked.

Earlier, they hadn't managed to actually start training. Zalgo had asked about Sans' children, and the proud father couldn't help but pull out his many pictures of his children to brag about how adorable they are. After that, Chara had to go do her work, so they hadn't managed to even start.

"Now?" Chara asked.

Sans nodded firmly. "Now."

The girl analyzed his face before standing up, pushing aside the papers. "What's with the sudden urgency?"

"I miss my family, and I want to get back to them," Sans said.

After looking at those pictures earlier, Sans couldn't help but miss them. They were his children, his husbands and wife! Zalgo was his Dad, sure, but Sans didn't consider him family.

"I can't blame you," Chara said, walking towards him. "I uh, don't know exactly how to unlock your demon powers, but we can try at least. And even if you can't unlock them, at least you would have trained with your magic."

"That's fine," Sans said, "Just as long as we try."

"Have you had any incidents where you felt 'demony'?" Chara asked him, "Like, any rage or impulse to kill?"

"Yeah, but that was more Creepypasta related than demon," Sans said, "And genocide related."

"Don't mock me." Chara stuck out her tongue at him. "But none at all?"

"Actually, there was a few times," Sans said, thinking back to the obvious. "I had thought I was sick, but it was my demon side reacting to blood and dust."

"That does happen to demons, I've seen it before," Chara said, "Because they run hell maybe, but whenever they come into contact with blood their powers act up. You probably felt like it was sickness because your demon was blocked, so it just made you feel like crap."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Sans said, "It usually took until the next day for me to even get sick, so I never linked it with the blood until the second time it happened."

"How many times has it happened?" Chara asked.

"Five times, once when I shoved Gaster into the core," Sans said, digging in through his memory, "The second time when I met SeedEater, you know, the giant furball with the mask in the room with Flowey. The third time was when I was getting food for my husband and I didn't put gloves on, and the fourth time when I tried making a smoothie of organs and I didn't press down on the blender fully, so it had sprayed out and hit me. The last time was when I stepped in a blood puddle on accident."

Chara thought for a moment before looking down at her hand. "Could you summon a sharp bone?"

"Don't cut yourself on your wrist, you won't die but it'll get really messy and bloody," Sans said, summoning a bone before handing it to her. "If that's what you were planning."

"It was," Chara said.

The female stuck out her arm before gently cutting down a thin line on top of her arm, dropping the bone when blood started to seep through. She then used her now free arm to dip her fingers into her own blood before flicking it at Sans, a few drops splattering across his face.

"I could have just poked it," Sans muttered, hand drifting up to press against the blood. "And is this enough blood?"

"It only takes a few drops, trust me," Chara said, "One time I got a paper cut and ended up getting a little bit of blood on the paper, then a demon touched it and it went to chaos. And since you're in hell, it should go faster."

Red eyes glanced back at him as Chara wiped the remaining blood onto her shirt, the two standing in silence for a moment.

"Do you think I'd be able to beat Zalgo in a fight?" Sans asked her, "Based on what you've seen by him, do you think I'd be able to beat him?"

The answer took place after a moment of hesitation. Chara watched him, considering what to say before she finally spoke.

"No. You wouldn't."


	29. Chapter 28 - Old Book

"Alphys."

The day had been a ruckus. After the children had left, the adults had stayed behind to discuss possible plans and locations of other family members. They hadn't made much progress, but at least they managed to get some things settled out. The past was in the past now, everyone was on the same team. They had to learn to work together, and although it had been a little difficult, they managed to settle some things out.

Then they had received a phone call to learn that Cole had stolen an entire dinosaur fossil, and they had to convince him to ditch it at the door. Ben had to go and erase the camera footage, and Asgore had to use his royal power to convince the security guards not to arrest Cole. The excuse was that the boy was under house arrest with Asgore, and it was his own fault for letting the teenager out. So now Cole was under 'house arrest' and he couldn't go into public anymore.

They had only been out for two hours.

Only two.

Alphys grumbled as she was drawn out of her sleep, the blanket slowly shifting to the side as she sat up. The skeletal hand pressed against her scales was cold, poking her lightly.

"Alphys," Leonie repeated again, voice light with the darkness.

"I'm up, I-I'm up," Alphys muttered, hand fumbling for her glasses on her night stand.

Once the cool metal was pressed again her face did Alphys finally manage to make out Leonie's face, the light of her phone screen cascading down onto the lizard monster. Her soft white eye lights focused down, no hint of emotions within them.

"You're a scientist, right?" Leonie asked her.

"Hm, y-yeah. Why?" The question was quick despite how tired Alphys was.

"I need your help with something."

And just like that, Alphys was up.

Her white shirt bagged around her torso as she climbed out of bed, looking back at Undyne's sleeping form. Strands of red hair dangled down onto her face, lips pulled back as she snored loudly. Oh Toby Fox how she loved her.

Walking past Papyrus' room, Alphys followed his niece down the stairs. Alphys really did like Leonie, the girl was nice and even like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. But how she managed to stay up night and day was lost on Alphys, as Leonie only seemed to sleep a few hours everyday.

Instead of turning to go down the hall towards the rest of the house, however, Leonie continued forward to the front door and pushed it open. In confusion, Alphys followed, clicking the door behind her.

"I just didn't want to wake up anyone else," Leonie explained, "But uh, Cole wasn't the only one who stole something."

As she spoke, Leonie produced out an old looking book from under her shirt, holding it out for Alphys to see.

The cover was a light brown, worn from age. The pages were yellow and torn at the corners, but overall it was preserved well by the museum. The cover was void of any words, two triangles on the front decorating the otherwise blank slate.

"W-What is this?" Alphys asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure," Leonie said, balancing back and forth on her feet.

"What?" Alphys asked, looking up at her in surprise. "Then w-why did you s-steal it?"

"The triangles, I know those from somewhere," Leonie said, finger tapping the front of the cover. "I don't remember where, but it's on the tip of my non existent tongue. But I know I've seen them before, and I know they're important. The exhibit information just said it was an old book from some tribe, it didn't really help at all. Do you know anything about it?"

"Y-You stole a book o-on a hunch?" Alphys asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds bad, and I know it wasn't a good idea after what Cole did, but everyone was so focused on Cole that I took the opportunity to steal it. No one saw, the camera footage is gone, and I moved the other books from the tribe to cover that it's missing. But-"

"N-No buts!" Alphys stuttered, looking up at Leonie from the book. "You s-shouldn't have stolen this! W-we're already o-on watch from the human police, you could o-of gotten arrested!"

"I-"

"No, n-no, we're already in a lot of trouble! L-Leonie!" Alphys stuttered, "If they f-find out and track you d-down, they'll find the rest of you and i-it'll all be over!"

Maybe if it had happened on another day, or from a less important location, then Alphys would have accepted it. But after what happened that day, the human police were made at Asgore for letting Cole attempt to steal the fossil. If they noticed Leonie stole the book, they would come back and discover her siblings and parents. There would be no excuses for them, and this would all be over. And on a _hunch_?

"Why didn't y-you just take photos o-of the book?" Alphys asked her, "If it was s-so important, you could o-of just taken photos of the book!"

Leonie looked at her with desperation. "It's not just about the outside of the book, it's about the inside, too. I can't translate the language inside, and I was hoping you could of. And I've been using my time to take pictures of the pages inside of the book so I could return it, but still be able to read it! I'm not stupid, I know we're on thin ice but this is important!"

"How is it important? B-Because you saw two triangles somewhere b-before?" Alphys demanded, pointing to the cover. "It's j-just two shapes! Leonie, we could all get a-arrested because of this!"

Did Leonie not understand the situation? Asgore barely managed to get them out of Cole's robbery, and now the teenager couldn't leave the house. And it was very likely that the security guards were looking over all of their items to ensure nothing else was stolen. And it was just as likely that they would notice the missing book, connect it to Cole's robbery on the same day, and hunt him down to Papyrus' house. They would all be arrested for housing serial killers, and it would be over just like that. There would be no finding their family, no finding Sans.

"I came to you because I knew Silky would be mad!" Leonie said, snatching the book from Alphys.

"She w-was mad at Cole because he put us in a bad s-situation!" Alphys objected, "O-Of course she w-would have yelled at you!"

"I'm having Ben return it tonight!" Leonie said, "I already have most of the pages in my phone, I just have a few more then I'll have Ben take it back tonight."

"That doesn't m-mean they haven't noticed it yet, or t-that they won't see you replacing it!" Alphys said, "You h-have no idea what the book says, f-for all we know it could have recipes for s-snail pie! If you k-knew for sure it was important, that would make s-sense, but you don't!"

"I know it is, I know we need it!" Leonie fought back, "I never bother doing anything unless it's important! But I know we need this, I know it has something to do with something! I just can't remember what!"

"Leonie, we could a-all go to jail! You should have j-just come back home, told u-us about the book, and then we research it online to s-see if it's important. Then, if it was, we c-could have gone and gotten it afterwards!"

The skeleton girl blinked, looking down at the book. "I saw an opportunity, and I took it. I'm returning it tonight, and I know no one will notice. I know what I'm doing, Dad has trained me for this. Ben can sneak it back, and no one will say anything."

"But you took that risk w-without considering the consequences!" Alphys argued, "You may k-know it's important, but it's l-likely it won't help us."

"I never do anything unless I'm absolutely certain I _have_ to," Leonie fought back, "I know I had to take the book, and I knew earlier today that we would need it! Can you translate it or not?"

"I'm a scientist, n-not a historian," Alphys said softly, "I only know english and a few japanese words. I'm sorry, I-I can't help you."

With a sigh, Leonie nodded. "Fine, I'll ask Silky."

The girl started to walk past Alphys back towards the house. Alphys turned to follow her movements, speaking up again.

"She'll s-say the same things I said," Alphys told her.

"But she understands that sometimes, doing the wrong things for the right reasons is helpful!" Leonie turned towards Alphys.

"I understand t-that too!" Alphys said, tapping her chest. "I-I understand that Addy and Eyeless J-Jack need to eat organs, and I'm o-okay with that now!"

"You understand Addy, yeah," Leonie said, "But you don't understand me. This is the first time I've been serious to you because this is actually really f*cking important. Just because you have one CreepyPasta kid down doesn't mean you have all of them. Look around, I'm not Addy. You can't treat all of us like we're all children, I know what I'm doing. I may only be 15, but that doesn't mean I wasn't taught by my parents my entire life. I know how to steal, and I know how to get away with it. Open up your f*cking eyes."

And just like that, Leonie walked through the front door and closed it behind her, leaving Alphys standing alone in the summer night.


	30. Chapter 29 - Museum Call

Asgore never felt so fearful in his life.

Well, that was actually a lie. Asgore fought in the war, he had been more worried then. And while underground, he had been fearful that none of the monsters would ever reach the surface. With every new human that fell came a new spike of fear and grief, as he would be forced to take their souls for the good of monster kind.

But the phone call was deafening to him, Asgore lacking breath with each word spoken by the other party.

"... And we understand that you have control over the boy now, and that you didn't steal the fossil, but a book was also found missing last night..."

That's it, this was all over. Cole stole a book too?

"Do you mean an informational pamphlet?" Asgore inquired, desperately hoping that maybe it was something not worth anything. "It is just a simple book after all, right?"

There was no hesitation from the phone before they corrected him. "That was one of the only six books written by the la Horde de l'Aura, an ancient tribe dedicated to solving what life means; the text is hundreds of years old and still has yet to be translated by historians. It values up to roughly billions of dollars."

Asgore almost choked on his spit. Billions? _Billions_?

"I made sure to check Cole before we left, he had no other stolen objects on him," Asgore said, breath shallow.

"That's what we thought, which was why we are calling you. Although the camera footage was distorted, the security guards confirmed that they never saw him enter the room with the book on display. We will undergo an investigation, however, and some security did confirm that they saw you enter the room with two other people. We will be calling you three in for questioning, and the human government will get involved."

Oh no. Asgore could feel the stress aging him further, wrinkles pulling at his frown. Toriel, bless her soul, noticed and ran her hand over his to comfort him. He really didn't feel like he deserved her.

There was nothing Asgore could do to stop the human government. If a book with that much net worth was stolen, there was no doubt that they would conduct a full blown investigation on it. They were only calling Asgore before due to his status, if he had been anyone else then they would have shown up onto his door for questioning and investigation. Then they would go to Papyrus', as Papyrus was the one housing Cole.

"King Asgore, we respect you and understand that your status... wait, what?"

The voice became distant as there was a discussion off of the phone, Asgore listening with worry.

"Oh, nevermind," The person said, returning back to their conversation. "This is rather unprofessional of us... but it seems we located the book."

Asgore almost felt like screaming with relief when he heard that. "You found the book?"

"Yes, it was hidden under another... I am very sorry for us accusing you of a robbery, King Asgore, it seems that it was our own mistake for not trying to locate it more thoroughly last night. But I swore it hadn't been... nevermind, I apologize for taking up your time. This is very unprofessional and I swear it won't happen again."

"It-It's fine," Asgore said, silently thanking Toby Fox for this blessing of not having the human government breathing down his back. "Just don't let it happen again, thank you."

With that, Asgore hung up, throat dry from his fear and his hair standing on its ends.

"Are you okay?" Toriel hummed, leaning her head against Asgore's shoulder.

"Now I am, dear," Asgore breathed out, drawing her in for a comforting hug.

~~~~~~

The blood was starting to take its effect. Sans could feel it, just as it had felt before. The sides of his skull started to ache, as did the rest of his bones. Magic started to swell within his soul, refusing to be ignored.

He should have noticed this wasn't really him being sick. It was all Sans could connect it to, not truly understanding his situation. Bones rattled as his face flushed with the color of his magic, it feeling more prominent than ever. Sans wasn't sure if he felt like he could fight off an army, or if he wanted to turn and throw up. It was harder to move his limbs, Sans felt distant from his body.

"You look like sh*t," Chara muttered.

"It's probably because of the soul restriction," Sans answered, leaning back against the chair for support. "My soul is fighting against it... that's why I'm not going all demon-y, as you call it."

Chara snorted. "I like using that word."

"Okay, demon expert, what now?"

It made plenty of sense now, as to why his body reacted this way to blood. His soul had a restriction on a part of his magic, and when that magic was trying to be activated, the restriction fought back against it, activating the rest of his magic and making him feel sick. It was kind of like being sick, his body was technically fighting against something it believed didn't belong there. And theoretically, Sans wasn't demon in the slightest. At least, not yet, as the demon side of him had been restricted. That's why his body rejected the magic, it wasn't his magic and it wasn't his soul.

Well, it made as much sense as it possibly could. The knowledge that his Father was actually a demon had come out of nowhere, and now Sans had to flick dead girl blood onto him just to have a reaction to it. If only Hewey were awake, his comments would have been gold.

"I'm not sure," Chara mumbled, "Do you know how the guy blocked that part of your soul? If you know how he did it, you could reverse it."

"No, if I had known then I-I would have been aware of my origins," Sans said, bone clattering loudly.

"Is there anyway to turn those off?" Chara asked.

"Um, no," Sans answered, looking down at his shaking body.

Chara thought for a moment, her lips pressing together into a thin line. "Does your magic still work?"

"I've tried it before, it does. The problem is just that I accidentally end up using too much magic."

"Okay."

A moment of silence was taken between the two, neither knowing what to say.

"Should we just train with your magic?" Chara asked.

"We could, but like I said, I always end up using more than I intent."

"Just being down here should have helped bring out your demon powers, since hell is focused on demons and everything," Chara muttered to herself, leaning back in the chair she was sitting within. "And since you've already been here for over a month, that soul block should be degrading by now. It explains why you had a faster reaction to the blood, at least."

"That means I should at least get some hints of me being a demon," Sans agreed, "What are some demon traits I should be looking out for?"

"Uh, well, being able to kill people is one, but... you've already got that covered. Horns and tails are pretty common, red glowing eyes is another. Sometimes some of them have void on themselves, like how you're kinda crying void there."

Sans never took notice before someone else did. It was weird, the feeling of the cold void dripping out of his eye socket. Of all the other times this happened, Sans never noticed first. Someone else would be forced to point it out, and only then would the skeleton feel the tar like substance exiting his skull.

"It does that," Sans said, wiping some of it onto his sleeve. "I also dealt with the void during experiments, so I don't think that's demon related."

The two continued their discussion over possible symptoms Sans should be on the lookout for, topics ranging on different things the two had seen over their stay in hell. Horns, tails, ripped wings, claws, basic demon things one would expect. Oddly, crystals and gems were brought up, as Chara said it was a extremely common to see a demon with one.

Sans flicked away something that brushed against his back, the back of his pelvis feeling weirder than normal. So, the man shifted again, trying to find a more comfortable position. Did this chair suddenly get a lump on it?

Red eyes looked behind Sans before those same eyes widened, staring at something behind him.

"Oh... Oh my..." Chara snickered, grin spreading on her face.

"What are you-?"

Looking behind him, Sans lost his train of thought as he saw the object behind him, it shifting slightly with his own movements.

Was that...

Was that a tail?


	31. Chapter 30 - Tail

Nope, it was definitely a tail.

It looked like his tailbone had grown into an actual tail, extending down to the length of his knees. The tail was made out of bones that resembled his vertebrae bones, as if it was an extension of his vertebrae. Sans tested it out by trying to move his tail, finding that it flicked intentionally. Yup, he had a tail now. It felt unusual, like he suddenly grew another limb, which wasn't very far from the reality of the situation. The tail moved when he wanted it to, bouncing up before falling back onto the chair. And Sans felt the impact, too. Definitely his tail.

Chara was giggling into her hand, snorting lightly. Sans carefully picked up his newly formed tail and examined it, feeling the bones under his hands. It didn't feel like magic, where Sans could sense it and desummon it. No, it felt like an actual extension of his body, like it was just another part of him he's always had.

"I was thinking you were going to get some horns first, but... pft, even the tail is short," Chara chuckled, not bothering to hide her glee.

"Wow, thanks," Sans said sarcastically, pulling at the tail slightly. "Yup, it's definitely connected to me. Now I got some random tail."

After the tail had formed, he immediately felt less sick. Likely due to the fact that the soul restraint was broken down enough to allow Sans to have a tail, so his magic wasn't as strained anymore. It wasn't gone, Sans still felt like crap, but it was a little better.

"At least it shows that you're getting progress," Chara said, "It's not demon powers, but it's a step. I'm not really sure how I'd train your tail, though."

"Will it go away when the blood wears off?" Sans questioned, poking the new bones. "It doesn't feel like magic, like it feels really real."

"I'm not really sure, I'm not an expert in half demon training," Chara muttered, "But if I had to guess, I'd say it'll probably stay. You should have been born with some demon traits, really, but it looks like the restriction stopped them from forming until now. I also know that Zalgo has some files-"

"That's where they went!"

Sans took a deep breath, finally finding the solution to his problem that had been bugging him for _years_. Someone had taken a few files on determination written by Gaster himself, and it had worried the skeleton to no end. He actually thought Alphys was the one who took it, and that she had some plans to use determination to stop the CreepyPasta. At least that wasn't the case!

But... then why would Zalgo need those files? What were his plans? When a single relief met Sans, another question bubbled up within his mind. He was already very aware that Zalgo was planning something, this just brought more worry to the table.

"Huh?" Chara asked.

"I knew that the files had disappeared, I just didn't know who took them. At least that answers my question," Sans explained, "Do you know why he needs it?"

"No, he doesn't let me know that kind of stuff. He just tells me what to do, I don't really know why he even wanted to bring you down here in the first place."

"Oh, that's just great."

If it was easy to read Zalgo, then maybe Sans would have a clue on what the man wanted. But Zalgo wasn't easy to read, quite the opposite. The demon was good, extremely good. Sans could barely predict was he was thinking, his mood often changed so quickly that it was even hard to pinpoint what he would do next. It didn't help that Zalgo seemed both head over heels for his family while being secretive at the same time, so Sans wasn't sure if he was faking the family part because he needed them or not. All Sans knew was that Zalgo needed them all off of the surface for a reason, and that was it. Or that he at least wanted them off the surface in hell, Sans couldn't think of any good reasons to why Zalgo needed Sans and his family.

And speaking of Zalgo, the demon seemed to have impeccable timing as he walked into the room at that very moment.

"There you are!" Zalgo said, grinning at his supposed son. "Your bedroom was empty so... I..."

The red eyes glanced down at the seat, noticing Sans' tail as it shifted on the wood. Every mouth on his body pulled back into a larger grin, his own tail perking up.

"Right, uh, so I got this now," Sans said, gesturing towards the tail. "Chara and I-"

"Oh myself, that is so f*cking CUTE!" Zalgo roared, knocking aside an entire table before he was standing next to Sans in almost an instant. "Look at your tiny tail!"

"It's not that tiny! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sans asked, before he noticed Zalgo's tail. "Are you _wagging_ your tail?"

Before he could object, Zalgo was grabbing Sans' tail, wiggling it within his hand. "It's so short and adorable! You're like a baby demon!"

"Please stop touching my tail," Sans said, trying and failing to pull his tail away from the demon lord.

"And I bet your horns are going to be short too, aw!" Zalgo practically cooed, pulling at his tail again. "It's just so short! Look at it, it's just so short and pointy!"

"I know! It's so much shorter than all of the other demons tails," Chara agreed, grinning at the demon.

"He won't be intimidating in battle, but I don't care because of how cute my son is!" Zalgo practically roared, drawing Sans into a giant bear hug. "You are going to kick so much a** while also looking like my little baby!"

"Help me!" Sans said, wiggling his arms at Chara.

"I think Sans wants you to hug him tighter, he really needs some hugs from his Papa," Chara teased, shrugging when Sans gave her a death look.

"You have to meet your sister now! You two would be the ultimate cute child duo!" Zalgo said, picking up Sans. "We're going to go meet her now!"


	32. Chapter 31 - Pastry Shop

BoBo was nothing like Sans.

That was rather obvious. Watching his nephew stare into a pastry store with an eager smile, Papyrus couldn't pinpoint how BoBo was Sans' child. Sans was always calm, never letting his emotions take control if he could help it. BoBo, on the other hand, let his emotions fly out. The boy was always sharp when it came to compliments, never missing an opportunity before he was telling Papyrus how amazing he looked.

BoBo seemed so different than the others. Well, they all seemed so different, all of them having their own unique personalities. Yet BoBo felt so different, as if he wasn't even involved with killing.

In a sense, he reminded Papyrus of his younger self. Back in the days of the underground, happily standing proud and tall while exclaiming how amazing he was. Confident and naive.

But that was the thing. BoBo wasn't naive. Sure, his confidence and happiness stood strong, but the boy wasn't stupid.

That was especially clear when he talked to Undyne. She didn't understand how he retained his innocence, even though he was clearly aware of what his family did. Addy herself, although a child, still killed people. Food was a necessary way to live, and she may have been raised that way, but the girl was willing to kill others who she didn't need to eat.

"So, do you not kill?" Undyne had asked earlier that day, red hair brushing down onto her face when she moved.

"I prefer not to," BoBo had admitted at the time, carefully leading her head back to its previous position. "It's not very nice to kill."

"Then how do you... well, you know, live with your family knowing that they kill?" Undyne asked, "Have you just accepted it?"

"Just because I don't want to kill doesn't mean there isn't good reason to," BoBo told her, "I love talking and relating to people. It's always so cute to see others happy and in perfect relationships, to see how they discover themselves! Aw, I love cute things so much. I'm BoBo, the happy one, like my Daddy is, and that's okay! But I know that some people won't listen to me, and I know that I can only have so much of an effect on people. It's in my powers to lift people up just by being around them, and to help them with relationships and struggles, and I love that! Sometimes words don't work, though, and some people won't listen. I wish they would, yeah, but everyone has to admit at some point that talking only goes so far. Even with my powers, I don't think I would be able to tame everyone down. My Daddy actually had tried to talk down Hitler before, it didn't work."

"How long has your Dad been alive?" Undyne has asked.

"Long enough to tell you have a cute button nose!" BoBo had giggled, reaching over to tap her nose. "Boop!"

After he had done Undyne's hair for the millionth time that day, the boy had actually surprised Papyrus by asking him to go into town. That's how Papyrus ended up with BoBo, the boy staring at the sweets with a look of utter content.

"Aw, I love sprinkles too! One time I spilled them on Silky, she got mad because I made her uneven. Too many red sprinkles on the right side, not enough green on the left." BoBo clapped as he looked at a doughnut. "And the doughnuts remind me of Bean!"

"Bean?" Papyrus asked.

"Beanie! She's our sister!" BoBo said, turning to look at his Uncle with a smile. "She's such a sweetie! And she loves sweets, so double sweet! You'd love her, she eats a lot of candy and bites things."

"How old is she?" Papyrus asked him, assuming her to be a young toddler or child.

"Oh, 17. She's the oldest," BoBo said.

"Huh."

"Excuse me ma'am," Bobo suddenly said, standing up to face the woman on the other side of the counter. "You are beautiful and your earrings are so adorable! Your girlfriend is going to love them!"

"Really?" The woman asked, smile pulling at her lips as her hands drifted to her ears. "You think she will? I just got them this morning, and I've been wearing them during my shift to see how they fit."

BoBo nodded. "Of course, you can pull off anything! And they show how pretty your eyes can gleam, they look like emeralds!"

The two continued, Papyrus awkwardly standing to the side before he decided to buy BoBo a doughnut. The boy seemed happy with any of them, so he settled on the sprinkle one his nephew had pointed out previously. They were also holding up the line, as BoBo couldn't seem to stop complimenting the girl, so Papyrus had to usher him out as the people behind him got frustrated. A brief turn and quick compliment seemed to remove the people's frowns.

"She's such a good cook! Dad used to make me doughnuts all the time," BoBo hummed, taking a bite into the object. "I have to save some for Silky later, it's cherry flavored and she likes cherries. Who can blame her though, cherries are fantastic!"

"That reminds me," Papyrus said, folding his hands at his sides, "About how she refuses to eat in front of us. How come?"

"That's just because she doesn't want to scare you guys away, which I don't think will happen. She has such a pretty face! People just can't appreciate it," BoBo said, "It's just a bit unusual how she eats. It's not ugly, Silky is so pretty with and without her skin! Her eyes are so adorable! Now I just want to go back home, pinch her cheeks, and play with her hair!"

"You can do that when we get back," Papyrus said, "But why did you ask me to bring you out here? Didn't you have fun with Toriel and your siblings?"

"I have fun everyday, even though Cole did steal a fossil, I still had fun!" BoBo said, "But I wanted to spend time with you! And I did want to talk to you, too."

"About what?"

"Everything. I can tell you've been a little down in the dumps, and I can never stand sad people because I will end up crying!"

BoBo wrapped his arm around Papyrus' shoulder, having to lean up slightly as Papyrus was taller. Papyrus couldn't help but feel some positive emotions swell up within his soul just from BoBo's aura, and as the boy admitted, he could do that on purpose. It was a good ability to have, to make other people around him feel naturally positive.

"You keep getting sad, and it makes me sad!" BoBo said, "I can tell you really regret what you did, but don't keep reminding yourself about it!"

"I guess it's just me being around all of you. I can't help but think about how I missed so much of your and Sans' life because of how I treated him," Papyrus said softly.

Being around BoBo, it felt as if Papyrus had nothing to hide. As if he was a life time friend and supporter, who knew just what to say to make you feel better. The boy was so pure, and somehow he managed to balance that out without it becoming overbearing. Of course, as Sans wouldn't let one of his children roam into the world thinking words could fix everything. He had always made sure Papyrus knew to fight, but Papyrus had often ignored those words. Not after the surface, though. When he saw how his words did more harm than good, he realized that simple words couldn't fix everything.

That's what worked about BoBo. He knew how to use words, and he knew just when to use them. Yet, he knew when to step back and keep his mouth closed. He had known talking about it at the house would cause more trouble, so he had separated Papyrus to have more of a one on one talk.

Oh, the boy was so pure. He was an actual walking marshmallow, and deserved a hug.

Maybe that was the extra happiness from BoBo, Papyrus couldn't tell.

For some reason, Papyrus had noticed the feeling was more powerful when Silky wasn't around. When she was around, Papyrus found himself being reminded of the forest, and of calm and peaceful situations. When the two were in the same room, it was as if their personalities canceled one another out, as to not overwhelm those around them. And with BoBo, Papyrus wanted to turn right around and march back into the pastry store and buy some sweets to give to the rest of his nieces and nephews.

Not a bad idea. He'd definitely have to save that for later.

"Just because you haven't had time to spend with us before doesn't mean that there's no time at all! You've been so great, and I don't think we would have all met this quickly if it wasn't for you. Think about it! You've housed us, helped us, and are even willing to fight demons and go to hell just to get your brother back! If that isn't from an amazing person, I don't know what is!"

"I guess so," Papyrus chuckled, feeling the happiness wash over him like waves.

BoBo was right. Papyrus didn't have to feel so sad anymore, he should focus on the future instead of the past! Even if his brother wouldn't forgive his actions immediately, that didn't mean-

The waves were gone.

It was just like a switch. One moment Papyrus had been standing next to BoBo, smiling at his nephew as he was helped through his problems. The next, it was just _gone_. He felt empty from the sudden loss, Papyrus shifting on his feet wearily for a moment as the world returned to normal. The people around him sensed the sudden change in the air, them looking around in confusion.

Then BoBo fell. His thud against the sidewalk was deafening, every other sound fading out.

There was a knife sticking out of his back.


	33. Chapter 32 - Screwed

Blood. There was lots of blood.

Papyrus had managed to grab his nephew when the first scream echoed, dragging his body up as blood started to stain his brightly covered shirt. The screams of those around them continued as the bystanders started to panic. Hands moved up to grasp Papyrus' arms as he found BoBo moving carefully.

How was he still awake? And moving like that?

Despite having just been stabbed, BoBo moved as if there wasn't a knife sticking out of his back. His hands grabbed at his Uncle before he was shoving both of them to the side on the ground, making them barely dodge another weapon.

"How are you-?" Papyrus asked, cut off when BoBo jerked them both out of the way for a second time.

"It's my species, it takes a lot more to kill us than just a single knife or gun!" BoBo explained, "But up we go!"

Before Papyrus could object, BoBo was dragging the two of them upwards and into the nearest alleyway on the street. Screaming bystanders ran past the opening, none of them paying attention to the two hidden away.

"Owie, big owie," BoBo mumbled lightly, reaching behind himself to remove the knife from his back.

"Here, I can heal you," Papyrus said, walking closer to him.

"You're so nice!" His nephew giggled, "But you don't need to use your magic on me, not right now. Do you have any ideas?"

"Ideas?" Papyrus asked for elaboration.

"You're amazing, and smart, so I know you can figure out a plan to get us out of this situation!" BoBo said, clapping his hands together. "Because my magic isn't working!"

Papyrus looked at him. "Your magic isn't working!"

"That knife that gave me a little bit of a stab, well, it had some sort of magic or ability to it because I can't do any of my usual stuff!" BoBo said, snapping his fingers. "Which is really sad, because if I could still use my happy aura I could try and calm down whoever was throwing their knives at us! Silly them, trying to go and kill me. That's a mean, yet memorable way for introductions!"

"I don't think now is the time to think about making friends," Papyrus said, looking back to the open alleyway. "Do you have your phone? I left mine at home."

"No, but I have stickers!" BoBo said, holding up a folded sheet of stickers. "Happy face, or- nah, who am I kidding, everyone always deserved a happy face!"

As if he had never been stabbed, BoBo walked to Papyrus and placed a sticker onto his white shirt. The teenager gave him a thumbs up.

"What are you- BoBo, I thought you had died! Do you know how worried I was?" Papyrus asked, "If you can't be killed by one stab wound, why did you fall like that? And why do you have stickers?"

"I think I fell because I wasn't prepared to suddenly have my magic just taken away, it's a really weird feeling.. Made me feel sick, and I just fell and couldn't move for a moment from it. 0/10, wouldn't recommend. But I always have stickers on me!" BoBo said, "So, what's your plan? Usually Silky is the one who makes these plans, so I have no idea what to do without my magic!"

Papyrus took another look at the opening they had just ran through. Was it another demon proxy, or just a Creepypasta? Why were they attacking them out of the blue? How did they even manage to disable BoBo's magic? And why did BoBo have so many stickers constantly?

There were a few options to take. If Papyrus found a phone or electronic, he could somehow get Ben and have him take BoBo back to their house, since Papyrus didn't want him to be in danger. How could he contact Ben? Honestly, Papyrus had no idea. It required some sort of code or website, and Papyrus simply didn't know how. Then, there was the problem of BoBo lacking his magic. Did they take it for good, or would the effect eventually fade?

"Uh, well," Papyrus said, taking a deep breath. "Someone is out to get you, so I think they're probably a demon proxy or demon. Something like that."

"You're so cool," BoBo gushed under his breath, holding his hands to his mouth. "Like, you and Silky are geniuses."

"I can try to fight them off, or you could try to talk to them," Papyrus said, "Even without your happy ability, I think you can at least try."

"Of course! I'll wait, though."

"Why?"

"They've been politely waiting for us to finish our conversation, so we should return the favor and wait for them!"

And sure enough, looking back at the entrance, there stood a person. A red and black cloak covered their figure, an assortment of knives decorating their waist by a simple red belt. Their face was concealed by bandages, wrapping around everything but their mouth. Black hair dangled over the bandages.

There was a knife contained within each hand, and now that Papyrus had a closer look at the blood-free blades, he could see that they weren't normal weapons. Odd symbols and marks twirled around the surface, imbedded into the gleaming metal. Each of the weapons had odd symbols, all carved into the different materials.

"He said if I brought you back, he wouldn't make me into a snack," The person whispered.

"Aw, rhyming!" BoBo cooed, clapping his hands together. "I love rhymes!"

"BoBo, stay behind me" Papyrus said, backing away as he stuck out an arm to protect his nephew.

"You're so brave, but I really should be the one who stands in front," BoBo pointed out, "But look at her hair! I can't see much of it because it's covered, but black is such a cute hair color! It's so dark and droomy, can I dye it with red tips?"

"He said if I took you, he wouldn't choke me blue," The person said another rhyme, tilting their head.

"You're so creative! Wait, wait, let me try," BoBo said, "Hm. You're as cute as a button, because you're like... adorable-otton? Shoot, I can't do it. I guess I'll have to appoint myself with just an _average_ sticker."

BoBo mumbled lightly to himself, pulling out the sheet of stickers again. Papyrus sighed, not taking his eyes from the attacker. They hadn't made any moves yet, but they still had just attacked his nephew. He didn't trust them.

"Why did you attack BoBo? Will you tell me?" Papyrus asked.

The girl tilted her head to the other side this time. "The master sent me, to cross the sea. I traveled a great distance, and now I have to be vicious."

Papyrus readied his magic at that moment, watching her warily. If she had the power to remove magic in just an instant, then he could be in some trouble. Not that Papyrus wouldn't stand to fight, not after she had just impaled his family without prompt. The girl didn't seem like a demon proxy, he seemed rather human.

"I have to get my eye," The female said, twisting the weapons within her hands. "So now, you must die."

"She is so creative!" BoBo squealed, "I love her, she's my new best friend!"

Papyrus felt his soul hum with magic, eye sockets focused on the weapons. Those weapons obviously weren't normal, the symbols on them might be some sort of spell to remove magic. Whatever they were capable of, Papyrus couldn't let her grow too close. Magic was a monsters only advantage in battle, and without that, the skeleton would have no way to defend himself or BoBo. Although the boy may be able to take a few wounds, it still likely inflicted pain. Not to mention how he wasn't immortal, he could be killed.

It didn't seem that Papyrus had to worry, however, as the person in front of them suddenly froze. Blood started to dribble from their mouth before they fell to their knees, the female coughing slightly. A new person behind her kicked the attacker to the ground, a gloved hand reaching out to pluck a now bloody screwdriver sticking out from the back of her head.

The new female in question was tall and thin, but not excessively tall like Papyrus or BoBo. She wore clothing that mostly consisted of blue and white colors. A simple white crop top hoodie was pulled over a light blue sweater, the light blue matching the color of her goggles that covered her eyes. Long, light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders to halfway down her torso. She bounced the screwdriver in her hand, her mouth covered by some face mask.

"I guess you can say she's pretty screwed!" The new girl snorted, her playful tone evident in her voice. "Right? Get it? Screwed? Because I used a screwdriver!"


	34. Chapter 33 - Runes

"Tondrie!" BoBo yelled, throwing open his arms. "That was an amazing pun!"

"Bo, thank you!" She said, throwing open her arms before the siblings embraced in a hug.

Papyrus watched the two for a moment, looking back and forth between them before he said, "You're Sans' child, too?"

"She is! She's Tondie and one of my bestest sisters ever! Have a pin!" BoBo said, sticking a pin into her hoodie.

"My name is Tondra," She introduced to Papyrus, "Did you like my pun? It's important to me that you liked my pun."

"Oh, I guess?" Papyrus said, a little caught off guard by her question.

"Quick question, do you have any beer? I've been clean for like an hour and I might blow my top."

Papyrus looked at her in confusion. She didn't look old enough! He thought Sans would at least make sure to keep his children away from drugs, even if they were introduced to killing. Tondra was human, she could get drunk and get hurt, or worse! Why would Sans let her drink underage?

"Oh, she doesn't get drunk," BoBo explained to his Uncle. "She can drink and drink and she remains as sweet and adorable as ever!"

"You don't look like a monster," Papyrus said.

"I'm human, but I got a skeletons immune system. Never get sick, never get drunk!" Tondra cheered, sticking up her arms. "Tibia honest I feel like I'm just a mix of a lot of things. Like my Dads just threw their DNA into a bowl, threw in some other sh*t, and there I am!"

He had only met her a minute ago, and she was already talking about drugs. So she had the same immunities of a skeleton? This was all a bit much for Papyrus to take, the man staggering on his feet slightly. At least BoBo had given him a moment to breath by throwing up when they met, and that was after Papyrus learned that he was an experiment.

Wait, he didn't want to think about that either. Now he really felt like he was going to vomit.

"Okay, we should probably focus on the girl with the knives," Papyrus said, rubbing his hands together to calm himself. "Did you know her, Tondra?"

"Nope. Been trailing her for a good couple of days, though." Tondra leaned down and grabbed one of the knives, carefully twisting it between her gloved fingers to look at the markings. "Got some drugs, won a drinking contest, then trailed this girly for a little. Been carrying around that screwdriver for a solid week, though. I've waited to use that pun forever."

"She uses a lot of drugs, but she's a real sweetie!" BoBo told Papyrus.

"I use the drugs so others don't! If they drink they die, if I drink I just sorta... sit there!" Tondra argued, "Not to mention I go to a lot of parties, and I have to make sure to drink it or else the idiots will go drink and drive. Saving lives, one beer at a time!"

"Or you could dump it out!" BoBo said.

Papyrus couldn't really blame her for drinking alcohol, it wasn't deadly to her like it was others. If she gained the immunity of a skeleton, that meant it was just like any other food to her. It didn't matter to skeletons if they were drinking alcohol or apple juice, overall they still degraded it to magical energy the same way. And Papyrus himself had drank some alcohol before, watching everyone around him get drunk as he simply enjoyed the taste of the beverage. It was impossible for skeletons to become drunk or addicted, they had no organs or nerves to be affected by the chemicals. To them, food was food, it didn't matter really. It had just caught Papyrus off guard by how a human looking teenage girl was instantly on the topic of beer.

"Has the girl been trailing us?" Papyrus asked her, getting back onto the main issue.

"Only for, hm, maybe two minutes at the most," Tondra said, "She saw you guys and tried to go for the kill instantly. Man, look at her weapons! She has a Cinquedea dagger, it was mostly used in older history. Sh*t, there's even a Kalis, from the 13th century! Custom made, spell written right onto the sword! That's good, really good. I'm keeping these now man." Tondra kneeled down next to the girl, removing the weapons carefully from her waist. "Dude, seriously, these weapons are really good. Like, really good. They got awesome spells on them."

"That's right! I forgot you could read that stuff!" BoBo said.

It took no time before Papyrus was once again confused, crouching next to her. Tondra noticed and held out the blade, hand gently cradling it from under the blade while her other contained the handle. By the way she was using it, her Uncle could already tell that she was good with weapons. Delicate hands guided it under the light, letting the carvings glow from the metal.

"Those symbols," Tondra explained, tilting her head down to take in the sight of it. "They aren't just decoration. They're an actual language, and not just a language, it can be used for spells, too. You connect a certain amount of them in a certain way, and you got some good power on your side. I've tried it once or twice."

"She once summoned a killer snowman!" BoBo said, leaning down next to his family members. "It melted in hotland. It was really sad! He didn't like my pins I gave him, poor asexual snowman."

"You can understand them?" Papyrus asked her, "Did Sans teach you how to read these?"

"Uh, he never really taught me. I've always just... known, really," Tondra said, laughing awkwardly. "Crappy answer, I know, but I've always just known about these. I don't use them much, but I can read them and write them. I don't know how to write a bunch of spells, I'm real bad at that, but I can write puns in them. And summon evil snowmen, accidently explode a kitten-"

"You did that? Dad grounded Bean!" BoBo said, frowning slightly at her lie.

Tondra shrugged, and even though her mouth was covered, Papyrus could sense the smile from her.

"Eh," Tondra chuckled, "But uh, these weapons are cool. Really cool. These- can I call them runes? I'm calling them runes. These runes are a spell that can remove magic. It looks a bit complex, with all of those lines. I'm not really sure how to explain it. Basically the more lines and power is needed for a spell, the more difficult it is. Like taking magic away, that takes some craftsmanship. And it's why this couldn't have been on something different, like a stick. It could have been on a stick, but the energy from it wouldn't have enough to give the spell much of a boost. The stick has no power tied to it, no energy like one from a weapon. Natural things are better suited for natural tried spells, like one to cause overgrowth, like I did in the throne room, or one to summon a tree. That's why weapons are best used to carve spells meant to hurt, because their energy is focused around hurting. And why walls are best used for storage spells, or barrier spells. Really, the runes are used to focus the void onto a point in the world forcefully, and use it to bend the world around you to your will. It's really neat, and that's why energy and magic properties of items are important. That's why it must have taken ages to make these weapons, because they would have had to make sure to carve each line perfectly to bend the void around to their intentions. That's why I'm bad at it, because I tend to shake my hands whenever I try to still them. And, it's funny how-"

Tondra cut off, looking up with a slight tone of embarrassment. A blue blush covered her cheeks.

"I kinda get really excited whenever I talk about the runes, sorry," She grunted out, quickly pulling back the weapon.

"Aw, no!" BoBo whined, clapping his hands as his eye lights practically sparkled. "I love it when you talk about them! You never do much!"

"It's been a little since I last saw one, that's why I trailed her. I got a little excited," Tondra said, "Guess it was a good thing I did, all of these weapons remove powers. Well, not remove, but more of they use the void to block our your powers for a good amount of time. Around a good hour for someone with decent magic. But let me cut to the chase, you couldn't handle getting attacked by this blade."

"I love your puns!" BoBo gushed, "I want to hug you again. Can I?"

"Sure thing pal, bring it in!" Tondra said, opening her arms. "But after I loot this girl, we should run like Cole when it's nacho night. There was a lot of people who saw BoBo get stabbed, so yeah. Kinda needa get a head start before the police find us."


	35. Chapter 34 - Leg Hair

For Tondra, his house was large. Empty of beer, sadly, but still large.

Not as large as the underground, of course. The large caverns towered above the girl when she was at home, house after house being claimed as her own. No one else had claim over them anymore, as the monsters had left, so naturally they were up for grabs. A few houses were entirely owned by the children, there was so many Sans left some of them up for grabs. Not to live in, as they would still live as a family, but to store their stuff and to do other things as. When Addy was younger, Tondra would take her sister to her own home and they would play house.

Her house was situated inside of Snowdin. It was a small and dainty house, right next to the river where ice would automatically be dispensed to the core. Just a simple single floor, with two large round windows and the orange roof covered in snow. Tondra loved snow, naturally she spent most of her time in Snowdin. Ice skating with BoBo, climbing trees with Cole, it was fun. Well, not the tree part, as Cole had fell down and broke his arm.

Another part that was odd was her Dad's old house. The Christmas lights that once gave it decoration had burned out, leaving nothing but broken lights and tangled strings left. The windows were all covered by curtains, and the window had been forced shut. A small crack in the doorway revealed bone attacks pressed against the door, ceasing it from its ability to open. Her Dad had originally intended to burn it down, but he couldn't do it. Tondra could understand, he had spent most of his life in that house. She couldn't imagine burning down her own house, even if she did discover that one of her siblings hated her.

For the surface, it was summer, the warm heat rippling through the night air. Even though chemicals had no affect on her, heat and cold weather wasn't included in that package. It was warm, too warm to be wearing her multiple layers.

That was the explanation to why her hoodie was instead thrown over the arm chair, her blue sweater following suit. The brown pants she had been wearing was rolled up to her knees, letting her unshaved legs breath for air from BoBo's lap.

"You need to shave," Silky had told her, sitting down across from her on the couch.

"You got a razor?" Tondra asked her, giving her a look.

"She's right, I needa shave too," Leonie joked, rubbing at her skeletal legs.

"Feel my leg hairs," Tondra taunted Cole, sticking out her leg towards him.

"Leg hair competition, let's do this!" Cole growled, quickly moving to roll up his cargo pants.

The two stuck out their bare legs next to one another, comparing leg hair as Silky muttered complaints about their actions.

"Hair we are, back to comparing our legs," Tondra joked.

"I- Oh f*ck, where'd this come from?" Cole pulled a random wallet out of his pocket. "Sh*t, happened again."

"Um, can we get, uh, started?" Addy asked her siblings.

Tondra glanced at her sister. This meeting was occurring in the middle of the night for some reason, no one else around. Papyrus was asleep upstairs, along with Alphys and Undyne. All of their parents and Uncle Jeff were there. Tondra would admit she was a little upset not seeing her own Father there, but she wasn't the only Cole. Cole's Mom was gone, as was Silky's and BoBo's.

"Yes, indeed," Silky said, adjusting herself so she was sitting at the edge of the couch. "You came at a rather good time, Tondra. If you two could stop rubbing your legs together on BoBo's lap, that would be helpful."

"It's okay! I don't mind!" BoBo said, playing with Cole's big toe.

"Uh, should we go wake up Uncle Papyrus?" Addy asked them, looking up at her Father.

Eyeless Jack shook his head, hugging his daughter who was sitting on his lap. "I'd rather not."

"You guys can tell him or not. I'm not best friends with the guy, but he's not on my hit list. He's trying," Jeff said, "And trying is more than what most of the people in my life have done."

"We can tell him later, right now he needs sleep. He's been dealing with all of us," Tim explained.

"It's not any life changing discoveries, really," Helen added, adjusting his bloody mask.

"Alright, so, pretty much," Leonie began, pulling out her phone. "Silky and our many Dads already know this, but I kinda snatched a book from the museum. I couldn't remember why I recognized the symbols until I showed Silky, and she reminded me that they were the one's Tondra liked to use."

"Although risky, Leonie may have just helped us greatly," Silky said, crossing her hands on her lap. "It was a book written about demons and religion. That can be told by the two triangles on the front, they represent demon horns. We're unsure if it contains useful information, as none of us could read it. However..."

Everyone glanced at Tondra.

Oh, right. Tondra had always been able to read and write unusual runes. She had never really come across them from another person until this morning, when she had saw the weapons. They were the first runes in her life that she encountered that wasn't from herself, naturally Tondra had gotten a little excited. No one knew where they had come from, or why Tondra knew them She just did, they just made sense.

"Could I see the book?" Tondra asked.

"I had to return it, but your sister got pictures," Ben explained from the T.V.

Leonie nodded, standing up with her phone in hand. She walked across the room before twisting the phone in her hand, giving it to her sister. Tondra pinched her fingers onto the screen and dragged them out, effectively zooming in on the photo.

"Yeah, I can read this," Tondra confirmed, looking at Leonie. "Was this the only book?"

"There was six of them, Leonie only grabbed this one." Silky adjusted her shirt. "Out of instinct. We all know that Leonie has good instincts, and if she took the time to steal a book, we can understand this single book is likely important. We won't be able to return, the museum is recovering from the last robbery."

Cole grinned at her, shrugging. "Whoops?"

"So we at least know by now that demons are definitely involved in Sans' and Hew's disappearance," Eyeless Jack said, rubbing his daughters head. "For certain, at least."

"Which indicates they are both likely in hell, otherwise Ben would have been able to transfer through the phone." Silky concluded.

"I can still sense it, it just feels like there's a barrier," Ben explained.

"Do you think it might be from me?" Tondra asked.

"I've thought over that idea. If they were aiming for you, I do believe they would have targeted you first instead of Dad. And if they had been aiming to remove the danger by targeting the more powerful of us, they would have gone after my Father as well." Silky glanced around the room. "This isn't just demon proxies, their leader obviously wants all of us for reasons we don't know. It's not just you and your abilities, Tondra. And if they were hunting people with demonic traits, Eyeless Jack and Addy would also be on their radar. Not entirely demon, but exhibiting some of their traits."

Tondra nodded, sighing. Their family wasn't composed of just monsters and humans. Slender and Silky were an entirely different species of their own, and Laughing Jack technically was just an imaginary friend. Eyeless Jack used to be human, but after the incident, he wasn't His skin was grey, he had sharp teeth, and needed to eat organs. He had no eyes. Tondra wasn't affected, she's grown up with him all her life, and he was her Dad. They all practically were, really, she had a gang of Dads. But their family did have some hints of demon within them from him and Addy.

The question had always been how it somehow spread to Tondra, too.

The female peeled back her blue goggles, revealing bright blue slitted eyes that didn't look human. They glew softly through the dark air, pupils narrowing as she glanced down at the phone. With her mouth mask pulled away, Tondra spoke again, the scar on her cheek revealed under the soft glow of the nearby lamp.

"Either way, I guess this family would have eventually become involved with demons," Tondra spoke, pointy teeth pulling back into a large grin. "We were all going to hell at some point."


	36. Chapter 35 - Puns and Puns

Papyrus didn't really know much about Tondra. The girl wasn't as loud about herself as Cole was, and she wasn't as clear as Silky was. All he really knew was that she was his niece, she could read the runes, and that was about it. He didn't even know what she looked like, most of her body was covered by clothes. She loved puns, too, cracking them every chance she could.

It was very obvious she too was Sans' child. Quick with puns, and loving to joke, she took that from him.

Trying to get close to her was difficult. It wasn't like she was outright mean to him, as Tondra was overall nice to everyone. She just never really talked about herself to Papyrus.

She felt like Sans.

Covering herself in layers by both her clothes and her jokes. Before, Papyrus couldn't see it, he hadn't looked deeply enough to notice what Sans had been doing. But now that he was aware, he could see it. Tondra wasn't telling him anything about her on purpose. The only information she could observe was how excited she got when talking about the runes. She wouldn't hold back, talking in great detail about them. She was passionate about them, who could blame her? It was something she obviously enjoyed, and it was one of the few things he could learn about her.

That's why he was trying to learn about her, trying to break through the layers she had built.

"How about a favorite food? Do you have one?" Papyrus asked her.

Tondra shrugged. "I guess I'm kinda cheesy, 'cause cheese and crackers crack me up! Or maybe I'm a tad corny, because corn is amazing!"

Papyrus looked at her while he took out a dish from the fridge, setting the leftovers on the counter. That wasn't an answer, he had learned that from many nights spent thinking about the old days back underground. Those answers were what Sans gave, using puns to avoid giving a direct answer. He did that with everything, and Papyrus never noticed.

"Here, you might like this." Papyrus reached down and pulled out a spoon from the drawer. "I made this before we left with BoBo, it's a creamy tarragon chicken bake."

"Oh, nice," Tondra said, "What's in this?"

"Chicken, olive oil, cheese, basic cooking things," Papyrus explained.

Tondra paused for a moment, looking down at the bowl of food he had given her. Did she think it was poisoned or something? It wouldn't affect her.

"Just chicken? Nothing else?" She asked, "As in, meat and stuff."

"It's just chicken and normal food. No other main ingredients."

"Man, I'm just going to be honest." Tondra set aside her beer bottle and pushed away the food. "I can eat this stuff, sure, but I'd rather eat organs. You got any in there?"

Oh. That was why she didn't eat it, she probably needed to eat organs too. But why did she say she could eat it...?

"I can eat both normal food and organs no problem, but I'm in the mood for some organs." Tondra clarified, tapping the plate. "So I'd rather sit back, down a beer and eat a kidney or spleen."

"Ah, I see," Papyrus said.

This was different than Addy and Jack. They both needed to eat organs, and that sense of requirement had managed to sooth Papyrus' worries about their diet. Tondra, on the other hand, didn't need to. She was willingly eating organs of other humans, without batting an eye.

How Papyrus wished Silky was there. She wasn't, having gone out with a few of her siblings and parents to try and find the others. The only person that stayed behind was Leonie, who was typing away on her computer. Oddly, her phone was with Tondra the entire day, the brown haired teenager reading through something on her phone. Even now she was on her phone, dragging her fingers across the screen doing who knows what.

"We only have this, and I don't know what it is." Papyrus held up a jar of something from the fridge.

"I think it's either the spleen or the stomach," Leonie announced from the living room.

"Eh, that's a chance I'm willing to take. Give it here," Tondra said, motioning him over.

It felt odd, handing an organ to his niece with the knowledge she fully wanted to eat it. However, it didn't feel as bad as before, signifying how he had grown used to this. Was this his life now? Just housing killers, in an endless search for their family? How would this change when they found Sans? Would he join them, or retreat underground again with the promises to hurt Papyrus?

"Don't look so freaked out." Tondra said, drawing him from his thoughts. "It's just eating an organ."

When she drew back her mask, Papyrus realized she wasn't entirely human. Large, sharp teeth were contained behind her pale lips, the girl pulling them back into a wide smile that stretched further than a human smile could.

She wasn't fully human, not like he had expected.

"They're all wisdom teeth, since they're rather wise," Tondra joked, biting into her meal.

A trail of blood ran down her chin as she ate swiftly, practically inhaling the food. She was like a watered down version of Cole, in a sense. She liked to eat food and exercise a bit, but not to his extent.

"'Kay, so," Tondra said, wiping the excess blood from her chin. "This is what you guys do here? Just sit around, try to find the others, and try not to die?"

"I guess so," Papyrus said, moving to sit down. "Do you have any interests you'd like to do?"

"Yeah, a skele-ton." Tondra gestured to him.

There she went again. She hadn't told him what those interests were, she just never specified what. It was a good way to somehow answer the question, yet also give out little to no information on herself.

The conversation had continued on like that. Tondra used puns and humor to dodge and bullet the questions from herself onto other things. While Silky was always open to answer questions, Tondra was the opposite. All information given was small or twisted, always layered in with a pun or five. It was practically Sans from before the surface, it was what he did.

He did that because he was hiding something. So what did she have to hide?

"And that's why clouds wear thunderwear," Tondra said, her voice sounding a little gaspy.

"You said that one before, when it had been raining," Leonie said from the living room.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Papyrus offered, "You don't have to hide anything from me, after all I know a lot about you guys."

Tondra stared down at her plate, a hand drifting up to rub her neck. "Whatcha mean?"

"I feel like you haven't been open with me. It's okay if you don't trust me yet, since we have just met yesterday, but honestly it feels like you've just been dodging my questions."

There was no response. Maybe Tondra didn't trust him, and it was understandable. Papyrus just didn't want a repeat of what Sans had done, he didn't know how to break someone out of that mold. It seemed the CreepyPasta knew how to, though. As long as Tondra was happy with them, then-

"Shellfish."

It was barely above a whisper, Tondra's shaky voice barely rising high enough for Papyrus to hear. Her hand was now pressed against her throat, it shaking slightly. He couldn't see her expression, as she had put the mask back on. But her voice sounded panicked.

"S-Shellfish!" She repeated, loudly declaring the word as she started to stumble out of her seat.

Papyrus stood up in confusion, moving to help her stand up as her body started to shake. Leonie's was more quick, the female throwing her computer to the side and rushing into the kitchen.

"Oh god, of f*ck-" Leonie said, grabbing Tondra to help stabilize her. "Where's your pen? You have your pen?"

Just then, it had clicked for Papyrus. Tondra grabbing her throat, the way she stumbled back, the way she gasped out the word.

She was allergic to shellfish.

But Papyrus didn't have any! He didn't really like the taste of fish, so he never bought any. How was she having an allergic reaction?

"Underground!" Tondra's voice was now raspy, the girl reaching out to grab anything she could. "I didn't grab it!"

"F*cking mother f*cking- okay, f*ck!" Leonie was chanting.

There wasn't much time to react. If Papyrus could heal her, you would bet he would be already pumping magic into her body to stop her from having a reaction. But he couldn't! Monsters could only heal injuries from attacks or accidents, sicknesses and allergic reactions weren't amongst the things they could cure. That's why a human couldn't be healed from a fever, and it was why he couldn't heal Tondra right now. If she had been stabbed, that was a different story. But this wasn't a wound, it was her own body having a reaction. It couldn't be healed.

That's why Papyrus was quick, whisking his two nieces to the car and starting it without his seatbelt on. Not very safe, he knew, but the emergency room was a short drive away and right now Tondra was starting to shake.

"You're okay, we're going to get there and you're going to be okay!" Leonie said.

Papyrus could hear Tondra's gasps as he sped down the road, the emergency room route burned within his mind. He had always made sure to familiarize himself with the medical centers location, in case anything happened.

"Drive faster!" Leonie yelled at him.

Neither of them were buckled either, Leonie sitting sideways in her seat as she faced Tondra. Tondra was lying on the seats, the poor girl scratching at her throat as he legs kicked out. Her rasped and desperate breaths filled the car.

"We're going to be there in a few minutes!" Papyrus told her, "Are you sure she doesn't have anything on her?"

"We left the underground in a hurry, remember! None of us thought to grab her pen for future occurrences because we were running at the current moment!" Leonie snapped at him.

"How did she even come into contact with Shellfish?" Papyrus asked.

"Uh- sh*t, the stomach!" Leonie said, "Whoevers that was probably f*cking ate Shellfish!"

Tondra had went silent.

Papyrus took a brief, worried look in the mirror before his soul practically dropped. Oh, she was still struggling alright, legs kicking at the door as her mouth was wide open, lips peeled back as she tried to breath. But she wasn't making any noises except for her body's movements, the kicking against the door feeling as if it was booming across the room.

She wasn't breathing. That's why she wasn't making any sounds, she wasn't getting any air.

"F*CK!" Leonie screamed, grabbing her sister with a fearful expression.

Worry and fear filled his soul before he finally approached the emergency room. He didn't even bother parking properly, as he always did, instead screeching the car to a halt, causing him to bounce forward. Without turning off the car, he and Leonie were out of it in moments, the two grabbing Tondra and helping drag her forward into the building.

"WE NEED HELP!" Papyrus screamed as he opened the door, Tondra continuing to gasp emptily as she leaned against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is how healing magic works. It can heal injuries or scraps, basically openings in the body that aren't supposed to be there. Open gash wounds, bullet wounds, internal bleeding. It's why scars can't be healed, as they've already healed and became a part of the body. It's also why things like fevers can't be healed, because it's a virus. Healing magic can't kill viruses, it's not made to kill, it's made to heal. So basically it won't have any effect. When people have allergic reactions, like Tondra did, they could go through Anaphylaxis, and to sum up it's basically where the immune system perceives something as a threat and you go into shock. You can research it more if you want, but long story short her body will see anything that contains shellfish as a threat and overreact, causing swelling in her throat and face, resulting in suffocation. Healing magic is made to fix things, but since the chemicals released by the body belong to the body the healing magic won't do anything. That's why she usually has her e-pens instead of just using her Dad or siblings, because Sans couldn't do anything about it. That's why healing magic is great for if you're bleeding out, but terrible for a simple fever. Healing magic works on physical damage, not chemical damage. It's why Papyrus and Undyne couldn't heal Frisk when she was poisoned, and why Papyrus couldn't heal the swelling. The cause of the swelling was a chemical cause, not a physical one. Make sense?
> 
> You can ask me any questions you like in the comments if you need to, it's a bit difficult to explain.


	37. Chapter 36 - Wrong

He just felt it.

Sans didn't know what was wrong, or why he felt it, but he knew something was wrong. His soul suddenly started to ache, feeling as if he needed to be somewhere.

Something was _wrong_.

It had been a long time since he had touched blood, so he knew he wasn't having any reactions. Since then, he had some changes. His tail remained there, now a permanent part of his body. Horns, too, had grown, the short stubby material barely sticking out of his skull. The extra accessories to his body made him look more cute than threatening, but Sans had always contained the cuter look. It came with his small, huggable body.

Anxious feet tapped against the floor, his tail hitting the chair repeatedly. Why was something wrong? He felt it, he knew something or someone was hurt. Why did he feel like his soul was breaking?

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

Lazari. His supposed sister, half related to him through Zalgo. A human demon, sitting across from him. Her demon form looked more like a demon, with black skin and large horns that stuck out next to her red tinted brown hair. Magic danced across her hands in the same way it did Sans', the two practicing their magic.

"Somethings wrong..." Sans muttered.

They barely knew each other, the two not very keen on the ideas of a new family. Lazari's Mother hung herself from seeing her, and Sans' Father had tortured him. At least they were in the same boat, the two outcasted from their parents own choices. They weren't close, naturally, but the two talked. Lazari was rather happy to have someone else for Zalgo to hug and gush about, as he was a very Fathery man.

Oh, Sans knew that. He had fully experienced it.

"You getting more demon powers?" Lazari asked.

"Nah, it's something else. Did Bean do something?" Sans muttered the last part to himself.

He wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. His bones felt chilled, and his soul felt as if it was aching. Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_.

~~~~~~

Hewey noticed the change, too.

Not in his soul, but from Zalgo. His GrandFather insisted on spending time with the boy, always inviting him into his office to talk. Sans didn't necessarily like Hewey and Zalgo being alone at first, but the distraction had bought Sans time to train in secret to learn how to control his demon side. There was also a gun tucked into his pocket, ready to buy him a few moments if the demon lord tried anything.

It was odd, watching his GrandFather suddenly lose his composure. Each of his mouths downturned into a frown before his eyes were widening, tail slumping against the chair as he looked at the file.

"I... F*cking hell, I'm going to beat the everlasting sh*t out of those..." He trailed off his whisper, gazing down at the papers.

"Everything alright?" Hewey asked, leaning to the side to try and glance at the folder.

"Nope! Nothing is wrong, it's just a new dead person, nothing much," Zalgo said in a hurry, closing the folder and casting it to the side on his desk. "But we are going to have to talk about you and your Father roaming about all of the floors. I'm a bit worried about you guys dealing with the other demons."

Hewey's gaze lingered on the folder, the boy chewing slightly on his lip. He highly doubted that Zalgo was telling the truth about that. What was on that file? Information about him or his Dad? Did Zalgo find out about the extra training so Sans could go through the barrier?

For some reason, his hands felt cold. Did the room just drop in temperature. This was hell, why the f*ck was it cold? His mouth felt dry, too, the boy swallowing.

"The other demons may grow jealous of your Father..." Zalgo continued, drawing his Grandson's attention from the folder onto the conversation. "So we should make sure to limit the floors you guys are allowed on in case..."

And so, the conversation continued, Hewey pushing the thoughts into the back of his mind. He'll make sure to look at the folder later, in case that was anything important.

~~~~~~

White blanket.

That's what they gave her. A white blanket, fluttered over her form. Papyrus barely had known the girl; after all, they had met the day previous. Yet she was still his niece, and she had saved both his and BoBo's lives. He wanted to get to know her, to learn about Sans' child and how Sans loved her, and learn about her own little quirks and hobbies.

So why would they give her a white blanket? That was it? Was that all she was to them?

Papyrus could feel his eye sockets burning. He had known her for barely over a day, yet his eye sockets burned with the familiar taste of tears. Ever since reaching the surface, he felt like he has been crying nonstop. Was this his life now? To cash in the crying and grief he missed underground, resulting in double of the effects on the surface?

The seat was cold. It dug into his bones, jolting into his body. A hard weight was leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her as she sobbed.

At first, she had screamed. A deafening, loud pitched scream that barely phased the staff. Leonie might have even thrown a chair at a nurse, he wasn't really sure. It was just a blur of bright sights and desperate gags, the warmth of Tondra's body falling against him when they had entered before lingering.

"You had done everything you could have," The Doctor had said, his voice low.

This happened a lot, they were probably used to it. Papyrus should have been used to the pain, too, but it still felt new. His chest was on fire, each bone burning with a sense of self hatred.

He could see the room of which Tondra had been taken to, the edges of her feet sticking out of the bed. They would be moving her soon, the white blanket covering her entire body. He could remember holding her limp hand before they took him away, Leonie struggling to follow the Doctors into the room.

They were still in there, the one's writing down on clipboards. Maybe they were just writing down her miraculous recovery! Maybe she was sitting up, the front half of her was hidden by the wall. Papyrus didn't screw up again, he really didn't want to screw up again.

Leonie's wails continued next to him, Papyrus hugging her closer. Everything hurt. His soul ached, and his eye sockets felt tired. He could practically hear the flat line, and the cars of the others driving closer to inevitably find out the truth.

"The Anaphylaxis reaction was fast, she should have kept her epinephrine injector on her." The doctors voice sounded distant, his hand on Papyrus' shoulder feeling like a dead weight. "We tried to save her, I'm very sorry for your loss."

In the other room, the other Doctor's voices sounded. They sounded thick and bored, yet remorseful. As the Doctor next to Papyrus had said, it was always the worst when teenagers and children died.

"Time of death, 12:34..."


	38. Chapter 37 - Doctors Visit

Cause of death: Anaphylaxis

Time of death: 12:34

Name: Tondra Font

The Doctor clicked their pen, glancing back at the body. Poor girl, she hadn't made it in time. Her body had a severe reaction, and she had went into shock. Maybe if the Doctors had managed to get her just a few minutes earlier, they could have saved her. However, it had been too late. They administered her the epinephrine, but her heart had already stopped. The shocking did nothing, her soul was already gone from her body.

She died.

He felt remorse, looking down at her. She had just been a teenager who happened to not have their epin-pen, it happened a lot. Allergic reactions to peanuts and shellfish was large in number, the worst part being monsters couldn't heal it. Once her soul was gone, that was it. After a soul left a body, that person was officially dead. By the time they had gotten the injection into her, the poor girl was already dead. Her state of shock had stopped her heart and suffocated her. It was evident by the scratch marks on her neck, she hadn't been able to breath.

The man standing next to her bed sighed to himself, setting aside the clipboard. The poor girl. He hated it when this happened, he hated seeing her family grieve like that. They could be heard from the room, the two sobbing once they heard the news. An avoidable accident, if the girl had simply checked her food she might have been fine.

Sometimes, it wasn't this bad. A few children with rashes came in, others with swollen hands of feet would waddle in as well. However, this did happen before, it was one of the most common reasons for visiting anymore. And, of course, there had been others like her. Dragged in by their family members, arriving too late just as the soul was leaving the body.

There was something off about her, though. The doctor admitted that, having seen her eyes and teeth. She didn't look entirely human, maybe the girl was related to that one fish person that had come in. They both had slitted eyes and sharp teeth. What really had thrown him off was how she had some weapons on her, some pointed object had torn up the bedsheets below her. Well, she did have them, he could have sworn. After doing a bit of looking, he found her body void of any type of harmful object.

And it was as if she didn't exist, too. Tondra Font had no birth record or information, that was a large problem. Did the skeleton lie about her name? He himself did have a record, Papyrus Font was one of the original monsters who left the underground, he wasn't one of the new generation.

Then, his thoughts were gone.

There was no warning to the sudden pain, the man slumping forward into darkness. An instant death, the doctor's heart being torn through in an instant. He barely got a glimpse of the white hand protruding from his heart before he was dead.

If he had a chance to turn, he would have found Silky to be the culprit, her own body stained with the blood of the other doctors and nurses. And if he had listened closely earlier, he would have heard the thud of his colleague outside of the door.

Silky's blank face moved from the now dead body of the Doctor to her sister's, which had been moved to the morgue. The blanket remained respectfully over her body, the girls form prominent from under the white cloth.

"Let's take you home."

Her voice was as quiet of the now empty building, tone soft as the breeze from the open door. Silky was careful as she lifted up her sisters body, hands carefully draped under her knees and back. Tondra's head fell back, her two long pieces of brown hair sticking out below the blanket. A single hand fell with the movement, the pale skin cold and dead.

Although she was nothing but a corpse to the Doctor, she was different to Silky. Her sister treated her as if her sister was still inside of her body, tucking her limp hand back onto her chest. It felt as cold as Silky's.

And although her face was covered by the blanket, Silky could almost feel that normal grin she would give whenever her sister found something amusing. Her sharp teeth would pull back, and those slitted eyes would widen with glee. The image burned within Silky's mind as she spoke once again, imagining Tondra's response.

"Silky loves you," Her sister whispered, intertwining their fingers together. "Silky loves you very much."

She could see it. Tondra's face would pull back in that smile she shared with Sans and Cole, just as it had done many times before. Tondra would say a pun, probably looking around the room for an olive to use. The body in Silky's arms didn't move; Tondra didn't move.

The hand remained stiff.

~~~~~~

"We aren't going to sit back and let this happen."

A firm set of determined eye lights focused in on her.

"We're CreepyPasta. We don't let one of us die."

It was that sense of unity that always made Undye gape in awe. Serial killers or not, they understood teamwork.

Undyne never met Tondra, the name was only told once to her over the phone. Yet, there the girl was, as a corpse, lying in a corner of Papyrus' basement on a pile of blankets her siblings had bought her.

That was one situation Undyne never thought to find Papyrus inside of. A corpse, hidden away in his house, desperate eye sockets begging Undyne not to tell.

And it was a situation she never thought she would agree to, nodding to keep her mouth shut.

The fish monster didn't dare look at the girls face, the body was sight enough to understand. A single hand lay out of the bounds of the blanket, the flesh as pale as Silky and likely twice as colder. It looked stiff, the body having been dead since the day before.

She expected to arrive to the house to find Tondra's siblings grieving. Tears were expected, it was the normal response to death.

However, CreepyPasta were never normal, were they?

Instead of grieving, they worked. Hard. Each and everyone of them, all working on different objectives. No one was settled down as they were before, everyone was always moving.

"We've already found out that Daddy is in hell," Addy had told Undyne, giving her a firm, confident look never seen before on her usually shy face. "If he can get down there alive, so can we."

It was brilliant, how they handled this. They were already accustomed to death, Sally and Ben were walking proof that dead people could be brought back to life. The CreepyPasta let their grief transform into determination, and twisted that around with a newfound sense of objective.

Go to hell, find Sans and bring Tondra back too.

Undyne, although she didn't want to, had to point out the truth. There was only so much they could do, how could they even get down to hell? And what is they couldn't bring Tondra back?

Their responses were quick, Silky's skin shifting as she answered.

"The book Tondra managed to translate gave us a possible ritual to get down to hell," Silky had answered.

"And," Cole added, grin settling on his face, "We'll beat the sh*t outta them until we get our family back."


	39. Chapter 38 - Sorry From Alphys

"I'm sorry."

Alphys had been blunt, voice filled with her regret as she spoke to Leonie.

"It's fine," Leonie mumbled, copying down the text from the phone onto the paper next to her.

Silky glanced over at them from where she was before she and Cole returned to their work, the two practicing drawing runes on pieces of paper.

"N-No, I shouldn't have m-made that snap judgement a-a-a-about you," Alphys stuttered, sitting down next to her. "I s-should have trusted you m-more."

"Seriously, it's fine," Leonie said, looking at Alphys. "My sister is kind of dead right now, so I'd like to focus on getting her back. We can do all of this sappy stuff some other time, maybe if we play smash or something, but right now Tondra is rotting in the basement and most of our family is still gone."

"Leonie is correct," Silky spoke up, pencil continuing to move carefully across the paper. "We should optimize our time. We have to get Tondra back into her body, and to do so we have to do this as quickly as possible. Apologies for petty arguments is not the right usage of this time, especially when it doesn't relate to the situation at hand."

"If you do want to help, though," Cole said, turning to grin at Alphys. "You can get me some nachos and bring those bad boys here."

The small lizard monster glanced around, her nose flaring softly as she exhaled with confusion. When her parents had died, the girl was a wreck as a child! Yet all of them remained calm, pressing on with their tasks as if their sister didn't just die.

"How a-a-are you guys just so... c-calm about this?" Alphys demanded, "I don't g-get it! Leonie was the only one w-w-w-who cried, other than BoBo, a-and that was it!"

"You do understand that Sally and I are dead, too," Ben spoke from the phone, his head sticking out. "Lke, we bleed everywhere because we're always in a state of death. And since we already confirmed we can travel down into hell and bring her back, you bet your a** we're getting everyone from hell."

"We did grieve when we realized she had died and not remained on the surface," Silky said calmly, "As I did. But death is certainly different for a CreepyPasta than someone of yourself. When one of us dies, we don't cry. We fight. That's how most of our parents became CreepyPasta in the first place."

"And it's how Ben and I are still alive!" Sally spoke up, peering over the counter. "Because we didn't give up, even after we died."

"That's what separates us from you," Leonie said, looking at her with a determined face. "When you're under stress, you buckle and back away, you hide in your lab and don't try to fight back. When Sans was under stress, he stood up and fought back because he wanted to see through to a happy end. That's what we're doing, we're going to fight back and find our happy end."

"I may be nice, but I know when I have to take a stand," BoBo said, handing Alphys a pin with a pride flag on it. "We all do."

"Wouldn't raise my kids any other way," Bloody Painter hummed from his seat.

It was unusual, how the children and CreepyPasta managed to quickly reverse their grief into pure determination. But that was how they were, wasn't it? Alphys could remember back to all of those years ago, hearing the stories of CreepyPasta for the first time with the teenager. The girl had warned them about the killers, telling the monsters how CreepyPasta were not to be trifled with.

This was why. They weren't pushovers, they wouldn't stand for someone taking away what they cared for.

It was... almost inspiring to watch.

"When we bring back Tondie," BoBo hummed, looking down at the paper. "We should tell her about that funny looking sign I saw this morning."

That's what made the children so inspiring. BoBo didn't say 'if', he didn't say 'if we manage to', he said ' _when_ '. As if they weren't going to take no for an answer.

~~~~~~

They needed to go to hell.

That fact was obvious, and saying it felt weird, even within the confines of Papyrus' mind. Everything about this felt weird, but at least Papyrus was adjusting. He was housing serial killers, had a dead body in his basement, and had to go to hell to find his brother and bring his niece back to life. A weird situation, but at least he was able to handle it.

To think that his life would come to this. Everything had been so normal before, and now everything he had known was thrown for a loop.

Was his life ever normal, though? Papyrus was the result of an experiment, Sans had always been a killer, and the surface wasn't good. Everything he had believed before was practically dust right before his eyes, the curtain of his fantasies falling to reveal the grim truth of the real world.

Maybe that was why these children felt more mature than him. Sans never did drape that curtain in front of the issues like he did for Papyrus, no. Instead, he exposed them to it and let the children grow as a result.

Addy swung her feet lightly next to Papyrus, skull perked up as she observed the streets outside. While Silky had organized a few of them to stay at home and work on the runes, Papyrus, Addy, Masky and Eyeless Jack were sent out to go look for another sibling of theirs. While Masky and Eyeless Jack would search for them on foot, Papyrus and Addy would drive through the streets to get a general outlook. Silky had said she narrowed down her brothers habits to this area, but she couldn't very much track her sister. Something about being unpredictable.

"Can you see anything?" Papyrus asked.

Addy hummed out, her voice low and unexcited, signifying the lack of any of her family outside. It was the only progress Papyrus had managed to get with her, but hey, it was progress. He'd take it.

Over time, Papyrus noticed the girl was slowly becoming more comfortable at him. The pace was as slow as a snail, but the evidence was there. She could make sounds near him! It was something.

Papyrus sluggishly moved his hands as he turned onto another street, soul still heavy with the weight of his responsibilities. This is what it really was like to try and protect others.

He could remember back to his childhood days. When the skeleton had heard about the Royal Guard, he had declared it to be his dream. Each day was spent boosting his own ego, the child having declared himself the "Great Papyrus". Sans always played along, encouraging his brother to follow his dreams.

This was it. This was his reality to wanting to protect others. It wasn't all glory and fame, it was hard work and sacrifice.

But he hadn't managed to cope with Tondra's death has the others had, the boy not used to it. The first time Papyrus had been afraid of losing another person was when the clown had appeared. That day, Papyrus was afraid of losing not just Frisk, but Sans. After all, his brother just vanished with a man who almost killed Frisk, it was terrifying! The thought of having driven his brother to making such actions made Papyrus sleep taunting nights. When Addy first appeared on his doorstep, that fear was quenched, only for it to be replaced by the horror of Tondra's death.

"THEN STAPLE IT TO ME, DAD!"

The voice was loud and sudden, jolting in through the open car window. At this point, Papyrus was kind of good at telling Sans' children from how many he had met.

"You're brother?" Papyrus questioned Addy, looking over.

The girl nodded, smiling brightly at him. So he was right!

Turning another corner around a building gave Papyrus sight of two people, both of which were crouched over a...

A dead body.

Why wasn't Papyrus surprised?

Both were hooded, one taller than the other. As soon as the car had pulled into view, both people had snapped their heads up to look at them, revealing a red and black mask on the man and a small skeleton face of a younger boy. When the headlights of the car cascaded upon them, Papyrus could see the boy holding something. And the red face on the corpse.

"DAD!" The skeleton boy screeched, holding the peeled off skin of the victim up in front of his face to block it from Papyrus.

"It's okay guys! We know it's you, Addy! We saw the car up the street!" The orange hooded person said loudly, holding out their hand towards the car.

"AAAAAA!" The boy yelped, covering his face further.

Addy responded quickly, unbuckling her seatbelt before reaching over. Using her small hands, Addy covered Papyrus' eye sockets, humming out loudly to object to him moving.

Now basically blindfolded, Papyrus sighed. "Does this help him?"

Footsteps could he heard from outside after some mumbling, their words unheard from the distance. When they closed in, Papyrus could hear the two continue until one pair of footsteps stopped next to his window. The other continued until the car door in the back opened.

"Sorry about having Addy cover your eyes," A mans voice explained, "Wayne doesn't like it when people see his face. Or any of his body."

Shuffling could be heard as someone entered the car. "Heh... nice truck?"

"It's a van."

"N-Nice van?"

The boy sounded nervous and timid, voice unsure and fearful. It reminded Papyrus of Alphys, the poor girl still stuttering with anxiety to this day.

"Addy, my anxious buddy!" The boy said quickly, more shuffling being heard.

The car door finally closed, the man's voice now behind him. "I'm Hoodie, and the boy is my son, Wayne. You're Papyrus, correct?"

"Yes," Papyrus said, "I've been housing all of you guys while you search for Sans, I've been helping."

Addy hummed in agreement, and Papyrus could sense the excitement from her voice. Who could blame her, though?

"That's good," Hoodie had said, more shuffling.

"I, um, am covered. Bones and all," Wayne had said, before he whispered out in a hushed tone, "Wait, these _are_ bones, right Dad?"


	40. Chapter 39 - Wayne Is Awkward

Wayne was very awkward.

Very, very awkward.

It seemed that he couldn't function when people stared at him. He could do things, unlike Addy, but he was incredibly awkward when he did. When Papyrus had glanced at him in the kitchen, Wayne had been making a sandwich, causing the poor boy to panic and slap the ketchup covered bread directly into his face. He then tried to duck down and slammed into the floor, giving a shaking thumbs up when Papyrus had asked if he was okay.

Discussion with him wasn't impossible, like it was with Addy. It just seemed that Wayne was thrown off by interaction similar to how Alphys was, his words stuttered out and his thoughts confused and tangled. His self doubt was practically through the roof, always going back on what he said over and over until his mind exploded and he ended up on the floor, crying in his own pity while frantically scooping out Papyrus' ice cream with his bare hands and shoving it into his mouth.

It was Alphys' anxiety, but boosted up to the point where even she felt bad for him.

"It's not you, don't worry about it," Silky had told Papyrus, hand carefully tracing over the runes as she practiced the language. "Wayne just has social anxiety. He doesn't like it when people see his face, either."

The only thing that seemed to calm him down was his family and oddly, cameras. Papyrus hadn't noticed it when they first met, as Wayne and his Father had been next to a dead body, but the boy had a backpack filled to the brim with cameras and tapes of recordings. Once he had set up a camera in the car, he hadn't stopped filming since then.

It was a small handheld camera, one that used tapes to record. A lot of the tapes in his book bag were labeled, random snippets of text scrawled across them. ' _Cole - The investigation into his sexuality_ ', ' _Me being socially incompetent for 2 hours, 19 minutes and 37 seconds_ ', and ' _I exploded the blender making a smoothie_ ' are a few examples.

There was only one moment when Papyrus had seen the boy confident, and that was when they had showed him his sisters body.

His bones had stilled, staring down at the covered body. "How long?" His voice inquired, quiet.

"Three days ago," Leonie answered, taking a glance at her brother. "She's in hell, we've been preparing to go down there and bring her back."

Once he had been informed of the situation, the same determination that filled his siblings had filled him as well. After that, he still did act awkward and anxious, but he worked alongside them to gain more progress in going to hell. Just in his own way.

Wayne was propped up on the couch, the skeleton wearing his father's face mask as he held a camera in hand, recording his current activities while the T.V displayed another tape previously filmed before.

"Here, I got you some more ice cream, covered in ketchup," Papyrus said, setting the bowl next to the boy.

It sounded disgusting, but the boy liked ketchup. Sans had done this too.

"Uh, um, t-thank you!" Wayne said, "You're fine with tank- wait, thank, I meant thank-"

"It's fine," Papyrus said.

With a glance to the T.V, Papyrus was surprised to find a video of Snowdin playing. He recognized the old inn, the building old and desolate. Snow fluttered down in front of the camera, Wayne's sneakers stepping into frame every second as he walked through the snow.

"I thought you were helping your siblings with the runes?" Papyrus asked him.

"Runes? You mean the, you k-know, symbols?" Wayne asked, nervously stuttering through his words. "Well, Silky kind of has that covered I think. Wait, does she? Does she need help? I-I can go help if she-"

"No, no, it's fine," Papyrus reassured him, placing a hand onto his shoulder to calm him down. "I was just wondering why you're watching your tapes."

"Oh, that!" Wayne said, quickly leaning forward. "Well, um, for the ritual we need s-something from like, heaven or hell to get down into heaven and hell. Silky and Cole are practicing writing out the spell since we need to write the runes out correctly, at least I-I think we do? Yeah, maybe, ask Silky. She's smart and I have the knowledge of an undercooked meatball."

"Shut it!" Cole yelled from the other room, "You get good grades too!"

"Anyway, about the tapes," Wayne moved on, gesturing towards the T.V. "To do the ritual, uh, voodoo stuff, we need something directly from heaven or hell to get down there. And we don't really have any of that, um, I t-think. I'm watching the tape from the day those, uh... proxies? Demons? Uh, yeah, those random people attacked. To see if they drop something, or like, have anything we could use."

Papyrus' eye sockets widened as he looked at the T.V. "This tape is from when they attacked?"

"Yeah. I had been in Snowdin because I like working with technology, and in S-Snowdin Tondra has a house claimed so sometimes I go down there and sort of like... check in on the houses? I just keep the wires up to date. Sometimes I like to go down to the runes as well and check out the traps, they're pretty nice."

"And I'm looking at the footage from on here," Ben said, his face suddenly appearing on the T.V in front of the playing video. "We've looked over the last couple of weeks from before and after Sans had been taken, but we couldn't find anything."

"Do you have tapes of him?" Papyrus asked.

"I have tapes of the last year, uh, approximately," Wayne said, holding up his bookbag. "Some of them have my Dad in it, yeah."

Papyrus made a mental note to watch some of them later, but movement on the T.V had him glancing over with interest. There was a group of people in hoods running at Wayne now, who was quickly starting to back away. Ben sat in the corner of the screen, his red eyes flicking back and forth as he tried to observe what was happening.

"Do you mind if I borrow these?" Papyrus asked his nephew, pointing to the bag of tapes.

~~~~~~

"Did you see what was in the folder?"

The smell of blood lingered in the air as the two walked down a hall, Sans' tail gently swinging behind him. His blue and yellow eye light was glowing from the blood drops on his face, his now clawed digits digging into the inside of his hoodie pockets.

"No, I didn't get a chance," Hewey said, looking over at Sans. "I think he's hiding something, Dad. It was a death folder, too. Do you think he might have been someone we know?"

"If one of his proxies he sent out ended up killing one of our family, I'm going to kick his sorry a**," Sans said, eye sockets narrowing. "Well, to the best of my ability. I've managed to crack down a lot of the soul restriction on my physical form, but I haven't managed to get any of my magic yet."

A cat scurried around the wheelchair as it moved, the orange feline meowing gently. They continued forward, passing more pictures of burning dogs on crosses.

"I think a search throughout his office could benefit us," Sans said.

"He doesn't ever let us in there alone, though," Hewey mumbled, running a hand through his brown hair.

"I have an idea," Sans said, glancing at his son. "Hew, I'm going to trust you to do what I say, or we might get screwed over. Can you do something for me?"

"Hell yeah," Hewey said, giving a sharp grin.


	41. Chapter 40 - Tapes

**_Loading tape..._ **

**_Loading images..._ **

**_Loading audio..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Tape loaded._ **

**_"We played baseball and got in trouble" [Play] Exit Next Skip_ **

**_[ - Play - ]_ **

_The camera is set still from the distance in the judgement hall. Tondra is standing in the middle of the orange tinted floor, a baseball glove on one hand and a baseball in another. Her hood was down, and her goggles and mask were removed. Cole stood a bit away, a bat in hand as he prepared to swing. Leonie sat near his feet, texting on her phone. Wayne could be seen to Cole's left, presumably on third base._

_"Bottom of the inning, two outs," Tondra announced, bouncing the ball in her hand._

_She cocked back her hand and lifted her knee before she was throwing the ball, letting the object soar fast through the air straight towards Cole. With quick reflexes, Cole hit the ball-_

_Straight into a nearby window, smashing through the glass as it continued outside._

_"Sh*t!" Cole yelled._

_"This is Dad's favorite hallway, I think!" Wayne said, panic setting on his face._

_"We should stop now, probably move to Snowdin," Tondra mumbled, "Because we need to chill down this game, after all."_

_"Yeah, okay," Cole said, letting his arms slump down as he relaxed. "So we win."_

_"What? No, that was a foul," Tondra said, gesturing towards third base. "It was behind the line, out of bounds!"_

_"No, it went straight down the line!" Cole objected, "It was a base, Wayne would have gone home."_

_"It went past my right, it's in," Wayne said._

_"No, it hit the window behind Wayne at the left. Out," Tondra argued._

_"It was foul," Leonie announced from the ground._

_"Shut it, you're home plate!" Cole said to her before he looked at Tondra. "Redo."_

_The two repositioned themselves, Cole cocking the bat back and Tondra preparing for another throw. Her arms moved swiftly as she threw another pitch, Cole responding quickly and hitting it-_

_Directly into another window, utterly shattering it._

_"Oh crap, we really have to stop now!" Wayne yelled, terror flashing across his face at the display of more broken property._

_"Yeah," Cole said, settling his bat on the floor next to his legs as he shifted away from home base. "So a homerun."_

_Tondra glared back at him. "Get back up there."_

**_"I sleep for 16 hours and drool" [Play] Exit Next Skip_ **

**_[ - Next - ]_ **

**_"Dad takes Cole to get his wisdom teeth removed" [Play] Exit Next Skip_ **

**_[ - Play - ]_ **

_Wayne was sitting in a plastic chair, the camera lense pointed downwards at his feet. As he shifted, he positioned the camera upwards when footsteps approached, revealing a woman in a white doctor's coat._

_"Cole is awake now, but he's still a bit loopy from the surgery," The woman explained, handing a clipboard to someone off screen. "We can help him to the car, we offer patients a choice to take a wheelchair or their bed out."_

_"Bed?" Sans' voice asked from offscreen._

_"Yeah, our beds have wheels, and our elevators are big enough to fit the beds in, so we offer to push their beds to the front door. A lot of people choose the bed," The woman explained, "And the beds are easy to move, it actually takes more work to move them from the bed into the wheelchairs. You need to sign some papers before he leaves, though, and we have to get the medicine set up. We've had monsters heal him, but it's safe to take painkillers and anti-bacterial medicine to prevent any possible infections."_

_"Sure thing."_

_Sans stood into frame while the woman started to walk away, quickly turning to face Wayne._

_"Hey, snatch a few of those wheelchairs over there and load them into the car while I sign the pills. Wheelchairs are kind of expensive and I have to keep buying new ones," Sans whispered to his son._

_"Okay," Wayne agreed, turning the camera away towards a collection of wheelchairs down the hall._

_"UNHAND YOU YOU FOOLISH FOOLS! IT'S MY BED! I WILL EAT MY NACHOS HERE!" Cole's voice shrieked from down the hall._

**_"Hewey plays vr" [Play] Exit Next Skip_ **

**_[ - Play - ]_ **

_Hewey was sitting in the middle of the living room, a virtual reality headset pressed against his face. A wire was carried out from the headset and was connected into the T.V, displaying job simulator._

_"Let me just steal your mustache, it'll look better on me," Hewey said, reaching forward in the game to try and grab a robots mustache from his face._

_"You have to fill the order, that's the objective of the game," Silky said from somewhere off screen._

_Wayne popped out his skull from behind the T.V, a bundle of wires wrapped around his skull and neck. "I think the volume is, uh, still being weird."_

_"We're still fixing it though!" Ben said, sticking his head out next to Wayne's._

_"Don't worry, ma'am," Hewey said, moving inside of the kitchen on the screen. "I'll just make you a nice, uncooked potato. Happy thanksgiving."_

_"It's April," Silky sighed from off screen._

_"Yeah, it's april. So remember to give them the three traditional potatoes of April Fools day," Sans said from out of frame, a snicker sounding in his voice._

_"Don't steal my tradition!" A girls voice yelled from the distance._

_"I like Bean's tradition, actually," Addy said, walking past Hewey._

_"Here, I'll make them a potato sandwich," Hewey said, leaning forward in the game to grab another potato. "It'll be just as disappointing as this family is."_

**End of tape.**

**[ - Ejecting tape - ]**

Sans had changed so much, yet stayed the same in the tapes.

Papyrus' brother didn't look much older, only having gotten slightly larger eye sockets at the most, but even that was barely noticeable. And Sans hadn't really acted differently, he was still the same comedic self he always had been. In fact, he seemed more happier than ever, more openly speaking and having a genuine smile on his face. Sans loved his family.

There were only two children on the tapes that Papyrus didn't recognize. One of them was the boy in the wheelchair, but that was Hewey, the child that had disappeared with Sans, so that made sense The other, however, Papyrus never got a look at from the tapes he had managed to watch so far. If he had to guess, he'd say either her and Wayne didn't get along since Wayne was the one recording all of the tapes, or that she just didn't like cameras. The first conclusion didn't seem to make much sense, as all of the siblings were close.

It was amazing to watch how they functioned before meeting Papyrus. They all worked together, all played games and shared laughs. Overall, they were a family, and the incident didn't change that.

Some of the other people in the background Papyrus didn't recognize must have been the children's parents, or other CreepyPasta. He would have to keep a lookout in the streets for them, too.

The girl, though, seemed to be a wild one. Addy had seemed excited when the T.V reported organs removed, Silky confirming it to be of either Laughing Jack's or her sisters antics. Sans might have managed to keep the CreepyPasta under wraps, but Papyrus didn't have that talent He could never contain Cole from stealing his or other peoples items, and Silky's freak out wasn't settled by him; it was settled by Toriel. Papyrus could handle them to some degree, but not to the extent Sans did.

Maybe that was why the CreepyPasta liked Sans. Jeff himself had supported that idea before. Sans was a naturally calming person, he liked to settle down a room with easy flowing jokes and a calm voice. If he had freaked out when Jeff attacked him, like how Papyrus would have, then none of this would have happened. Sans wouldn't have a family, all of these CreepyPasta might have never even lived in the same house.

Papyrus tried, he really did, but he wasn't as good at this. The skeletons strengths lay elsewhere, taming serial killers was far out from what his current abilities were. Some of the children he could handle, and thank Toby Fox for Silky, because she had been a vital role for keeping the others in check. It was easy to see that the girl was a natural leader, and although she was a bit obsessed with order and even things, she was good at what she did. If she hadn't found Papyrus when she did, they wouldn't have made this much progress. What did scare him, though, was that even see said she couldn't keep her "final sister" in check, that the girl was too much, even for her. That brought up the question, what was she capable-

A window shattered.

Before Papyrus had the chance to even process the situation, the sound of glass shattering filled the air. Air rushed past him as an ax flew past his face, embedding itself into the wall next to his head.

And looking towards the direction of his broken bedroom window, Papyrus found a skeleton girl with a sharp toothed grin smiling back at him.

"HERE'S BEAN!"


	42. Chapter 41 - Locked in a Room

_Thud thud thud_

A long, drawn out scream was muffled by the door, the pounding continuing with another scream.

_Thud thud thud_

Zalgo pressed a hand against the door, feeling the magic pulse under his black hand. The pounding continued, but Zalgo didn't move to open the large slot in the door. They could stay in there a little longer.

Rune magic was a funny thing. Demons were the only creatures capable of reading the magic, as it had originated in hell. With the right combination of words and symbols, and a bit of magic to help support the spell, plenty of things were possible. For example, the building in hell itself was infused with the symbols between the walls, a protection spell to prevent them from being destroyed. Zalgo did have a temper, and he had broken quite a few walls before they placed the runes.

The language of the runes had been dubbed the demon language, having been used by demons for so many centuries. It was powerful, the runes enabling the power of the void to bend it to their will. Only demons could harness this power, angels were too pure of magic to use them. The power was from the void, angels were born from the light of life, not from the darkness of the empty abyss.

Humans and monsters were different in that sense. Born from the earth between the light of life and the darkness of the void, they were born with practically no power compared to those in heaven and hell. Yet, they were granted the privilege of freedom on the surface while demons and angels were cast aside into heaven and hell?

Those born on earth were different in their powers, so weak, yet so special. They were capable of walking amongst the grass and trees with their live souls, then once they perished, they then had the power to walk through the fields of heaven or the hallways of hell. Meanwhile, angels and demons could only travel through the void, unable to touch the surface world. Zalgo himself never had the privilege of being on earth physically, even he was limited.

Proxies were what he turned to as a means to gain access to earth. Possession of objects and people allowed for him to feel what the real world felt like, and deals granted him more power and souls. Zalgo did make some mistakes in the beginning, introducing the humans to runes and allowing for the tribe to write books on it was a large misstep on his part. To think an entire tribe of his proxies would die just from the runes, the power too much for even them to comprehend.

That's what made children of his so special, those from earth. They had the power to remain on earth and travel from and to, as well. That's why Lazari and Sans were special.

Oh, and his grandchildren! Absolutely adorable. Sure, Zalgo was the lord of hell, but he did like cute things. Cats were his weakness, he loved them.

Zalgo wanted to continue the plan once he had the grandchildren gathered, so he didn't hurt any of them, but it was too late for that now. One of them, Tondra Font, was dead, likely by his proxies. It would explain why he couldn't find the girl in hell, he had no idea where she was. The girl was good at hiding, but he knew once he engaged his plan and explained to Sans his daughter was gone, Sans would find her. Sans got his family love from his Father, after all.

The runes for this room were special. Locked between the walls and the door, anyone inside of the room when the door was closed couldn't leave. A simple trapping spell that was very effective, creating a barrier similar to that surrounding hell and the barrier that had trapped monsters all those years ago. Zalgo didn't think it was the right time to tell Sans that humans had learned how to create that barrier from him. Either way, monsters escaped, so it wasn't a big deal now.

Zalgo has tried to convince Sans, he really did! He wanted his beloved son to be on his side, but Sans was too smart for that. The skeleton was quick to distrust Zalgo, but who could blame him?

Thankfully, Zalgo at least had the bus up his sleeve for capturing Sans. It had the ability to lure almost anyone onto the bus, Sans would have gotten on even if it was on fire. A very helpful tool for capturing his son, but that was when Zalgo knew where he was. Doing the same to his grandchildren was rather pointless, his proxies were still searching for them. Sending them after Slenderman only cut down on his proxy numbers, so the man already had figured out he was a prime target and likely distanced himself from his children as a distraction. Smart.

Either way, he had come to the conclusion to start the plan now, even without his son's approval. If one of his grandchildren were dead, probably because of his reckless proxies (he _told_ them not to kill any of them, but they probably did anyway), that meant earning Sans' trust was practically worthless now. One of his kids were dead, now somewhere roaming in hell, Sans would never stop trying to kill him. After all, look at him and Papyrus. 17 years later and Sans still hated his brothers gut. He was a demon, demons held grudges.

Zalgo was proud of Sans, though, either way. He made sure to praise his son! Being incredibly strong, and taming known serial killers by his own manipulation? Amazing! Then following up by not only becoming a CreepyPasta himself, but then making nine of those exact serial killers fall in love with him, have a child with him, and him running that large family? Spectacular!

"I really am proud of you, I'm so glad you managed to get that far training with your sister and Chara!" Zalgo said, a proud fatherly smile on each of his mouths. "You've gotten so far already!"

There was another bang, Sans' muffled voice screaming at his Father to let him out.

_Thud thud_

Zalgo knew what Sans was doing the moment his son led him away from his office. It wasn't that the lie wasn't believable, no, it was a very good manipulation tactic! If only Sans knew that Zalgo had a soul tie with his office, he sensed Hewey's wheels drag against the carpet the moment they started walking away.

There was no doubt by now that Hewey had probably found Tondra's file. After all, it was the single file Zalgo hid from him, naturally Hewey and Sans would investigate, as it involved their family. And it was nice to see how Sans trusted his disabled son enough to let him on his own, even though it was for a simple investigation, it showed that Sans knew to an extent that his child could act on his own.

"Sans, you aren't getting out of there," Zalgo hummed out, "The walls and doors are infused with runes. You can't teleport or use magic to break through, you're stuck in there for now. I'll let you out after my plan is done, then we can go look for Tondra together! And if any of your children or family dies, we'll get them, too! It might take awhile, hell is pretty big, but we can find them eventually!"

It wasn't like Sans hadn't been in that room before. The door had been propped open when Chara and him practiced his magic, so the runes hadn't been connected and activated. The room wasn't suspicious to either of them before, even Chara had been unaware of how they would have become trapped in they happened to let the door close. Zalgo simply let the skeleton lead the way, and when he walked into the room, he closed it behind him. Simple enough plan, and the door didn't even have any locks, so Sans hadn't been afraid if Zalgo did pull that stunt. Not until the runes magic had activated. They were hidden within the walls and door, only high level demons knew runes were even located within the walls of the building. Sans wouldn't have expected that, neither would have Chara or Lazari. Information was power, after all.

"Zalgo?"

Hewey's sharp voice cut through the air, the demon looking to his side, amused. He had felt Hewey leave his office rather quickly, the boy had found the file easily. Once he saw what was on the file, he probably had left in a hurry. It would explain his abandoned gun, still residing within his office.

"Where's Dad?" Hewey demanded, his blue eyes narrowing.

_Thud, thud_

"Dad?" Hewey yelled, quickly rolling up to the door. "Why is Dad in there?"

"Think of it like a time out," Zalgo said, "I missed his his childhood, so I might as well catch up now."

Sans' muffled voice yelled again, causing Zalgo to reach over and pull back the small window slot in the door. Sans was quick to react, moving his eye sockets to fill the gap and look out.

"Hewey? Are you alright?" Sans' first reaction was to make sure his child was safe before himself.

"I'm fine, what about you? Zalgo, why is Dad in there?"

"It won't be for long, just until my plan is done," Zalgo said, sticking up his hands in defense.

"You can't keep me in here!" Sans yelled, banging against the door. "I'm not letting you near Hewey alone, not when I can't be with him!"

"Dad, Tondra is dead!" Hewey said, voice choking.

"I know, Zalgo told me," Sans said, his own voice light and pained. "But we're in hell, that means she's here somewhere! Go find her!"

"Don't worry, I've already told all of my demons to not hurt her if they see her," Zaglo hummed, seeming amused by this situation. "But I wouldn't recommend you roam around, you're in a wheelchair, after all."

Sans had been what Zalgo was really worried about. His son was strong, and if he did manage to unlock his demonic powers, then he would have posed a serious threat to Zalgo. Now that he was safely tucked into a room, Zalgo could continue his plans with no interruptions or worries. Then, afterwards, he could free Sans and the two could go searching for his children.

"Let him out!" Hewey said to his grandfather, giving him a glare.

With an amused chuckle, Zalgo bent over, face closing in towards Hewey's until they were inches apart.

"Then tell me, Hewey," Zalgo chuckled, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll stop you," Hewey said, voice fighting to remain calm.

"You're Father is locked away, Chara and Lazari are both working in the basement levels with the sinners, and your gun is gone. You have no magic, no working legs, and your sister is lost in hell somewhere" Zalgo taunted, "What _could_ you even do about it?"

Sans and Hewey had fallen silent, the two staring at him with wide eye sockets and eyes. That was it, he got them.

With a sinister suckle, Zalgo straightened, a hand reaching out to ruffle Hewey's hair. "Don't look so down about it! We're family, of course I'd keep your cute little faces safe!"

After that was stated, the demon lord walked away, his tail swinging gently behind him. The air was cold and stiff, the taste of defeat lingering on Hewey's silent tongue. Sans rested his skull against the door, eye sockets closing as his fists shook.

That's it.

He got them.

They _lost_.


	43. Chapter 42 - Bean

"Howdy, howdy, schmoudy, cloudy!" The girl had sung as she climbed in through the now broken window of his bedroom. "Which is funny, 'cause it's not cloudy!"

"I- What?" Papyrus asked.

"That's what everyone says to me when I meet them! Except for children, they just scream. Probably because I ripped out their heart!" The skeleton girl had said, tilting her hips from side to side. "Wait... how did they even scream if they were already dead...? Man, life sure is funky!"

"You're-"

"Sans' kiddo! Yup!" She giggled.

Her hand expanded out before she was grabbing the ax embedded into the wall. With a flick of her wrist, she pulled it out like the wall was butter, debris tumbling to the floor. She leaned back and gave her Uncle a wide grin, sharp teeth glistening under the light.

"You remind me of this one game," The girl taunted, eye sockets widening.

Suddenly, she was standing right in front of him out of nowhere, a cold hand grasped around his bare neck.

"Mama had a baby and his head popped off," She chuckled quietly, mood suddenly shifting to a more serious tone.

"What does that-"

"Anywhooooo~" The girl sang, bouncing backwards from him as she suddenly became more energetically alive. "My name is Beanie, at least my nickname is! My real name is just Bean, which, funny story, I wasn't a planned pregnancy, so the name came when my Dad and Dad searched for candy names, found a picture of baked beans, and found it so funny they named me after another mistake! Isn't that great!"

"Uh-"

"My friends address me as Beanie," Bean said, "So you can can call me Bean."

She tilted her head up, tilting her hands under her skull. There was no doubt she was probably the clowns child. Even though Papyrus had only seen him once, and so long ago, the memory would forever be burned within his mind. She was tall, heck, around as tall as him, with a blue and grey colorful outfit. The girl had on a top hat that increased her height further, sitting uptop of her blue and grey magical hair.

"I heard- Oh lord Toby Fox."

Silky had teleported into the room, changing her sentence the moment she caught sight of her sister. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair. "Hi Bean."

"Hiya," Bean giggled, giving her sister a little wave. "Miss me?"

"No."

"Hah, neither did I!" Bean said, wrapping an arm around Silky's shoulders. "'Cause I was with myself the whole time! Also, I saw Dad."

"Which Dad? We have quite a bit of them."

"Um, you're Dad. Had a knife sticking out of his head, he ain't very happy about it, let me tell you that."

They exchanged glances, silent for a moment.

"I figured he would be keeping himself from us," Silky said, "He has had history with them, naturally the proxies would target him."

"That's what he told me!" Bean giggled.

Papyrus stepped into the conversation by saying, "This is your final sibling, right?"

"Yes, I do believe so." Silky turned towards him. "The last two that are not present are Hewey and Tondra. And we know that Hewey is likely with Sans, and Tondra isn't here with us anymore."

There was a questioning look from Bean. "What do you mean?"

Oh.

Papyrus didn't really want to let Bean know. He's only known her for a few minutes at the most, and she already seemed all over the place. One moment she had been slamming an ax through his window, the next greeting him, and then suddenly she was taunting about him being beheaded. It wouldn't have been as bad if it wasn't for the nightmares Papyrus had about being beheaded, they were constant and vivid. A red pair of eyes, then a fist, then next thing he knew there was always a searing pain in his neck when he woke up. Other threats he had grown used to, but Bean somehow managed to nail his fear of those nightmares right on the head.

But she deserved to know. She was Tondra's sister, Bean should know.

So she found out.

Silky was careful to lift the blanket when they got down to the basement. It was always hard to tell what Silky was thinking, the girl had no face after all. Her tone was always the same, sometimes shifting when she was annoyed, but still. The only telltale signs Papyrus had managed to grasp onto was her use of first person when she was in distress.

When it was Bean, she broke the ax.

The wood splintered under her hand before it utterly shattered, the now broken weapon falling to the ground. Silence settled within the room like mist did in a field, no words being exchanged as Bean glanced at her sisters unmoving face.

" **Who**."

Okay, yeah, she was terrifying. Definitely terrifying.

She had been giving a large grin moments earlier, but now... A shadow was cast over her face, teeth downturned into a scowl. The broken ax below her suddenly caught fire, blue and grey flames consuming the wood.

"We've already found out that they're inside of hell," Silky explained, covering her sister back up. "If we can get down there, we can save all of them. Sans, Hewey, and even Tondra. But we need your Dad, Laughing Jack, to get there. Do you know where he is?"

Just like a switch, Bean suddenly was perking up, a large grin pulling at her once angry face. There was no telling with the girl, she was more wild than any of her siblings, hands down.

There was an obvious disagreement between her and Silky, somewhat similar to Cole and Silky's arguments. But the care and love was there. It was evident when Bean had dropped her happy attitude to one of anger when she saw her sisters corpse.

"Sure do! Always keep him on me!" Bean giggled.

She reached into her hand bag hanging at her side, rummaging around inside of it. When she pulled out an item she didn't need, Bean simply tossed it to the side. At first, it was harmless things. A paperclip. A tennis ball. A...

A tennis racket? How did that even fit...?

A- Was that a _rocket launcher_?

A live _penguin_? What?

"Oh no, Mr. Gupples, get back in there," Bean had said to the penguin, somehow managing to shove the live animal into her small handbag.

"Mr. Gupples! I heard my good boy!" Wayne's voice suddenly yelled from upstairs.

"Here we are!" Bean announced.

The skeleton girl held up the item, flashing it under the light. The box was small, looking very...

It was the box, from the mental hospital. The one Sans had used to summon the clown. It was that same box.

"There's just kinda... one problem," Bean said nervously, "I can't get him out of here."


	44. Chapter 43 - A Plan Revealed

It was always a problem, being in a wheelchair.

Honestly, Hewey didn't think about it much. It wasn't on his mind constantly, it was just a part of his schedule, overlooked due to the recurrence. Wake up, pull himself into the wheelchair, go about his day. All of his life, the boy had been within the wheelchair, it was just life. He did sometimes ponder how it would be to feel his legs, but those were fleeting thoughts and wonders about life that never stuck around.

But nothing stung more than his grandfather looking down at him, confined to the wheelchair, and stating just how useless Hewey was in this situation.

No, it didn't just sting. It made him p*ssed. This random demon just waltzed into their life, declared Sans his son, locked him into a room, then had the audacity to mock Hewey?

Maybe it was a good thing Zalgo underestimated him. It was something Sans had taught his children, but he always took it up on Hewey the most.

_"They'd never suspect a child in a wheelchair to be able to fight back," Sans had told him when he was younger, helping Hewey aim the gun at the target. "Take advantage of that. It's been my greatest strength, people never suspect the lazy skeleton to be able to kill."_

Hewey was always one of the more mental children. He wasn't the most manipulative, no, that would be Tondra. Tondra had the ability to twist attention away from her with puns, just as their Dad did, able to stir away doubt on her mask and goggles and instead causing those looking at her to laugh. Hewey couldn't do that, he couldn't twist around a conversation onto itself as some of his siblings and parents. But what he was good at lay more with his tongue and brain, allowing for him to be witty and quick with both his words and decisions. They all had their strengths and weaknesses, sure, but the children all knew how to twist their weaknesses around into strengths.

If he had to admit it, Hewey wouldn't choose to leave the wheelchair. Although it did hold him back, he knew how to work around him. It made people like Zalgo underestimate him, allowing for Hewey to slip beneath the radar without any suspicion thrown his way.

He was utterly alone. It was obvious. Demons, as Hewey had learned, couldn't disobey exact orders from Zalgo. Lazari and Sans got to bypass this, as they were related to Zalgo, but Lazari had four demons watching her to make sure she wouldn't go release Sans. Chara was forbidden from even going near the room, and Flowey had been thrown back into the caged room Splendor and SeedEater were trapped inside of. Hewey was alone.

But that didn't matter.

Just because he was disabled didn't mean that he couldn't defend himself. Hewey would get Sans out of there, and he would find Tondra and they would leave. Somehow.

It felt so odd, being alone. He had no siblings, no allies, no friends, nothing. Just Hewey in his little wheelchair, pushing himself down the hallways. Demons barely even looked at him, and when they did, it was looks of pity.

Bad mistake on their part.

Hewey didn't have any weapons anymore, it was too dangerous to go back to Zalgo's office. The demon even mocked him, saying Hewey was always welcome to his office. Zalgo even said he could retrieve his gun and take a shot at him for free to make himself "feel better".

But hey, at least Zalgo was dumb enough not to watch Hewey.

Not only that, but his allowance of free roaming permitted from when they first arrived still applied. Hewey could do anywhere and do anything, and the demons couldn't attack him. He had immunity.

And boy was he going to use that.

Hewey had to search for a bit before he finally found those two demon guards from floor ten, though he couldn't really remember their names. They had seemed a little on edge and nervous before, so that's why he decided they would be the best course of action to continue with.

That's how they ended up on the floor.

"You know, you could just tell me what it is," Hewey had said, jerking his wheelchair back over the demon male.

"I can't tell you anything about the project! Zalgo ordered us not to!" The male screeched out.

He was on the floor below Hewey's wheelchair, both of the wheels firmly planted on his back as they dug into his flesh. Hewey rolled his eyes and tilted his weight back, ignoring the increased cry of pain.

"I'm his grandson and in line to the throne, I should have some authority!" Hewey said, rolling forward with another cry of pain. "This is an order, tell me what the plan is!"

"I can't, not unless you become the King! We have to obey his orders!"

Hewey rolled off of the demon with a sigh, hearing yet another cry of pain as the wheels tore at his skin. It probably didn't help that Hewey had activated the spikes on his wheels to stab into the demon below him. Well, that didn't work.

"What has he ordered you guys to do?" Hewey asked him.

"W-Well, he ordered us to not tell you anything about the project," The demon stuttered, "And he ordered us to not hurt you or your family, and we can't release your Dad. I can't tell you about the plan, I really can't!"

"Only me?"

"Yes, Lord Zalgo said we couldn't tell you."

Hewey leaned forward, spotting the loophole. "So he ordered you not to tell me alone about the plan?"

"Y-Yes."

"And he ordered you to not release my Dad?"

"That's right."

"Then did he order you not to tell my Father about the plan?"

"No, he just specified you."

"Bingo."

~~~~~~

Hewey had backed into the corner of the hall, close enough away from both the door and the demon to be able to hear, but not in eyesight of the demon so he wouldn't be disobeying his orders. Sans was pushed up into the opening, eye sockets peering through as he listened to the demon speak.

"It's a plan to break down the barrier surrounding the afterlife," The demon explained, "Zalgo wants to release us all so we can walk on earth, like how monsters broke their barrier, Zalgo wants to break ours."

"How does he intend to do it?" Sans asked.

"A machine, I don't know where it is, only high level demons can access it because they're building it, and some low level demon servants," He explained, "It uses runes and soul magic combined, he's been working on it for years now. There's a lot of power and runes we need to be able to break through the barrier, so it's taken them awhile to carve all of the runes in correctly."

"This... this isn't good," Sans muttered, "If he did manage to break through the barrier.... It'd be like the underground. When the barrier was up, it used the void to separate the underground from the rest of the world. And when we had broken it, we reconnected that piece of earth back to it. That's why us breaking the barrier had no impact on earth, it was already a part of it and the void barrier was removed from the earth. But the afterlife is different, it's separated by a large gap of void, and it never was a piece of the-"

"Moxxie, this is an order."

The demon tensed, glancing over to where the voice had come from. Hewey and Sans followed, all three sharing worried expressions. There stood Zalgo, all of his mouths pulled back into grins as he watched them.

"Go back to your post."

The demon nodded, giving the two an apologetic look before he left. Hewey barely paid attention, shifting his wheelchair backwards towards the elevator.

"Hewey, I'm so proud you went and got help!" Zalgo giggled, clapping his hands. "But now I'm going to have to lock you away, too."

"Zalgo, we already know your plan," Hewey said.

"You can't do it!" Sans said, pounding on the door. "You don't understand! If you merge the underworld and earth so demons can walk on it, the entirety of the void will collapse in on itself! Time, space, everything will be merged together! People's souls will be shattered, almost everyone on earth will die! You can't- it'll destroy reality as we know it!"

"What?" Hewey asked, looking over at his father with wide eyes.

"The void between the underworld and the first layer is fragile! It'll be like forcing the legs from under a table, everything will collapse in on itself!" Sans said, voice shaking. "You can't- you don't- it's not worth it! Time and space will be on earth, nothing will be the same! Everyone from the afterlife will be released out into the world, there wouldn't be enough space or time to handle them! Everything would be chaos!"

"So?" Zalgo asked, "I want to walk on earth, I want to let my people realize what it feels like to be _alive_. Just because it kills a bunch of people who would die anyway doesn't mean anything. And the universe is like you said, fragile. One slip up and the void creeps in and it ruins that balance. It's practically on hinges now, I might as well be the one to tip it over. And don't worry, I'll be grabbing the rest of your family before we destroy everything so they won't die!"

"That doesn't matter!" Sans objected, "This is a terrible idea! The void will close in on the collapsed world, it would destroy most of it trying to fix it! Souls will be taken to try and restore the power! It'll take all of the souls in the broken world, including my kids!"

"Not unless someone who has the power of void, such as demons do, twisted it away!" Zalgo said, "I'll be able to slip by, grab your children's souls, and we can be a big family on earth! It doesn't matter if the void destroys those other souls, demons will be free! And we could rule as Father, son, and grandson! See, I already have this cute little-"

"You'll end up killing everyone but us! That doesn't sound like a life to live, not to mention how it'd destroy most of space and time! We'd end up in an eternal loop, repeating the same time frame again and again! Our determination and magic could hold some land and ourselves, sure, but it wouldn't be enough to save the other people or bring them back to life!"

"Why do you care about those other people?" Zalgo said, "You're a demon and a CreepyPasta, you know how worthless they are compared to us."

Sans gave Zalgo a sad look. "If you kill those people, then it'd just be another barrier. No freedom to roam or to meet new people, no freedom to do fun things. It's just be all of us, trapped in a small space, in a loop where we can never meet anyone new or do anything new. Nothing to explore, no one to talk to but ourselves at the end. It wouldn't happen immediately, sure, but it will lead to there eventually. There'd be no way to change it or go back, everything will be gone and we wouldn't be able to turn back the clock. Is it really worth being on earth with us to destroy everything?"

Zalgo walked up to his son, leaning down to look through the slot in the door. "Yes."

He flicked the slot closed with his finger, closing Sans out from the rest of the world.

Hewey, at this point, was slowly wheeling backwards, lips pressed into a line as he neared the elevator. This was bad, worse than he had suspected. Zalgo wasn't just going to kill everyone, he was going to rip apart the world _just_ to walk on earth.

But then again... Zalgo had been ruling over hell for centuries. All of those years, only ever being able to see the earth from the void, that might have driven anyone insane. That didn't excuse him, though.

"Aw, come on grandson!" Zalgo said, turning back to Hewey. "I can take you to your friends room, with your Dad and flower friend! I know you and Chara both disagreed over chocolate, but you guys got along otherwise!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Hewey said, backing more so he was halfway into the elevator.

"If you run from me, I'm not holding back my demons," Zalgo said, eyes narrowing as he grinned at him. "My proxies have already killed one of Sans' children, so hurting you a little wouldn't matter anymore."

"Fine."

With that, Hewey backed fully into the elevator, maintaining eye contact as he pressed a button on the wall. The doors slid closed, Zalgo tilting his head back with laughter.

He didn't believe Hewey posed an actual threat.

Well, he was about to be proven wrong.


	45. Chapter 44 - Trapped In A Box

"Heyyyyy Dad..."

Bean knocked gently on the box.

"You wanna just hop on out and help us at all?" She asked, flicking the box again.

There was no response.

Papyrus sighed, leaning down onto his arms. She had been at this for at least an hour. Just knocking on the box, trying to coax her Father to exit from the box.

At least it made sense why they needed him, and it gave Papyrus a sense of how he was able to do what he had done before. If this guy was a demon, like they implied, then it made a little bit of sense.

"I have some lollipops, and the Frisk lad is at college so you can go and finish them off!" Bean said, poking the box again. "And we can go out and eat some ice cream, oh, and I have to show you this one body I finished. I managed to pull out their intestines and wrap it around their-"

"Please, I know you want your Dad out, but I don't think he's going to be coming out," Papyrus said.

Bean stared at him for a moment before she continued. "-neck and then I hung them from their ceiling fan. I was busy putting in the candy when their kid walked in, so I gave them a lollipop and sent them on their way. The kid called the police, though, and little old me had to scatter like the red sea when Toby Fox parted the water."

"Do you believe in Toby Fox? I didn't think you guys would be very religious, in the god aspect," Papyrus asked her.

"Duh, how else would I be here?" Bean asked, smiling back wide. "If I'm the anti christ-"

"Which she definitely is," Silky hummed from her spot, also analyzing the box.

"-Then there has to be a god for me to overthrow!" Bean giggled, "It makes no sense for me to be here if the legendary Toby Fox doesn't exist."

"I guess that makes sense," Papyrus sighed, "I mean, I wasn't the most religious person but every monster believes in Toby Fox somewhat."

"We may not agree with everything he has to say, and we may be on our way to hell both now and when we die," Silky said, tilting the box to the side. "But my Father was very knowledgeable in religious matters, so he made sure to teach us in that field. He made us aware of their existence, but nothing more. After all, religion is up to our choosing, not our parents. He simply told us the facts and proven evidence and let us decide if we wished to become a follower of Toby Fox or not. And would you please repeat what had happened the day of the attack, Bean?"

"Well, it was a stormy night-"

"It was a sunny afternoon, Bean."

"Fine!" Bean shot Silky a look. "It was a _sunny_ _afternoon_ , and some demon proxies decided to pop up out of the bushes and say a hello. Wayne, of course, fought bravely."

"I-I'm pretty sure I uh, screamed," Wayne said, "Um, did I? Do I have memory problems?"

Addy leaned up on her toes and gave Wayne a pat on the head, her skeleton brother leaning into the contact. At least Addy was somewhat confident now, Wayne was just always a wreck.

"My Dad, one of my many Daddy-o's, decided to be nice and save some of our other parents into his box so he could teleport them safely. Safety is dumb, I believe we should just give children a pistol when they turn 13 and shove them onto the street. Oh, imagine if I hosted a real life fortnite drop with children! It'd be the only way I'd ever support fortnite, of course, because of the blood and guts. Also, Papyrus, did you know your most vulnerable spot is on your neck? I could just reach over with this here knife and just stab you right there."

Bean gave her Uncle another large grin, head tilting to the side.

"I... please stop talking about how easy I am to kill," Papyrus said, hand covering his neck as he leaned a little away from Bean.

"I mean, I could talk about Undyne," Bean said, "All I have to do is just flick her and she could drop in one hit, Toriel and Asgore too. Maybe Undyne could put a fight up afterwards, sure, but that's funny!"

"Put up a fight afterwards?" Papyrus asked.

Bean leaned forward a little, causing Papyrus to lean back more in fear.

"You know nothing of this world, little skeleton," She giggled, looking up at him with more confidence than he could ever muster.

"Ah, I found it," Silky announced, breaking the two from their conversation.

The white haired girl held up the underside of the box, revealing a faintly glowing rune on the bottom. It looked to be glowing overtop of the material, as if it wasn't connected with the box.

"You said he was hit by some type of staff, correct?" Silky asked Bean.

"Heh, yeah," Bean giggled, playing with a random yoyo in her hands that hadn't been there two seconds before.

"And you said this appeared on his box and he hasn't been able to leave since?"

"Yeah, it looks like that stuff Tondra drew."

Silky brushed a piece of hair out of her blank face, tilting the box more. "Then this is a sealing rune, likely. I doubted he would have been staying there out of sheer depression, after all, he had been trapped in there before. At least a few of our parents are in there with him so he doesn't get lonely, and he can still see us out here at least. But that does eliminate him as a viable option, for traveling into the afterlife."

"Here, we can send Papyrus in there to scout for us!"

The poor skeleton barely had time to react before an ax was being held just an inch from his face. Silky had managed to reach out and grab the weapon before Bean managed to hurt their Uncle, pulling it out of her hands and setting it onto the counter next to them.

"Laughing Jack was our best option to travel down to the afterlife, but since he isn't an option, we'll have to move onto his child," She said, looking over at Bean.

"I am very special," Bean commented to Papyrus, tapping her fingers against her chin. "You aren't."

"We're serial killers, we're all special," Leonie said from the living room.

"We've finished the circle now, though," Hoodie said, straightening up from the floor. "If we can't use Laughing Jack, we might as well try with Bean."

"Let's go to heaven!" Bean giggled, sticking up her arms and kicking her stool away from the counter to fall backwards on the kitchen floor.

"Is she al- what about heaven?" Papyrus asked, standing up to peer over the counter.

"She's fine," Silky answered for her sister, "And we'll have to go to heaven in order to travel to hell. Go down to heaven, travel from there to purgatory, and enter hell through purgatory."

"I thought we were going to use Laughing Jack to go straight to hell," Papyrus said, "I thought if we used a demon we'd be going to hell."

"If Tondra was still alive, then we would have," Silky said, "But we don't have any demons with us, so we will have to go to heaven instead."

"I don't understand," Papyrus said, his voice weak. "I thought Laughing Jack was a demon, and Bean was part demon. Are you saying he was actually..."

Bean suddenly jumped up from the floor and slammed her hands against the counter, her intensely happy face meeting Papyrus'.

"I'm an angel," Bean said, sharp teeth widening. " _B*tch_."


	46. Chapter 45 - A Clowns Past

Jane didn't understand why Sans loved Laughing Jack.

Well, she did, but she could never imagine herself falling in love with him. They at least were good friends, but sometimes his energy was too much. That's why Jane loved Sans, because he never took energy to be around. He was calming, able to smooth down any conversation.

Laughing Jack was the opposite, and Bean with him. Loud, wild, and unpredictable.

"Aw, my little Beanie called him a b*tch! She's so creative!" Laughing Jack gushed.

That was another difference between them. Laughing Jack and Bean were identical, both close in their relationship. Jane and Cole, on the other hand, weren't always the closest. They disagreed and argued from time to time, it was hard for her to find a middle ground with her own child. At least she did manage to find it, making sure he knew she loved him even though they didn't share the same ideals.

It was weird, being trapped within Laughing Jack's world. It was a large circus, one that never seemed to end. The clown had originally dragged both Jane and Toby inside of when they were about to be hurt, but somehow he had ended up trapped.

And boy, did he seem to panic at first.

Not only did they have to chase down the screaming and attacking clown, but they also had to calm him down. It really helped that Bean had grabbed his box in the real world and had ran out, promising to bring her Father out as soon as she could.

Neither Jane nor Toby could see out into the real world, which was kind of unfortunate, but at least the clown could. He gave them updates, talking about what Bean was doing. Which was killing. A lot of killings.

"She called Papyrus a b*tch?" Jane asked the clown.

Toby was busy sleeping, having stayed up the night with Laughing Jack to get updates on their family.

"Yupadoo, he asked if I was a demon and she said we were angels!" Laughing Jack giggled.

Now, Jane had known that the two were angels. A weird fact, sure, but it explained their powers a bit. Laughing Jack was just a person, like Slender, with no real origin. But at least Slender had the void as his "birthplace", the clown was just... something else.

"How are you guys even angels?" Jane asked.

"Oh, well, that's a silly story," Laughing Jack said, "Very silly! You want to hear it?"

"I- Are you sure?" Jane asked him, "You've never talked about it before. I still sometimes have problems talking about what happened to me."

"Well, no one ever asked," Laughing Jack said, tilting his head to the side.

~~~~~~

_Isaac was supposed to be his friend._

_A guardian angel, imaginary friend. That was Laughing Jack's purpose. He had been created with the purpose to be a guardian angel for the lonely child, to be his one and true friend. That was his purpose, the reason Toby Fox had given him life._

_His box had once been new in the 18th century, polished and clean as it appeared below the Christmas tree. Little Isaac had been so happy when he opened his present and the clown jumped out, and he was jumping up and down when he had learned Laughing Jack was his new friend!_

_His new friend could do anything! He didn't age, never got tired, was able to appear at the box with a single song of Pop Goes the Weasel! Not only that, but he could summon anything and couldn't be hurt even when they got a little rough! No scraped knees, no need to to crying after a bruised arm, just fun and games!_

_Until... it wasn't._

_Isaacs parents were never around. They were in poverty, so both worked their days away for yet another paycheck that would ultimately be turned in for taxes. That often left the two alone, free to play in the small yard without any disturbance._

_One of those days was when the cat had snuck in. A small hole in the fence allowed for the neighbors feline to slip past, entering the yard when they had been playing a game. That led to little Isaac..._

_He told Laughing Jack to kill the cat._

_The guardian angel, of course, obeyed. After all, it was just a cat, right? Just a simple animal, one that was already old in age. It felt different squeezing it to death, watching the poor animals eyes bulge out of the head. Honestly, it was a more satisfying look on humans, but that joy came later. At the time, though, it had made the clown a tad bit uncomfortable. They disposed of the carcass in the neighbors yard, Isaac giggling with glee at the look of the dead cat. And that made him happy! His best friend was happy, thus he was too!_

_The next day, they had received the news. His Mother and the neighbors had been horrified to find the cat in that state. Isaac had tried to tell them it was Laughing Jack, but why would they believe him? After all, the clown was nothing but an imaginary friend._

_And so, he was sent away. To a boarding school, where he wasn't allowed to bring Laughing Jack and his box._

_"Don't worry, Jackie!" Isaac had said, smiling at him. "I'll come back for you as quickly as I can! Then we can keep playing!"_

_What a joke._

_Laughing Jack couldn't leave his box. He was bound to Isaac, he couldn't disobey his best friend. Days passed, and the once colorful clown had pondered just where his friend might be. Maybe he was going to come in right now and set him free!_

_Days passed into a week. Laughing Jack was starting to feel the effects of loneliness set in, but his hope to see his best friend kept him going._

_It was a few months in when he started to pace, talking loudly to himself as he would convince more favorable outcomes to himself. Isaac was just caught up! That's it, right? He just couldn't get to his room sooner, right?_

_The room around him shifted with age, growing older with dust. His hair started to become tangled and ruffled from how much he had dug his slender, colorful hands through it. His nails burned from digging into the ground of the carnival._

_But he was a guardian angel. Guardian angels couldn't disobey their assigned humans._

_After a few years, it really had settled in. Isaac wasn't coming back for his friend._

_That's when the colors started to fade. Grey and black overcame his outfit, as did the grief. There was no way out, he couldn't die and he couldn't talk to anyone outside of the box. All he could do was roam his carnival, watching the colors from both himself and the world fade to a hopeless monochrome._

_13 years. It had been 13 years when little Isaac came back not so little anymore._

_The clown had rushed forward, watching from the box as his friend finally opened his room. He was here! Yes! He did care!_

_Yet, the man didn't remember old Laughing Jack. After all, he was just an imaginary friend. Nothing more._

_The box was ignored as he had cleaned up. Laughing Jack screamed and pleaded, but his friend just ignored him. His one and only friend just ignored him like that!_

_More days passed, but the man never once even glanced at him. Was that all the clown was to him? A one time use?_

_Finally, the girl had arrived._

_It was astounding to watch. One moment Isaac had brought her to his newly furnished room, trying to ease her onto the bed, and the next she was yelling and slapping him after he offended her. The two argued, and there just happened to be a vase on the dresser._

_And the girl just happened to be hit back against the box._

_Opening it from the outside._

_Somehow, it counted. Isaac had contributed to opening the box by hitting the girl into it. It counted, and so, Laughing Jack was released. Isaac was quick witted, the boy had always been, quickly taking advantage of his friend to yell the word 'Kill'._

_And all of those years simply just... released themselves._

_He couldn't exactly remember how he killed them, but he knew how he was afterwards. His magic was pulsing, teeth pulled back wide as the now monochrome clown stood above two bodies. Isaac had told his best friend to kill, and he did. Just to both of them._

_That had sealed his fate. Laughing Jack wasn't technically a fallen angel, as he did what his friend had asked of him. But he couldn't go back upon heaven, not with the L.O.V.E he had obtained. Stranded on earth, nothing to do but kill and kill, over and over, for centuries._

_Until he had met a skeleton._


	47. Chapter 46 - A Brief Visit To Heaven

"We dropping in now boys."

That was the only warning. The single sentence was said out by Leonie, who had given her siblings a smile just as the runes in the living room started to glow. Bean was laughing loudly as she sat in the middle, magic starting to gather within his living room.

And that was it. There was no flash of light, no portal or anything special, nothing like he had expected.

They were just... there.

Maybe that was on purpose, maybe that was how death felt. Sudden, unannounced as it ripped people from the world they had once known and dragged them to another. Papyrus did feel the shift, though. His bones suddenly felt heavier, and his soul felt lighter than ever.

They were inside of heaven.

Was it seriously this easy?

Well, of course not. His nieces and nephews had been working day and night on setting everything up, ensuring the runes were all written correctly and they did the right symbols. It would have been weird if something else happened.

And let Papyrus tell anyone he could, heaven was _not_ what he expected in the _slightest_.

There was no fluffy clouds to walk on, no golden gates, nothing. There was no flying angels, no glowing gold sidewalks or anything.

However, there was a giant fire hydrant.

Now, Papyrus was talking giant. It towered over the vast field of trees that surrounded them, the top disappearing into the swirling clouds above. The large red object had a few flying frisbees rotating around as the clouds did, never seeming to lose momentum as if they had a never ending power source. Even though there was clouds, they were few and distant, allowing for the pure sun to shine through the sky.

"Ugh, too bright," Leonie mumbled, shielding her eye sockets from the sun as she pulled out her phone.

"You're inside of heaven and you start complaining," Silky commented.

"There's no T.V.s," Leonie grumbled out, "This place is actual sh*t. There's no electronics."

"Um, well, uh, uhhhh," Wayne stuttered out, "Uhhhh."

"MY PHONES ONLY AT 8%! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Leonie shouted in panic, looking down at her phone.

"This is actually paradise and you insist on going onto instagram?"

"I think Wayne and Leonie are going into withdraws," Cole said.

Addy quickly walked up to Wayne, pulling at his clothes so he crouched down. Once he was at her height, she drew him in for a hug, patting his skull. Meanwhile, Leonie was hyperventilating, looking around at the trees.

"WHAT THE F*CK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH TREES?" Leonie screeched, pulling at her hair.

"Sniff them, child."

That...

This was god?

Sure, Papyrus had read the bible and seen the pictures but he always assumed the dog would at least be just a tad bit bigger. Everyone had jumped when the dog suddenly floated down from the sky, except for Bean.

"I am so ready to kick his butt," Bean spoke, twirling an ax in her hands. "His fluffy behind is going to be skinned soon, silly doggie."

"Ah, god, hello," Silky had said.

"I have a lot of things to say to you, bud," Jeff had said, stepping forward.

"Jeffery Woods," Toby Fox suddenly spoke, turning to the man.

"You screwed my life over, thanks for that sh*thead," Jeff grumbled.

"Be respectful, he still created you," Silky said, pushing his head to the side. "Toby Fox, hello. We need your help."

"Silky Font, yes, I am aware. You are all searching for Sans Font, who is currently being held in hell. And you intend to go through purgatory?"

"Yes," Silky answered.

Meanwhile, Leonie was on the ground, quietly rocking back and forth with her phone clutched to her chest. The god before them shifted one of his paws, scratching back behind his ear lazily.

"Inside of the fire hydrant, on the right there should be a door. That's the door to purgatory," He said.

"Wait, that's it?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Toby Fox admitted, "You guys will have more problems finding hell from purgatory, however. Heaven itself isn't very complicated."

"I _have_ to pet him," BoBo whispered, hands itching forward towards the dog. " _I have to pet the puppy._ "

"BoBo, no, he's god," Undyne hissed out.

"But... _puppy_!" BoBo whispered to her.

"I-I don't think he'd like that," Alphys whispered to him.

"Actually, pets would be nice. Give me pets," Toby said.

There was no moment of hesitance before both Addy and BoBo were practically jumping onto the dog, quickly giving the animal lots of pets and affection. A distant sound of a dog barking echoed throughout heaven.

"I can't wait to burn this place to the f*cking ground," Bean giggled, looking around.

Silky smacked the back of her sisters head. "No."


	48. Chapter 47 - Purgatory

Toby Fox was right. Purgatory was difficult.

Of course he was right, after all, he was god. It was weird, knowing that Papyrus had just looked god in the eye as he was being pet by his niece and nephew. Normal life was just a concept at this point, a distant idea that he couldn't even remember how it had felt when he had obtained it before.

At least the pathway was straight forward. Go from heaven, through the hall, into purgatory before they had to find their way to hell. That's where Sans was.

Purgatory was not what he expected, though.

Their god had warned them about purgatory. It wasn't a physical layer itself, like heaven and hell were, but instead was a passageway between the two afterlife worlds. This was where the "middle" people were stored, those who weren't good enough for heaven but weren't meant for hell. They just existed, and were able to win their way to heaven or be sent down to hell through their actions in purgatory.

It was the void, and that was what terrified him. Purgatory was the void, cutting through heaven and hell to create a pathway and to keep the souls of the dead there. Toby Fox had explained it as a 'test trial' of sorts, where souls were trapped in their own imagination and tested. Sometimes angels and demons would go into purgatory to retrieve a few souls for help, but overall the souls were left to do their own thing and earn their eternal salvation or hell.

"Time itself isn't a concept there, so that will be the biggest problem," Toby has explained, "The void there bypasses time to keep the souls testing, since they have to go to heaven or hell eventually by proving themselves. You guys will be able to avoid this, as you aren't dead, but you guys may run into some other people who have been, are, or will be in purgatory. Time there is very odd, and if there's any time changes, usually purgatory ends up containing this and can reflect those timelines. You guys just have to keep walking forward, but you'll see time anomalies from across history. Be prepared for that, and remember to keep walking forward."

Keep walking forward. Right, yeah, he could do this.

Except for the fact that they all got separated almost immediately.

Toby Fox had explained this too, stating, "Purgatory will probably split you up, the space there too is unusual. It doesn't shift, it just moves all of it's souls to separate. You guys don't have to worry about that, if you keep walking straight you'll find hell, and if you turn in any other direction you'll end up in heaven again, so you can just go back in and walk straight."

Papyrus also didn't like that. He knew that he couldn't really get hurt, but it still felt awful being alone. After all of those years living in a dainty, empty house, he had grown to like the company the others provided. Maybe that's what led Sans to making his own decisions.

The scene around Papyrus shifted so much he really couldn't identify where he was. One moment he was walking through some type of old town, buildings burning in the distance as vintage looking people ran about, screaming. The next he was walking on top of Mount Ebott, watching distant figures forming a barrier with seven wands that shared the similar runes across their wood.

So those were the human mages that had trapped them underground...

They had used runes?

The tall skeleton shook his head and pressed forward, watching the scene wash away around him. Toby Fox was right, the scenes from around history were repeating themselves around him. It was odd, Papyrus hadn't expected purgatory to be like this. Instead of being its own world, it just contained anomalies of time, things that happened in different timelines and things like that. It felt odd, and Papyrus didn't understand fully, but he managed to somewhat wrap his head around it.

After all, the anomalies had to go somewhere, and purgatory was the place. That's why the human souls between heaven and hell went there, because they were technically the anomalies of the afterlife. Not good enough for heaven, not bad enough for hell.

More scenes flashed by, barely sticking around before the next would appear. That seemed to be from random places in history, some he recognized and others he found odd. The pyramids being built, a woman who resembled the art of Cleopatra sitting above them, her hand hovering next to a glowing yellow star. A person dressed in old rags, clutching an infant to their chest as they stared up at a large demon figure. Another person dressed in rags, bones showing through their fur as they huddled next to a dead body, distant sounds of marching taking place as they frantically tried to press in the air, to no avail. Two people standing next to a broken through window, hands held together as smoke bellowed out from behind them, determination sparkling through their souls.

A collection of souls circled around in a sphere, hiding what was inside as more and more souls shot forward to gather in the ever growing collection, all beating together as one.

Sans, standing alone in the judgement hall underground as the world faded around him and his once blue jacket turned white.

Papyrus, wearing an orange hoodie as he too stood in the judgement hall, a blue bandanna grasped in his hands as he turned towards the other side as footsteps approached.

A glitched skeleton sitting alone in the void, rocking back and forth as his blue string wrapped digits scratched at his face while he cackled in his insanity of loneliness.

Blue and yellow colors of magic danced down a cloak, a masked man walking down a hallway alone.

The brown haired human child who once lived underground reaching out towards a glowing yellow star, wings sprouting from their body as blood seeped from their mouth.

Each of these events played one by one, showing snippets of different lifetimes that had and could happen. Papyrus could only walk forward, trying to ignore them as best as he could. Maybe they already did happen, or maybe they could happen, but these were timelines that were contained within purgatory. These weren't his timeline, he wasn't experiencing this. Right now, his own, true timeline needed help, he needed to find Sans and help his family.

Bean and Papyrus standing in the darkness, the two talking words the real Papyrus couldn't hear as they looked down into the void.

A black hand emerging from a portal on earth as the ground started to erupt with a red and black glow.

Black tentacles sprouting from the back of a skeleton.

A tall, lean skeleton with lines going from his eye sockets pressing his hands from the inside of the mirror, looking out from his prison.

Glowing pink eye lights piercing him from the darkness, the sound of a trains whistle being heard in the distance before there was the sound of dust.

An empty paper office, the smell of apple cider and prominent.

A blue police box, disappearing with a whirl outside of Sans' old house.

Two skeleton hands clasping together as they fell asleep below a large apple tree.

Ḁ̷̘̿ ̷͓̖̭̌s̷̰̈͘ċ̵͕͇̻̍͝ȋ̷̝̙e̶̢̺͗n̴̪̺̳̋t̸͈͍̔͠ị̶̡̧̓̌s̸̫̮̫͘t̴̨͔̔͛ ̵̫e̴̼͕̩͂s̴̖͝ͅc̵̛̣̬a̷̼͗p̵͈̹̝̓̕i̴̩̖̩͠n̸̢͈̎͒͂g̸̖̙͛ ̶̱̲̓͛f̷̗͑r̷͓̘̗͗͋̌o̴̲̙͋̿̑m̸̥̤͌̽͐ ̷͖͋ṯ̷̞̾̓̆h̷͎͍͑̄e̵̥̲͇̔ ̴̦͋̀͝v̶͍̬̺̕o̴̢̲͠i̸̥̖̣̓̃d̵̗̺͉͝.̴͚̭̯̓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, epic purgatory time.
> 
> Basically I imagine purgatory is actually the 'last resort', where things are stored when they don't really have a place to go, but can't be lost to the void either. Like souls and timelines, since both exist and always will exist, but can't be forgotten. That's how Sans and Frisk remember resets, if the timelines were lost to the void then they would be forgotten like W.D Gaster was (Although Sans' determination allows him to bypass this and remember the scientist, as it would Frisk, if the timelines technically never happened then). So the timelines are a part of the universe, but can't ever be relived but can be remembered by determined souls. For Frisk, when they reset, they're really just resetting the world like a disc. They put in a new, clean disc to play a new timeline on and throw the old timeline into purgatory. That also includes timelines from different universes, like how I included UnderSwap with Papyrus in the judgement hall. The fifth dimensional layer of reality is of AUs, so every single alternate timeline that has ever happened all gets thrown into purgatory.
> 
> Also, I added a lot of easter eggs in this, so I'll point them all out.
> 
> "The pyramids being built, a woman who resembled the art of Cleopatra sitting above them, her hand hovering next to a glowing yellow star" Is Cleopatra, who was able to reset because there was less amount of people on earth when she ruled, but she was the last known one before Frisk because how many more people were born.
> 
> "A person dressed in old rags, clutching an infant to their chest as they stared up at a large demon figure" Is the first person who made a deal with Zalgo in the tribe who made the books about the language and spells of the runes.
> 
> "One moment he was walking through some type of old town, buildings burning in the distance as vintage looking people ran about, screaming" Is what happened after the deal to the tribe that made the deals with Zalgo, they all ended up dying because of the deal he made for all of their souls.
> 
> The humans who trapped monsters underground weren't magical humans, they were humans who made deals with Zalgo to have the power of the runes to trap monsters underground, but ultimately died afterwards because he took their souls. Never make a deal with Zalgo pretty much.
> 
> "Another person dressed in rags, bones showing through their fur as they huddled next to a dead body, distant sounds of marching taking place as they frantically tried to press in the air, to no avail" Is someone during World War ll who learned about resets from stories and were trying desperately to reset to save everyone who's died, but they couldn't.
> 
> "Two people standing next to a broken through window, hands held together as smoke bellowed out from behind them, determination sparkling through their souls."Are people from 9/11 who jumped from the building.
> 
> "Sans, standing alone in the judgement hall underground as the world faded around him and his once blue jacket turned white" Is Geno Sans.
> 
> "Papyrus, wearing an orange hoodie as he too stood in the judgement hall, a blue bandanna grasped in his hands as he turned towards the other side as footsteps approached" Is UnderSwap Papyrus about to face off to Chara.
> 
> "A glitched skeleton sitting alone in the void, rocking back and forth as his blue string wrapped digits scratched at his face while he cackled in his insanity of loneliness" Is Error Sans who is stuck in the void.
> 
> "Black tentacles sprouting from the back of a skeleton" Is Nightmare Sans.
> 
> A few of them are references to some of my other work that has already been published, and a few others are references to some of my work that has yet to be published. One day, Doctor Who x Undertale Crossover, one day... So you guys can have fun trying to figure out what future books I have planned to publish.
> 
> And the remaining are hints about the ending of this book. I'll leave it open for you guys to make theories about.
> 
> Have fun :)


	49. Chapter 48 - Elevator Shaft

_Screw it, Hewey was going to do this._

_It's fine, this is fine. Being hunted down by every demon in hell? What a breeze. Knowing that his Grandpa was going to destroy the earth just because he was mad that he couldn't be on it? Eh, he's had worse. He lived with Bean after all, he should be able to handle this._

_But the cards were stacked against them, that was sure. His Dad and other Dad were both locked away, and he didn't even have his gun. Zalgo had some sort of twisted sense of love, it was hard to determine what he would do. He acted like he did love Sans, and it looked like he really did enjoy the idea of family, because he was actually going to destroy the entire world just to be on earth with them, but he seemed to love them in his own twisted way of love. One where he thought sending all of his demons after Hewey was a great idea._

_The first thing he had done in the elevator was regroup with, well, himself. It was just Hewey after all, he didn't have anyone else to discuss plans with. There was no doubt that Zalgo would up the security of his other family members, so Hewey knew going there wasn't a good idea._

_The best plan he would have would probably be to try and find Tondra. He knew she was down there, and that Zalgo wasn't really sure where she was. After all, Tondra looked pretty close to a demon, she could blend in and no one would be any of the wiser that she was related to Zalgo. Tondra was extremely good at manipulation, so at least she would be good for awhile._

_Finding her would be a problem, that was for sure. There were 666 floors, and then the levels of hell in the basements. Searching every floor for her would be impossible, especially with her over active tendency to move around._

_The first thing he knew was that the elevator was probably going to be taken away. Zalgo didn't want Hewey to be roaming about, so he would naturally remove his first mode of transportation away to try and strand him._

_That would be something Hewey would have to work around. The demons after him without any weapons would also be a problem, but he could come up with something._

_Hewey was snapped out of his thoughts when the elevator suddenly shuddered to a stop, the sudden lack of movement catching him off guard. The floor number flashed on the screen, alerting the boy that he hadn't reached the floor he had clicked on. He was a few floors below._

_The elevator started to continue, but instead of going up like he had been, it began to drop back down as the floor number started to count down._

_The demon was sending him back down? No wonder he seemed so confident, he probably even had control over the elevator!_

_Pressing the buttons did nothing, Zalgo had probably hijacked the entire elevator. That meant the door would open onto whatever floor he wanted it to._

_Which meant Hewey couldn't get onto whatever floor his grandpa wanted his grandson to arrive on._

_Hewey took a few glances around the lift, noticing the square outline on the ceiling. That was an escape hatch! He had noticed it before, but it never really needed to be used. The most he had considered using it to escape was when Zalgo had taken them down to the basement to see all of the Karens. At least he didn't try to escape then, because now he could use that plan he had started to develop then._

_The tricky thing would be getting up to the hatch, but he already noticed the slight indents in the walls that separated each level of buttons. It was big enough to dig his fingers into, and they traveled all the way up the ceiling where he would be able to grab the hatch from the side. Then he should be able to climb out, and from there he could figure out something._

_So that's what Hewey did._

_He dragged his upper body out of his wheelchair, carefully angeling his body so he was pressed up against the wall with his forehead. He wanted to try and not move the wheelchair too much out of the center, but the elevator was kind of big, it was harder to reach the wall without moving closer. Once the boy had a grip on the indents above him, he pulled his body upwards, feeling his weight move before he was half hanging on the wall, half still in the wheelchair with limp legs._

_"Here we go," Hewey breathed, blue eyes focusing above on the hatch. "If Bean can somehow do whatever the hell she does, I can do this."_

_With that small amount of encouragement towards himself, Hewey started to climb upwards. It was hard to get a good gripping in the wall indents, and he had to move fast before the elevator stopped on whatever floor it would stop on. After a few attempts, Hewey managed to completely climb up the wall, the wheelchair sitting on the floor below him just as his legs hung in the air._

_You know, it was a good thing Hewey always made sure to work out his arms with Cole._

_And maybe it was a good thing that he was so used to not having his wheelchair at times, since how much his siblings had stolen it, Hewey was more than prepared to ditch it and work on his own._

_Thank Toby Fox there was a lot of floors, as he had more time to scale up the side of the wall before he finally reached the ceiling. With one hand firmly dug into the indent in the wall, Hewey twisted his torso around and reached out towards the hatch to grab the ceiling and push upwards._

_The hatch pushed open._

_Okay, that was progress!_

_With the new opening in the elevator, Hewey grabbed the edge of it and let go of the wall, letting himself practically swing off. There was no moment of hesitation before he planted his other hand on the edge and dragged himself upwards, sticking the top half of his body out of the elevator into the elevator shaft._

_Not the safest thing to do, but he was in hell already. If he died, he'd just end up with Tondra. It was too risky to do, though, because dead human souls were managed by Zalgo and he would be keeping an eye out for Hewey or anyone else._

_So, if he died, that practically meant he was still caught. Which he couldn't be, because then Zalgo would have complete control over his soul. That's not a very good outcome to this._

_From the elevator shaft, Hewey could see the mechanisms as the cables lowered the box towards the bottom floors as they passed by runes imbedded into the walls._

_Hewey carried his entire body weight out of the elevator, reaching down and shutting the escape hatch below him. It'd be good to somewhat cover his trail._

_Now came the difficult part._

_Looking at the sides, he knew it would be difficult to grab ahold on them while in movement. But if he stayed on the elevator there was no doubt that Zalgo would probably check the roof. If Hewey could grab onto the walls quickly, then he could hide behind the pipes, so Zalgo would assume the boy managed to get onto a floor and ditched the wheelchair. Or maybe the demon would assume Hewey managed to dust away. As a human. In hell. With no weapons. And no dust._

_The guy was a bit obnoxious, but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't fall for that._

_Hewey didn't really have much choice but to start climbing up the elevator shaft, but first he would have to grab onto the wall._

_Wait...._

_Pipes passed by._

_Wait...._

_More pipes and wires passed._

_Now!_

_Hewey used his hands to lunge his body forward, grabbing hold of the wall for dear life as the elevator continued to drop down below him. The brown haired boy watched as it slowly got smaller and smaller before it practically disappeared from view into the shadows below._

_So the lone boy hung, clinging to the side of the dark and empty elevator shaft with no sounds but the retreating hum of an elevator fading into the background._


	50. Chapter 49 - Wild Hewey

_The distant sounds of meows echoed from cats as Hewey balanced on his hands, carefully walking forward. His body was flipped upside down, useless legs balancing carefully in the air as he used his hands and arms to mimic how normal legs would walk. His head and neck strained to look forward, upper body burning from the amount of distance he's traveled like this._

_When he heard voices from down the hall, he acted quickly, slumping his body down onto the ground so he could use one of his hands to open a nearby door. Once it was opened, he dragged himself inside, closing it shut behind him as he found himself inside of a room full of files._

_He rested his body near the door, shallow breaths escaping as he regathered himself. Okay, okay._

_After he had managed to climb up the elevator shaft, he pried one of the upper floor doors open and squeezed himself through, throwing himself through it before it would shut. Now he was here, hiding inside of a room from the demons outside._

_His arms and torso burned, and he was breathing heavily as he took this break to rest._

_Although his siblings were actually crazy, it was a good thing they practically trained him for this. Hewey was used to being stranded without his wheelchair, so this wasn't a first. He could remember being just a child and having Bean steal his wheelchair, the skeleton having decided to eat the metal parts because why not. And he could remember Wayne taking it once to try and upgrade it, instead accidentally losing it in the underground, the boy so confused and twisted over himself he couldn't remember where he put it. They found that wheelchair four years later in hotland, long after they forgot about it._

_But even with that preparation, he was still human and he was tired. He could probably go on for awhile longer, sure, but he couldn't count on his strength alone to pull him through. Silky was usually the smart- wait, no, he once saw her have a mental breakdown when she saw the leaning tower of pisa. Well, Wayne was good with gadgets- no, he overthinks things and he once ended up forgetting how to use a toaster and stuck a fork down it._

_Yeah, his siblings were all idiots. He better think just like Hewey then, and stop trying to think like them._

_But what about his parents? Would they have any good ideas for this?_

_No, that wouldn't work. His parents all depended on their walking, they could use their own ideas to try and get out of this one. And the story they had told him about Ben wouldn't help, as Ben had held. Hewey didn't. They had weapons, and had time to prepare. Hewey didn't have any of that._

_Hell, the strongest parent he knew was locked away right now, and he didn't even have magic to help him._

_Hewey took in a breath, looking around the room. Now wasn't the time to think about them, he had to try and focus._

_There was a bunch of files stored away in boxes, as this was the floor where they stored the information on the people who were dead. It wasn't a coincidence, Hewey had went to this floor on purpose because he knew not many people went onto this floor._

_All he had was paper and boxes inside of this room. How was he supposed to fight with this?_

_Just because he was good at comments didn't mean he was good with manipulation. He wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this, he wouldn't be able to fight. Yet he has everything to lose if he gets caught. Someone had to stop Zalgo, and his siblings sure as hell wouldn't be able to. If anything, they were probably eating nachos while he was escaping from the elevator._

_Oh, that reminded him. Hewey had to make fun of Tondra for dying of an allergic reaction of all things. He had to put that on his to-do list._

_Hey, it's what siblings do._

_Hewey reached over and grabbed a box of files from a shelf, turning his torso towards the door. He could hear them checking all of the doors inside of the hallway, opening and closing them one by one. There was no doubt Zalgo was probably having the demons do a sweep of the hallways at this point, to try and find him. Zalgo wasn't threatened by him, if anything he likely was having the hallways checked just so he didn't 'get himself hurt'._

_Zalgo was crazy. Actual crazy._

_It explains where Bean gets her whole personality from, at least. There's no way it all came from just Laughing Jack._

_When the door next to him opened, Hewey was quick, quickly throwing the papers up into the air at the demons face for a distraction. The demon started to flail back from the sudden papers before Hewey was lunging at their feet, knocking them onto their back._

_"Oh my Toby Fox, why the hell do you smell like cheese?" Hewey muttered._

_He dragged them halfway into the room as they struggled, trying to push him off. He shoved his hand onto their face to hoist him up, grabbing hold of the door and dragging it backwards towards the person-_

_And slammed it directly into their head._

_The way he had positioned them was to where their head was stationed between the door and the wall, allowing for him to hit them with the bottom of the door. He didn't hesitate before he removed his hand from their face and grabbed the door with both hands, using as much strength as he could muster to beat it into their face as they tried to push up against his body._

_Again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_The boy stopped when he heard a crack, blood splattering up onto his face and chest from the final, killing blow. From how he had hit them, it had broken through their nose and cracked their skull and horns, one of them completely broken off. They had went limp at this point, having died from the harsh impact of the door._

_Man, Bean is going to have to step up her game in creative kills. Hewey was killing it right now._

_And no, he was not going to tell Tondra or Dad about that pun later. He'd never hear the end of it._


	51. Chapter 50 - Machine

_Hewey had managed to drag the body behind a desk within the room before he situated himself onto a desk chair. It had wheels, which was very helpful. After using the walls to push himself into a few rooms, Hewey managed to find a long pipe. And that's how he found a new mode of transportation._

_The boy would dig the pipe into the ground before pushing with it in his hands, propelling himself forward before he would adjust the pipe again and repeat. It was slower than his wheelchair, unfortunately, but it still worked. It was faster than walking on his hands, or dragging his body across the floor._

_Hewey wasn't sure how much time had passed during this, but he knew he had stolen several pieces of food. Maybe a day or two? He was aware that the machine with the souls and runes would take a bit to power up to distort and destroy the dimensional layers, which meant he still had time._

_Speaking of which, Hewey found the machine._

_It didn't look much like a machine, instead like a large flat surface, like the bottom of an UFO from typical alien movies. It was large and round, flat with glowing spheres surrounding the edges. Runes were scattered around the entire object, with a purple looking gem in the center of the machine. It looked to be entirely dependent on the runes, which was unfortunate, because Hewey had no idea how to read runes._

_So, basically, he had no idea how to stop it. At all._

_And it didn't help that the machine was always being worked on and guarded by other demons. Hewey could take one or two on his own, and now he had a gun from that one demon he killed with a door, but there was at least twenty demons at the machine every hour. His gun did have runes scattered upon it, too, but it was a simple pistol, and they had shotguns._

_He watched for a few hours, and got a bit of information from the demons. They were planning on using the soul power of the undead souls with Zalgo's demonic powers to carry out the plan, and the runes would help channel this power and practically destroy the world. The demons didn't seem very sure of the plan, either, but were so excited to see the surface none of them really cared._

_It did bring up some thoughts for Hewey to ponder, though. Was this how the monsters felt trapped underground? Hewey knew that his Dad was stuck under there with his old friends and brother, but he never really considered how that would come into play. Hewey knew his Dad sometimes had nightmares of being trapped underground, but that mostly came from the fear of the resets, not of the underground. If it had been based from being trapped, his Dad probably wouldn't have ever returned to the underground without having nightmares every night._

_But could he blame the demons? It wasn't like they had a choice, they were forced to follow whatever orders Zalgo gave them. And they just wanted to see the surface, even though the solution they found was going to destroy everything._

_However, the demons didn't really have a right to the surface, did they? They weren't entitled to it, nor were the humans and the monsters. That's what Sans made sure to remind his children. No one was ever guaranteed for anything inside life, they would never be given it. They had to work to earn and to keep what they wanted and had. Monsters had to fight for the surface, and the humans had to fight to keep the surface in peace with the monsters. Neither was born with the right to the surface, humans only took over when they proved themselves stronger than the monsters. And to break down the way of the world and the layers of their dimension itself just to be on the surface? It'd end up just destroying everything, it wouldn't be worth it._

_That was how Hewey found Chara._

_"I have to report you to Zalgo," Chara has whispered to him, "You know demons can't reject his orders. He never specified when, so I can give you time to get away, but still. You can't trust me, I have to follow what he says."_

_"But I thought you weren't a demon," Hewey said, "You were originally sent to purgatory."_

_"I was, yes," Chara explained, "But I was brought here by Zalgo after the monsters were freed to help him, so my soul is identified as a demon. I can't disobey his orders. I'm sorry, Hewey, I really want to help you, but I can't."_

_"So you can't fight back against his orders?" Hewey had asked her._

_"I was put into purgatory because of my actions, and when I was brought here, I became a demon because my soul wasn't bad enough to be tortured," Chara spoke gently, brushing some hair out of her face. "But because he brought me here, my soul became a soul of a demon after removing me from purgatory."_

_Hewey bound his fingers together on his lap. "But your soul is still technically at a base level of sins, right? You're not leaning fully into one direction or the other?"_

_"Because I was borrowed by Zalgo, everything cancels out," Chara said, "I've been making sins by helping Zalgo, but my good intentions have balanced me out. I'm still technically in purgatory, but since Zalgo took me out I can't disobey his orders."_

_Hewey grinned at her, stretching his sore muscles on is arms out as his head started to think rapidly. "I got a few ideas, then."_


	52. Chapter 51 - Tondra In Hell

_Tondra wasn't really sure how she managed to survive all this time, but she did._

_One moment she had been being helped out of the car into the emergency room with Papyrus and Leonie, struggling for breath before everything just... stopped. Everything faded to black, and she felt herself become distant from her body._

_Man, what a killer way to die. Allergic reaction of all things. Not from other CreepyPasta, not from demons or her rituals, but from an allergic reaction._

_But hey, at least the stomach was tasty._

_The first thing she noticed about hell (she knew she was in hell immediately, there was no doubt about that. Heaven? Please, she was never going there) was that the humans were all bunched together before being picked for their destined torture._

_Maybe it was because she was part demon, but she wasn't like the other souls. Tondra hadn't fallen asleep after she died. Sure, she had blacked out, but she was very aware of her surroundings as her soul departed from her body. It was a feeling she couldn't quite explain, as that it wasn't a feeling. One moment there was pain and suffocation, the next there was blackness, and she felt like she was falling. She hadn't fallen asleep, but she couldn't see anything._

_Until she was in hell._

_It was like a rush of adrenaline when she felt a body again, as if she had just been splashed with cold water. For a moment, she had forgotten how to move, soul regathering itself as she finally managed to look down._

_Oh, that's interesting. She's all out demon now._

_Tondra was wearing the same clothes as she was before she died, but she could feel the differences. Maybe it was just a demon sense, or something like that, but Tondra could tell that her body was different. From her elbows and knees up to her fingers and toes, she could feel the skin was harder, as if made out of a more rough material. She could see the claws sticking out of her gloves, having torn through the material in their growth. Sure, she had claws before, but they weren't this long, and they weren't pure black. When Tondra tilted back her gloves, she found that her entire hand was made out of pure black skin, and tapping it she found that it was like a hard shell. That explained the odd feeling, it was her new, weird skin._

_Wait-_

_Tondra quickly leaned down and rolled up her right pant leg, growling with frustration. Sure enough, there was the hard shell of skin there, replacing her usual pale self._

_"My leg hair," Tondra whined in defeat, "I was growing that!"_

_Darn it, all of her progress was wasted!_

_Cole was beating her now! D*mn it to-_

_Oh, wait, she's already in hell._

_The other souls around her weren't as fortunate. Their bodies remained stiff, souls hovering blankly. There was rows and rows of undead humans, none awake like Tondra was. They all seemed to be stored within some type of empty room, one with a single door that led out of the room. A few people had writing on their faces, casual insults written across foreheads and cheeks. In front of each body was a number written at their feet, her spot no different. '420'._

_Nice._

_Tondra ripped off her face mask, stretching her mouth open to breath in the warm air. She could taste the despair of others, which reminded her she hasn't had a beer in a bit._

_What? Beer tasted like despair, it's why she liked it so much._

_Anyway, now wasn't really a good time to doddle. If she was in hell, that meant Dad and Hewey were probably here as well. And if she was in hell, she was with demons. Basically her people._

_Which meant her clothes had to go._

_Not all of them, but the one's she often wore to hide her demonic side. She pulled up her blue goggles and wrapped her blue mask away, tearing off her gloves to store them all in her pockets. She then peeled back her sleeves, letting her shell-like skinned arms breathe out in the open. Her new skin felt like a shell, but tapping it provided that it didn't make her immune. It was more thicker than normal skin, but it wouldn't do anything special. Stop bruising from bumping something, maybe, but it couldn't stop bullets or large impacts. She'd still have to be careful._

_The teenage girl outstretched her claws, letting her chocolate brown hair flow with the movement. On earth when surrounded by normal humans and monsters, she could practically get away with anything. Tondra was smart and witty, she knew how to lie like her Dad. It made messing with people on earth so easy it was laughable. There was no situation she couldn't work herself out of, she knew how to talk straight people gay or how to talk a police officer out of the room._

_But here? Tondra was in a place she didn't really know, only with the clothes on her back and the knowledge from the runes to make her way around. A grin spread over her face, peeling back with interest._

_Hell f*cking yes! This was going to be fun._

_Tondra made her way to the door, pulling it open to peak out. Surprisingly, there was actually a few demons on the other side in a lobby looking area, talking amongst themselves. They looked like typical demons, with the horns and tails, typical stuff. Tondra remembered to pull down her own hood, petting down her hair to let her own horns stick out._

_Of course, though, she didn't go unnoticed._

_"What were you doing in there? We didn't perform the labeling yet," A demon told her, jabbing a finger in her direction. "We just got the files about the humans."_

_"Oh, no, I wasn't doing any labeling," Tondra said, tilting her hips to the side as she tried to run her mind of everything she knew about hell._

_Okay, so they were talking about something called labeling. Did they mean writing on the bodies like she saw back there? Those weren't exactly labels, though._

_"I was just drawing a d*ck on someone's face. Had to add detail," Tondra said, walking up to them in confidence she shouldn't really have. "But good thing you got the files to label."_

_"Ah, good. I can't have people sneaking behind my back and labeling, especially not today," The demon sighed, handing her a pile of folders. "This batch is especially important. Lord Zalgo's Granddaughter, some kid named Tondra, is in there and we have to make sure not to send her into the basement. So we have to weasel her out before he kills all of us for sending her to the man eating birds and bees with teeth."_

_Tondra took a small glance at him before opening the file, chewing slightly on her outer lip while a twinge of doubt resonated through her. So he didn't know she was Tondra? None of them seemed to realize, but that meant the demons were already on the lookout for her. She better bee ready._

_So Hewey and Dad were definitely here, then. That's good._

_And don't think Tondra didn't hear the Granddaughter part. She was already aware she must have had some ties with a demon, naturally it would be the demon leader._

_Flipping through the files, she had to hold back her sigh of relief. None of them had pictures, instead having numbers and descriptions of what they had done right and wrong, including their worse fears and how sensitive they were to pain._

_"Ah, I found her file," Another demon spoke up, holding up their hand. "Number 420- hell yeah, she got the nice number. Tondra Font, daughter of Sans Font and Toby Rogers, and Granddaughter of Zalgo. Likes beer and is allergic to shellfish."_

_"Beer and she got lucky with her death number? She founds fun to hang out with," Another demon chuckled._

_"She's 16," Another said, smacking his shoulder, "and Zalgo would actually kill you."_

_"We should make sure to go grab her before he does try to kill us," Tondra pointed out._

_"Sh*t, you right girl," The demon said._

_There was no doubt that once they found her numbered spot and saw that it was empty, the demons would likely connect the dots. Tondra allowed for them to walk forward towards the door before she backed away, making her way towards the elevator she had noticed earlier. There was a bunch of other doors, sure, but they resembled the one she had just exited from, hinting that the room of dead souls she found herself inside of wasn't the only one._

_And so, Tondra entered the elevator, squinting at the sheer amount of floor options for her to pick from. Man, this really pressed her buttons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tondra is totally in her element right now. She's got this in the bag.
> 
> Well, maybe. Let's see what Zalgo has to say about it.


	53. Chapter 52 - Blending In

_It was easy to blend in._

_A funny thing about the demons was that they all knew to look for Tondra, but none of them knew what she looked like. It was easy to blend in with her looks, and it was even easier to talk like one of them. Tondra barely even understood how hell worked, yet she was able to pretend to be a casual working demon there._

_There was a lot of floors, so she didn't have to risk staying in one place for too long. She wasn't allowed on the top six floors, however, as it seemed that they were ranked for the more powerful demons. Through asking around, she was able to identify some things._

_Zalgo wanted to catch Tondra, that was a given._

_Zalgo was building a machine. She didn't know what it was for, or how he was doing it, but he was building a machine._

_The demons had Splendor, Flowey, Smile Dog, and SeedEater on the 665th floor._

_It wasn't much information, but it gave her enough of an understanding to get a grip on her situation. It helped that she was able to read runes, so she was able to perform tasks given to her. Tondra made sure not to stay in one place for too long, instead hopping from floor to floor in search of any good options. The top floors were closed off from anyone Zalgo hasn't given permission to, and he had direct control over the elevator._

_"He can control it with his mind?" Tondra asked another demon, settling down a box of files._

_"Not directly, but he implemented the walls with runes so he can use his magic to control it," The demon she was working with explained, "He only lets people related to him go to the top floors with the other high ranked demons."_

_"Oh, did he?" Tondra asked._

_"Not his son and grandson though," The demon said, "Lord Zalgo's son, Sans, is trapped on floor 102. The grandson is on the run, so he's been removed fro those floors in case he tries to go get his other family."_

_Tondra remained silent, looking at a wall in thought. The other demon shrugged and continued to move files from the cart into the room._

_"Oh my Lord Zalgo!" The demon suddenly said, dropping a file when they had moved behind a desk._

_"What is it?" Tondra asked, walking over._

_Behind the desk was a demons body, their face having been beaten in to the point where they were unrecognizable. Blunt force trama. The impacts looked frequent over the face, probably an attack out of desperation._

_"The grandson must have been here!" The demon hissed, backing away before they turned and started walking towards Tondra. "We have to go report this. It looks to be a few hours old so if we-"_

_The poor demon never got to finish their sentence before Tondra was lunging._

_She pulled out a swiss knife from her back pocket and drove it into their skin, wasting no time in stabbing them as she pushed the other against a desk. It took more force to tear through their demonic skin, but she still ended them nevertheless._

_"Hey, hey, I cut through you like butter," Tondra said to the dead corpse laying against the desk._

_She paused, looking down at the knife._

_"F*ck! It's a swiss knife, not butter knife!" The brown haired girl threw the weapon down with an annoyed scowl. "I cut through you like swiss! Are you swiss because my swiss knife cut through you and- f*cking hell, I already lost the chance."_

_With that settled, she decided to simply grab the demons legs and tilt them upwards and back, pushing the limp corpse over the desk and letting them slump onto the other with a soft thud._

_Well, that was out of the way._

_Tondra reached for the demons waist, pulling away their gun before she straightened. Now she had two guns, nice._

_"Thanks for the help, man," She said, patting their shoulder. "But I'm going to leave now."_

_Heavy footsteps walked away as Tondra licked away the blood on her hands, letting her teeth scrape against her shell like skin. Demon blood tasted weirder than human or monster blood. It bubbled on her tounge, almost boiling hot. Tondra liked organs, and wouldn't have minded trying some demons organs, but she had some places to be._

_"Floor 102, right?" She asked the empty room, pushing open the door._

_When she reached the elevator, she found a scene she didn't really like._

_A wheelchair, one she recognized, abandoned._

_There was no blood, no signs of fighting. Just a single lone wheelchair, Hewey's wheelchair, left alone without her brother in sight. He didn't even have his wheelchair? Tondra knew he could move around a bit, but... this would really screw him over._

_Tondra pushed the wheelchair to the side, chewing on her lip with a tint of worry flashing through her once calm face. Hewey didn't look like a demon, and he didn't even have his wheelchair now. Did he have any weapons? Tondra has heard every demon was on the lookout for him now, how would he get away? He had no mode of transportation without his chair!_

_The girl watched as the floors slowly descended, keeping her grip on the wheelchair. If she could find him, she could give this back. But first, she had to go to see her Dad._

_It was obvious to tell which door he was behind when she stepped out, pushing the wheelchair to the side outside of the elevator before she walked forward._

_The door was being guarded by a demon, a brooding looking male with a large shotgun propped in his arms. He had noticed her approaching, turning with a grunt._

_"The hell you doing here?" The demon grunted._

_"You're needed on floor 582," Tondra said casually, "We found two bodies, and we believe the granddaughter, Tondra, is still on the floor and is armed. Lord Zalgo asked for me to go fetch you and for me to guard the door while you deal with Tondra."_

_"Why would he have me switch with you?" The demon asked, "Why wouldn't he just deal with her himself?"_

_"It's Lord Zalgo, he doesn't want to accidentally kill her, you know how he is with his family" Tondra spoke bluntly, crossing her arms. "Should I go tell him you won't listen to orders?"_

_"No, I'll go now."_

_Tondra would have simply killed him, but a gunshot would alert anyone that was nearby and on the floors nearby. The demon was too big to take on with her small body, Tondra wasn't going to beat him with fists._

_"Lord Zalgo said she's small, so she's been hiding in smaller places. You'll have to look around thoroughly to find her," Tondra explained, "He said if you can't, she probably just left and you should return to your post."_

_When he finally disappeared behind the elevator doors, Tondra turned back to the door, peeling back the eye slot near the top of the door. And low and behold, there was her Dad, blinking back at her with his eye sockets._

_"Hey Dad," Tondra said, "Are you doing alright?"_

_He moved his head a bit, as if he was talking, but no sound came out. She could see he was talking, but why couldn't she hear him?_

_She took a step back, glancing at the door. On the front was runes roughly scraped into the door, pieces of the wood still clinging to the inside. 'No words from within._

_Seriously, muting runes?_

_Well, Tondra could understand. If she was captured, her kidnappers would probably have to mute her too, to maintain their sanity._

_Instead, as Sans likely realized this too, he stretched out a hang through the slot. Tondra responded quickly, wrapping her own hand against her Fathers._

_"I can't destroy the runes un unmute you, or else Zalgo know I was here," Tondra said quietly, "And I can't afford to blow my cover, I've only really managed to get this far with no one knowing what I look like. They have Hewey's face everywhere because he got away, and that was just a few hours ago. I'm sorry, but..."_

_Sans gave his daughter an encouraging squeeze with his hand, smiling gently. He understood, and if she could hear him, she would have heard Sans telling her to go find Hewey and to not break him out._

_"I'm going to find Hewey," Tondra said, "I know he's in here somewhere, I'm going to go find him and free everyone else. I can't break you out, if it's sealing runes I don't see any."_

_Sans pointed to the door from the inside with his other hand._

_"The door? Are they inside of the door and walls?"_

_He gave her a curt nod._

_"I have nothing to break through it, though," Tondra grumbled, looking down at her clawed hands. "But what if I try..."_

_The girl attempted to ue her claws to rake through the door to find the runes, but a zap had her jerking back._

_As she thought. The sealing runes probably had some physical repellents, so normal attacks wouldn't work. Her gun and claws were useless. It couldn't be blunt force, it would have to be something different._

_"Have you tried your magic?"_

_Sans nodded again. So normal monster magic didn't work._

_"I think the runes are demonic powered, like mine," Tondra said, "To break them, you'll have to either severe the link with some demonic power, or use more power to shut them down. If I can pull back enough from the door, I can-"_

_A sudden dinging of the elevator alerted her, making Tondra jerk her head. The number above was counting down, showing that someone was about to reach her floor._

_"Just try to severe the link from inside, I have to go," Tondra said, "I love you, Dad. I'll try to get you out of there, I swear."_

_Sans retreated backwards, giving her a soft smile before he grabbed the slot and dragged it closed. Tondra had to finish dragging it closed from the outside, removing evidence that she was ever there._

_With one last look at the door, she made her away down the hall, escaping from the ticking of the elevator as it reached her floor._


	54. Chapter 53 - Chara And Flowey

_Zalgo forgot to remove Tondra from having access to the top floors of the elevator._

_Tondra would have to thank Hewey for managing to create this major of a distraction for her to sneak past. Zalgo was focused solely on the machine and him, because of how much ruckus Hewey was creating, so Tondra was able to fly under the radar of the demon lord._

_However, this didn't come free. Tondra still had to twist and weave herself through lie after lie, and she had to make sure to avoid demons that's already seen her, but she was able to get to the floor where her family was caged within._

_The runes were easy to destroy, as she could enter the room and destroy them from inside. They weren't as complex and powerful as the one's likely guarding Sans, so these was easier to destroy. It helped that Tondra was part demon, or she wouldn't have been able to destroy the runes._

_The question was just what to do after they were broken out._

_It was easy for Tondra to move around, she blended in. They did not. Especially Splendor, who dragged her into a hug the moment he saw her and burst out crying from how happy he was. SeedEater was a massive hulk of fur, and though he could give a few punches, the demons had guns. It was the same for Smile Dog, he wouldn't be able to blend in and he would probably be shot on sight._

_However, there was a certain... plant that could surely hide._

_The plan was developed from there. Tondra and Flowey would stick together and go look for Hewey, and the others would stay in the room. If Tondra an Flowey didn't come back in a hour, then they would leave and go search while in case something happened._

_Tondra was never really sure how to consider Flowey. An unrelated Uncle, like Jeff? Flowey didn't really take care of them too much, but she could remember him using his vines to sometimes help carry the kids and even play games with them. He wasn't very good with dealing with emotions, or with them in general, but he at least tried to help them out in life. All it really amounted to when they were sad was that he would grab ice cream and awkwardly slide it towards them before he disappeared into the ground faster then Bean disappeared when Sans yelled her full name._

_Flowey was sort of that one uncle who has no idea how to deal with kids, so they resort to presents and typical stuff to give to show their care. Hey, Tondra wouldn't complain, that pun book he had found her was pun-derful._

_The yellow flower had situated himself within her hood, hiding below the layers as the teenage girl walked. She would have brought the wheelchair for Hewey, she wanted to, but it would be hard to explain to the other demons why she was wheeling around Hewey's empty wheelchair._

_"That's the girl!"_

_Well, it didn't seem to matter very much, anyway._

_The demon she had tricked had bumped into her on one floor, and this floor happened to be the common area filled with the offices the demons worked inside of. Which happened to mean that there was a good number of demons on shift when she was there. That's fantastic._

_"It was my twin sister... Veronica! Yeah, Vernni looks just like me and she borrowed my clothes, so she must have been the one to lie to you!" Tondra tried to say, backing away from the demons as they started to surround her. "I swear it's- oh f*ck this, you guys won't believe it."_

_If she's getting caught, she's going to get captured screaming and biting. Like Bean when she doesn't eat candy within five minutes._

_Man, she's making a lot of Bean comparisons today. Maybe because Bean was nearby, somehow?_

_Tondra pulled out the guns at her sides, holding them up in defense. There was around twenty, maybe thirty? She could probably take out around five, ten if she managed to get some rune magic done._

_"Hey, Flowey, let's get to the stem of our problems and put our tulips together to come up with a plan," Tondra said, turning off the safety on the guns._

_"You're just as bad as your Dad," Flowey complained, vines slowly starting to slip from her hood behind her head._

_"Thank you, that's the highest honor a pun maker can achieve."_

_The demons had their guns out, narrowed, slitted eyes staring back at her own demon eyes. They had better guns, and they had a number advantage over her._

_"You guys can't kill me, Zalgo's orders, remember?" Tondra taunted, "I'm already dead, if you kill me my soul will break for good and Zalgo would kick your a*ses."_

_"We have runes to prevent that," Another demon spoke confidently, "Little girl."_

_"Eh, whatever. If you guys manage to catch me I'll just bite you and say puns until you kill yourselves. Or, I'll kill all of you and walk out of here. Either way-" She tilted her guns with confidence. "-I'll win."_

_Yeah, that was a load of bull. But that's what Tondra was about. She and Cole were confident in their abilities, no matter how many odds were against them. F*ck it, they were CreepyPasta, they always knew how to deal with the world hating them with the cards stacked against their favor. Why would hell be any different?_

_"GET DOWN!"_

_Tondra slammed herself down against the floor at the sound of her brothers voice, the sudden sound multiple guns going off sounding from around her. The girl wasted no time in twisting the guns upwards before she added more bullets to the air, watching them sink into the demon flesh before they dropped like flies. Flowey had shot out his vines from the ground and twisted around as many ankles as he could before slamming them together, inflicting more chaos and damage to the already crazy surprise._

_Once the bullets were done, the demons were all on the floor, bullet holes decorating their skin as blood did the floor. Half of them had managed to turn around and try to fight the gunfire from behind, but Tondra and Flowey had helped distract them._

_"Oh, it's just Tondra. I was hoping it'd be, I dunno, anyone else."_

_Hewey was sitting in an office wheely chair, an automatic machine gun resting on his lap with smoke bellowing from the barrel. He looked a bit worse for wear than usual, sweat clinging his sticky clothes to his body, old and fresh blood alike splattered across his body. A large cut slid up the side of his upper arm, starting at his shoulder and ending just before his elbow. There was a girl standing next to him with another gun, but Tondra didn't recognize who she was._

_"Hewey the Hew-bro, how you doing?" Tondra asked, peeling herself from the ground. "Guess who died?"_

_"I saw your file, I know you died from a f*cking allergic reaction," Hewey sighed, rubbing the upper part of his nose. "How did you even...?"_

_"I ate a stomach, and the person who it belonged to had eaten shellfish," Tondra mumbled, "I died when I got to the emergency room."_

_"Dad told you to never eat stomachs without checking them," Hewey said, "But of all things to die of, seriously?"_

_"I died from flowers, so," The girl next to him said._

_"Well, that was a suicide. Tondra's just an idiot so she-"_

_"Chara?"_

_Flowey seemed hesitant as he slipped out of her hoodie, looking up at Chara with nervous eyes. Chara? This was the first human? The person Flowey was originally friends with?_

_"Hi, again..." Chara said quietly, looking to the side with nervous red eyes._

_The two stayed silent for a moment, looking at one another nervously._

_"Oh, for f*cks- get over there!"_

_Hewey suddenly shoved Chara forward, the girl stumbling a few moments before coming to a standstill. Tondra did the same thing, flicking Flowey forward._

_They did the rest._

_Chara dropped her gun to the floor before she walked forward, Flowey moving his vines so they could meet in the middle. Once they did, they quickly embraced in a hug, both muttering out apologies for not talking sooner._

_"It's like a Disney film," Tondra said._

_"With a few dead bodies. So yeah, Disney film," Hewey added._

_Until the door burst open._

_The sound felt more louder than the gunfire that took place moments ago. Tondra barely had time to turn before she noticed the gun within the demons hands, being pointed-_

_Not at her._

_Not at Hewey._

_But at Chara and Flowey._

_"Wait-!" Hewey shouted, lifting up his gun with a panicked expression._

_"Flowey!" Char screamed, twisting her body around to block him._

_And a bullet impacted her back._

~~~~~~

_Chara was somewhere dark._

_She was falling._

_Blood seeped from her mouth, her back burned with the bullet as the flowers once did her stomach. She did it, she did something good. Her original plan from all of those years ago had finally happened. Chara saved Asriel. A good deed._

_Determination sparkled through her soul and red eyes, the first human child of the underground reaching out in the darkness as she felt her soul start to split apart. She was dying._

_Then..._

_She could see it._

_From so long ago, the same yellow sparkle that had taken ahold of her life. The very thing that had ruined it before, that had ruined Flowey's life, the sparkle._

_The sparkle of determination._

_Chara reached out, more blood dribbling from her mouth. She could feel a burning on her back, but it was different. Something was growing._

_And so, she touched the glow, and she could see the flutter of white feathers spread out from behind her as she continued to fall in the darkness._

_The angel. The angel from the prophecy. The savior of the monsters, the angel who's decisions would result in freeing them or end up killing them all. It was never Frisk._

_It was her._

_The true angel of the underground has just been reborn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, stories all caught up now.
> 
> I've always thought it would be a little cool idea to where Frisk wasn't actually the angel of the underground from the prophecy about the human making the underground empty, it was always Chara and their sacrifice that caused their death that ended up releasing monsters. If she didn't do that, then Asgore and Toriel would have never collected the souls and monsters would have never been freed and would have died underground without ever reaching the surface. I've always liked thinking about that, so here it is. Frisk was never the angel of the underground, it was always Chara.
> 
> Yeah, Frisk was never a great person. Why would they be the angel?


	55. Chapter 54 - Finally In Hell

Finally, all of the events were in alignment. Papyrus and the others just reached hell, Chara became and angel, and Zalgo was preparing to start his machine. 

The final conflict was about to begin.

Papyrus had a sense of understanding about this, fully aware that this was likely going to be the biggest battle of his life. He was about to fight a demon lord for his brother. Something large was about to go down, and he was ready. All of these years, his entire life, he’s been training for this. Training to become a member of the Royal Guard, training his magic to protect people. All those years of pain, of torment, it all leads to this.

Papyrus expected to find a burning landscape when he arrived at hell, but of course it wasn’t that simple. Just as heaven had subverted his expectations, hell did as well. Instead, he found himself standing within a hallway, pictures of burning things scattered along the walls. A stray cat made its way across the hall, disappearing somewhere around the corner. An elevator could be seen across from them, a large button on the wall taunting him. 

“I really wanna steal that cat,” Cole whispered, rubbing awkwardly at her neck as he glanced back towards purgatory. “Think I could smuggle it under my shirt?”

“You aren’t wearing a shirt,” Undyne said.

“Heh, yeah," Cole muttered, looking distracted as he rubbed at his neck again.

“We got to actual hell and you still insist on insulting,” Silky tsked, smacking his shoulder as she picked up Addy. “But we should focus on the task at hand. Our two most strongest Fathers, Laughing Jack and Slender, are out of the battle. Dad is here somewhere, but we can assume he’s not going to be of very much help. Jane, Toby, Splendor, Smile Dog, and Flowey are also out of commission. Offender and Trender are still in Italy, and Hewey and Tondra are gone too. This does cut down our numbers, unfortunately.”

“We’ve all been through worse,” Jeff chuckled, bouncing a knife in his hand. “What’d ya say? Split up, all go for it at once?”

“I’d suggest we eat a squirrel,” Bean giggled, holding up a live squirrel from places Papyrus didn’t want to ask about.

“Oh lord, I-I thought it was a mouse,” Wayne hissed from embarrassment, digging his face into his hands.

“I’m only at 9%,” Leonie wheezed, eye sockets wide as she held her phone tenderly to her chest.

“No!” BoBo said quickly, snatching it from Bean before he set it on the ground. “Be free, little one!”

The squirrel barely ran four feet away before the cat pounced on it, killing it in one fell swoop.

“NOOOOOOO!” BoBo screeched.

“It will be hard for us to search all of hell together, but then again,” Silky said, tucking a piece of hair back into her ponytail, “It’ll be easier for all of us to defend each other in case of trouble.

The girl walked over to a wall and tilted a painting, making it perfectly even with the painting on the other side of the hallway. The cat dragged the squirrels corpse away, BoBo covering his mouth from shock.

“I want that cat as my pet,” Bean muttered, smile drawing on her face. 

“Final conclusion on the plan?” Eyeless Jack asked Silky.

“... Two groups.” She adjusted her hold on Addy. “I doubt that elevator can hold all of us, but if we split into two we could have travel quicker. Ben can use our phones. And I have to suggest this, but… I believe it’d be best if the adults split from the children.”

“What? No, no,” Masky insisted, picking up Sally. “We were all just seperated, not again. I’m going to find my son and my husband, and we’re all going to leave here alive and together.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, either,” Undyne said.

“Wait, she said it isn’t, so we should definitely do it now,” Cole said. 

“I don’t like it either, but there isn’t enough room in the elevator for all of us,” Silky explained, “We’re too big of a crowd to move around. Unless…” She paused for a moment. “Here, give me a moment to think. I've never really been to hell, so I need to adjust my plans a bit."

Papyrus suddenly felt his clothes shift, looking over to see Cole lightly poking him. His hand hadn't left his neck the entire time. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, "We can go into one of these rooms."

"Uh, sure."

Papyrus and him stepped aside into some room, tilting the door closed behind them. Cole continued to rub at his neck from behind the red scarf, a look of discomfort tainting his face.

"I uh, saw another timeline," Cole spoke softly, "Where you hadn't managed to pull me out of the way. And I, um, my head… it didn't… they would have stabbed me in the neck and would have completely cut off my…"

Oh. Oh no. Cole saw his own death, and of that? It was one thing to witness the death of another person, but yourself? 

"So yeah, thanks," Cole muttered, grasping at his neck once more. "For saving me."

"Of course."

Papyrus dragged his nephew in for a hug, reassuringly rubbing his back. 

"Because that's what family does."


	56. Chapter 55 - Tondra Is Back

“Smile Dog!”

“Dad!”

“Seedy!”

They hadn’t found Sans or their siblings, but they found some others.

Jeff and Smile Dog had met in an embrace, tail thumping against Jeff’s arms with excitement. BoBo and Splendor, too, had hugged, but they showed no signs of letting go of one another anytime soon. SeedEater had tackled Eyeless Jack, wasting no time in hugging him either.

“Who’s a good boy, oh who’s a good boy!” Jeff spoke quickly, petting Smile.

“Even though we’ve been separated for so long, must you degrade me like this?” Smile Dog questioned, but leaned into his hands.

“Duh,” Jeff chuckled.

“Look at my sweet little boy! Oh my gosh I missed him so much! He’s so cute and he’s grown up so much! I missed you so much Bo!” Splendor ranted.

“Aahhh Dad I missed you so much! I missed you and your awesome gayness and I have so many pins to give you! Do you want a sparkly sticker?” BoBo ranted back, hugging him.

“There is nothing more in the world I want than to have a sparkly sticker,” Splendor said.

“Tondra actually warned us you guys would be probably coming down here,” SeedEater said, “Have you seen her? Or Hewey or Sans?”

“No, we just go here,” Blood Painter answered.

“6%,” Leonie wheezed quietly.

“Have you guys seen them recently?” Masky asked, “As in, when was the last time you saw any of them.”

“We saw Tondra just over an hour ago, we actually just left to go search for her,” Smile Dog answered, “Hewey and Sans, though, we haven’t seen in a few days. Something happened to them. Tondra told us that Sans is being held in a room, and Hewey was on the run.”

“Do you know what room?” Papyrus asked. 

“No, but she does,” Smile Dog said.

“But that doesn’t matter, we have worse problems,” SeedEater said, climbing off of Eyeless Jack. “Tondra told us that Zalgo is doing something bad. She doesn’t know what, but she said she was going to go find out. It could destroy everything.”

“No, not the bunnies!” BoBo gasped.

“Not before I get to them,” Bean giggled, holding up a blowtorch. 

“No,” Silky said, taking the blowtorch from her sister.

“As if that’s my only one,” Bean muttered, grinning.

Wayne adjusted his hold on the camera, head turning towards the elevator. Papyrus noticed his sudden shift, looking at him with confusion. Was everything alright?

“I think I, uh, um… the elevator, it uh…” Wayne muttered.

“It’s moving, someone’s coming to this floor,” Leonie finished for him. 

She was right.The light above it was flashing lightly with distant dings, signifying that the elevator was coming to their own floor. Hewey must have been good at hearing if he heard that, Papyrus hadn’t even really noticed.

“Hey, Ben, do you think you can… Ben?”

Cole was staring down at his phone, Sally standing on her toes as she peaked over as well. He looked up at everyone and shook his head, face filled with concern.

Ben wasn’t in the phone. He wasn’t responding.

The elevator continued to ding, growing closer and closer to their floor.

“Knives out, get ready guys,” Silky said, “And whatever you were thinking of Bean, no. Don’t do it.”

“That’s probably a good call,” Bean snorted, “There’d be too many casualties anyway.”

That settled it for Papyrus. Bean was actually, mentally insane. No doubt about it. In her own special way, of course, but she was definitely crazy.

They all tensed when the elevator stopped dinging and the door started to peel open. If there was some demons in there, they could all be in trouble. They could probably take them, sure, but they might alert the other demons here that they were in hell as well. For all they knew, Sans could have been transported somewhere more secure to make sure they couldn’t save him.

Oh, oh. What was Sans even going to say when he saw Papyrus? His brother still hated him, and after everything Papyrus has done, he should. Saving Sans wouldn’t bring him to forgiveness, what if Sans was still pent up about everything that happened before? What if he blamed Papyrus for this and for Tondra’s death and tried to kill him?

But it was his fault. Papyrus hadn’t checked for allergies in the children. He didn’t anticipate needing to ask for allergies when it came to organs, or anything like that. Tondra had died because he didn’t get her to the emergency room fast enough. 

Papyrus wasn’t here for forgiveness, though. He had been a terrible brother and person overall, he didn’t deserve it He was here to reunite a family, the family he never was to his brother. To save his nieces and nephews, to get them all out of hell and let them go back to their home to live there once more.

“Wait!”

Silky had stuck out her hand when she caught sight of who wasin the elevator, all of the people who had prepared to attack lowering their own weapons.

“T-Tondi…?” BoBo asked quietly.

“The funny thing about me riding elevators,” Tondra said, grinning at them, "Is that I make puns bad on so many different levels.”


	57. Chapter 56 - Regrouped

They were all together. Everyone except for Sans. Bean, Cole, Tondra, Hewey, Wayne, Leonie, Silky, BoBo, Adddy. The siblings were all together. Everyone was together they were all okay. A little worse for wear, especially with that cut on Hewey’s arm, but they were all together. Now they just had go find Sans, and then…

Well, Papyrus wasn’t sure what came next. Silky probably had an idea, she was smart and collected like that.

Mostly smart, anyway. Looking over, Papyrus could see that Silky was frantically rearranging Chara’s pure white wings to make the feathers even, muttering under her breath her own name with disappointed remarks.

“Silky has never seen such disgrace in wings or angels,” Silky chanted lightly, pulling at a feather.

“I became an angel not even ten minutes ago, cut me some slack,” Chara said.

Meanwhile, Papyrus was crouched next to Hewey, healing the large cut dragged out across his arm. It looked somewhat fresh, obtained earlier that day with blood smeared down the side. He likely had wiped the blood on his pants, judging by the same sized blood smears covering his legs.

The boy looked the worse out of all of them. Old blood and debris caked his soft brown hair, sweat clung to his clothes and he was breathing heavily. He looked exhausted and beaten down, bags under his soft blue eyes. 

“How did you even get this cut?” Papyrus asked.

“Surviving,” Hewey replied bluntly, “Are you going to keep asking dumb questions?”

“Let him ask his questions,” Leonie muttered, staring down at her phone with a sigh. “Rip my happiness.”

The group all knew what was going on at this point. Zalgo had kidnapped Sans and Hewey on a bus (Hewey was still mad at his Dad for making him go onto the bus, but then again, Papyrus would’ve probably gone onto it too) and he was going to destroy reality just to be on earth. As in, destroy everything and kill everyone, including himself, because he wanted to see the sky.

The monsters hadn’t even been that desperate. Zalgo was not very good with thinking about consequences.

Yeah, Papyrus expected the Lord of Demons to do something that dangerous and evil. It made sense that a demon would do evil things. Then again, the serial killers had fallen in love with his brother, so maybe demons weren’t that bad either. Chara had just been a demon.

They should have brought Toriel and Asgore It would’ve been a good idea to bring them, since they found Chara and Asriel. Asriel in the shape of Flowey, which really surprised Papyrus that his old friend was their dead prince in disguise the entire time.

What really surprised him though, was the news.

“So I’m actually… part demon?” Papyrus asked Hewey again.

“We all are, that’s the third time you asked that,” Hewey sighed, “Stop asking me or I’ll run over you.”

“It’s true, he will,” Wayne butted in, voice nervous and unsure of speaking up. “He once ran over me, a-a few times.”

“Heal faster,” Hewey snapped at Papyrus.

“I am healing as fast as I can,” Papyrus objected.

“Your as slow as equality, nothings getting done,” Hewey said, pointing to his arm. “It looked like that ten minutes ago.”

“Healing takes time,” Papyrus said, “And I have to save my magic for fighting.”

“You are surrounded by trained serial killers that have been practicing fighting their entire lives, I doubt that you’ll even need to fight,” Hewey said, “Except for Tondra. Don’t depend on her, she’ll just end up having another allergic reaction.”

“I said I was sorry about dying!” Tondra replied curtly, turning towards him with a frown. “And Cole almost died too, Papyrus was the one who had to save him.”

“I almost died in battle, you choked on a stomach,” Cole said, sticking out his tongue at her with a grin.

“Fine, don’t depend on Cole and Tondra, they’ll let you down,” Hewey said, “Not Wayne either, because he’ll end up having another anxiety attack… Bean is well, Bean-”

“I’ve always wanted to become a pinto bean,” Bean whispered.

“Silky would end up rearranging the hallways, Addy would jump out a window… Actually f*ck it, do save your magic, it’s the best idea for your own safety.”

Papyrus listened lightly, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts from running wild within his mind. Demon. He was a demon. He and Sans were demons.

Growing up, he always knew something was just a little off about their origins. There was no other skeleton monsters, no records, nothing. Of course, Papyrus later learned why. Their Dad, the first Royal scientist, was an evil man. One who tortured both of them, and if he hadn’t been killed, Papyrus could have been the next experiment on that machine.

But now, he learned how the scientist was able to create their souls. It explained why Papyrus never noticed he was an experiment, because he did have two parents, and was created as a normal child. The madman had made a deal with the devil for knowledge and power. 

Papyrus was a demon. 

All those times he berated killers on the surface, all those times he never treated Sans right. It was never the killers who were the demons on earth, it was him. The entire time. No wonder why Papyrus was so good at screwing things up, he was a demon.

But did that really matter? Demon or not, killer or not, it never was black and white anymore. Angels weren't exactly angels, demons weren’t demons. Good people weren’t good, and bad people shouldn’t be judged unless you know more about them.

For all he knew, Zalgo could have been a really nice guy, but that didn’t matter. He kidnapped his brother and grandson, and he was planning on destroying the world.

What was with villains wanting to destroy the world, anyway?

Papyrus used to have these fantasies. So many times. There would be a villain, sometimes a demon, other times a human, and a few times another monster. World destruction was always their goal, and they’d always cackle with an evil laugh. Papyrus would battle them and win with glory, people would clap and cheer for him for defeating the evil opponent. 

_“Good job, bro,” Sans had said, standing on their front porch with snow piling on his head. “You saved us all! Wanna go inside for some hot chocolate now?”_

This, however, was real. This was a real threat, someone was going to kill everyone he cared about just to fulfill their own wishes. Maybe Zalgo really thought he was saving the demons, or maybe he was just evil. Either way, it didn’t matter if he was good or bad. Zalgo was hurting people he cared about, and Papyrus was going to stop him. Not for fame, not for glory. Just to protect the people he loved.

“Oh my gosh, finally,” Hewey muttered, drawing his arm away.

“Wait, I’m not done,” Papyrus said.

“It’s good enough, Zalgo is going to start the machine soon,” Hewey said, “As long as it doesn’t hurt too much and it doesn't sting, I’ll be fine.”

“And you know what floor it’s on, correct?” Silky asked, turning away from Chara.

“I know what floor it’s on, and I know which floor Sans is on,” Hewey said, “We got to get moving now. I heard it doesn’t take much time for it to power up when Zalgo uses his magic, so we really have to get Sans and get to the machine fast.”

“Do you think we’ll be able to beat Zalgo?” Undyne asked.

“Of course!” Cole said, grinning at her.

“We’re CreepyPasta, if we can’t beat ‘em we cry and become killers to beat them,” Jeff said.

“Dads been training to beat him, he can put up a decent fight,” Hewey said, “But I wouldn’t get us overly confident, the guy still is really tough. And if we can’t power the machine, it’s over.”

“I’ll eat the machine,” Bean giggled.

“Into the elevator, into the great abyss!” Cole said, pointing at the open doors.

~~~~~~

The door was busted open.

When they had reached the floor, they had found Hewey’s old wheelchair waiting patiently next to the elevator doors. Silky helped transfer Hewey to his new chair before they had all caught sight of the door Sans was locked inside of.

Was locked inside of.

The door was completely broken open, pieces of wood splattered across the floor with a few jagged pieces clinging to the remains of the door. A bone was imbedded into the floor, a red and blue hue encircling it with the remains of monster magic. It was a new attack, made within the last few minutes.

“Hell yeah, I knew Dad could break out!” Tondra said. 

Down the hall they could hear the distant sounds of fighting and yelling, the sounds approaching with footsteps. Someone was running their way.

The first person to turn around the corner was a demon, one who had a panicked expression written across his face even before he noticed they were there.

Then, there was a bone sticking out of his chest.

It seemed to explode outwards, as if escaping from within, blood splattering across the floor before he slumped forward. As he fell, it revealed another figure standing behind him. A shorter man, one with skeletal features.

Two eye lights, one red and one blue, made eye contact with Papyrus.

“... Sans?”


	58. Chapter 57 - Sans And Papyrus

He was right there. Right in front of him. All these years later, after so many mistakes, after so many trails and errors, Sans was right there. Anxiety suddenly crawled up Papyrus’ back as he looked at his brother, the dead body before him long forgotten. 

Papyrus hadn’t thought this far ahead. What should he say? What should he even say? Was Sans going to attack him? Yell at him? Hug him? Did Sans despise him still, or did he forget about Papyrus?

Sans was still as short as ever, but he still looked more mature than the last time Papyrus saw him. However, there was some differences that made the skeleton stick out. Small horns protruded from his head, and a medium sized bone tail softly swayed behind him. Two eyelights, one yellow and blue, and one red, flashed before him. Sans was part demon. It made sense.

Papyrus didn’t even have a chance to say anything before everyone else reacted. Of course, they were his children, they had a right to their Father.

“Dad!” Everyone but Addy yelled.

Cole had been the one in front moving to hug his Father but Bean had pushed him out of the way.

“Hiya Dad!” Bean yelled, engulfing him in a hug after she had shoved Cole to the side.

“Hey, he’s my Dad too!” Cole objected, pulling himself up quickly. 

“Oh my Toby Fox, thank the lord you all are safe!” Sans breathed out, hugging Bean back. “You didn’t kill too many people while I was stuck here, right?”

“... No,” Bean said, looking to the side.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Sans told her, “But come on in the hug, kiddos! Bean won’t bite anyone when I’m watching her.”

“Not that you could stop me,” Bean snorted.

Cole and Leonie quickly closed in, Tondra and Addy following. Hewey had to come in rom the side on his chair to hug his Father, but did nevertheless. The children all talked at once, distracted by their reappearance of their Dad to not care about interrupting one another. The adults all lingered by, waiting for their chance to hug their husband, Silky with them.

“Get in the hug or you’re grounded,” Sans told Silky, opening up one of his arms.

“Hugs are juvenile,” Silky replied, but still walked forward to embrace her Father and other siblings. 

All of the siblings continued to talk at once, ignoring the others.

“And then I had too many stickers but-” BoBo was saying.

“And my phones out of battery and if you don’t give me yours right now Dad I’m actually going to die,” Leonie said to him. 

“-Then god turned out to be a dog, so I’m planning on first conquering China because of the coronavirus, and make them all my army so I can take over the rest of the world,” Bean had said, “And then after that we can go conquer heaven and I’ll become ruler of heaven and earth. We can make myself ruler of hell right now so that won’t be a problem.”

“If you ever take me down to hell again I will run you over,” Hewey was saying.

“My skin is now like a shell, so nothing gets under it now,” Tondra said.

“And then- I- we- uh, um…” Wayne stuttered nervously.

“Your left horn is a centimeter too far past the right eye socket. This is unacceptable.” Silky reached to grab one of them. “Is there any way to remove these or to fix them?”

“I missed you super duper much!” Sally said.

“Silky almost got me killed!” Cole shouted.

That had gotten Sans’ attention above the other statements, the skeleton looking at Silky with a face that made her quickly retreat her hand from his horns.

“Did you?” Sans asked, “Another one of your social experiments?”

“Yeah, she totally left Cole to die, Papyrus actually had to save him,” Jeff said.

“Ooohhh, Silkys in trouble,” Bean giggled, a hand placed over her teeth in a surprised manner.

“You of all people should know how that feels,” Hewey told Bean.

Sans thought for a moment before his clawed hands were gripping his hoodie strings, pulling one farther down than the other while he made direct eye contact with his daughter. Well, the best kind of eye contact they could make for a skeleton and a girl without a face.

“Dad please, not again,” Silky said, reaching for is hoodie strings. “Please, Dad, let’s discuss this.”

“Nah, I gotta go smooch my many husbands,” Sans said, dodging her hand to move to towards the others.

“Sansy! I haven’t seen you in at least five seconds and I’ve cried at least eleven times!” Splendor said, hugging his husband.

“I feel like the others should have the right to hug me first,” Sans said, gently pushing him away. “I love you but once you start hugging you don’t stop.”

“Just like me!” BoBo said, clapping excitedly.

“I don’t see four of my harem, they alright?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, we think so,” Masky said, hugging him. “Laughing Jack ended up trapping himself in his box with Toby and Jane, and Slender was being targeted by the proxies so he hid to lead them away rom the kids.”

“But we should focus on the current problem,” Silky said, “Zalgo is planning on starting that machine soon, and if we don’t stop him, that’ll mean, naturally, world destruction.”

“Yeah, give me like a minute,” Sans said, wrapping his arms around Eyeless Jack’s neck. “I’ma make out with him real quick.”

Everything around them suddenly started shaking before it calmed down once more, making Sans stop his movements.

“I guess we can wait for that, we should start going,” Sans said.

“Darn it,” Eyeless Jack whispered.

“I don’t think the best place to make out would be in hell,” Hewey told Jack.

“Yeah, but still,” The blue masked man muttered.

“Do you know where the machine is to shut it down, Hew?”

“Yeah, we can take the elevator.”

When Sans started to walk towards the three, Papyrus tensed. What was he going to say? Oh no, Papyrus wasn’t ready. He should be, he waited so long, but he wasn’t. Yet he stayed strong, ready to face whatever Sans threw at him. If his brother was angry, and even wanted to kill him, Papyrus was willing to accept that.

Until Sans walked past him.

He didn’t even glance at the three, he pretended they didn’t exist. Like Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys weren’t even there.

“Give him some time,” Silky had said, stopping next to them to talk to the three. “I think he’d rather deal with the demon trying to kill everyone than you guys right now.”

“Yeah,” Papyrus said, smiling gently at her. “But thank you, for all of this.”

“Don’t thank me, I tried to ditch you, you would’ve never saw Sans again if I had left with Addy,” Silky said, looking at her skeletal sister. “Thank her. She’s the one who stood up for you. Now excuse me as I try to go fix my Dads hoodie strings.”

~~~~~~

The elevator ride was understandably awkward.

Papyrus and the two girlfriends decided to distance themselves from the others, allowing for Sans to focus more on the problem at hand. There was a silent agreement among them to not talk about their history together, especially with the fight that was about to go down. 

As soon as they reached the floor, Papyrus could feel the tension of the impending fight. Everyone else around him could feel it too, the people shifting from foot to foot.

How did this even happen? How did his life get so twisted around to the point where Papyrus was about to fight the Lord of Demons himself? His Father, nevertheless. How did this even come to this point?

Maybe it was the monsters escaping underground that started all of this, reaching the surface had really been Papyrus’ turning point. Although, was it really? Papyrus always had been so focused on himself that he never noticed Sans or the problems he was going through. Of course, looking back now, he could see clear as day for the red flags signaling his brothers depression. They were all there, all along.

He just never chose to look.

Mistakes, they all made them. Papyrus would never forget the phone calls of Sans, desperately trying to reach out for his brother, only to be turned away by Papyrus’ ignorance. He’d never forget the insult of even believing his brother was a pedfile, when he knew very well it wasn’t true. And he’d never forget how the most important thing at the time had not been family, had not been friends, but himself.

But as the elevator slowed to a stop on the floor, Papyrus straightened his spine. He learned his lessons now. As much as the tall skeleton wished to go back into the past, to change the events and to show Sans the love he deserved, he couldn’t. It was already over, long over.

It was time to focus on the future, and to save it. 

Not for glory.

Not for popularity.

Not for power.

For his family.

And it was the only reason he needed to step off of the elevator.


	59. Chapter 58 - Fighting An Army

The machine was something else. It didn’t even look like a machine, instead being a flat metal surface with different runes imbedded within the object. Demons had been practically filling the room, all of them working feverly as the large disc like object started to spin. Naturally, they were all armed, with large guns cocked towards the elevator when they had stepped out.

“Sally and Ben will be in front with BoBo,” Sans said, “Bean and Silky can go in from the back, the rest of us spread out. Stick together, though. And if you get a chance, try to deactivate the machine.”

“You guys are outnumbered, it’d be better if you stepped back and surrendered,” A demon said.

“Jokes on you,” Bean giggled, “I’m hungry for demon blood!”

When she threw herself at them, right into the middle of the crowd, the fight started. 

Bean was the most obvious when fighting, grabbing random demons near her and smashing them together. Sally just ran straight into the crowd with no problem, Ben shortly following. The two took bullets, but it tore through their bodies with no effect. Silky and BoBo had made sure to stand in front, taking a majority of the bullets as well. White tentacles seemed to emerge from Silky’s back, stretching out towards the ceiling as her skin started to shift on her body. It sounded terrifying, as if she was being skinned alive, but Papyrus knew better. They all did. 

“Papyrus.”

Okay, he knew Silky and he knew her well, but that was still terrifying.

Her voice was deep and scratchy now, and when she had turned, he saw why she never ate in front of them. She had a face, one that was hidden under her skin. It had been forcefully peeled back and ripped open to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth and glowing white eye lights, with a pitch black void hidden behind them.

“You and Undyne flank the left, she attacks and you defend with your bone attack,” Silky said, skin shifting to pull back further. “Keep Alphys in the back with Hewey.”

The three of them nodded, Alphys retreating further against the wall where Hewey was, the boy making a comment Papyrus couldn’t hear. She didn’t have much magic, she wasn’t a fighter. 

BoBo, on the other hand, was practically the opposite of Silky. While Silky rampaged through the demons, acting like a shield as she started to tear off limbs and heads, BoBo was busy distracting them. He wasn’t very much attacking, sure, but he was acting as a defense for the others when his siblings needed him. It helped that BoBo was tall, so he would pause to look around before rushing to the nearest person having some trouble, throwing flowers or poking their shoulders to create a diversion. BoBo was more defense than attacking, but the other killers filled that role. And since he was keeping an eye on them, and pulling them away from attacks, he was really helping.

Wayne was the same, in a way. While his siblings did upfront attacks, he didn’t outright attack anyone. Instead, he used his short body to his advantage and hugged the ground, bending his body to a hunch and using his skinny and frail body to twist and weave through the demon crowd to dodge bullets, causing demons to shoot other demons. However, as he moved, he would sometimes place his hands on their sides or backs, leaving behind a magically glowing red symbol of an ‘o’ with an ‘x’ going through it. It would sparkle with magic for a moment before bones would explode outwards from it, effectively impaling the demon it was left on. Wayne sometimes would weave through legs and knock people over, but he didn’t really directly attack anyone. He mostly just stuck out of sight and laid traps, activating the bone attack whenever he felt fit.

Addy and Sally were surprisingly working well together. They weren’t making as much progress, since they were young, but they were managing to take out one demon at a time. Mostly Sally would take up the front before Addy would attack from behind, leaping up onto their back and stabbing them with a scalpel before she dragged them down.

Then, there was Leonie. She was standing idly by Papyrus, not bothering to move. Papyrus had been using his bone attacks to defend Undyne, like Silky had suggested, but Leonie was just standing there. She was chewing on gum, looking down at her dead phone.

“Leonie? Aren’t you going to fight?” Papyrus asked her, taking a step back as he created a wall of bones to defend Undyne.

“Oh, yeah,” Leonie said boredly, “Just waiting.”

“Waiting?” Papyrus asked.

She clicked the gum in her mouth. “Yup.”

He soon found out why.

Papyrus could see that everyone was holding back, not wanting to spend too much magic or energy, as they didn’t see Zalgo nearby and they had to be prepared to fight him. Leonie was probably doing the same thing, not throwing herself into battle too much to reserve her magic. She was waiting for a good opening maybe, a solid hit perhaps.

But then he soon realized her true intentions. Leonie wasn’t looking for a solid hit.

She was looking for an opening to not hit any of her siblings.

The attack was out of nowhere. It had caught Papyrus off guard, making him fumble backwards from the sudden appearance of a large skull. What was that? Was this her attack?

It was large and slick, the jaw filled with sharp, pristine teeth. The head looked similar to a dog or dragon skull, with glowing dark blue eye lights. It tilted it’s head back, a beam of dark blue magic gathering within its mouth.

And when it shot, Papyrus swore he felt the room shake.

It was powerful, the beam of pure magic spitting out across the room within a mere second. Every demon in the path was utterly destroyed. They barely had a chance to run, they were utterly obliterated. The magic tore through everything in its path, landing against the wall with a deafening blast. 

“Oh,” Papyrus said.

“Waiting for that,” Leonie mumbled, gesturing to the row of demon bodies. “Took out a solid amount of them.”

She was right. After that attack, she had practically taken out a third of the remaining demons. The others looked caught off guard, fear flashing through their eyes. Yet they kept fighting, likely having orders to not back down. 

“I see,” Papyrus said.

“Hey Leonie,” Sans yelled from the other side of the room, dodging an attack before he killed another demon. “Tilt the skull down more, don’t keep it at a straight line. Some people like to try and drop to avoid the attack.”

“Okay Dad!” Leonie shouted back, giving him a thumbs up. 

“That’s my girl!” Bloody Painter giggled, waving to her.

They were inside the middle of a fight for life and death, yet their parents were still being parents, even to the very end.

What a good family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I forgot to upload their magic for the children into, so here it is folks.
> 
> The childrens magic:
> 
> Cole: has none
> 
> Addy: can go ‘demon mode’ (i.e black eye sockets, more liquid, sharp teeth, and claws), and Gaster blasters too but Addy can’t use them for very long
> 
> Bean: teleport, pull out random items, pull and stretch her body, bones, gaster blasters, super strength, just actually everything. She’s too powerful, there’s no stopping Bean.
> 
> Silky: teleporting, camera disruption, can tear back skin on head to show a face, teeth and claws, able to rip people apart, able to take bullets and knifes and magic, tentacles (not of the hentai variety)
> 
> BoBo: can produce an aura of happiness to affect people nearby, can produce random things out of nowhere but they can only be happy things and when he’s happy. Which is usually always
> 
> Hewey: he doesn’t have any magic
> 
> Wayne: can mark a proxy symbol on a location by touching it and he can make a bunch of bones emerge from that spot sorta like a trap or bomb by setting it off with his magic, he sets traps with symbols but can’t attack directly
> 
> Tondra: her own demon mode, but no magic, she can draw runes onto stuff and make random things happen
> 
> Leonie: bone attacks and blue soul attack, has a bunch of gaster blasters too, telekinesis, basically Sans’ magic


	60. Chapter 59 - Zalgo, Our Father

Papyrus was running behind Undyne and Eyeless Jack, the room shaking once again as the machine started to power up. The ground was starting to crack open, runes emerging from between the floorboards-

Then he was back in front of Zalgo, blocking himself from another attack. Where had he come from? The machine was just starting up now, the floor was fixed and-

Now he was on the other side of the room, helping Undyne up as the room was shaking violently. He could hear Tondra’s voice yelling over as she and Wayne struggled to scratch out the runes from the metal disc, only for their weapons to bounce back with ineffective damage. Zalgo was pulling back Sans by his tail, picking up his son before a large Gaster Blaster was summoned next to him-

Bean was grabbing Papyrus’ wrist as a light started to power from behind her, the room glowing bright red. Her magic blue and grey hair flowed with magical energy, her sharp voice yelling out for Papyrus.

“Time is breaking à̸̰̙̓p̵̦̀̃a̷̩͔̋r̶̻͇̍t̶̳̂!” Bean yelled, her grip fierce as she held the two against the intense wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


b̸̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̪̬͖̭̤͙̠͖̳̠͚̻̟̤̤̼̺̯̱̝̺͓̗͇̥͔̠͚̗̱͙̹͍̜͉͚̬̮̱̼̩̠̣̱̻̱̝͇͖̬͉̯̯͍̦͕͇̞͕̺̙̗͚͂͑̑̔̒̈́̓̒̋̾̎̂̈͑̈́̏͑̈́̇͛̔͛͛̋͛́̌̔̀̅͐̓͐͗̆̍͂̄͂͛̕͘͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅȑ̷̢̛̛̺̞͖̯̣̞̦̮̙̬͂̊̽̈̅̑̋̎̃̀͋͛͊̒̀͑̓͊̋͐̀̐̊̆̑͌̂͐̍̏̃̄̐̈́̾͗̐͌̀̉̿̂͒̌̏̈͌̏̎͒͋̈͘̚̚͘̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝ơ̸̡̨̧̛̘̙͖̬͎͕̼̘̦̦̘̪͙̤̖̯̮̝̥͍͕͉̻͚̣̠̪͈̲̺̖̼̬͇̓̈́̀̽̏͂̉͑͒̅̈̂̇̂̂̆͂͆̇͒̊̌̎̾͋̎̋͆͋̑̉̍̕̕̕͜͝͠ͅk̵̡̡̜͔̰̲͔̥͔̩̦̳̮̝̼̮̮̲͓̖̯̠̮̩͚̮̙̘̫̬̝̺͕̪̝̠͕̫͈̮̹̣̻̬̪͎͚̫͖͑̅̄̂͗̊̍̾̑̾̇̏̓̌͛͂̎̇͂͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅe̸̢͎̟̮͕̲͖͇̘̒̆̈́̈́́͐̈́́̆̓̒͆͊̋̓͛͂͂͑͑͛͋̾̔͆̊̈́̊̔͒̾̅͊͐̕͠͝͝ṉ̶̡̢̡̛͔̯̩̬͎̹͚̙̰͓̠̲̭̙͓̯̦͉̘̳̪̦̮̥̪̠͎̙̻̙̤̦̤̫͎̭̺̞͈͚̝͇̭͖̫̝̱̗̞͎̹̲̮͈͈̖͖̻̫̍̇̈́̄̾͂̒͐̄̂́̄̌͆̆̓̓̑̓̈̍͆̈́͑̊̃͐́͘͘͘͜͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Papyrus took a step back after Bean had finished off the last demon, effectively tossing them to the side. Tondra had been kneeling down against the runes, a paper in her hands as she scribbled her own runes into it. A gun lay by her side, sharp teeth chewing at her lips as she continued to write. 

“There’s a lot of magic in these runes- f*ck, I think he made a lot of the demons use their magic in the runes, I won’t be able to override it,” Tondra said, “Any other demons in this room that could help would really be great.”

“Maybe I could help.”

Everyone turned to find a large demon standing near the edge of the room, an indefinable expression on his many, many mouths across his body that was a mix between happiness and frustration… it was hard to describe how he looked so happy yet so angry all at the same time. Like he wanted to go hug Papyrus in one moment, and then stab Masky the next. Smile Dog was being held up in his hand, sharp fingers wrapped around the back of his neck to keep the dog in the air.

“Why am I the hostage?” Smile Dog asked, looking over at him with annoyance. 

But Papyrus could see Smile Dog’s legs were slightly trembling, and his voice was less confident than before. 

He was scared.

“You can’t activate the machine, Zalgo!” Sans said, “If you do, you’ll end up just killing us all! You’ll destroy everything!”

“So?” Zalgo asked.

“So, don’t you care about us? About your, uh, family?” Hewey asked.

“I do!” Zalgo said, “And Papyrus, hello! You aren’t really a demon, I mean, you are part demon, but the scientist made me make you less demon to the point where you’re just normal, which is disappointing. But hey, we’re all here now! And we can all go to the surface together!”

“But we’re going to die! Everyone is! You included!” Sans said.

“But it’s not fair! Why do those stupid little humans and Creepypasta get to roam the earth freely while I have to sit back down here! It’s not fair!” Zalgo said, “And why does my enemy get to marry my son while I have to stupidly watch from the shadows!”

“Zalgo, you could have-”

“No, no! It’s not fair! I’m getting what I want, and I don’t f*cking care if I destroy the universe or not. I’m going to rule the surface, whether it’s destroyed or not! I have enough magic to protect us, and d*mnit, I’m going to have what I want-”

“Oh my f*cking god, you’re an idiot.”

Hewey had cut through Zalgo’s speech, wheeling forward with an expression of doubt. Tondra quietly made an ‘ooo’ sound from where she was while Wayne slowly crept up to help her.

“I watched you down here, for over a month just f*ck up everything you do,” Hewey said, “At least Bean f*cking has some self control-”

“Insignificant, but there,” Bean said.

“You’re self control is me,” Silky pointed out.

“But you?” Hewey laughed, “You might have magic, but so does every f*cking one else. You’re a manchild in power, you see something you don’t have and destroy everything just to have it? Look around, sh*thead! Everything is going to die, including the surface, if you do this! You’re even making Papyrus look better by comparison! Sure, you may have strong moments and you may have demon magic, but you’re a f*cking joke. You’re not taking over the world just for control, or for some evil plan, you’re just some f*cking kid who isn’t getting what they want and is throwing a tantrum! I cannot even comprehend how someone as decisive and dumb as you could ever even possibly find themselves inside of power!”

“You know, little boy,” Zalgo hummed out, teeth baring wider. “You’re already disabled. It’d be no fun disabling you further.”

The tone in Zalgo had shifted in an instant. The playful, happy demeter was gone, replaced by something more… twisted. It reminded Papyrus of Bean a bit, with the way Zalgo playfully and confidently teased them, with a sense of power and threat lingering with each word of unpredictability. Yet, the differences still stood out. With Bean, when she loved her family, she protected them, she didn’t try to destroy them. However, with Zalgo, it was a twisted sense of love, where he forced his own beliefs onto them without any consent.

Like how Papyrus had done. He hadn’t asked for Sans’ opinions or input, he didn’t even check in to see if Sans actually needed help. 

So what made Papyrus better than a demon?

“I dunno, little demon,” Bean cut in, “You break his arms, I break yours. You wanna dance this tango, old man?”

“You touch my kids, I’ll kick your a**,” Masky said.

“I won’t hold back Bean,” Silky said.

“You won’t get any stickers!” BoBo said, pointing to him.

Papyrus took a step forward himself. “If you hurt those kids, none of us will hold back.”

Sans took a side glance at Papyrus before looking away back at their Father, no words exchanged between the two.

This is what made Papyrus different. Because he was going to protect his family, no matter what. 

The room suddenly shook again, everyone shifting their feet as the machine started to power up. Tondra and Wayne were both frantically working on destroying it, but to no avail. 

“You guys are too late!” Zalgo laughed, “It’s already starting!”

“There’s too much demon magic! I can’t-” Tondra yelled, jerking back when the machine started to glow slightly. “It’s turning on!”

Smile Dog had taken this opportunity to bite Zalgo’s hand, dropping from his grasp before Smile Dog scurried away. The room didn’t stop shaking, instead intensely growing in vibrations. 

“Everyone who doesn’t have magic go try to scratch out the runes! Everyone with magic, focus on attacking Zalgo from far range. I don’t want any of you to get too close,” Sans started ordering them, pointing in accordance to what he said.

And just like that, true hell unleashed.

In hell, too. Convenient. 

Sans, of course, took charge. Maybe it was because he was the head of the household, or maybe it was because his kids were in danger, but Sans was the one who attacked first. Hewey had rolled back, propping the gun in his arms before he aimed at the metal disc and shot a collection of bullets. They seemed to reflect off the runes and instead deflect to the ceiling, proving ineffective in his works. Papyrus focused his attention back to Zalgo as Sans started to fight. 

However, the skeleton had barely any time to throw some bones before something was… different. The machine was shaking more, and something was starting to break. Papyrus couldn’t tell what, but he could feel it. Something was breaking. Something in the air, in the world, was starting to…

Suddenly, Undyne was behind him, but she was also in front of him-

The room was shaking so violently Papyrus was struggling to stand, trying desperately to throw magic at Zalgo.

Then came the cracks. Or did they come before? Later? Cracks were starting to tear apart at the floor and walls, glowing red emitting from the depths as runes started to show.

“What’s going on-on-going-” Leonie seemed to have yelled, or was going to yell, her voice loud and desperate.

Bean was grabbing ahold of Papyrus before he would be knocked into a wall by the wind, Sans’ yells drowned out as he managed to teleport away right before Zalgo had hit him. But Zalgo already had hit him. Or was going to.

Addy launched herself onto Zalgo’s back, her now sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder. Zalgo tried to throw her off, but she never jumped on. She was behind him, but so was Papyrus. He was behind him as well, helping guide Addy and BoBo over some threatening cracks.

But the cracks hadn’t formed yet, so he had simply stepped into another crack. He was on the other side of the room. Leonie was sitting on a Gaster Blaster while firing at Zalgo, the demon deflecting the beam of magic while Papyrus found himself falling into the red crack, falling out of the world-

Sans, he was grabbing him. He had grabbed Papyrus and was pulling him out of the crack, helping Papyrus stabilize himself.

“That was for Cole!” Sans yelled over the intense wind and shaking, turning away to fire a wave of bones at their Father.

“The worlds falling a-a-a- it’s going to- apart!” Silky was, going to, currently, had, yelled. “-collapse in on itself!”

T̶͔̭̼͊̉̈́̈́͘͝h̵̯̰̰̩̣̹͒̀̈́̽̈͊ë̶͇͙͉̠̺̮́̄͛̅ ̸̨̘̓̋͆l̷͓̄̈́̊͝a̶̛̗͛͒̐̈y̶̻͇̩̦̔̽̐̑̈͘e̴̫̿̒r̴͎̯͎̳͒͂͐ ̸̨̺̮͉̗͠w̸̳̰̙̺͚͑ạ̷̧̈́̂̈͠s̸͈͍̪̯̽ ̷͙͉̯̌̑̐̀͘b̷̫̎͑̈́͝r̴̪̟͓̠̿̿ȍ̴̦͕̲̙̌̋k̷̬͉̂́e̷̡͈̭̭̮̲̽̃̐̂͘͝n̵̫̝͂̾̽̒͗͘.̵͍̯͈̻͐

~~~~~~

“Wait…”

Toriel took a step back from her stove, looking down at her paws. They were covered in leaves. Why was she cooking? Hadn’t she just been in the garden?

Or had she already been in the garden? And had she already made dinner?

She looked at the stove clock. The number was changing rapidly, as if it was a lottery machine, each one changing randomly. There was a crack on her stove, with a faint red glow appearing from the depths. That hadn’t been there before, that hadn’t been there later. She hadn’t been there later, she was there now.

What was going _on_?

Toriel turned out the window of her house to find a for rent sign in her front grass. Of course, she had planned to rent out her house for a vacation with Asgore, but she was going to put that sign up later. Or before. Or now.

What was now?

In the distance she could see something like a portal peeling open in the middle of the street, the ground starting to erupt in red glowing cracks as a black hand emerged through the opening.


	61. Chapter 60 - Colliding Layers

Frisk had experienced this before.

She knew it quite well. The way time changed randomly, how she kept moving back to places she had already been. It was like the Flowey fight, all over again, but on a larger scale where everyone was affected. People were jerking across the streets, their timeline of events jumping from point to point. It was as if time was destroyed. 

Frisk knew time. It was like a continuous line. A save would place a point on the line, and if she loaded or reset back to that point, the previous timeline would be erased and she would end up back at the same point on the line. But now, it was as if the line was torn and tangled together, points intersecting randomly. 

It was hard to keep track of things. One moment she was walking through her dorm, the next she was sitting in class. Or had she always been sitting in class? Did she even go to class?

Frisk was instantly aware of the changes the moment they happened, her thoughts running, or ran, rampant as she found herself back in her room once more. She heard cries in the distance, before they even happened. People were screaming, but they already finished.

No, Frisk would know of this later. She would learn about resets. But did she already know about resets?

Frisk was running to her car, keys in hand. She had yet to grab her keys, but she was grabbing them? No, she was now turning them as the engine roared to life. The car was already driving before she had even started it. But she had yet to turn the keys.

She had called Toriel, her Mom. Toriel was going to answer, but hadn’t she already? 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Frisk would ask later, her car stopping as it hadn’t started yet.

But Frisk hadn’t even driven from the school, she was back at school. No, now Frisk was driving down the road. Hadn’t she already done that?

“Frisk,” Toriel had said, her voice soon sounding worried. “I-I don’t know, something is happening!”

“I think time, Mom, it’s gone!” Frisk said, or would say. “It’s breaking down! Do you know who is doing this?”

The human let loose a scream a moment before she had even twisted off the road, the car suddenly running off of the road into a tree. But wasn’t the tree over there? Wasn’t she far away?

No, something else was changing, too. The trees were closing in, but some were growing farther. Or they were already far away. Was the front of the car closer to her as well? 

Frisk would later learn about the dimensional layers, after Asgore had explained them. They were collapsing, each one crashing down. Time was first, and now, or then, it was depth. Height and length would soon follow. They were all crashing down to the lower layers, and soon, everything would be gone. It would be like a broken table, laying in a pile on the ground, everything jumbled together in a useless pile of broken pieces.

Trying to drive was proven pointless, as her sense of depth was being destroyed. Trees were suddenly on the road, clouds were drifting inches above the car, or disappearing into the sky. Frisk had moved to the side before she was hitting the door, finding it closer to her than expected.

But when she moved to climb out of the car, she ended up falling against the floor, her feet missing the floor. But she hadn’t climbed out of the car yet.

Everything was breaking apart, the surface was thrown into utter chaos. People were running to and… well, to, since her depth was going to be utterly destroyed. Red cracks started to spread along the ground and objects, splitting open. It was the universe itself, the universe was cracking open. It was all breaking apart.

Frisk tried to reach out with her determination, but she found no ability to reset. Her determination wasn’t enough, there was too much to change. Still too much land, too many souls. Frisk was never going to be enough again. 

The girl tried to make her way to Toriel, or had already tried, but nothing was working. Her car was useless, she couldn’t drive when depth was breaking apart. Things had changed locations, becoming closer than they appeared or becoming further than ever. Trees starting to expand in height, towering above her, while other things started to become so skinny they looked like nothing but a single, thin line. Height and lengths were- had- will change.

Then came the demons. 

Left and right, they started to appear. Not only demons, but angels. People with black and white wings, halos and horns, were going to start becoming real on earth. People started to appear in older clothing styles, taking on victorian outfits. Some were going to speak different accents, their voices rising in concern as well.

Dead souls. Those were dead people. Heaven and hell had collided, too. 

When the cracks started to grow, Frisk realized before that everyone was in trouble. And she had no power to control the situation.

~~~~~~

Everything had crashed together onto the surface. The dimensional layers, heaven and hell, the souls of the dead, everything. All aspects of life were crashing together into an utter mess. Giant birds loomed over tiny trees, people were running, stopped running, then would run. Everything was chaos, and the universe couldn’t handle it. 

The cracks continued to glow, ripping through the ground. Large cracks would soon grow to swallow unfortunate people whose timelines dealt with those locations, falling down into the depths of the universe. Soon, the red glow turned to a sour pitch black, the void starting to seep through the cracks like liquid.

The void was coming.

It crept up trees, up through the sky, devouring everything in its path. There was no structure to the universe anymore, everything was already destroyed. It would be destroyed. The void would devour everything, destroy everything. It would, it had, it would, it had.

The world started to fade away. Physical items were broken apart, chunks of the earth being torn apart into nothing by the void. Screaming, innocent people were consumed, a few determined managing to keep their souls alive within the black abyss. The sky started to be destroyed by the void as well, tendrils of black scooting across the sky to destroy clouds. 

The screams continued to echo as the void destroyed more and more of the world, trying to fix the mistake that had occured. The void had already consumed half the earth, but it was already destroying most of the surface. It would destroy the surface.

And finally, the world was torn into nothing by the black abyss within the void.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


D̶̢͎̘͎̘̼͌̑̑̔͌̾̽̃̓̂̚͠ȩ̶̛͉̞͕̪̟̦̺͚̬̲͕̤̳͎͗̈́̐̔͒̒̿͌̆s̷̲͉͔̹̱͙͑͛t̷̖̘̙͍͋̽̃͐͌͐̂́̊͌̈́͝͝r̵̡̹͎̫̲͓̯͚̣͐̃ǫ̸̡̺̦̳̰̜̻̳͇͇̎͑̇͆̽͋̊̊͆͋̍͝y̷̡̼͍͕̲̠̭̬͚͎̍͋͌ȩ̷̺̜̤̪̙̲̩̮̟̟͇̊d̷̲͕͚̭̜̤̻̩̥̯̬͓̣̿͌̈́̽̆̈́̽͊̌͋͝  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.  
  
  
  
  


…  
  


……..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Addy was nowhere.

Or she had already been nowhere. And she was always going to be nowhere. Time didn’t exist anymore. Now was forever, and forever was never. She didn’t exist, nothing did.

But her soul held on. Her determination clung to life, it didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to die, but could she even die? Death wasn’t death anymore, it was nothing. Her soul and body would simply be destroyed, there was no death. Just destruction. And that was only ever the existence of death anymore.

Her purple magic hair didn’t move. There was no wind, it would never exist again. Neither would she. Neither would anything. 

There was other souls around here, or there, or nowhere. Here didn’t exist. But the souls did. 

“Wait, Daddy!” Addy exclaimed.

She could see him, his blue hoodie, in the distance of the black that surrounded her. He turned towards her voice. Addy started running, but when she had, his form started to retreat into the distance. He wasn’t moving himself, but he was still dragged away, soon disappearing into nothing but the blackness once more.

And so, Addy stopped, her own voice sounding different. She could sense her soul most of all, and she could, or would soon, sense the others. They were all there.

Was this is? This impending nothingness? Her soul would eventually break away, and she would become nothing. Just like the nothing that surrounded her. Forever and never.

Addy reached forward through the void, her soul calling out. It couldn’t end like this! Addy had so much to do, so much to see! She wanted to keep her family safe!

They all flashed through her mind. Her siblings, her parents, family, friends, all of them. Their souls flashed through the darkness with her own, her purple soul starting to glow. 

So many people, with so many hardships and goals. Her family were people who had seen so much, and banded together to fight as a team. Everyone was so special in their own ways, their souls were all unique and amazing. 

The souls responded. 

Souls of people she knew started to draw near. Wayne, Leonie, Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus, Daddy. They started to glow near Addy’s own, the girl looking around. Her hands outstretched more, making her soul glow more. Their determination all started to glow as her own soul called out, begging for others to join in.

They needed more determination for-

More souls joined. People she didn’t know, monsters and humans alike, joining together. The souls started to collect around her, forming a small circle around her. No, it wasn’t enough. She needed more souls!

No one-

But somebody came.

Souls joined, more and more. Humans, monsters, angels, everyone. Their souls joined one by one, surrounding Addy until the black void was blocked out by the colorful glow of souls. Patience, kindness, different souls traits surrounded her. Each soul beat in harmony with the others, their determination glowing strong.

And she could see it, in her own soul. A tint of red, spreading throughout. 

Addy, no, everyone, is filled with determination to save the world.

The girl reached out, her soul glowing with the determination of everyone. She needed something, something long lost to the tales of the underground. With enough determination, she should be able to-

The souls started to rotate more and more, more determination gathering with each new soul. They joined the sphere of souls around Addy, each new addition bringing more hope to save the world.

And finally, Addy reached out, feeling a power like no other under her hands.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reset**   
  



	62. Chapter 61 - Papyrus In The Void

Everything had happened so fast for Papyrus, so fast that he could barely process it. The machine powering up, time breaking, hell ending up on earth, darkness, and finally, him using his soul to help someone who wanted to save the world. He could feel Addy’s soul asking for help, and he gave everything he could.

Then, he was real. 

Somewhat. He could feel things again. Papyrus could feel his hands, his shaking, but real hands. The skeleton dragged them up to pat his face, soul humming in his chest. He was real, he was alive.

The void was still around it, but it wasn’t pressing in like before. The void wasn’t consuming the world, it was holding back. The ground, even though Papyrus could see nothing but black, felt real. 

So… where was he then?

“You’re in the void, Uncle-a-boy.”

Papyrus turned to find Bean standing there, her usual grin lost to a more serious expression. A lollipop dangled from between her teeth, the stick having teeth marks on it. 

“But the good void, the one that’s supposed to exist.” Bean walked towards him, hands swinging as her smile returned. “Not the one that doesn’t exist, the one that exists. We exist now, but we didn’t before.”

“I…” Papyrus’ voice felt weak.

“You just came into existence, your voice may be… like a feeble childs,” Bean giggled, sticking out her hands and waving them. “I warned you, didn’t I? Or I didn’t, since technically that never happened. It will, soon, or it never will. Isn’t that funny?”

“Where are we?” Papyrus managed to say, looking around slightly. “I mean, more as, what’s going on. You already answered that…”

“The universe is rebuilding itself,” Bean said, clapping her hands excitedly. “Little cutie patruby Addy used everyone's souls and determination to perform the biggest reset known to history!”

Papyrus nodded, trying to get ahold of the idea of a reset. It had been explained to him before, but the concept was still a bit hard to grasp. After all, he had everything else to stress about, and a reset at the time was too much to handle. 

“The universe is going to take awhile, rebuilding. Everything has to go back to where Addy wanted it to.” Bean tilted her pelvis, crossing her arms as she looked over the vast void around them. “The dimensional layers, the souls, the world… everything has to be recreated and reset. Addy reset back to before the machine was activated, and her reset will cause the machine to malfunction and not work. Funny thing, the universe doesn’t like being destroyed. You try to kill it, it fights back. It’s like a virus. The machine hurt it once, but now the universe has experienced the machine and knows how to fight it. Any machine like that built again with never work, and we’ll be sent back to our fight with that old geezer, which we were winning. I’ll admit, a worthy opponent, even for the great and powerful tyrant Beanie, but he doesn’t have his machine to back him up, and the universe is going to be mad at the very man who just killed it. If we don’t kill him, it will.”

“The universe is… alive?” Papyrus asked.

“What, silly, of course not!” Bean cackled, “If it was alive, I’d be the one to kill it. It’s like the fire I had used to burn down that one… location. It burns, and it can be put out and ‘die’, but it doesn’t live. If it was alive, it’d be the one to kill it, not some old man in hell who’s a little snot nosed patruzy. It’s more of a self defense to keep everything from dying, like how Zalgo just killed everyone!”

“I don’t understand fully why he’d want to kill everyone just to see the surface for a brief moment,” Papyrus sighed.

“Oh, no, he thought the universe would last much longer than what it did,” Bean giggled, “But the universe already was broken, it was weak, he just dented it more so it broke the moment he activated it.”

“What do you mean the universe was broken?”

“Well…”

Bean twirled a piece of her blue and grey hair between her digits, glancing over at Papyrus with a smile. 

“I may be a… tinsy bit guilty.”

Papyrus blinked. He knew Bean was… special, if that was the right word, but he wasn’t sure how she could even break the universe. Was that even possible?

“I’m the daughter of a guardian angel turned fallen, and the daughter of a powerful judge skeleton that’s part demon who has void. I’m not supposed to exist,” Bean giggled, outstretching her arms to show herself off like a prize. “My existence alone screws with the universe, like Slendy-Father, but I’m much worse. I’m able to see things you’d never understand, little skeleton. You know, I was there when you died.”

“What?”

Papyrus unconsciously reached up and touched his neck, feeling the bare bones against his fingers. A flash of his red scarf flashed through his mind, Papyrus confused on why he was thinking about it.

“Purgatory is like a wanna-be me,” Bean hummed, “I can see different timelines and universes, I can go in and out of the void whenever I want, along with my own universe. If I wanted to create my own disease, I can and will. I’ve seen you die so many times.”

Suddenly, the void in front of Bean was flashing with magic and colors, the different shades of grey and blue swirling together. Papyrus found himself watching, listening to everything she said.

“You know about resets, we told you,” Bean said, “And I’ve seen all of them. Dad has remembered all of them.”

Images suddenly started to flash throughout the void. Sans underground, with a red scarf around his neck, standing in the judgement hall. Frisk was in front of them, the child covered in dust with a knife grasped in their hand. Sans was breathing heavily, debris from the wrecked room scattered around them.

“And every reset, Dad always fought for you,” Bean pointed out, “I’ve watched it so many times. Frisk falls underground, kills everyone, and Dad fights them. He fights them when he knows they can destroy the world, when they can destroy you. He’s protected you for centuries and you never knew. Silly, silly skeleton… And yet you treated him that way.”

Papyrus choked on his breath as he watched the images flash through. Reset after reset, time after time. Every single time Frisk started to hurt people, Sans was warning them. Telling them to back off Papyrus, to keep his brother happy. Over and over and over again.

“No wonder Dad was so mad when you did those things to him. His entire life he had protected you, and yet you turned around and hurt him. Even I wouldn’t do that,” Bean said, looking over at him with a smile. “That’s a real sh*t thing to do.”

“I know,” Papyrus nodded.

“Then again…”

New images flashed through the void. Papyrus standing in front of his house, talking calmly to Addy while she ducked behind a street pole. Papyrus pulling Cole by his scarf out of the way. Papyrus driving to and from constantly just to help reunite a family. Leonie, looking at Papyrus from the back of the store and judging him as a redeemed man, unsummoning the bone from her hands. He hadn’t even known she did that.

“I’d say you're a better man,” Bean giggled, “It’s a shame to lose an evil soul, but you were never really evil. Just an idiot who didn’t know when to hold his tongue. Don’t worry, I think I have enough evil and insanity for the both of us.”

Sans was fighting so many people throughout his life, and now it was time for Papyrus to return the favor. He had gone to heaven and hell just for Sans, and he’d do it all over again.

“The government is a threat, too, and I do plan to eliminate them one day, when I rule the world of course,” Bean said, “But they were never really evil, either. Such as you were. Enemies, yes, but not exactly evil.”

Papyrus could see more images pass through. Noelle, when was the last time Papyrus even saw her? It was so long ago, yet Bean knew about it. She knew about everything.

“But Zalgo, I’d say, is evil. A man of my own goals,” Bean giggled, “He was strong and threatening, but his plan was feeble at best. Being trapped somewhere would drag one to insanity, and he sure was there. Then again, so would the yearning for something out of reach. Such as the surface, yes, but maybe something more…”

“Like knowledge,” Papyrus finished.

“Like a deal to the devil.”

Bean flicked her hand, effectively putting out the images, transforming their surroundings back to the dark void. 

“Zalgo may have wanted to kill everyone but his family, and destroy the world, and we will be killing him,” Bean said, “But there is another man who has done worse to Sans.”

“But wasn’t the guy thrown into the void? The scientist?” Papyrus asked.

“Exact-o.”

Just then, Papyrus realized the stupidity of his question. The scientists had been thrown into the void by Sans, and they were in the void. Which meant…

His Father was here. With him, in the void. He was here.

Papyrus wasn’t exactly sure how Bean managed to do it, but the ground under them started to move, as if they were standing on a conveyor belt. Papyrus jerked under the movements, but Bean stood still, facing him with her wide smile of utter confidence and insanity. The area around them soon started to slow down when something, or someone, came into view.

That was him?

He looked so different than Papyrus expected. The man looked like he was melting, his black coat hunched and seeping onto the floor. His pristine white skull was melting, hands scratching at the floor. His voice was so distant and glitched, and he was hunched into a ball on the floor. 

This was the man who created them, who hurt Sans in those videos… the man who built the core, the first Royal Scientist. This was him?

He was so…

Sad.

“Here’s our other dear Grandpa, who also screwed us over!” Bean giggled, walking behind him and gripping his shoulders. “Say hi, Dings!”

The man let out a glitched sound that was a mix between a scream and a sob. Papyrus wasn’t sure how to react, taking a step back. 

“Look at this poor, eternally suffering man,” Bean said, pushing Gaster back and forth between her hands. “He’s constantly melting, constantly in pain, stuck in the void where he can never meet another person again. Except for me, and now you, but he’s already been driven insane from the pain and loneliness. All he does is cry and scream anymore. Pitiful, isn’t he? A great and powerful scientist, your Dad, nothing but a crying pile of goop on the floor.”

It was. Stuck in the void, never able to talk to other people again? This is how Bean started to break the universe, by seeing Gaster in the void? Or was this just the tip of the iceberg of her hand in breaking down the universe to make it unstable?

“Then again, think about what he’s done to us. He created you guys for experiments, made a deal with the devil expecting him to kidnap innocent monsters. All little Dings ever cared about was his own knowledge, he hated everyone and wanted them all to die. He tortured Sans, and planned to torture you, only for his own selfish ideals. He’s the reason why any of this happened. Why Sans was depressed, why you two never could have a truly normal childhood, why Zalgo targeted Sans and his children. He had nothing to do with the world being destroyed, Zalgo would have done that anyway, but he still hurt you both so much.”

“I know, I saw the videos,” Papyrus said, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because,” Bean said.

She pulled something out of thin air, holding the object out for Papyrus to grab. Her Uncle did, his eye sockets widening when he looked up from the gun back to her.

“You get to choose if he dies or not.”

Papyrus was caught off guard, looking at the pistol in his hands. It was a normal looking gun, with a single bullet loaded inside. 

“Me?” Papyrus asked. “Haven’t you had the chance to kill him before?”

“I have, yes,” Bean said, squeezing the scientists shoulders. “But it’s much more fun to watch him suffer in his eternal hell. If you kill him here, his soul would be destroyed. But if you don’t, he’ll continue his eternal existence of pain and torment.”

“I… I don’t see your motive behind having me decide,” Papyrus said, looking at her.

“My motives are undefined and incomprehensible, as if your silly little mind would truly understand,” Bean giggled, “But I don’t have any real goals behind this.”

“Everyone has goals behind things…” Papyrus said, looking down at the gun. “If I shot him or not, either decision would have a motive on my part.”

“I’m not everyone, silly,” Bean cackled, “I’m Bean f*cking Font, motives are nothing to me. I do what I want, when I want. And I wanted to let you decide his fate. After all, he’s done wrong to you, more than he’s done to me. If anyone had the choice to kill him or let him suffer, it should be you. Sans got his own revenge, but you never did. Now's your chance, skele-boy.”

Papyrus looked down at the scientist. There were so many reasons to shoot him, but so many not to. The man hurt them, but then again, so had Papyrus. Could Papyrus even judge, after everything he’s done to Sans?

Both choices had their own merits. Shoot him, and get revenge on the man by killing him. Yet that would also effectively put him out of his misery and ultimately kill him, which is what Gaster might want. Did he even have a mind to comprehend this, though? All he could do is scream and cry, shooting him may get rid of him for good, but it might help Gaster.

If Papyrus left him, it would really let Gaster suffer. His personal hell, for eternity. But why should Papyrus be the one to destine him to such a fate? He had hurt Sans far more than he had Papyrus, Papyrus couldn’t even remember him. But this would get revenge for Sans, for those experiments the scientist had forced upon his brother. Then again, Gaster might not even have the mental capability to process the punishment, so would it even be effective?

Gaster was a bad man, and he deserved to be punished. But what option would be the best not only for his punishment, but for Sans? Would Sans rather him suffer for eternity, or be killed and not exist?

The memories of Papyrus’ life popped up in his mind. The underground, the surface, everything. Papyrus had been a bad man before, focused on himself, but now he had changed. And he was going to protect his family, no matter what.

A gunshot sounded through the void.


	63. Chapter 62 - A Closed Story

With a huff, Asgore dropped the two logs he was carrying, gently dabbing a wet washcloth against the fur on his forehead from his pocket. Undyne stuck out her tongue at him from where she was sawing, teasing him. They both knew it was out of fun, after all, Asgore had been working all day, two logs were nothing for his strength.

The demon proxies sure had done some damage to the underground in their attack, that was for sure. Not to mention how, despite Sans and his new family moving underground, a lot of it wasn't able to be maintained. Asgore had taken care of the many vines scattered around the throne room with Toriel earlier, and now he was helping Undyne fix a house in waterfall.

The King pulled out his phone after it dinged, taking a look at the notification.

_'Back on the surface! The children are a delight, they were really sad you were busy! They told me to give you lots of nose nuzzles to the nose champ for them! - Toriel'_

Asgore gently chuckled, swiping away the notification to look at his new background. He was in the background, hugging Toriel from behind. However, there was two new additions in the picture. The first was obvious, the large white wings sticking out from behind her back. Chara was hugging the both of them, large smile on her face with her red eyes wide open and looking at the camera with genuine happiness. The second was Flowey, his vines tangled around the bunch.

He was so proud of his children. Sure, Chara was an angel and Asriel was trapped in a flower, but he still loved his children. And he was glad that they managed to get such a good gig for the rest of eternity.

~~~~~~

_"Someone's going to need to run hell, to become the new demon lord."_

_Sans crossed his arms, looking over the debris of the battle as his tail lazily flicked behind him. The machine would never work again, it was busted. But now hell needed someone new to run it, and he knew just who._

_"Chara." Sans turned to the angel. "Do you want to run hell?"_

_"I- me?" Chara asked._

_"Yeah," Sans said._

_"Why not Lazari?" Chara asked, "She's technically in line to the throne, like you."_

_"But you're the better option," Sans said, "You know hell pretty well, heck, you made my life hell before. I'd rather leave it to you than someone else I don't know very well."_

_Chara blinked, caught off guard. Someone would have to become the new demon lord, and Sans was asking her to?_ _  
_

_"I... yeah," Chara said, "But I'm not doing it without Flowey."_

_"Me? Why are you getting me involved?" Flowey cut in, "I'm not cut out for this!"_

_"You always said you wanted to be the Prince of the new world," Chara said, "And I'm not doing it unless you're helping."_

_"... Fine, fine," Flowey said, tone suggesting he was mad. "I guess I don't have a choice."_

_Sans could tell both were hiding their smiles._

~~~~~~

Toriel and Asgore had both obviously broken down crying when they saw their children. Toriel apologized several times for attacking Flowey in the underground, unaware it was her son in disguise. Either way, they were reunited, even though their children were both ruling hell, Asgore and Toriel could see them again.

Thankfully, since Chara and Flowey were now the Prince and Princess of hell, they had control over the bus that could travel between the worlds, which they used to visit their parents, or to pick up their parents. They had managed to get a steady balance on the underworld, even after the events that took place, and now had control over the demons and dead.

Sally kicked her legs back and forth as she watched them, blood dribbling down her face with a juice box in her hands. Asgore walked towards her and picked up his own water, taking a sip from the glass.

"Don't you have bedtime now?" Asgore asked her.

"Twenty minutes ago," Sally said, "But I'm not tired! I'm dead!"  
  


"Even the dead need sleep, come on," Asgore told her, nudging the child out of her seat. "Go to bed. Don't you want your Dunkle to read you a bedtime story?"

"I only sleep when I want to, I don't need sleep!" Sally said, "And I wanna stay up and help you guys!"

"Yeah, she's helping me a lot," Undyne said, "She's holding my measuring tape."

"See! Helpful!" Sally said, holding up the object in her other hand proudly.

Undyne grinned at the girl, her own thoughts drifting towards her wife. They both had originally agreed that neither wanted children, but after seeing Sans' little ones, the woman was starting to rethink their agreement. Maybe they would need to talk it over again.

~~~~~~

_Undyne was back in hell. They were alive? How were they..._

_Addy!_

_She had done it! The girl actually managed to save the world! That was amazing!_

_The machine sputtered and made clinking sounds from where it sat, the runes starting to flash different colors. Tondra and Wayne, who had been in the middle, started to scatter off, both of them noticing the machine was malfunctioning. The runes on the machine started to scratch themselves out, the magic within them proving ineffective as the machine started to die._

_"No!" Zalgo yelled, falling to his knees as his claws dug into his head._

_At this point, Undyne could see that Zalgo was starting to lose his cool. The jagged spikes on his tail started to poke out, and the mouths scattered across his body all started to move independently. Oh no._

_He was p*ssed._

~~~~~~

"Don't eat too much," SeedEater commented from where he sat in the living room.

He watched as Tondra and Cole continued with their eating contest, the two shoveling food down at a rapid pace. Jeff and Toby both cheered the two on, wanting to see their favorite win.

"Cole, kick her a**!" Jeff yelled, "Beat Toby!"

"Tondra, k-k-keep eating! Prove w-we are the s-s-superior genes!"

"No, Cole, prove we are!"

"B-But you guys aren't b-b-blood related..."

Jeff started at Toby for a moment before he lunged, grabbing the brown haired boy and dragging him down to the kitchen floor while yelling "He's my nephew you c*cksucker!"

"Wait, Da-" Tondra had said before she started choking on the food she was eating.

"Tondra's going to die from food again!" Smile Dog yelled, quickly running up towards her.

"I am the superior child!" Cole yelled, sticking up his arms into the air.

"I'll save Tondra!" Splendor said, quickly appearing behind her before he lifted her up from her seat.

"Oh no she's going to die in a hug!" Smile Dog said.

Trender and Offender stood idly by with Silky, the two Uncles looking over at the chaos around them. Trender gently pushed up his glasses and turned towards Silky.

"And we missed all of that?" Trender asked.

"You guys shouldn't have gone to Italy, but we handled it," Silky said, "What you really missed was Cole walking into a parked car. And meeting Sans' demon Father. And killing Zalgo. It was a very busy time."

"Darn it," Offender sighed, "Wish I was there."

"But how were the women in Italy? Open legs?" Silky asked.

"You don't have to phrase it like that," Offendor snorted.

"I'm simply trying to stay included in my Uncles lives," Silky defended herself, "But your tie is crooked, you likely had intercourse on the way over. Am I wrong?"

"No, he got hit by a bus," Trender laughed out.

"Oh my Toby Fox, will you please shut up about that? I got distracted by an ad I saw!" Offender said, turning away with embarrassment stained in his voice.

~~~~~~

_Unsurprisingly, the more magical of the group stayed in front while the others stayed in the back when they resumed their fight with Zaglo_ _. He still had some of the hits from before, so that thankfully gave them a slight advantage. They also outnumbered him, but he was pretty strong; it was a difficult fight._

_But no one held back. Leonie used her attacks whenever she saw an opening, Silky and Bean jumped on him constantly, Hewey shot whenever he could, but Sans was the main one who attacked. His attacks were constant and strong, impressive honestly. Sally just took hits, latching onto the demons arm and holding on for her life to try and weigh him down._

_However, they weren't exactly attacking without their own damage, either. Zalgo hit hard, and rapidly. His tail swung up and pierced Sally's back, using his spikes to rip her off and throw her to the side. The man had no remorse for her surprised yell as he tossed her away. He didn't care for anyone in the room who wasn't related to him, and those he did care he attacked with a twisted sense of love. By trying to disable them enough to where they couldn't move._

_Zalgo had strong magic, that was for sure. Apparently, he knew fire magic, which Papyrus was not prepared for. He didn't expect to turn to see Bean on fire, yet still fighting strong. Of course, fire doesn't affect skeletons, but it caught him off guard._

_"FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" Bean had responded, pulling out a-_

_Okay why did she even have a flamethrower?_

~~~~~~

"You b*tch!" Bean yelled, smacking the top of the oven. "Cooketh my meal, you slave!"

"It's... it's not turned on," Hewey said from his seat.

"Ugh," Bean groaned, tilting back her skull in annoyance. "I don't want to seduce an oven!"

"Oh my- what the-" Hewey couldn't contain his laughter, the boy snorting into his hand.

"You're a Sans child! You can seduce anything!" Laughing Jack said, "And if you can't, kill it!"

"Hell yeah Dad!" Bean yelled, sticking up her hand into the air.

"Wait, Bean no-" Masky had yelled, sticking out his hand.

It was too late. A pile of bones erupted out of the oven, effectively breaking it before he could stop her. Bean and Laughing Jack gave him both a goofy-faced side look while Hewey continued to die of laughter in his wheelchair. Hoodie stuck up his hands and walked out of the kitchen, muttering an "I'm out, I'm not getting in trouble" as he made his escape.

"I don't think killing will help seduce," Hewey said, "Maybe try giving it flowers."

"You're right!" Bean said, turning towards the oven before she pulled out a fly trap out of her handbag and placing it on top of the pile of bones sticking out of the broken appliance. "Boom, romance."

"This should be the plot of a romance movie," Hewey said, "Wait, isn't it? With Mettaton?"

"That was a toaster, and he didn't get grounded," Slender said, appearing in the middle of the kitchen.

Bean and Laughing Jack visibly tensed when they felt his presence, the two slowly turning around to face him.

"Heya there..." Bean trailed off. "Now, you see, let's talk about how you shouldn't ground me..."

"It was Bean who broke the oven, I'm guessing," Slender said, directing the statement towards Hewey.

"And my bed," Hewey said.

"What? Please, I wouldn't cause that low of destruction," Bean said, offended by his statement. "If I destroyed your bed, there would be no bed left."

"Yeah, but I'm going to ground you for that anyway," Slender said, turning towards her.

"Abuse of power at its finest," Hewey commented.

"I can abuse my power and ground you too, Hewey."

"But I'm disabled, you shouldn't ground someone disabled."

"As far as I can tell, you managed to survive in hell alone, so I think you can handle a grounding. Roll away, Hewey."

Hewey gave Slender a smile before he rolled out of the room, waving Bean goodbye with a soft spoken "Have fun with your punishment" that had Bean making a face back at him.

~~~~~~

_Ben jumped out of the phone for a moment to grab Wayne, pulling him to the side to give Leonie room to shoot another Gaster Blaster. BoBo took a stab to the gut from Zalgo before he grabbed the demons wrist, shoving him backwards into the beam of magic. Sans used a few of his own to add some damage, knocking Zalgo to the ground. A pentagram popped up under Silky when she had gotten close, a blast of magic knocking her backwards from him._

_"No, my precious OCD sister!" BoBo gasped._

_"Shut the f*ck up!" Zalgo growled, shooting an attack of red and black magic out._

_"No, you!" Bean had yelled, grabbing his magic with her own and bouncing it back at him._

_"Did she just pull an uno reverse card move in battle?" Hewey asked from the back._

_"O-Oh my gosh," Alphys wheezed, looking over at him._

_Wayne had taken the distraction and quickly ran behind the demon, sliding under his tail as his hands started to tap the ground in multiple places behind the demon. Red symbols started to glow on the floor, the magic of his traps sparkling with intensity, waiting to be triggered. However, Wayne hadn't managed to fully evaid the tail, it grasping around his ankle._

_Honestly, what Wayne had done was brilliant._

_The boy had no hesitation before he disconnected his magic that was holding together his bones, causing his foot to fall backwards onto the floor while he fell forward, effectively escaping from Zalgo before he started to roll away while Sans and Leonie attacked Zalgo some more, unable to walk now._

_"Now you know how it feels!" Hewey told him as Wayne rolled into the wall next to him._

_"I have no foot," Wayne muttered, looking down at his leg._

~~~~~~

"We want to w-watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!" Alphys stuttered.

"Ben, get out of the way!" Leonie said, throwing popcorn at the T.V. "We have to make Wayne one of us. A weeaboo."

"I-I'm fine with Ben being there, uh, maybe," Wayne said nervously.

"I'm just going to assert my dominance over you fools," Ben said from the T.V, starting to T-pose from within the screen.

"Oh yeah?" Leonie responded, standing up and t-posing herself. "Lets go, nerd!"

"No, guys, no my little gay darlings!" BoBo said, putting out his hands to stop them. "Let's make friendship bracelets! Or stickers! Let's do both!"

"I like friendship bracelets, or necklaces... they are bracelets, r-right? Necklaces are around the neck... or are they?" Wayne started to question his own knowledge, shaking the camera in his hand as he started to panic.

"Shhh," BoBo said, shushing him by placing a sticker of a thumbs up on his brothers face. "Stickers."

"Don't stay up all night again," Jane had said as she walked in with Bloody Painter, a painting under his arm that he was going to continue working on.

"Noooo," Ben and Leonie whined, looking over at her.

~~~~~~

_"I had worked on that machine for years!" Zalgo yelled, using his magic to throw Bean to the side._

_"Well, it's dead now!" Bean laughed from where she was lying, quickly bouncing up to return to the fight._

_"Zalgo, you might as well stop fighting! It's over now!" Sans had said, dodging another magic attack._

_"I knew it was a bad idea to let you get with Slender!" Zalgo groaned, "He messed up your vision! If I had managed to take you to hell, we could have been a family on the surface!"_

_"We all just died!" Sans said in disbelief, "The universe couldn't handle being collapsed. Your magic wasn't enough!"_

_"I'm not going to stop! The surface will be mine, or I'll destroy it! I'll lock you in a room again, and we'll try again!" Zalgo said, taking a few steps back. "Then I can go and kill him, kill everyone else! I can be the ruler of a new world-"_

_What Zalgo hadn't noticed was that he had stepped back onto the symbols on the floor behind him, which caused the traps to activate below his feet. A large volume of bones exploded out from the traps, each attack stabbing up through Zalgo's body. The demon yelled out from the pain and tried to escape, trying to pull himself out of the bones. Sans took advantage of his trapped Father and summoned one last Gaster Blaster, pointing the attack at his Dad._

_"No thanks," Sans said, "I got the family I need."_

~~~~~~

That was it. Zalgo was dead, they were safe. The government had deemed the CreepyPasta dead, the demons and angels were ruled by people who were their allies. It was over. No more enemies, no more people to fight. They could live normal lives now.

Well, not normal, but Papyrus fully embraced that now. He liked this new life, and he liked hanging out with his nieces and nephews. They were all fun, and he loved them. Each were so unique, yet shared a caring for their family that Papyrus enjoyed.

The skeleton set down the box of new utensils, sighing with defeat. He loved those kids, they were his brothers kids, of course he did. But he couldn't stay. After all, Papyrus wouldn't be welcomed here for very long. It was ultimately up to Sans to decide if Papyrus was allowed near his children, Papyrus had no right to visiting them or his brother. Either way, Papyrus would respect however Sans felt.

Papyrus was the one who made the mistakes, and he was going to pay for those crimes. However long Sans deemed was worthy, Papyrus would understand.

He would have to go back to his house. He could continue to hang out with Undyne and Alphys, watch some more Mettaton movies. Maybe he could visit Chara and Flowey with Toriel and Asgore. Oh, right, he had lots of dishes to do. Silky hadn't managed to finish them when they had left for hell, she had been pretty upset about it. He'd keep up house maintenance, as usual, since Silky had practically rearranged everything to be more 'even'. He had more room now, since he had brought their stuff back underground, so maybe he would buy some more things. Papyrus could always pick up traps again, and he could-

"Hey."

Papyrus was caught off guard by Sans' sudden voice, turning to find his brother standing next to a box from his house, filled with childrens books. The short skeleton had ditched his hoodie, now wearing his plain white shirt with his normal basketball shorts. His tail lazily lingered behind him, one hand in a pocket while the other was picking up a book off the top of the pile.

Sans then twisted the book to show Papyrus, the old, worn book he was holding in his hands.

Fluffy Bunny. Sans was holding Fluffy Bunny.

"You wanna go help me read to Addy and Cole?" Sans asked, finally looking over at his brother.

"I-I..." Papyrus trailed off, too caught off guard to properly respond.

"Well?" Sans asked.

"I- yeah, yeah," Papyrus said quickly, pushing away the box he was near.

Addy and Cole were already waiting in the bedroom, and there was already a few chairs set up on the edge of the bed. It looked to be a shared room between Addy and Cole, which made sense, as they shared a bed on the surface, and Cole was protective over Addy. They were good siblings, but that was an understatement. All of Sans' kids were good siblings.

The book was old, and the two switched between reading the story, just like before. The same dialogue, the same action, the same pictures, it was all the same. Yet there was something different about the story. The ending felt different. Before, it had always gotten Papyrus, but now it simply felt natural. Like it was the truth path of the story, and it was coming to a close. Everyone in the story had gone through unconventional means to find the ending, and while it was surprising as a child, it felt natural now.

Addy and Cole were both passed out by the ending, Sans moving forward to kiss Addy goodnight before he kissed Cole's forehead as well. Papyrus sat awkwardly by, holding the old book in his hands. It was old and broken, but he was sure he could all a bit of tape and paint to fix it right up. After all, the content may have been falling apart, but it was still there. After all of these years.

"Here's the deal," Sans suddenly said, leaning back in his chair. "Leonie has soccer practice every Tuesday and Thursday, and Addy likes to go to the art store with her after her practices, so Addy usually comes and watches. You can pick up Leonie and Addy from the art store and take them to your house at six, I'll be there at nine to pick them up. And on fridays nights we have date night, so we'll drop off the kids at your house for a sleepover. Or you can come underground and watch them, either way works. The kids somewhat like you, and I'm not going to hold them back from their Uncle, it's their right to see you. Even if I don't like you, you've done a lot, and you can see the kids. And..."

Papyrus glanced over at his brother. Sans looked back over, face stern, yet thoughtful.

"And if you do good with the kids," Sans said, leaning against his chair again. "Maybe we can discuss you being a brother again."

"I..." Papyrus trailed off.

He didn't know what to say. Thank you? Sorry? There was so many thoughts and feelings running through his head, and he could barely contain any of them. Sans was giving him another chance! What could he even say?

"Well, I have a skele-ton of things to do," Sans sighed, moving to stand up. "You can sleep on the couch if you want."

Sans said a pun. Just like before, before all of this, when they had lived underground together in Snowdin. Sans had said a pun.

And Papyrus laughed.

He giggled at the pun, hand turning in front of his teeth to stifle his laughter. His body shook with the movements, and he couldn't contain the happy, goofy smile on his face.

What could he say?

It was a good pun.


	64. Thank You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this chapter was more dedicated to Wattpad compared to AO3 so some of the stuff may be off

**AAAAAA**

**THE STORY IS OVER! THE STORYLINE IS COMPLETE! ALL THREE STORIES ARE DONE!**

**Holy crap, I never thought this day would come. I'm so happy with how this turned out, honestly I'm really happy with how this story went! Of course, it's not perfect, far from it, but overall I'm really happy! Of course, I'm sad to see the story end, but I'm happy from the adventure we all took together!**

**Seriously, thank you all for the amazing support you guys gave me! Like, actually, how did this happen? This book was far different than my others, I was mainly a Sanscest writer before I wrote this, I have no idea how this book became so popular. I just sat down one day, looked for CreepyPasta x Undertale crossovers, saw none, and was lik "I shall fill the role for you, internet" and here we are.**

**But seriously, I have to say this, holy** **_shit_ ** **. The support I got on this book series is actually fantastic, you have no idea! I mean, look at the stories! Right now I have 35k views on the first book, 39k on the second, and 23k now? I barely expected to pass 1k reads, how the actual flip did this happen?**

**Though, I didn't really care for the views. I honestly haven't looked at the views until right now just to type in the numbers, and I'm not going to look at the likes. What really made writing this book as fun as it was is credited to you guys.**

**Guys, give yourself a pat on the back. Know what? No, go further and buy yourselfs some ice cream or something, treat yourself for being actual amazing people on this earth. You guys have no idea how much you made my day with each post of a chapter! Views and likes are garbage compared to you guys, the people who have supported this story to the very end! You all are amazing and spectacular people who deserve love and happiness, you are epic!**

**Be ready for lots of compliments, by the way.**

**But seriously, thank you all so much! This story wouldn't have went on for so long without the support! I love writing to the bottom of my heart, but even when I had writers block, I worked through it just to deliver you guys content because of how awesome you are. Seriously, give yourself a round of applause and make your family think you're a little bit more insane than they already think you are. Don't worry, Bean would be proud.**

**Honestly, the support has been amazing! I used to get a bit of fanart before, but not to this extent! I love seeing fanart, and you bet I totally bragged to everyone I knew about it. I'm not joking, I'd be chilling with my boyfriend, then I'd pull up fanart and show it to him while practically falling off the bed from my excitement. Even if you don't think your art was that good when you gave me fanart, I still love every single piece I've gotten from over the course of writing this book. Seriously, to those who had spent time drawing fanart for some random girl on the internet who doesn't know when to stop writing about gay skeletons, that is amazing and you need to give yourself another round of applause. The fanart I got for a book that isn't even finished is frankly amazing and I love it all so much! I never expected to get fanart for anything I do, and knowing that you guys love my work enough to dedicate time to create art based off of it just makes me sparkle. Seriously, I'm sparkling too brightly and I've already blinded my Father please send help-**

**I can't stress how amazing you guys have been! The comments supporting my book have been fantastic! I've always loved creating content for people, I think I'm a natural entertainer because I like making jokes and making people laugh, and it warms my heart to see that you guys have fun reading my books! Even if it's just low fanfiction from the dark depths of Wattpad, you guys still took the time to notice me and my story and invest your time not just for one chapter, but until the very end. Frankly, that is awesome! I love you all so much and I want to keep telling you that!**

**I'm really sad the story is over, but I'm glad we took this adventure together, guys! I loved reading your comments, and I love providing stories and entertainment for you all! I still have my discord in my bio along with my other social medias if you want to check those out, because I plan to keep entertaining you guys for as long as I possibly can! Maybe one day I'll manage to make lets plays on youtube (we'll see about that), but for now I'm going to continue my art and writing to help supply you guys with stories and art!**

**But over the course of writing this book, I hadn't gotten to all the story points I had originally planned, and even had entirely different routes planned. Think of this like the 'deleted scenes' from movies, or the 'bonus' on a DvD. I wanted to give this list to you guys as a thank you for reading my story!**

**Epic f** **acts** **about the story:**

Leonie was actually originally meant to be a bit based off of Lusttale sans. She was going to wear skimpy clothes, go out to parties, smoke, and her and sans were supposed to clash more. My original ideas for her were that she was the second oldest, and was the chill older sister who helped the others do illegal things, and she was good at getting into situations, but she couldn't get herself out. She was going to be into hair and makeup and aspire to be a hair dresser, but she and sans did not get along because she didn't like to hang out with her siblings and he didn't like that she wasn't very involved in the family. Basically she'd sneak out for days, ditch her siblings in towns, never kept a boyfriend, stuff like that. She was the 'troubled' child and she was going to be focused on more. Then I decided to rewrite her more to fit with how the creepypasta would actually raise their children, since it wouldn't make sense for a child like that to come from helen and sans, or any of the creepypasta. She was also going to be the main character in her old state but I switched it to Papyrus because I wanted to redeem him, and by being in his pov most of the book it helps get an insight into his thought process. So yeah, Leonie was the child who went through the most change.

In the first book, I wanted to write a scene where before Jane met Sans, but after the mall incident, Jeff walked into the bathroom to find Sans hurting himself. He would've said nothing but helped bandage up Sans, which would prompt Sans to ask how Jeff knew to stop bleeding so well, in which Jeff would reply something about how he gets knows knife cuts, to which sans would ask something like "but the police use guns, how did you get knife cuts" in which Jeff would reply "Not all of the creepypasta are nice. Everyone else is our enemies, including each other." Then Jane would be introduced the next chapter. I ended up not writing this scene though, but I've kept it in mind.

The whole harem thing wasn't intended until after Eyeless Jack fell in love. My original goal was to not make it a harem book, but as you can see, I'm a shipper and I couldn't help myself. I'm glad I followed my heart, though, because I love where this book ended up. This is the first book I've had a series too, and I created honestly nine of my best creations in my life. I really love the ship children, they're honestly great.

I originally drew Addy for fun but never planned to add any of the children into the actual series until I was halfway done with the second book. Like I had no plans of having a third book until I started creating her personality.

Another scene I wanted to add was where Sans ended up going on a date with a normal person, but the CreepyPasta all followed him around and screwed it up for their own motivations. Like Jeff didn't trust the guy, Jane was jealous, ect.

I actually had an entire small heaven arc planned for the third book where Toriel went to heaven with them instead of staying behind, and she looked for her children to find out both Chara and asriel weren't there, along with frisk being destined for hell, so she discovered that she practically failed in her one goal in life of being an inspiring mother. I also wanted Bean to find out she was actually destined for heaven and she would have some freak out because she didn't want to go to heaven while all of her plans dealt with hell, only to find out Toby Fox read the wrong name and Bean was destined for hell too, to her relief. I wanted this arc to be a good amount of the story, but then the story got too long so I cut heaven to just the one paragraph.

There was actually 11-12 children planned at the start. I planned on making Trender and Offender have children, but decided against it as it'd be too many. I also had the original idea to make Wayne actually have a twin, but when I designed their characters it was just 'twins', they had no characteristics and I cut one out and made a single child with a more defined personality. Thus, anxious, recorder Wayne who can't function when anyone's watching him was born.

My original plans for the series were completely different. At the end of the second book, Sans would have made the same suggestion as he did in the book, but Slender would have made different alterations by creating another barrier. So he and his brothers would have used their void origins to create another barrier, to which Papyrus would have rushed to Sans, grabbed his arm, and held him back on the surface to beg him to stay with his family. Sans, having been tired from creating the barrier and have no magic to fight back, would try to pull away and tell Papyrus he was going to stay with his real family underground. Papyrus would have looked to the creepypasta on the other side of the rapidly forming barrier, looked at sans, and would let him go so sans could manage to go through the last space before the barrier formed, effectively redeeming Papyrus and reconnecting their bond. The third book would have been about Frisk's kid, with a soul of justice, who heard all of the killers of the world went underground and jumped down the hole to get justice for the people who died (the underground would have become a safe haven for creepypasta), but she meets the children you all know and love and she would travel through the underground, as frisk did, learning about the creepypasta more and more before she reached the judgement hall where either Sans was (where Sans would open the barrier for the girl, showing his forgiveness of frisk and how he moved on), or where Leonie would be as she would become the new Judge.

Also, yeah, Leonie is sorta like the new Judge. Like how Sans judged you in the judgement hall, Leonie would take up that role, but in her own way. Like she'd be chewing gum, chilling there on her phone, but she has the same magic as Sans with the karma included. Leonie would have her own distinct style of fighting, but she can judge people like her dad did. Not by how many people they kill like Sans, though, but by their intentions. You can be a murderer and walk past her, but if you have any ill intentions, even if you've never killed before, she'll fight you using her magic. She doesn't like it when people are out to hurt her family, and when it counts she'll stand up and fight, like how she stole the books because she knew they were important, and like how Sans fought on the genocide run to prevent the world from being destroyed. She doesn't really fill the role in these stories, but if she was underground and the kid was killing people, she'd meet them in the Judgement hall.

But all of the books also mean something, too:

First book: Pain by someone you love, Second Book: Finding a new life past the pain, Third Book: Forgiveness

I also developed some of their soul traits for the CreepyPasta, it was a scraped idea but I wanted to see what colors their souls would be.

Soul colors: Sally (Kindness), Ben (Perseverance), Laughing Jack (Patience), Jane (Justice), Jeff (Bravery), Eyeless Jack (Patience), Ticci Toby (Integrity), Masky (Determination), Hoodie (Patience), Bloody Painter (Integrity),

And here are some small funny scenarios for scenes I originally wanted to write in, but were never added:

-(In third book) *Jeff gets into drivers seat in a rush as everyone gets in the car to escape something* Everyone: GO GO GO *they realize that Jeff's in the front seat* WAIT NO

-Sally convinces Sans to play tea party in a dress then one of the others walks in, sees him, takes a picture without saying anything then run off and sans chases after them in the dress

-Slender even tries to get everyone to work hard at a hide and seek game and no one is really trying to improve themselves so he offers Sans as the prize and everyone immediately tries to win him, Sally ends up winning and they have a tea party.

I actually had planned to introduce more creepypasta in the story. Homicidal Lui, Jeff's brother was actually going to be a mini antagonist who would've worked with Frisk to learn more about Sans in the second book, so sans had to out himself to the creepypasta through force because of Lui. But I decided to cut this and make it a more defining and important moment for Sans to willingly tell them to show how much he trusted the creepypasta to willingly tell them the truth of his own free will. Not to mention too many characters as it was, and I wanted the antagonist to be the government.

Some more CreepyPasta I wanted to add was the T.V show Candle Cove where Sally was watching it, but I cut it because of once again, too many characters. Glitchy Red as a friend of Ben's, but decided not to since I didn't know much about his story. Jason the Toymaker as another love interest, but Laughing Jack sorta fit that quota so I decided a no on him. One I had main plans for was the Puppeteer, who was going to be a workers of zalgos who gathered information for him on sans and papyrus.

Do you guys remember that scene in the store where Papyrus and alphys meet Bubbly and talk about the creepypasta? Well, the man who walked between them was the Puppeteer, who walked through to get a closer hearing on what they were saying, and reported it later. If Papyrus or alphys had paid attention to him as he passed, they would have found out papyrus' and sans' dad sooner.

Have you also been wondering where Bubbly is nowadays? It was another cut scene, but I wanted to show equanox in the hospital with Leonie where Bubbly was in there as well because she was attacked and strangled with glowing yellow strings. But the whole Puppeteer plotline was cut, so he's just a snippet in that one chapter.

Also, fun fact, Tondra wasn't supposed to die. My original plan was actually to kill Cole. But then I decided that since Tondra was already part demon, it'd make more sense for her to be the one to die. I was originally going to have her make it to the emergency room and live, then have Cole stay back alone with Addy and get attacked by proxies and end up dying protecting his sister. So they would've had a scare with Tondra's allergic reaction, then they would have come back to find Cole was actually the one who died just to throw you guys on a roller coaster of emotions. I know, either way I did that, I'm evil. But I felt like I had Cole more fleshed out as a character, and since Tondra went alone to hell it would help prove her skills more. Not to mention Cole would get caught in the first five seconds, let's be real.

The bus is one of my original CreepyPastas, as you know. Basically it's a bus where it stops at places at midnight, and at the bus station if anyone is there, they had an irresistible urge to get onto the bus. And the bus uses tricks to mimic voices, faces, and even change its appearance to get victims. However, my plan was to have Sans actually know the bus because Zalgo had tried to pick him up many times, and each time Sans said no. The flashback scene would have been where Sans was holding toddler Cole, who was sleeping, and the bus would stop next to him for the first time and Sans would decline it. Then it would cut to the store with Sans and Hewey where Hewey would've been held at knife point by a demon to get Sans onto the bus. But I went the whole 'willing' route to give Sans a character flaw of being a bit too confident with his magic and creepypasta family, only to realize he still needs to be careful no matter how strong he is and he realizes he screwed over Hewey too, so once he's in hell he takes it seriously again and he starts training with Chara for Hewey.

Also, another story beat I dropped was that Sans would have become a proxy. However, that might a future plot line alone for a different fanfic so I decided to not make Sans a proxy.

I wanted to have Sally and Frisk have a playdate, too, where Frisk is doing their own thing for their curiosity to try and figure out who Sans is, but Sally ultimate outwits her by being more cute and silly than ever and protects Sans' secrets. Because Sally and Sans are epic family and I seriously love this idea. Sans adopting Sally, we need more of this! I need more parent Sans in general tbh.

Clockwork was actually going to be a major part of the story, like she was going to be a romantic rival of Sans for Toby. Clockwork would be like an ex who was trying to get back with Toby, but Sans kept screwing with her through making her trip on nothing and ultimately frustrating her to no end by mentally messing with her until she snapped. So she'd end up lunging at Sans while Toby and Masky would hold her back as Sans would just be chilling at a table, just sipping tea.

Another scene I cut from Jeff and Sans' bonding time would have been after Jane was introduced, where Sans would have asked Jeff about his past so the two sat down with some sodas on Sans' roof and watching the stars, which is another cut point where Jeff liked to be on high places to feel above others. So Jeff would tell Sans about his brother, and Sans would tell Jeff about his past (so Jeff would've known first before the others to show how close the two have grown) and they'd clink their sodas together and say something like "brothers, huh" and they'd officially become replacement brothers.

Seriously, Jeff the Killer and Sans become brothers, and Sally is adopted by Sans. We need more of this.

I was also considering for a possibility of four books, where the 4th was where Gaster came back from the void and tormented Sans where Papyrus would actually be the one to end him. But I already had three books as it was, and I wanted Papyrus to be redeemed in the third, so the fourth would've been stretching it. Not to mention how it would sort of be downgrading the villains, instead of my goal to make them all intense. From Papyrus and the friends, to the government, to the lord of demons. The threat of the antagonists slowly rose up over the course of the books, so if I dropped back down to a single man in a fourth, I'd sorta lose that edge. I got the idea, but never did plan to follow through on it. I got the idea, thought over it, and decided not to do it.

Also, Bean is our lord and savior and now you must change your religion to Bean.

And here are all of the children pictures I have made myself / fanart I've gotten:

Those were all mine, this is all of the fanart now from people on Wattpad (they're credited on the pic)

(Drawn by Equanox) (And the four below are drawn by jesterscanvas\/)

(Drawn by NotSoCreativeMind01 on Wattpad)

(Drawn by jesterscanvas \/)

(Drawn by jestercanvas)

And, finally, someone started an animated series of my story, so here's the link for their video!

https://youtu.be/ObL37rmY1mU

**~~~~~~**

**Seriously, thank you all for reading this, it's been amazing! Unfortunately, as the book had drawn to a close, I have to talk about my new uploading schedule and works.**

**I uploaded this daily, Monday-Friday, as you guys are aware. Sometimes there was breaks (well, a lot of the times), but I've made sure to at least upload once a week if physically possible. But since this book is done, that opens my schedule to writing my other books.**

**I have a few works under wraps, waiting to be published, and it really depends on which one wins 'eenie meenie miney mo'. I have two main contenders, and while they're not Creepypasta x Undertale crossovers (sad, but true) I think you guys will still like them! One involves Sans wearing a dress in an original and crazy storyline, and the other involves Papyrus trying to find the most powerful monster, but if he looked like two feet to the left he'd see his bro kicking away a dead body behind the couch. Both are great stories I can't wait to write, and I'm sure you guys will love them! Both contain action, adventure, original characters, and most importantly, my humor! So you will be in pain while reading it, but you've made it through three books full of my bad jokes so I'm sure you've built an immunity to it now.**

**Thank you all for reading this book! The adventure has been insanely wild, but I'm so glad I've shared this fanfic with all of you. Thank you for dedicating your time to me, for reading this, and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
